Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 – Season 1: Secrets in New York
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: Hiroshi and Raccoonus were passed through the Kraang Portal and somehow ended up in the New York City. They are aiding by four ninja turtles who were adopted by Master Splinter or better known as Hamato Yoshi, leader of the Hamato Clan. As Hiroshi and Raccoonus stick with ninja teammates together to fight the Kraang, Mutants and Foot Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Prelude**

(Japan – Shikoku)

Deep in the dense forests of Shikoku, lies a Dojo, but unlike any other. On top of the large gate which sits at the front and embedded with a symbol of the Hamato Clan.

(Kami's Dojo - Hiroshi's Room) - Afternoon

His room is big but bit more comfort as the futon on the floor, medium desk with the lamp on top of it alongside with alarm clock and the closet were too small. The adolescent Japanese boy with long layered haircut, dark brown eyes, and wears a red gi over a black short-sleeved under-suit which has black striped designs on it as well as a black Hamato symbol on the back. He also wears black boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with brown laces and an orange obi tied in a knot around over his waist. He sat next to the wall nearby window and ponders his thought.

_"It's been about 10 years when I was about 8 years old since the madman named Oroku Saki known as the Shredder, who is now the leader of the Foot Clan after he dishonored to the Hamato Clan. He burnt down my parent's apartment and I lost my younger sister Atsuko. So, my anger means nothing, but I am having my misgivings about him." _Hiroshi took his omarori from his pocket. His Omarori is colored in red and white.

Hiroshi stared at his amulet as he remembered his aunt Tang Shen who gave the Japanese charm when he was a baby boy after his cousin Miwa born.

_"My aunt Tang Shen gave me as long as I remembered her when Oroku Saki accidentally killed her, I must have to avenge her and my parent's death, but I will seek revenge for Shredder." _He placed his omarori on a desk.

Hiroshi sighed softly as there was a knocking sound from the door and the voice spoked.

"Hiroshi, today is your training." Hiroshi heard that voice as he turned to the sliding door.

"Oh, I'm coming, Uncle Kami." Hiroshi said as he went to the sliding door as he opened and see the eldest man named Oda Kami who stand in front of him with a smile on his face.

Oda Kami is a member of Hamato Clan, Hiroshi's uncle, and Oda Erika's brother. His hairstyle was bald cut and his eyes were brown. He wears his dark brown kimono with the symbol of Hamato clan (which looks like Splinter wearing red kimono) and wears a pair of leather wrist band.

"Today is your final test, my boy. Follow me." Kami said as he walked and Hiroshi follows him into the outside of the dojo.

(Kami's Dojo - Courtyard)

On the courtyard, Hiroshi standing in the middle of the ground; looked around blankly that the courtyard looked empty. Hiroshi glanced at his uncle.

"Sensei, what was my test and this is what you planned." Hiroshi wondered. Kami snapped his fingers.

The twelve ninjas jumped from nowhere nor on the courtyard as they surrounded him, which makes Hiroshi felt surprised and putting up his fight stance. Ninjas were similar to Hamato clan reinforcements or Foot clan as they were wearing red ninjutsu clothing.

"This is what I was planned for your first test. Passed this test if you defeat them and if you fail, you can't have approved your test. Hajime!" Kami commanded as some ninjas charge at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi managed to dodge from kicking and punching. Hiroshi blocked by holding with his hand on ninja's fist and kicked him. Two ninjas running towards him while holding katana blades on their hands. Two ninjas started slash in the diagonal opposite of vertical and horizontal but Hiroshi swiftly avoided from slash attacks. He jumped and counterattack with Tatsumaki which kick on their face which caused them to fell back and hit the ground.

Kami was seeming very impressed by Ryu's special technique._"Hmm, not bad. My boy has already mastered his Tatsumaki and other offensive techniques when Ryu taught him everything. I'm sure he was enthusiastic with his moves." _

_"_ Hiroshi sensed that four ninjas whom behind him as they start throwing with six-sided shuriken at him.

He turned around to look at shurikens as he jumped to dodge from throwing shurikens and somersaulted evasively through above four ninjas and land behind them. Hiroshi then running at them as four of them looking at the back of their head and turned around at him in startled. He quickly punched at the first one on the face, kicked at the second and third one on their guts, and he delivered a punch technique called Shoryuken; at the fourth one on his chin. The last five ninjas then pulled out the sword from their scabbard and charge at him. They are slashing but Hiroshi back-flipped to dodge from slashing attack. He used Tatsumaki to kick all five ninjas on their faces and hit them on the ground and he fell down the ground to stand balance with his foot. Hiroshi smiled that he has passed his test. Kami clapped his hands and all of the ninjas backflip to stand on the ground and they bowed to him.

"Well done, my nephew. You have finally completed your test and come with me." Kami said as he went inside the dojo and Hiroshi followed him.

(Kami's Dojo - Master Kami's Room)

Hiroshi was sitting on his knees and looking front at Kami who's sitting on his knees as well. Ninjas sat themselves on their knees. Master Kami's room decorated with the symbol of Hamato clan, wooden brown structural and in the front was the big picture of Hamato Yuta on a wall. Hiroshi knew his ceremony is to become ninja warrior of Hamato Clan.

"Tang Hiroshi, Honda to Erika no musuko, kare wa kokoro no naka de tamashī no ichiin to shite sekinin womotte arayuru kanōna hōhō o mitsukeru." Hiroshi bows respectfully to his uncle.

Kami held a ceremonial pair of dragon claw which it looks like hand in hand combat gloves.

"This fist weapon called the Dragon Claws and represent the dragon's soul: Experience, courage, and pureness. The Dragon not only had relied on its intelligence but its acute with physical strength." He gave to Hiroshi in his hands.

"Whoa, amazing." Hiroshi examined at his combat gloves in eagerness and wears his weapon fist.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Hiroshi speaks in the Japanese language.

"Being one with the physical mind and let flow within your vein, be like an Earth and Dragon. Tang Hiroshi, you've now become a great ninja warrior of Hamato clan and I am proud of being your uncle." Kami said as ninjas cheered in Japanese and the sliding door is opened as it revealed Raccoonus.

Raccoonus has fur is covered in brownish-yellow, whiskers on his cheeks and the entire black fur covered around his eyes which resemble a ninja eye mask (Similar to a common raccoon). He was wearing brown Ninja gi, dark blue headband composed with a metal plate that engraved the symbol of Hamato Clan, black bandana and red obi around his waist. Raccoonus was a Japanese raccoon dog mutant ninja and adoptive son and cousin of Kami and Hiroshi.

Raccoonus walk towards Hiroshi and placed his hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"Congrats, Hiro, you've become a great ninja warrior." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi smiled back at him.

"Oh thanks, I appreciate." Hiroshi said as Kami applauded to him and walked toward him.

"Well done, my nephew. You make proud of me." Kami hugged him and Hiroshi hugged him back as Kami pulled out his arm.

"Hiro, it is time for you to leave." Kami said as Hiroshi stared in surprise.

"Leave, why me? Then why won't you take me with you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Because you already grow older so I send you to New York in America to find Hamato Yoshi who gone away for 15 years when you were two years old." Kami tells him.

"Well, what if my uncle Yoshi is alive?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Do not harm yourself, I hope Yoshi was okay." Kami turned his attention to Raccoonus

"Raccoonus." Kami said as Raccoonus turned to Kami.

"Yes, sensei?" Raccoonus questioned.

"I want you to support with Hiroshi for going away into America and give guidance to him as your protector. Understood?" Kami questioned as Raccoonus bowed his head to him.

"Hai, sensei." Raccoonus turned attention to Hiroshi.

"I will be with you Hiro, every step of the way." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi nodded.

"So when I and Raccoonus left?" Hiroshi asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:05 am and you must take this." Kami showed his scroll to him.

"What is this?" Hiroshi questioned about the scroll.

"This is Kamehameha Wave's technique scroll." Kami answered as Hiroshi gasp in excitement.

"It just like watching Dragon Ball Z when Goku using it!" Hiroshi shouted in joyful.

"Yes indeed, your father made the scroll and mastered the Ki energy wave." Hiroshi takes the scroll from him.

"But be warned, you need to take full responsibility for using Kamehameha Wave as a danger to anyone." Kami cautioned.

"Hai, oji Kami." Hiroshi speaks in Japanese.

"And that is all for today." Kami said as Hiro bow his head to his uncle as he and Raccoonus left the dojo's room.

(Hiroshi's Room)

At nighttime, Hiroshi was packing his things in his luggage bag including attires like gi, usual wearing clothes, undies and socks technologies including iPhone, IPad, and laptop, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, Kamehameha's scroll, some snacks like rice crackers and pocky and his fist weapon. Raccoonus entered his room as he sees Hiroshi packing his own things.

"Well, you packed up your things in your suitcase at early in the night." Raccoonus said.

"I'm ready to pack my kinds of stuff and so have you." Hiroshi said.

"Yes, I already finished packing my things in my luggage and I can't believe I'm going with you on the trip to New York." Raccoonus said as he leaned on the wall.

"Yeah, Raccoonus we're going away tomorrow morning. We're going to find Hamato Yoshi after Dr. Fuji take us to his apartment once we've arrived at the airport in New York." Hiroshi said.

"Alright and sleep well, itoko." Raccoonus said as he leaves and closes a sliding door.

Therefore, he grabbed a photo frame from his desk which it showed his uncle Hamato Yoshi, aunt Tang Shen, and his cousin, Hamato Miwa as he remembered him as he placed his fingers on him in a graceful manner. He takes his photo picture and Omarori into his luggage. Hiro was remembered he had a special serum as reminding him as an important fact. He walked to his desk and pulled open out the drawer which reveals the empty serum vial. He takes out the vial from the drawer and closed it. He put on the luggage's extension pocket. Hiroshi had finished packing up in his suitcase. He turned off a light and went back to sleep on the futon.

During on a night, Hiroshi couldn't sleep well but he starts wondering about Hamato Yoshi.

_"I wish my uncle Yoshi was fine what Kami said was true, I can't rethink about Yoshi doesn't kill my aunt Shen. It was Oroku Saki who take her life away and did this to my parent so one day I defeat him to avenge them no matter what. Uncle Yoshi, you may know I trust you with all my life." _Hiro went back to sleep calmly.

(Hiroshi's Room)

As the sun shines through over Hiroshi's eyes as he waked up and yawned. He looked over his alarm clock which showed 7:10 am as he gets ready to change his usual clothes rather gi clothes. As he changed his normal clothing, he wears his Japanese dragon jacket underneath his black long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He takes his omarori from his desk and put it in his jean's pocket. He takes his suitcase and left his room.

(Kami's Dojo - Hall)

He put his suitcase on the ground and notice the luggage lying on the ground as well as he knows it must have belonged to Raccoonus and he went inside to eat breakfast.

(Kami's Dojo - Living Room)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus are finished eating breakfast on a medium table when they are sitting on a floor as Kami came in the living room.

"Ah, boys you have finished your breakfast so quick I can't even have imagined that." Kami said.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus caught surprised when they heard the exploding sound coming from the hall. Even Master Kami heard it too as he been in shock.

"What was that?!" Hiroshi asked as the sliding door slammed open and reveal the alien robotic body forces which made them astonished as Raccoonus recognized them when he remembered them he was captured.

"What are those freak aliens?" Hiroshi demanded.

"It's the Kraang, they are one who mutated me when I was been captured." Raccoonus explained.

"Then what are they doing here for?" Kami demanded as one of the Kraangdroids recognized the raccoon mutant.

"The one called Raccoonus who managed escaped from the Kraang and the other one has had a unique Ki power so we must annihilate them." Kraangdroid said as they aimed at them. Kami secretly threw some smoke bombs at the Kraangdroid as released with a cloud of white smoke. After the white smoke dissipated, the Kraangdroids are shocked when the living room is emptied as they realized they were gone.

"What in the Kraang was that?" Kraangdroid 1 demanded.

"The one which is known as… Smoke bombs." Kraangdroid 2 said. "Then we search for this place everywhere to annihilate them." Kraangdroid 1 said as they split up to find them.

(Hall)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Kami were dashing through the hall until stopped at the front door as they're seem hesitated except Kami.

"Do not hesitate, let me buy some time for you to escaped." Kami said as Hiroshi and Raccoonus looked worried at him.

"But we're not going leave you, Uncle Kami." Hiroshi said as the purple lasers firing at them as they dodged from firing attacks when the Kraangdroids found them.

"Don't let them escape from the Kraang." Kraangdroids said as Kami kicked one of the Kraangdroids.

"You two must go without me, get out of here now!" Kami shouted as Hiroshi and Raccoonus grabbed their suitcase and Kami dodged from lasers and counterattack with punching and kicking at some of them.

Kami turned to Hiro and Raccoonus

"You must find Dr. Fuji in New York's city! He lives in the abandoned motel in 3rd Avenue and he gives some information about the Kraang's plan. Now go before they—" Kami got hit on his arm from a laser as he screamed in pain which make Hiro and Raccoonus gasped in worried.

"Sensei!" Raccoonus said as some of the Kraangdroids fired them but he and Hiro evaded as they escaped in a dojo when carried their luggage on their backs and the Kraangdroids grabbed him tighter as he struggles to get free.

(Kami's Dojo - Outside)

Upon Hiroshi and Raccoonus escaped, Hiro turned attention to the front of the Dojo as he knew his uncle still in there. "We have to save him!" Hiro shouted in alarmingly.

"But we can't risk our lives to save him." Raccoonus as they saw a pink triangle portal in the center of the dojo's front that the Kraangdroids using it to get themselves here as Raccoonus recognized it.

"Raccoonus, we have to go in there for having a chance to escape from them." Hiroshi said as raccoon mutant shook his head.

"I can't go in that portal, remember the first time I told you." Raccoonus said.

"I know, but we don't a choice." Hiro protested as Kraangdroids blasted their laser guns that caught their attention as he and Raccoonus dodged them.

Raccoonus sighed in reluctantly.

"Alright, let's go." Raccoonus said as they are running through the pink portal.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 1 - Rise of the Turtles Pt.1**

(New York City) - Night

The portal opened in the street as Hiroshi and Raccoonus emerged out of the portal as the Kraangdroids's hands coming through the portal as Raccoonus throw a kunai at the portable to deactivate. The triangle portal had closed itself. Hiroshi and Raccoonus breathed in relief.

"That's a close call." Raccoonus said as he picked up the broken portal portable and put on his pocket. Hiroshi looked around the street and the building in speculated.

"Hey, where are we?" Hiro said as Raccoonus look in undoubted.

"Are we in New York?" Raccoonus asked as Hiroshi caught a glimpse that he saw a torn newspaper in it scraped roll on the rubbish bin as he picked it up. Hiroshi unstrapped the newspaper and it said on top of it was 'The New York Time' as Hiroshi started to realize and turned to raccoon dog mutant.

"Hey, Raccoonus. Check the newspaper I'm holding it." Hiro said as Raccoonus turned his attention at him and he walked in confused.

"Here, let me see it." Raccoonus said as he lends his hand as Hiroshi gave to him to allow Raccoonus to read and felt surprised.

"Hey, you're right. We're in New York's city!" Raccoonus exclaimed.

"Then we need to find Dr. Fuji first and my uncle Kami said that he lives in the abandoned motel in Manhattan, 3rd Avenue." Hiroshi said.

"But we don't know which way we should go." Raccoonus said sarcastically.

"Look, we don't much time for this. Now let's go." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus start walking in the street.

No one's P.O.V (New York City - Rooftops)

The four turtles saw a human and raccoon mutant walking down the street especially one of them is wearing a blue ninja mask who seemed puzzled.

"Hey, Donnie, who are those guys doing here?" Turtle in a blue ninja mask asked.

"I don't know Leo, but one of them is that raccoon is actually a mutant." Turtle in a purple ninja mask said as he pointed down to raccoon mutant.

"So, which mean that kid wasn't afraid with him and us?" Turtle in a red mask questioned in harshly.

"I hope so, now come on guys, let go to meet them." Turtle in a blue ninja mask said.

"Are you sure? Master Splinter said we just can't be seen by humans but right now he was with his mutant pal?" Turtle in an orange mask admired as the turtle in a red mask walked right at him as he slapped his younger brother's head.

The Turtles were following them when they are running and jumping through the rooftops.

(Back to Hiroshi and Raccoonus's P.O.V)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were still walking down the street and carried their luggage on.

"Raccoonus, I don't want you showing up with people otherwise they start freaking out." Hiroshi whispered.

"I know; we should take a higher ground on that." Raccoonus pointed at that rooftops building.

"Good idea, let switch to higher ground." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus went to the stairways, climbed on stairway rail and jumped on top of the building. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were amazed the New York's city's view as they dropped their luggage in the process.

"Whoa, what a view, Itoko. Look at the city!" Raccoonus exclaimed as he and Hiroshi were looking at the city's night lights shining in the night.

"Yeah, way better than in Tokyo when back then where we lived." Hiroshi said as he hadn't noticed a green finger along with its twos starting poking his shoulders as he felt being poked by someone and he glared at Raccoonus.

"Raccoonus, did you poked me? Hiroshi questioned as Raccoonus.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't poking you." Raccoonus protested as he turned around and look at what he saw as he looked in surprise.

"What's wrong, Raccoonus? You are seeing something, right?" Hiroshi asked as he turned to see what Raccoonus saw.

Hiroshi gasped 'whoa' as he sees the four turtles who were standing here on rooftops and they are actually ninja turtles.

One of them is the turtle leader wears a blue mask and carried his pairs of a katana blade. Second, there a purple mask turtle had a gap between the front teeth, taller than the rest of the others and carried bo staff around his back. Third, a red mask turtle had a lightning bolt chip broken off on the top right of his plastron and carried his pairs of Sai around his waist. And the final one is the orange mask had freckles on his cheeks and carried with his pairs of nunchuck around his waist as well.

Turtle in a blue mask steps forward to them.

"You guys are turtle mutants, who are you guys?" Hiroshi asked as a turtle in the red mask.

"I want the better question is: what are you two goofing here in New York?" Turtle in red mask demanded.

"It's a long story, I tell you later and what can I tell your name?" Hiroshi asked in politely as the turtle in red mask sighed in exasperated as the turtle leader gestured himself.

"My name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo as my short name. These are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, but just call them Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Leo said, gesturing to his brothers.

Donnie nodded at Hiroshi while Mikey smiled and waved cheerfully. Raph did nothing else but grunted.

"Nice to meet you all, my name's Hiroshi but tried to call me Hiro if you want to." Hiroshi said as Leo and the others were surprised about his short name.

"Wait a minute, Hiro is more like a hero." Mikey laughed as Raph rolled his eye and hit his brother in his arm made him yelp in pain.

"So you're not scared of us or that raccoon dog mutant?" Donnie pointed at Raccoonus.

"No, I'm not afraid like any of you." Hiro said as Raccoonus cleared his throat as Hiroshi forgot about him.

"This is Raccoonus, he is a raccoon dog mutant just like you guys mutated." Hiroshi said as the turtles were surprised especially Mikey who felt excited about raccoon dog

"Hey, Raccoonus is not so bad for his name." Mikey said as Raph scoffed.

"We know, Mikey." Raph said in annoyance.

"So you really know we've been mutated." Donnie said as Leo notices something down on the ground and saw two luggage.

"Hey, is this luggage belonged for you two?" Leo asked as Hiroshi and Raccoonus nodded at him in responding.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus put their suitcase around their back.

"Should we go with you guys?" Raccoonus questioned as to the turtles looking each other than look back to them as Leo smiled.

"Alright, we accept your company. But don't tell anyone about us or your friend." Leo warned as he pointed at Raccoonus as the Japanese raccoon dog mutant looks in confused.

"We promised not to tell anyone else. We know." Hiroshi said knowingly.

"Then let's keep moving." Leo said.

The Turtles start running and jumping over the rooftops as Hiroshi and Raccoonus followed them.

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the turtles continuing running and jumping along the rooftops of New York. The turtles skidded to halt as Hiroshi and Raccoonus were doing the same thing and felt confused.

"Huh, why you guys stop?" Raccoonus asked.

"Because it's getting late, Raccoonus. We should probably head home." Leo said as his brothers groaned in a complaint but turned to leave.

Hiro and Raccoonus looked confused.

"We've been patrolling over the rooftop's buildings for early five minutes and heading back to your lair?" Raccoonus questioned. Donnie stopped as he saw something down there.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Donnie pointed as his turtle brothers and even Hiro and Raccoonus looked where he pointed at two people walking down in the street.

There was a teenager girl walking down with her dad. A teenage girl had her bright blue eyes and flame-red hair around. Her yellow t-shirt hides her long-sleeved shirt and had a '5' on it. Her blue shorts had black leggings underneath with black boots.

Donnie never has seen the teenager girl so beautiful as his eye widened, as his drool dangling on the side of his mouth while his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Donnie said in a low, in awe voice as Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding yourself, Donnie?" Hiroshi asked.

"I agree with Hiro, isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph asked in a bored tone as Donnie snaps out of his trance and glared at his brother.

"My point still stands…" But before he could finish his sentence, he saw the white van skidded to a halt in front of the two humans.

Several men in a black suit jumped out of the van, walking towards the teenage girl and her dad. Donnie gasped.

"We gotta save them!" He went to jump off the building, but Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear."

Before Leo said his last part as Hiroshi interrupted "Who's Splinter?"

Leo turned his head to him.

"Can you see I'm talking to Donnie?" Hiroshi looking at Raccoonus who given him shrugged as Leo returns his attention to Donnie.

"We're supposed to stay away from people, and bathrooms." Leo said as Hiroshi walked over to Leo.

"I believe Donnie's right and we should probably save them." Hiroshi said as Donnie look over him and given him 'thanks' nod.

"You said you wanted to be a hero since when did heroes ask for permission?" Raph asked.

Leo retorted, "They don't. But-"

"Well, I'm going!" Donnie interrupted, leaping off the building, his two brothers following right behind him.

Leonardo sighed in annoyance as he turns his attention to Hiro and Raccoonus.

"You two stayed here, I catch up with the others." Leo said as he followed his brothers. Hiro and Raccoonus looked at each other.

"Should we go help them?" Raccoonus asked as Hiroshi nodded at him.

They jumped off the rooftops building and landed on the ground and secretly put their luggage down on nearby apartment stairways.

(New York City - Streets)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus saw turtles fighting with the several men in the suit as they joined the fight. Leo turned his head at them.

"What are you guys doing? I told you to stay up there." Leo tells him as he dodged a punch from a man in a black suit.

"But we want to help you." Raccoonus pleaded as Leo sighed.

"Fine." Leo rushes to fight men in suit.

Meanwhile, the human fighter and Japanese raccoon dog ninja fighting the few men, Hiroshi was begun punching and kicking at one of the men, but the man doesn't felt any pain as Hiroshi shook his hand in hurt.

"What? Not my attack doesn't affect on that weirdo. What are those guys made of?" Hiroshi questioned as he looked at Donnie tried to save a girl from men in a black suit carrying her. Donnie hurled his Bo staff at the man in a black suit as she flew in a mid-air. Donnie easily caught the girl.

"Gotcha!" Donnie exclaimed as Hiro saw his rescue happen and walked right up to him.

"Are you crazy? What if she starts to panic when you saved her?" Hiro demanded.

"Look, I was only tried to help." Donnie protested as the girl opened her eyes to him as Donnie smile with a charming look, but the girl freaks out as she screams at him which made Donnie screamed too and accidentally dropped her.

Hiroshi stared at Donnie in annoy expression.

"Now look what you did, thanks for nothing." Hiroshi told him as the girl back away from the purple masked turtle.

"No no no, don't worry! I'm the good guy-" Hiro cleared his throat loudly as Donnie turned back at him.

"Okay, I get it now!" Donnie turned back to her. "We're the good guys!"

But the girl still screamed and he reached out his hand to her

"It's OK…"

The girl turned and noticed three of them, men advancing on her. She turned back to Donnie, who smiled and held out his hand to her. The girl slowly reached her hand towards his, but Mikey leaped behind him, spinning his nun-chucks.

Mikey accidentally whacked Donnie's head with his weapon. Donnie glared at Mikey in irritated same as Hiroshi.

Mikey apologized. "Sorry."

He then gasped as Hiroshi saw a man tried to attack Donnie. "Look out!"

It was too late. One of the men kicked him in the stomach, sending Donnie flying into Mikey as they got knocked into a nearby dumpster. The men grabbed Hiroshi's arm as Hiroshi reflexes counterattack by grab the men's arm and throw him onto the wall hard.

Hiroshi heard Raccoonus grunted as he saw his companion has been struggled by the man in the suit.

"Hold on Raccoonus, I'm coming!" Hiroshi said as he's been caught off guard when two of them manage to grab both of his arms.

Hiroshi was struggled to get freed but one of the men secretly used the tranquilizer injector on his neck as he falls into sleep. Leo and the other turtles look back in shocked at sleeping Hiroshi especially Raccoonus.

"Hiro!" Leo called to him as he tried to save him but he got kicked by one of the men.

The two men throw him along with Raccoonus, a girl and her dad, and they closed the van's door. All of the men hurried into the van and drive away from the Turtles to escape.

"They're getting away! They've got Hiro, Raccoonus and the girl!" Donnie exclaims, running off after the van.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 2 - Rise of the Turtles Pt.2**

(Kraang Urban Base – Detention Cell)

"Hey, wake up Hiro. Come on, man!" A voice called out to him as he slowly opens his eyes to see Raccoonus, a red-haired girl and her dad.

Raccoonus offers his hand as Hiroshi takes his hand and he pulled him up.

A teenage girl steps forward and stands at him

"Are you alright?" A red haired-round girl asked. "I'm fine… Hiroshi starts to look around in a cell.

"Where are we?" Hiroshi asked.

"We're in some sort of Kraang secret base." Raccoonus explain as Hiroshi gasped in shocked as he running to the door by banging it furiously.

"Hey! Help! Someone let me out this prison!" Hiro yelled for help as Raccoonus and a teenaged girl tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, Hiro." The teenage girl said as Hiro was surprised that girl knows his name.

"Wait, how did you know my name? Did Raccoonus told you everything when I was sleeping?" Hiro asked as the female teenager nodded.

Hiroshi turned his head to Raccoonus.

"Well, I'm sure she'll get used to it and she isn't a bit scared of me." Raccoonus commented as he pointed himself in his chest.

The teenage girl forgot her name as she felt satisfaction.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's April O'Neil." April named herself as her dad walk next to her.

"I'm Kirby by the ways and I'm her dad." Kirby introduced himself as Hiroshi was surprised that he has her own daughter.

"Well, it seems good for you two are here." Hiroshi said as of April and her dad would seem pleased as Raccoonus sighed.

"Can we skip this conversation with them? Does any of you two know how we escaped this prison?" Raccoonus demanded.

"Like what?" Kirby questioned as April smiled as she has given her idea same as Hiroshi.

"You thinking what I thinking, April?" Hiroshi questioned.

"I'm pretty sure." April smirked as she had her idea.

Two men in a black suit pass by their cell.

"Oh! MY STOMACH! THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!" April yelled, pretending like she was in pain as Hiroshi did the same trick.

"YEAH! ME TOO! I CAN'T HOLD THE PAIN MUCH LONGER! I RATHER GO TO THE TOILET!" Hiroshi acted as he holds his clutch.

Mr. O'Neil stands near the door along with a Japanese raccoon dog mutant, ready to attack.

The two men walked in, Kirby and Raccoonus were about to attack them, until they turned around. When he turns, April and Hiroshi jump on them, make an effort to attack them. Hiroshi tried to hold the man's back in full nelson as Raccoonus joined him together. One of them tosses April down and grabbed Hiroshi off man's back, throw him aside with red-haired teenage girl. The man kicked a Japanese raccoon dog away and land with the two humans. Two men left the prison cell and closing their cell door. Kirby walked up to her and comforting her.

"Well… I guess we can just sit here." She said as Kirby shook his head and Raccoonus slapped himself on his head in failure.

"Oh great, we're now like the Human and Mutant Most Wanted. But there's got to be way out of here." Raccoonus said disappointed as April turned her head at Japanese raccoon dog mutant.

"Then what is your idea to escape from this criminal base or whatever this is the place?" April asked as Hiroshi turned his attention to her.

"Raccoonus was right but we don't know-how, so we must wait for the turtles rescuing us." Hiroshi said as April turned her head to him in ironically.

"What makes you so sure about them?" April groaned but tried not to be feared.

"Don't worry, they will find us. You'll see and we wait." Hiroshi convinced her.

**_A few minutes later…_**

Hiro sitting on the floor patiently while Raccoonus pacing around the cell and April and her dad are sitting together on the floor. Hiro and the others heard something coming outside of the cell as Hiroshi and April walked towards the cell door with a window to look, it was the ninja turtles fighting the alien robots as Hiro smiled.

"I knew they're here to rescue us." Hiroshi tells April as she gave her small smile to him and nodded.

Donnie stands in the front cell door. "Don't worry, I'm getting you guys out."

April was a bit scared of him but Hiroshi comforts her.

"I'll have you out of there in a second!" Donnie promised.

"Okay, giant lizard thing." April said nervously.

"Turtle, actually." Donnie swallowing the lump in his throat and speak clearly.

"I-I'm Donatello." He introduced himself, the girl actually smiled a little.

"April." She said simply.

"Wow, that's a pretty na-" Donnie was stopped in mid-sentence when Leo accidentally slams his head against the door as he trying to get his attention.

"The lock, Donnie." Leo snapped as Donnie shook his head in pain before focusing his mind back to work.

"Oh, right! Yeah! Sorry!" Donnie said before he quickly worked on the lock so it would then release the trapped humans and Japanese raccoon dog mutant.

In no time short, the door was wide open before them, allowing Hiroshi, Raccoonus, April and her father out.

"Thanks." April said, her father nodded in agreement.

"Yes…thank you a lot." He agreed as Hiroshi tried to question him.

"How did you and your brothers find us?" Hiroshi asked.

"I explain later when we get out of here." Donnie said as the Kraangdroids firing them as they dodged from lasers.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus joining Turtles fighting against the Kraang once again, Hiroshi fighting off some Kraangdroids by rip apart the robotic body while Raccoonus combating at them.

The Turtles saw Hiro ripping apart the Kraangdroids with his bare hands in disbelief.

"Whoa! He ripped those alien robotic droids in half with own hands!?" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think he's looking strong and I can't believe he had some kind supernatural super strength." Donnie explained theoretically.

They felt pride as they had finally finished off the Kraang, but April and her dad were gone.

"Aw, shell." Raph mumbled under his breath as he looked around. Leo frowned as the new problem arose.

"Oh great, April and Kirby are gone. The Kraang kidnap them already when we're fighting off them." Hiroshi said.

"Come on." Leo said as he, his brothers and two companions were running off to the door.

Leo reached out to open it, but when he did, a laser gunshot was heard again.

The firing shot sound made Hiro, Raccoonus and the turtles had turned their attention at the Kraangdroids.

"There is what is known as the turtles and the human boy with unknown humanoid species DNA." Kraangdroid said to his troops as he then lifted the gun while they running at them.

(Outside of Urban Kraang Base)

They're all quickly ran outside as Raph being on the back of the team. Raph turned around to shut the door, but it was then blocked with Kraangdroid's arm trying to get through as Raph struggled to shut the door.

"I need some help over here!" Raph shouted as Hiroshi rushed to help him.

Hiroshi managed quickly pulled it off the droid's arm and the Kraang fell back inside the building in the process. Raph shut the door and Hiroshi finally blocked with the only droid's arm on a door-handle. Raph turned his attention at Hiroshi.

"Thanks for helping me for blocking the door, Hiro." Raph encouraged to him as Hiroshi smiled back at him.

"No problem, Raph." Hiro said as the banging was heard on the door which made Hiro startled but Raph ignored the banging sound and turned back to his turtle brothers.

"That'll hold them." Raph said as he was breathing heavily but given his satisfied look came onto his face, he turned to frown at their reactions as they staring at him.

"What?" He asked as Leo decided to respond.

"You are one seriously twisted dude." Leo pointed out, Raph smiled in return.

"Thanks." Raph said as Raccoonus stepped in front of him.

"I don't think your attitude wasn't bad after all." Raccoonus commented as Raph nodded.

"No! Let me go!" April's scream makes the turtles and others heard as they turned and looked up at the roof in time to see April and her dad being captive by Kraangdroids and led into a helicopter.

"Oh no, they've got them!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Then let's get 'em!" Leo shouted as big roar came loud and close by when a green plant-like foot stops them.

He's entirely green, has multiple venomous vines with thorns, a praying mantis-like head, stands on two stem-like legs with large toes on his feet which seems to have exposed bone-like shapes, his hands and arms are replaced with tendrils that resemble Venus flytrap, and his exposed heart is partly wrapped. The turtles' eyes went wide especially Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"Uh-oh." Leo murmured.

"You did this to me!" Now you're going to pay!" The weed mutant yelled.

"It's Snake! He mutated into a… giant weed!" Leo said.

"That's weird. You think he'd get mutated into a snake." Mikey said.

"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot." Raph said.

"But his name is Snake." Mikey telled him.

"So?" Raph asked.

"You don't understand science." Mikey said.

The lower half of Snake's body split into two and broke free.

"I'll crush you turtles!" He exclaimed.

"Uh…would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asks nervously.

Snake pulls his other foot and leans towards them.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Donnie asks again, gripping his Bo staff.

"Seriously?" Raccoonus asked him as Donnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Let take that freak weed down!" Hiroshi said as he charged up at him and jumped kick but weed mutant caught him with his tendril tentacle.

"Is that how you kicked me?" Snake smirked as he tightened him which made Hiroshi grunts in pain.

"Let him go!" Leo shouted. Snake swung his vine towards them and Leo raises his katana, slicing off the vine that held Hiroshi as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks." Hiroshi said.

"You're welcome." Leo smiled. Snake screeched, his purple blood sprays and sputters everywhere.

Mikey yells, pushing himself back.

"Whoa! Eww! Eww! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" He exclaimed before a splotch fell on his leg.

"Ahh! It touched me!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey, why are you scared about the blood that drops on your leg?" Raccoonus asked as he looked back at weed mutant.

Snake's arm then grows back and he grins, clapping his hand.

"Well, that's disgusting." He then deadpanned.

"It grew back? No fair." Donnie said, frowning and whines.

They hear the whir of a helicopter and they look up to see April and Kirby in the helicopter, which was about to take off.

"Donnie! Go!" Leo ordered.

Donnie narrows his eyes as he sheathes his Bo staff. He runs towards Leo, who crouched down slightly. Donnie jumps and Leo uses his hands to help him launch in the air. Donnie flips up and lands by the chopper pad. Raph uses his climbing claws to cut Snake's leg, covering his hands in purple goop.

"And yuck." Raph said, throwing his hands down to shake it off.

Raccoonus jumped up behind Snake's back, punched him thrice with his metal tekko and cut off his left-tentacle as it dropped on the ground and withered. Snakeweed chuckled evilly as he still sprouting his parts back.

"He's still not giving up already!" Raccoonus said as Raph shook the sap off and glared at Snake, who roared and swung his vines at him.

Raph grabbed the vine and pulled it back, making Snake topple over. Raph jumped over him and tried to get some ground, but Snake caught him with a thorn-covered vine and threw him at Mikey, Leo and Raccoonus, except for Hiroshi dodges from getting hit. Hiroshi dashed jump towards Snake to kick him and punched across his face. Snake smirked widely.

"I don't feel a scratched, boy!" He roared. "It's no use for us to beat him." Hiroshi said.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" Mikey said, giving nickname to weed mutant.

Leo, Raph, Raccoonus and Hiroshi looked at him in slight confusion.

"Snakeweed?" Raph asked.

"Yeah! His name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so—" Mikey tried to explain.

"We get it!" Raph cuts him off.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back." Leo said, until the locked door burst open and the alien robots aimed their guns at them.

"While we were not getting shot by alien robots." Hiroshi finished for Leonardo's second sentence.

"With brains!" Mikey added.

"Let it go, man." Raph told him. Snake and the robots ganged around the turtles, raccoon ninja and the boy.

They kept jumping out the way. Raph tried to attack Snakeweed's vines, but they kept growing back and the robots were right behind him and aiming at him. Raph dodged out the way as the Kraangdroids shooting lasers at Snakeweed. Snakeweed roared in pain, swinging his vine blindly. One of his vines swung toward Raph as the time is slow. Raph was too concentrated of the robots, unaware the plant coming toward him.

"Raph, look out!" Leo shouted, noticing the plant vine.

Raccoonus quickly saw it as he pushed Raph to avoid him from vine's swing attack. The impact caused him to hit the wall, painfully and went in blank. Snakeweed don't have time to deal with him and attacking at some Kraangdroids.

"Raccoonus!" Hiroshi shouted at his unconsciousness friend and jerked his head at Snakeweed, growling.

Hiroshi yelled in battle as his aura appeared surrounding him as the three turtles were unbelievably shocked to see him even Snakeweed.

"What's he doing?" Raph asked.

"Don't know, bro. But something starts to get weird." Mikey said.

Hiroshi charged at Snakeweed who embraced himself as Hiroshi vanished in thin air.

"What the?!" He yelled.

"Whoa! He's just gone!" Mikey said.

Hiroshi teleported right behind Snakeweed in mid-air and quickly delivered kick on his back of his head, knocking on the ground.

"Guys, did you see that?" Raph asked in shock.

"I don't believe it." Leo said. Snakeweed snarled.

"Why you!" Snakeweed swung his thorn-tendril at Hiroshi but fades in nothingness.

"Disappearing freak!" He yelled.

"Up here!" Hiroshi's voice said. Snakeweed looks up at him in the air and Hiroshi brings his Sledgehammer Fist down on his face and stumbled over.

Hiroshi descend on the ground as three turtles were surprised that teenage boy fighting all by himself.

"Guys, I hold him off. I spend a time for your plan." Hiroshi said, without looking back at the turtles and beating.

Raph snapped out of his trance and turned at Leo.

"What's the plan again, chief?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"I'm working on it." Leo answered as he is looking around and saw the computer near the power conduit.

"The power conduits!" He said.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Raph asks.

He didn't answer as he saw Hiroshi was entangling by Snakeweed's vines. He forms a silent plan.

"Perfect. Hiroshi!" Leo said as Hiroshi looking back at him, he pointed at the power conduit.

Hiroshi nodded in response as Mikey taunting on Snakeweed by pulling his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

Snakeweed growled in annoyance, dropped Hiroshi on the ground and attacks Mikey. Mikey leads him to the power conduit as Raph and Leo did the same on Kraangdroids.

The Turtles were taunting the Kraang and Snakeweed when Donnie and April run up to them.

"Whoa! What are they doing? They're leading him straight toward that power generator! That's incredibly stupid!" Donnie said as Raccoonus soon appeared behind them.

"Technically, that was your leader's brilliant plan." He said, startling April and she jumped on Donnie's arms.

Donnie seemed blushed as she holds her again and April blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you put me down?" She asked as Donnie apologetically put April's down.

"No time for that. Come on!" Raccoonus said as he hurried to help Hiroshi.

"Or both!" Donnie said, following him.

Leo stands behind the power conduit and Hiroshi jumped on the side of him.

He pulls out two shurikens before he throws them and Snakeweed grunts as he turns to Leo and Hiroshi.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Leo calls out and sticks out his tongue.

"If you can!" Hiroshi taunted.

Snakeweed lunges at Leo and Hiroshi, who jumps and lands on Snakeweed's back. Leo laughs tauntingly at the Kraang and smacks the back of his shell. The Kraangdroids fire their weapons and Leo and Hiroshi jump off from Snakeweed's back. The lasers hit the power conduit and Snakeweed gets electrocuted. A few seconds later, he explodes. Bits of pieces land around, and Snakeweed's blood lands on the floor as well.

"You guys did it!" Raccoonus cheered at Leo and Hiroshi. Leo puts his hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"You did great things, Hiro." He smiled. Mikey ran up to Hiroshi's behind.

"Yeah. That was awesome!" He yelled.

"Thanks, guys." Hiroshi said.

"We couldn't have done it without you and your ninja pal." Raph smiled lightly.

"So, where's Kirby? Is he been rescued?" Hiroshi asked as April looked down on the ground, sadly.

"My dad's taking away by some aliens." She answered.

"Yeah, I haven't got him when I saved April." Donnie said. "We talked later. Let's take April home." Leo said.

(3rd Street Building Apartment)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the turtles stand in front of April, who sits on her window after they took her all the way home.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Donnie asked.

"I guess. My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad." April answered, hugging her knees.

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

April giggled dryly.

"Yeah, when you tell them that your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." April said.

"I hear that." Mikey replied.

"April, whoever you are, I promise you we will not rest until we find him." Donnie told her.

"We won't?" Raph asks and Leo hits him in the shoulder.

"No, we won't." Leo says.

"Well, I guess we meet up sometime." Hiroshi said.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." April replied.

Donnie places his hand over his own.

"Yes, it is." He answered.

April blinked before looking up at Donnie with a smile. Donnie yanks his hand back, his cheeks pink. He grins sheepishly and backs away.

The Turtles turned their back at Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"Hiroshi, we have found a place where you two rest." Leo said.

"Where's our luggage?" Raccoonus asked.

"We dropped over there when on our way to find other places." Donnie said.

Raccoonus sighed in relief. "That's so relief. I don't want anyone to steal it."

(New York)

Turtles and two others jumped up onto the next building, landed on the ground and saw the small abandoned factory.

"I'm sure that place is messy." Raccoonus said.

"I think it okay with you two." Mikey said.

"So, what about with these guys?" Raph asked.

"We should take them back to the lair, occasionally." Leo said.

"Leo, are you nuts? What if Master Splinter doesn't trust the strangers?" Donnie asked.

Because they are helping us to defeat the bunch of aliens. What else could they do?" Leo asked.

"Alright, Hiro. Time to explain, how did you get here in the city with your buddy?" Raph asked. Hiroshi sighed as Raccoonus walked to them.

"Before we met you, Hiroshi and I lived from Japan and trained together. When we were attacked by the same aliens you encountered them; the Kraangs. We managed to go through the portal to escape and ended up here in the street. We have reasons why we were here." Raccoonus said.

"What kind of reasons is this?" Mikey asked. "It was my uncle who went away from his home and came here, 15 years ago." Hiroshi said.

The Turtles were shocked at what Hiroshi said that exactly 15 years ago.

"15 years ago? Look like his uncle must have something in common in New York and our sensei did." Donnie said.

"So, who was your uncle?" Mikey asked.

"I am afraid I can't tell you yet, but I'll have an explanation when our time has come." Hiroshi said.

"Alright. We understand your secret. But maybe we help you to find your uncle." Leo said.

"If you guys need us, you don't have a problem to worry about." Hiroshi said.

"Well, see ya later guys." Mikey said. The turtles moved out to the next building and disappeared.

"You don't think those turtles never knew about your uncle Hamato Yoshi." Raccoonus said.

"Soon, Raccoonus. Very soon." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus headed to the small abandoned factory to stay.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 3 - One Needs to Be Controlled Temper**

(Abandoned Fortune Cookies Factory)

Hiroshi sat on the dirty poor couch and starving. Raccoonus laid on the floor near him. Hiroshi felt hungry and having some snacks from his luggage to give himself energy but it all gone and only one thing left is omarori. Hiroshi took it out from his luggage and glanced at it for a while.

"We're so hungry…" Hiroshi said, clutching his omarori.

"And we're tired. We search around the city for a week to find Hamato Yoshi after that whole mission." Raccoonus said.

"What if we can't find him? What if he captured by a Kraang?" Hiroshi asked.

"That is exactly what we going to do. How about we go out to get some air?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yeah, at least of that." Hiroshi said, starting his patrol schedule and put his omarori into his pocket.

(New York City - Streets)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus running through the street levels without being spotted by citizens. Hiroshi hides in the shadows in an alleyway. Raccoonus was an expert at stealth and high-clear sense to hear a human's approaching as he hides behind the garbage dumpster. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were now at the building's roof.

"No sign of any aspects from the Kraang." Hiroshi said.

Raccoonus looked down at everywhere he finds until he saw a person talking on a phone.

"Hey, look at that slob man." Raccoonus said, get Hiroshi's attention and pointed at the scalawag guy.

"What's that guy talking to his phone?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know but I saw those four turtles on the building." Raccoonus pointed at the turtles that they were hiding on the roof and Hiroshi turned his head to them. Hiroshi recognized the turtles.

"It's Leonardo and his brothers. Look like we have the same thing in our patrol." Hiroshi said as the turtles jumped down in front of the slob man.

"Come on. Let's see what they up to." Hiro said as he and jumped down to join the others.

The Turtles and the man turned to see Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Raccoonus asked.

"We're going to take the phone away from him." Raph said.

"Oh great! Another freak running around the streets!" Vic shouted and turned at Raph with smirking.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" He asked him.

"Give you for it?" Raph asked

"Well, I figure I've got you over the barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." Vic explained.

"Oh, I'll make it worth your while. I won't take your head AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE—" Raph threatened, making Hiroshi and Raccoonus astonished at Raph's temper.

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Raphael." Leo said as Raccoonus turned at Donnie.

"What's gotten into Raph?" He asked.

"He probably has a bad temper when that mean guy insulting him." Donnie replied.

"Pretty bad temper." Mikey commented.

"Oh." Raccoonus replied.

"Let me and Hiroshi take over." Leo gesturing to Hiroshi. Raph crosses his arms and looks away.

"So, what is it that you are looking for?" Hiro asked.

"A cool mil ought to cover it. Half from the freaks, half from the boy." Vic answered.

"A cool mil of what?" Leo didn't understand the word.

"Leo. That guy wants a million dollars." Hiroshi said.

"Exactly right." Vic replied, pointing at him.

"It is rude if you are pointing at someone like me, so you get your filthy finger out of my face." Hiroshi said in a harsh tone.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raccoonus made a fake gasped at what Hiroshi said to Vic, especially Raph lightly smirked and quietly thumbs 'good job' at him.

"I just can't believe he talks back to him like that." Mikey said.

"So, where's the money, kid?" Vic asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

"We don't have a million dollars." Leo answered.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Mikey explained.

"I can make serious money off this thing. And if you don't wanna pay, then I'll just hold onto it until someone else does." Vic muttered them.

"Now that was completely unfair!" Raccoonus muttered.

"That's it!" Raph shouts, pinning Vic to the ground.

"Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Raph said as Hiroshi tried to pull Raph away from Vic.

"Calm down, Raph! He's not worth it." Hiroshi said, arm-locking around him.

Raccoonus turned around and saw the headlights from a vehicle.

"Guys, the Kraang!" Leo shouted.

"Raph!" Hiroshi grunted Raph turns to see the van. "Look out!" Leo screamed as he pushed the three off the road.

Raph turns to see the van.

The Kraang's van was u-turning, heading towards the turtles.

"Let's not let this one get away." Leo says and Raph grabbed an oil barrel, throwing it at the van.

The van crashes into a building.

"Well, that was easy." Raph comments before the Kraang come out, firing their lasers.

"Okay…" Raph replies slowly.

"Here we go again, guys." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus begin their fights with the Kraangdroids.

Hiroshi grabbed the robotic body, takes out the brain alien, deactivating it and tossed it across the road.

Raccoonus dodged from lasers as he punches at Kraangdroid and rips off its both arms.

Raph sees Vic getting into the van.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raph shouted, running towards him.

"Raph, what are you doing? Get back here!" Leo ordered, and the Kraang push him over.

They start kicking him repeatedly.

Leo holds his hands over his head to protect himself.

"Raph!" He calls out.

"Raccoonus, you go after Raph. I help Leo." Hiroshi told him as Raccoonus went after him.

(Kraang's Van)

Raccoonus saw Raph confronting at Vic.

"We've got unfinished business!" Raph shouted, glaring at Vic and he grabbed his arm.

"You give me that phone right now!" Raph demanded.

"Raph! Don't hurt him!" Raccoonus protested him.

"I don't care! I want to give a piece of him!" Raph shouted.

"Come on, Raphael! You're not helping it!" Raccoonus shouted.

(New York's Street)

Hiroshi gets the Kraangdroids off from Leo and threw them on the building's wall.

"Are you okay?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm fine." Leo said as he and Hiroshi hear the van driving off.

"They are getting away!" Donnie said.

"Along with Raph and Raccoonus!" Hiroshi said as he and the turtles chased after it.

(Kraang's Van)

Raph taking down the Kraangdroid. One of them tried to get him in a headlock, but Raph bites its arm and punches it in the face. Raccoonus kicked the Kraangdroid out of the van. Raph holds his hand out to Vic.

"Let's get out of here." He said Vic glares at them.

"Forget it! You lizards and raccoon freak don't wanna buy my video, maybe these guys will." Vic told him, referring to the Kraangs.

"Raph!" Donnie's voice shouted and Raph turned to see Donnie holding out his Bo staff, the others running behind him.

"Listen, you idiot! Frogs are not lizards. And we're not frogs." Raph says angrily.

Raccoonus was shocked by Kranngdroid's taser and knocked out cold.

"Raccoonus!" Raph shouted as the Kraangdroid threw Raph out of the van, making him crash into the others.

(New York's street)

"So long, froggy!" Vic waved at him as the van drives away from them.

Hiroshi gets off from the turtles and saw the van getting away.

"They got Vic and Raccoonus!" He said to them.

"Nice going, Raph." Leo says.

"What did I do?" Raph asked as Hiroshi came towards him.

"What you did is: you left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody and the Kraangs has got Raccoonus!" Hiroshi said.

"Well, we could have stopped, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape—" Raph was about to explain.

"Again, technically, it's a flash—" Leo glared at Donnie.

"Not now." He said, and Donnie gives a dejected look at the ground.

"Is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them?" Leo said as Donnie sees something on the ground.

Hiroshi looks down and sees it as well.

"Look! The truck's leaking!" Donnie explains, bending down.

"Alright! We can follow the trail to their hideout!" Leo said, and Hiroshi can be seen bending down next to Donnie, with his hands on his knees.

"Brilliant deduction, Donatello." Hiroshi said.

"Thank you." Donnie smiled.

"And then we'll bash some bots!" Raph exclaims, punching his fist. Leo turns to look at his brother and Hiroshi stands up, next to Mikey.

"What?" Raph asks.

"We are going to bash some bots." Leo said, looking at the others before he turned back to Raph. "You are going home." He finished.

"Ooooh. Someone was in trouble." Hiroshi murmured.

"What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Raph replied.

Donnie looked at Mikey before turning to Raph.

"I think Leo's right." Donnie explained.

"You gotta control your temper, Raph. Otherwise, you have gotten yourself in trouble." Hiroshi told him.

"Hiro's right. We're going to find them without you." Leo said as he, his brothers and Hiroshi following the trail and left Raph behind.

Mikey turned his head at him. "Sorry, Raph." He apologized and turned around to the trail.

(Old Abandoned Building)

Hiroshi and the others lean against the wall.

"We're here." Donnie whispered, and they look up to see an abandoned building.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Mikey asked.

"We can handle it." Leo answered.

"I don't know. It just feels like something is missing," Mikey answered.

Hiroshi smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in pain and turned to Hiroahi with grin. "Thanks, Hiro."

"Happy to help." Hiro whispered.

"Let's go." Leo ordered.

They are climbing up the roof and shadows of the five can be seen on the stairs.

"So… Hiro. You actually don't live with your parent and just only an uncle? What happened to you out there?" Leo whispered.

"My parents were engulfed in flames and died." Hiroshi said, felt hurt about remembering his parents.

Leo seemed concerned.

"That's terrible. So, is it that why you were alone?" Leo asked.

"I wasn't alone… I need to find my uncle and lived as a family." Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry. We're in this together. We sure we can find to fit your family." Leo said. "Thank you." Hiroshi said, feeling little better.

They heard the fighting noises came from Donnie and Mikey. Mikey was hitting Donnie in the head. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperated. Hiroshi walked over to them and pinches their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Mikey whispered.

"Mercy" Donnie exclaimed quietly.

"Shh." Leo shushing at them and Hiroshi lets go of them.

Hiroshi turned around and Donnie and Mikey rub their ears.

Hiroshi hide behind a crate, Leo next to him. Hiroshi peeked his head out to see the Kraang with their backs turned. They seemed to be looking at something.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to Kraang." Kraangdroid said.

"This is true. Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as 'handsome' in this phone." Another Kraangdroid said.

Hiroshi then saw what was in front from the Kraangdroids and there was Vic who was tied on a chair and Raccoonus was chained on the ground.

Hiroshi sighed in relief but quietly.

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain. Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000. And you can keep the phone." Vic offered.

The Kraang turn away from him, looking at the phone.

"Okay, $400,000." Vic said, desperately.

"Shut your mouth, old man!" Raccoonus shouted at him.

"No, you shut your mouth!" Vic shouted as the Kraangdroid turned at them.

"Silence, you two!" It said as continuing talks to another Kraangdroid.

"This is our fight with the Turtles. Kraang must question where the boy with the ones is called the turtles." Kraangdroid said.

"Oh, you mean that some karate kid? I shouldn't get him on video, but he's with the frogs, too!" Vic said.

Raccoonus rolled his eyes at that comment about Hiroshi the 'karate kid'. Mikey just laughed at Hiroshi in quietly.

"Karate kid? That's so cool! He said.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey!" Hiroshi gritted his teeth.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this. Also, this is being a good image of Kraang." Kraangdroid said as he looked at the image that shows a Kraangdroid firing lasers from the gun.

Hiroshi took nun-chuck from Mikey.

"Hey, that's mine!" He protested.

"I was just gonna to use it right now." Hiroshi said as he throws it under Vic's chair.

"Yes." He said as the nunchuck wrapped around the bottom of the chair.

"Good work, Hiro." Donnie said.

Hiroshi started pulling the chair towards him and the turtles. Vic looks back at them.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Leo whispered.

"What about my phone?" Vic asked.

Hiroshi shushed him harshly.

"Don't shush me, karate kid. I ain't leaving here without my phone." Vic said angrily, make drawing Kraang's attention and saw Hiroshi and the Turtles.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped. Stop!" Kraang ordered.

"What the jigoku is wrong with their vocabulary?" Hiroshi asked.

"Jigoku?" Mikey asked.

"You don't want to know the word, Mikey." Hiroshi said.

"Remind me why we need to rescue this guy." Donnie said.

The Turtles fight the Kraang. Vic scooted his chair to grab his phone, but it is kicked away. Hiroshi unchained Raccoonus to set free and saw a Kraangdroid aiming a laser gun at Leo. Hiroshi gasped at this and threw the blue energy ball at robotic body, exploding. Leo turned around to Hiroshi in surprised. The brain lands on the ground and runs away.

"Hiro… What was that?" He asked.

"Long story to tell." Hiroshi said as he heard a crash sound followed by a scream.

The others stopped what they were doing and looked to where the noises came from.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place." Kraangdroid said.

A few seconds later, the Kraangdroid was thrown back to the ground. The brain popped out of the chest and scattered away, whimpering.

"That's odd." Raccoonus said, looking at the Kraang running away and look at the darkness.

"I don't like the sound of that." Mikey said.

The giant mutant jumped out. It was round, black and had red markings with orange outlines, six red eyes with some in between the legs, sharp fangs, mutagenic claws and four mutagenic spider legs-like appendages on its head.

Hiroshi gasped at horrifying spider mutant.

"It was the old man!" He shouted to the Turtles.

"Then he's got been mutated into insect!" Raccoonus said.

"I don't like the look of it either!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What did you do to me? I'm hideous!" Mutated Vic said.

"Don't worry. The six of us can handle him." Leo said.

Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the fix of us home." Donnie answered timidly.

"And right now, I wish it was me!" Mikey exclaims in fear.

"This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!" The mutant growled.

"Very violent words." Raccoonus murmured.

"Alright guys, time to unleash the mighty wrath of justice!" Leo said, holding up his katana.

"Seriously, just yell 'get him'." Donnie says bluntly.

"Get—" The spider mutant smacks him aside, making Leo crash in a pile of boxes.

Donnie charges and jumps up, trying to bring his staff down on the mutant's head before Mutated Vic used his four appendages caught him and tossed him off. Raccoonus runs towards the mutant and Vic launch an appendage at him. Raccoonus flipped to his backside and high-kicks him, making him fall down.

"Is that all you got?" Mikey asked.

The mutant spits out acid, shot at their feet.

"The answer I was looking for was 'yes'." Mikey answered in fear.

Donnie takes his staff and swings it, trying to hit the mutant's head. He was thrown back. Mikey takes an oil barrel and throws it in the mutant's mouth. The mutant tries to bite down on it. Hiroshi smirks "My turn!" He said, throws another barrel at the mutant's face. The mutant growls and spits out the barrel. Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Hiroshi and Raccoonus run away. The mutant uses his legs to stab at them. Suddenly, they were surrounded by acid and they fall through the floor. They stand up. "We're no match for Spider Bytes!" Mikey exclaims. "Spider Bytes?" Raccoonus asked. "Well he's a spider and he bites, so I thought—" Leo and Hiroshi turns to him. "We get it!" They snapped. Spider Bytes jumps through and lands on his hands and feet. He stands back up and roars at them. They dodge left and right, but Spider Bytes rolls in front of them. They dodge left and right, but Spider Bytes rolls in front of them. "This bug is fast!" Leo exclaims. "Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs. They-ow!" Donnie said before he is flung around and thrown at a large crate. "Play time's over, frogs, raccoon and karate kid!" Spider Bytes exclaims. "I definitely don't have my nickname, you know!" Hiroshi retorted.

"Wow. I didn't think this guy could get any uglier." They hear, and they look up to see Raph.

"Raph!" Donnie, Mikey, Hiroshi and Raccoonus exclaimed in union.

Raph jumps up and dives down, landing on one knee.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough. Come and join us." Leo told him.

"Well, hey! It's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs!" Spider Bytes mocked.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Raph retorted, pointing his pair of sais at him.

Spider Bytes spits the acid at Raph's direction as Raph jumped out of the way. Spider Bytes rolls around and spits acid blobs around the others except Raccoonus escaped and joined Raph a fight.

(Third Floor)

Hiroshi and the turtles fall through another floor. Hiroshi shook his head.

"That was the third time!" Hiroshi said.

Donnie looked down and noticed a huge pool of Mutagen underneath them. "Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" He asked.

(Second Floor)

"Dance for me, frog and rodent." Spider Bytes taunted and spitting the acid again.

Raph fearfully jumped back at each blob as Raccoonus jumped kick behind Spider Bytes and skidded across the floor.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries. I'll serve 'em with your salad tongs. And karate kid turns into my favorite spicy sauce." Spider Bytes replied.

Spider Bytes jumps down the hole and Raph growled. He jumps down, using the acid string before cutting it. The others scatter before Spider Bytes lands, Raph on top of his head and Raccoonus punched one of his eyes. Raph and Raccoonus jump off and turns around to face the mutant. Spider Bytes turns to face Raph.

"Aww, freaks think they can stop me. Ribbit, ribbit." Spider Bytes taunted.

"Don't listen to him, Raph. Focused on fighting to him." Raccoonus said.

"What's that, tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get warts knocked off you?" Spider Bytes asked.

Raph takes a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Like a river over stone…" He whispered.

Raph opened his eyes and smirked. He runs forward and jumps up, several kicks hitting Spider Bytes. He fell on his back, whimpering. Hiroshi went up to fight him but Raccoonus stops him.

"No. Let Raphael handle this." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi nodded.

Spider Bytes reaches for Raph's face with a leg, but Raph blocks it. Acid shoots towards him, but it hits the leg instead. Spider Bytes yelps in pain, bringing his legs back to him. He looks at his leg that had acid on it before looking at Raph.

"That's some kung fu, frog." Spider Bytes said.

The Turtles jump down from behind Raph.

Raph grinned at them

"We're not kung fu frogs, we're ninja turtles." Raph tells him, pointing one of his sai.

Raph looked at Hiroshi and grinned.

"And one awesome friend!" He exclaimed.

Hiroshi smiled at him.

They all charge.

Leo slices his katana at one of the legs.

Mikey zip lines across two legs using his nunchucks.

He kicked Spider Bytes in the face. The mutant stumbles back and Donnie delivers his blow with his bo staff. Raccoonus tossed a chunk of the big rock at him.

Raph delivered his blow and Hiroshi jumps up, spins in the air, and kicks the spider, knocking him back.

Spider Bytes lands by the mutagen core, whimpering.

Raph smashed the phone with his foot.

"Oh! My phone!" Spider Bytes exclaimed.

They all close in on the mutant as the Spider Bytes glares at them.

"You guys are gonna regret this!" Spider Bytes tells them, using his legs to crawl to the roof. They follow him and when they get to the roof, Spider Bytes can be seen jumping from building to building.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Donnie says casually.

"So how did you endure from insulting?" Hiroshi said.

"It's called Ninniku Seishin. It helps me to endure insults with patience and humility." Raph said and smiled.

"I know. That was the one I had mastered it." Hiroshi said.

"Oh really?" Raph asked.

"When I was a kid at school, some bullies teasing me and insulting me in front of other kids. I felt my anger bursting out. I lost my temper, fighting them and I realized that I was in trouble. I got sent to the principal office and called my uncle. He told me ignored them and let their words wash over me like a river over the stone. So, I made their words into the weapon and that is my choice." Hiroshi said as the Turtles were awed at him.

"Wow, he sounds like our sensei." Donnie murmured.

"Yeah, you're so awesome!" Mikey shouted happily.

Leo looked at Raph with a small smile. "Good work, Raph. I just want to say—"

Raph holds out his hand at him to cut off.

"You don't have to apologize." He said.

Leo shook his head.

"I wasn't going to." He said.

"Oh. Good." Raph smiled.

"Yeah, Raph. Not bad for a bloated buffalo." Mikey joked as Raph smirked at him and pinned him down on the ground.

"Okay! Raph is all-wise and powerful." Mikey said, headlock by Raph.

"And?" Raph smirked.

"And he's better than me in every possible way!" Mikey shouted.

Hiroshi chuckled at them and starts have a feeling about them as he found the new friends.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 4 - New Friend, Old Enemy**

(Fortune Cookies Factory)

Hiroshi was packing his things into his luggage and Raccoonus did the same thing.

"I still don't get it. Why did we move over there than here?" Raccoonus asked.

"Because Leo told his sensei about you and me when we joined them to fight." Hiroshi said.

"So, we must be why we need to stay in that… Sewers." Raccoonus said with the last part in disgust.

"You'll get a hang of it, Raccoonus, so let's go!" Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus leaving in the abandoned factory.

A shadowy figure appeared on the roof, looking through the broken windows. A group of ninjas appeared next to her.

"We have found our targets." The voice turned to be female, wearing her feline mask with silvery eyes and dark red patterns around its mask.

(New York)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were now on the building, waiting for Leo and others to take them to the lair, still clutching their luggage.

"Hiroshi. This takes forever. What are they doing? Getting some pizza?" Raccoonus asked.

"I don't know. They just have a thing for patrol. For ten minutes. Could you not be yourself FOR TEN MINUTES!?" Hiroshi said calmly and shouted with the last part.

Raccoonus looks down in the alley and saw something shiny.

"Huh?" Raccoonus asked as he carried his luggage and jumped down to the wall, skidding to the lower ground. Hiroshi heard it as he looks down to see Raccoonus.

"Hiro. I found something." He said as Hiroshi jumped down on the ground in front of Raccoonus.

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked.

Raccoonus showed a shuriken to him.

"Shuriken. Throwing ninja star. What did you make of this?" He asked as hand it to him.

"I don't think it's not belonged to the Turtles. It should have belonged to… someone else." Hiroshi said as Raccoonus gasped when his ears perked up, sensing the others coming.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"They are coming…" Raccoonus said as he looked up and see shadowy figures.

"Up there!" Raccoonus pointed up as Hiro turned his head up to see the ninjas.

The black and grey ninjas jumped down and surround them. Hiroshi growled as he recognized the symbol emblem on their sashes.

"Those ninjas are from the Foot Clan! They are the ones working with the leader; Oroku Saki and better known as… The Shredder." Hiroshi said, harshly.

"I know. We got ambushed by a bunch of ninja-esque." Raccoonus muttered.

"Be ready for anything." Hiroshi ordered as he and Raccoonus dropped their luggage.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Raccoonus murmured.

Ninjas jumped up to strike them as they evaded the attacks.

Hiroshi back-flipped and swift kicked two ninjas off the ground. Two ninjas appeared behind him and threw with their shurikens. Hiroshi ducks down without looking and stands up. Two ninjas tried to slash him with their ninjatos, Hiroshi quickly grabbed off their arms and pulled into each other to hit themselves. Three ninjas surrounding Raccoonus and started trying to punch him, but he dodged all their attacks.

"Nice Dragon Kick. Sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Hey, you know this one?" Raccoonus congratulated sarcastically before he triple spin kicked at them.

Hiro evades from two Foot Soldiers' naginatas.

"Is that all you got?" Hiro asked as he performed Tatsumaki on them and hit on the ground.

Hiroshi rubbed his nose underneath with his finger, confidently. Raccoonus running toward to join Hiroshi's side.

"Did you take care of them?" Hiro asked.

"Just a few of them and they got away." Raccoonus said.

Suddenly, a cat-masked female ninja jumps down in front of them.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus pose their fight stance.

"Who are you, girl?" Raccoonus asked.

Hiroshi never saw her before as she wore her leaner armor and dark pink silk scarf.

"You may call me Miyuki. And prepare your ends!" She said, pulling out her pairs of manriki gusari and running towards them.

Raccoonus goes first as he moves away from her flail attacks and got kicked in the stomach. Raccoonus walked back and clutched on his stomach. Miyuki tossed her chain wrapped around Raccoonus and spin him around.

Miyuki deliver a punch across his face and fell on the ground, dazed. Hiroshi tries to punch her and kicks her, but she fairly evaded from his attacks. Miyuki countered to bash Hiroshi on the head, stunned him and she doubled-kick at him, sending him to crash into the wall and falls unconsciously.

Miyuki walked to him.

"You and your friend will be begging for mercy at the hands of the Foot Clan." She retorted as she is walking away from them.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi opened his eyes to see blurry.

"Hey, you guys! Hiro's waking up!" Hiroshi then heard Mikey's voice as his vision turned back to normal and sees the orange masked turtle bending over him.

"Mikey?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm right here." Mikey gestured himself as Hiroshi gets up.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and April came over to him.

"We're so worried about you." April said.

"Where am I?" Hiroshi asked.

"You're in our Lair. We found you and your raccoon pal in the alleyway when you knocked out cold." Raph answered.

"Speaking of him. Where is he?" Hiroshi asked.

"He's in the kitchen and talking to Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Raccoonus told us that the same ninjas attacked you and we saw them too." Donnie said.

"You met them before?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah and that masked dude who kicks our butt." Mikey said.

"What else did you saw?" April asked.

"I saw a kunoichi who beaten me and Raccoonus. She seems pretty tough." Hiroshi said.

"Another one, huh? Guess this isn't taken seriously." Raph said, crossing his arms.

They heard the footsteps coming from the kitchen and saw Raccoonus and a mutant rat walking to them.

Master Splinter was a mutated rat mentor of the Ninja Turtles and adoptive father. His fur color is brown with black and white markings and eyes color is brown He wears his red kimono and bandage forearms.

Splinter stroke his beard thoughtfully and glanced at Hiroshi. "You are Hiroshi… right?" He asked.

"That's me. You must be… Master Splinter." Hiro said.

"Leo told me about you and Raccoonus. In fact, your fighting is incredible and helping my sons." Splinter said, putting his paws on his chin.

Hiroshi stands up and off from the lounge.

"I was just trying to help and it's hard to be fair." Hiroshi said.

"Oh, what if it is fair? Like this?" Splinter asked as he advanced lunged at him with a punch at him.

Surprised, Hiroshi quickly grabbed his hand to stop the attack. Splinter smiled in impressive. "Is that fair?" He asked.

"No, Sensei." Hiroshi said, letting go of Splinter's paw.

"Remember this, seek victory, not fairness. Since you're here, I welcomed you to stay." Splinter said.

"Wait, where's my luggage?" Hiro asked, looking around.

"I put it in your new room. It was in the end part of the lair. Come with me." Leo said as he walked to the new room and Hiroshi followed the blue masked turtle. Leo opened the door which let Hiroshi sees and gasped.

His new room has a bunk bed for him and Raccoonus, desk table, some posters like Shuriken Sentai Ninninger with six ninja rangers and Yugioh, closet cabinet and clothes pole hanger.

"What do you think?" Leo asked.

"It's cool and amazing. I got a bunk bed for and…" Hiroshi stammered.

"Raccoonus? Yes. He will sleep with you." Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo. I'm no longer stay in that rotten factory anymore." Hiroshi said.

"Your welcome." Leo said, walking away.

On the next day, Hiroshi eating some pizza slices while he is sitting on the couch and reading Japanese manga, April was sitting next to him and Donnie on her right. Raccoonus mediating himself on the floor. Raph was doing push-ups with his sais. Leo was training in the dojo with his sensei Splinter. Mikey was reading a magazine with Chris Bradford on the page.

"Oh, I wish me, and Chris Bradford were friends!" Mikey said, before laughing and falling backward on his beanbag chair.

"Who's Chris Bradford?" Hiroshi asked.

"He was the star of a martial artist that Mikey wanted to become friends with him." Donnie answered.

"Mikey's kinda show-off when he was always like this." Raph said.

"Mikey, you already have human friends." April tells him, and Mikey sits back up, giving her a blank look.

"Me!" She said. "Me too." Hiroshi said.

"You don't count. We saved your life, you have to like us." Mikey answered as Raccoonus perked his left ear up without opening his eyes, still meditating.

"Mikey. That was a few days ago when we attacked by alien robots." He reminded him.

"Oh, sorry." Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Too bad there's no place for freaks to meet people where no one can see how hideous they are." Raph said still doing his push-ups.

"Wait, there is. The internet! Donnie, can I see your laptop?" April asked.

"Uh, you, uh, sure! Just a sec." Donnie told her before taking the picture off the screen with little blushed on his face.

Donnie giving it to April and sat back down, nervously.

Hiroshi noticed Donnie's cheek were little red and hesitant.

"What's happened to you, Donnie?" Hiroshi asked as Donnie quickly holds his hand in surrender.

"Nothing…" Donnie asked as Hiroshi narrowed on him and bend closer.

"Did you have a crush on April?" Hiroshi whispered.

"Well, actually yes. But, a friend." Donnie said.

"Check it out, it's a site where you can make friends with anybody online." April told Mikey as she pulled up the page.

"Sweet! Ohh, Chris Bradford's on here! He'll be my first friend!" Mikey exclaims as his fingers press the 'Friend' button on Chris's profile page.

Mikey stared at the computer patiently.

"Mikey, people don't always respond immed—" April got interrupted by a ding from the laptop.

"That was fast." Hiro commented. Mikey gasped.

"No way! Chris Bradford has accepted my friendship! I have a friend! Thanks, April!" Mikey said, quickly hugging April, throwing Donnie's laptop in the air.

"Where are you going?" Donnie asked him before he sees his laptop about to fall.

"Hey!" Donnie said before catching it. Mikey turned back to us.

"To hang out with my friend, Chris Bradford." Mikey answered in a 'duh' tone.

"This guy's famous. He probably has tons of 'friends'." April said.

"And guess whose number 5,286?" Mikey asked.

"You?" Hiroshi asked.

"Daniel Ramirez! And I'm right next to him! Later!" Mikey answered before running out of the lair.

"Well, this ought to be interesting…" April said.

Raccoonus finished his meditation and stands up on his feet. "You really need to know this? But it wasn't going to end well." He replied.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asked.

"Eh, he's gotta learn somehow." Raph answered.

Hiroshi just shrugged, went back to eat pizza and reading his manga.

(New York)

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus cornered side of the building in the same location where the turtles were ambushed.

"They must have been watching us from here. The perfect place to stage an ambush." Leo replied, looking down.

"It wasn't very fair, was it?" Donnie asked. "It's not about fairness, it's about victory." Leo told him firmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Donnie answered, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh yeah, as if we didn't hear this already." Raph muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of him. We should wait for Mikey to see what he is made of." Raccoonus said.

_A short while later…_

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were bored when Mikey explained about this and Raph had an annoying look.

"And then and then Chris Bradford put on his hakama. Man, can that guy rock a hakama!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, maybe he'll wear it again when he takes you to the prom." Raph muttered.

"And then after that, he—" "oh, enough! You've been going on about this for three hours!" Raph complained.

"Ooh, someone sounds jealous. You just can't admit you were R-word." Mikey said as Hiroshi given him a look, along with the others.

"Wrong?" Mike asked.

Leo, Donnie, Hiroshi and Raccoonus groan, slapping their foreheads.

"Really?" Raccoonus asked.

"I'm no wrong." Raph retorted.

"Oh, yeah? If you don't want to talk about my friend…" Mikey jumped to the others.

"I got two other brothers and two dudes who do." He finished.

"No, thanks. I'll pass." Hiro said, holding his hand up. "Actually, I'd rather talk about anything else." Leo replied. "Like the concept of the silent W, perhaps." Donnie asked.

"Fine. I'll go talk to a guy who likes to talk about Chris Bradford more than anyone else: Chris Bradford." Mikey told them before leaving.

"I hope this is gonna blow over his mind." Hiro said.

(Lair – Dojo)

Leo, Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus look in awe while Raph leans on the tree.

"And then he kicks…twists…and sweep the leg! Ha! The Death Dragon." Mikey finished.

Raccoonus whistled in impressed. Hiroshi clapped his hands, ironically.

"That was amazing!" Leo exclaimed in awed.

"Yeah, it's devastatingly effective and complex." Donnie commented.

"And yet even Mikey could learn it." Raph said.

"Thank you." Mikey bowed before frowning. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

Donnie's laptop beeps as he opened the lid and Mikey kneels in front of the laptop.

"It's Rad-Brad! That's my little name for wants to get together for a little B-ball. I can't wait to see what the B stands for!" Mikey said in excitement.

"Um. Don't you mean basketball?" Raccoonus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Mikey shrugged before getting up.

"You're going now?" Leo asked.

"Sorry dudes, human friend staff. You know how it is. Oh. Wait. No, you don't" Mikey answered, pointing at them and leaving.

_Ten minutes later..._

Leo was practicing the Death Dragon on Raph while Raccoonus, Donnie, and Hiro watching how it does.

"Not quite." He said.

"Wait, I think I got it." Leo answered.

Splinter walked in as Leo sweeps Raph under his leg and he stunned as his memory strikes on his mind, remembering the move.

Hiroshi noticed Splinter was in dazed or something, but he quickly recovered his mind.

"Where did you learn that?" He demanded, and Hiro winced at him, feeling he had a strictly attitude.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend." Leo explained, helping Raph up.

"The man who taught him that kata is no friend! It comes from the Shredder." Splinter answered.

Hiroshi gasped in shock and quickly realized even Raccoonus felt the same.

"I knew it!" Hiroshi said.

"Shredder?" Donnie asked.

"You mean…Bradford is one of his students?" Leo asked.

"He must be." Splinter said. "So, Bradford is just pretending to be Mikey's friend…"

"To get to you." Raccoonus finished.

"Ohh, what a relief! Everything makes sense again." Raph replied.

"So that means…" Hiro' eyes widen and stared at Raph who had the same look.

"Mikey's in trouble!" They said at the same time.

Raccoonus had a sudden sense happening and knows Mikey is been luring into Bradford's trap as he puts his hand on his head. Hiroshi and others turned at Raccoonus.

"What is wrong, Raccoonus?" Splinter asked.

"I had a feeling that Mikey already went to see Bradford." He said.

"Then we must save Mikey before Bradford does!" Leo replied as he, Hiro, Raph, Donnie, and Raccoonus dashed out of the dojo.

Splinter heard the dropping sound as he looked down on the floor and found Omarori.

Splinter picked it up and examines it.

"Omarori… It looks familiar to me." Splinter thought and triggered something in his mind, gasped.

(New York – Rooftops on Bradford's Dojo.)

Leo and Hiroshi slide down the glass and lands on the roof, running next to Raph and Raccoonus. They wiggled their fingers and Donnie land next to them. Hiro could see Mikey tied up in all limbs on the floor.

"You got the gum?" Raccoonus asked.

Donnie popped a bubble in response and pulls out the gum, sticking it on a pencil. Donnie draws a circle on the window and pulls it out before opening the window.

They take out their ropes and slide them inside. Each of them can be seen sliding down a rope.

They jumped down through the hole. The Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus stealthy made their way into the dojo and began taking down the ninjas, one-by-one.

Except the last one ninja hides in the shadows, behind Raccoonus's back and pulled out his ninjato.

The Foot Soldier lunged at him but Raccoonus elbowed him in the stomach and punched him out, lose consciousness.

"Good work, Raccoonus." Leo said.

The others jump in front of Mikey, who smiled.

"Dudes! That was sporadic!" Mikey exclaimed before they are shushing him. That's not what that means!" Donnie whispered.

Leo cut the ropes, using his katana sword and he pats Mikey's head.

"Then let me hear of where they were hiding." Raccoonus said as he leaned on the wall to let his ear to hear some footsteps and talking.

"Does he do like that?" Raph asked.

"Raccoonus has a super sharp sense so he can able detected them." Hiroshi explained.

"Fascinating. That was clever." Donnie said in awed.

Raccoonus lifts his head up and turned at the others.

"They are hiding somewhere further away from here." Raccoonus replied.

"Then let's go down to the sewer." Leo replied.

Outside in front dojo studio, Leo opened the manhole and they all jump down one by one.

On the rooftops, Chris Bradford was watching them with his binocular next with a Brazilian man named Xever.

Xever Montes is one of Shredder's top henchmen. His skin is Brazilian brown, eyes were black, and hair is black small afro. He wore a blue jean, a white shirt, and black vest.

Chris Bradford lowers the gadget and turned to Xever. "Perfect. We got them." He said.

Miyuki appeared next to them. "I wonder what they up to…" She murmured under her mask.

(Sewer)

Leo had a plan to take out Foot Soldiers one-by-one, so they hide in the shadows and waiting for Bradford and others.

He, Xever, Miyuki and a group of ninjas walked through the tunnels, looking for them. The Turtles, Hiro, and Raccoonus using their rope to grab and tied them one at a time.

Miyuki noticed the Foot Soldiers were disappeared and she knows they are hiding.

Xever took out a flare to light up and aimed it upward. The light revealed most of the ninjas hanging and out-cold.

"Show your faces!" Xever shouted.

Leo and Raph appeared out of the water, Mikey, Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus stepped out of the darkness.

"They've trapped us!" He exclaimed.

"Take'em down!" Chris said, and he goes for Leo and Raph.

Donnie and Mikey fighting against Xever. Miyuki fought with Hiroshi and Raccoonus in the water as they avoided being smashed from her manriki gusari.

Hiro grabbed one of her manriki gusari to pull her toward to him and kicked her in the chest. Raccoonus then sweep kicked her while she is indistinct. Miyuki gets up by kick up flip.

"Not bad for a true warrior." She said.

"I was having a rematch with you." Hiro smirked.

"Win or lose. You chose." Miyuki said as she advanced at him.

Hiro jumped over to her, but Miyuki wrapped around his foot and tossed him over to Raccoonus, hitting on the ground.

Hiro and Raccoonus heard the snap of a finger from Donnie as the turtles switched their places from Chris and Xever.

"Look like they changed their strategy." Raccoonus said.

"There's no strategy for you two." Miyuki said as she swung at them and missed.

Raccoonus tried to punch her but she missed it and hit him with a punch, fell across the water.

Hiro blast an energy ball at her, staggered away and ready for his final blow.

"Shoryuken!" He yelled as he punched her, and she flew up and crash-landed on the panel between Xever and Chris when they cornered by the turtles.

Miyuki gets up on her feet.

"They know about our plan." She said.

"And they knew we were following them." Chris said.

"That's right." Mikey answered.

Bradford throws a punch at Mikey, but he missed.

Mikey countered some moves at him that taught his former soulmate and used the Death Dragon on him.

"Sweep the leg!" Mikey exclaimed as he delivered the final blow. He turns to Leo and Donnie.

"Hit it!" He told them.

They turned the valve, Hiroshi and Raccoonus out of the puddle and raw sewage dragged Bradford, Xever and Miyuki deeper into the sewers.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus walked over to the others.

"Well, that didn't seem very fair." Raph replied.

"No, it wasn't." Leo said before we all laughed.

"High-three!" Mikey said, holding his hand high in the air.

They seemed to be waiting for something. They all looked at them with a smile. "What?" Hiro asked.

"Come on, dudes! You're now part of this team." Mikey replied. Hiro looked at Raccoonus who nodded to him and chuckled at this.

"Um… Yes." Hiro said.

"Alright! High-three!" Mikey exclaimed and all of them high-three each other.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiro, Leo, Donnie, Raccoonus and Raph are eating pizza. Splinter wasn't eating, however. Donnie sees Splinter's troubled face.

"Um, Sensei, aren't you hungry?" Donnie asked. Raccoonus took a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon." Master Splinter replied.

"Too soon? The guys have swept away in a river of raw sewage. By my watch, that makes it the perfect time." Raph replied.

"Shredder knows I'm alive. And worse, he knows about all of you. This is my worst nightmare come true." Splinter explained.

"So, it's not over?" Leo asked.

"Oh no, it's just beginning." Master Splinter answered.

They all look down on the floor. Splinter turned at Hiroshi who felt concerned and know Shredder is here in New York.

"Hiroshi." Splinter said.

"Yes?" Hiro asked.

"Come with me to the dojo. I had something for you." Splinter said as he walked to the dojo and Hiroshi followed him.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi kneels in front of him. "What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Hiroshi. I should have remembered you all those long years." Splinter said.

Hiroshi was confused, and Splinter took his omarori to show him.

"Wait. That's my omarori, I dropped it when I was in the hurry. It was given to me by –"

"Tang Shen." Splinter finished Hiroshi's last part.

Hiroshi gasped at him and how did Splinter know his aunt.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Yes… I am Hamato Yoshi. Your uncle." He said and smiled brightly.

Hiro was shocked at him and his tears running across his eyes.

"Uncle Yoshi!" He ran up at his uncle and hugs him.

Splinter hugged him back in reunion.

"Oh, Hiroshi. I missed you so much." Splinter said, gently.

Hiroshi pulled off his hug and sniffed.

"I thought you were gone. Where have you been?" Hiro asked. Splinter faded in concerned.

"I was hiding from the Kraang and brought the turtles in the Lair. I am so sorry, Hiro. But I am right here for you." Splinter said, rubbing on Hiroshi's hair.

"How did you and Raccoonus get here in the city?" He asked.

"We were attacked by the aliens, Uncle Kami taking care of them while we escaped into the portal. Kraang got him." Hiroshi said, sadly.

"I see. My old friend has been taken away. But don't worry, we make sure he is still alive." Splinter said.

"And we know Shredder is already here somewhere in the city." Hiroshi said.

"We aware of him and he will find us." Splinter said in solemnly.

"He killed my parents when you left from Japan." Hiroshi said. Splinter sighed in depressed.

"I'm terribly sorry about your parent's death." He said.

I have to avenge them if I want to destroy Oroku Saki." Hiroshi said, gripping his fists.

Splinter lowered his nephew's fists down.

"But seeking revenge is not helping it. I can't lose you again same with Tang Shen and my daughter Miwa. We are a family, so we have to survive together." Splinter said.

Hiroshi looked down on the ground at the moment and turned his head at him with a smiled.

"I understand… Uncle Yoshi. If we see him, we defeat him." Hiro said as Splinter smiled and he puts his hand on nephew's shoulder.

They heard the door open and looked at the turtles and Raccoonus. They were listening to the whole time that Hiro found his uncle Splinter.

"I don't believe it." Leo said.

"Me too." Donnie agreed.

"Splinter has his nephew?" Raph asked.

"Which means is you Turtles had…" Raccoonus stuttered.

Mikey gasped in excitement and smiled gleefully.

"Our cousin!" He yelled as the turtles rushed to him and start hugging him.

Splinter chuckled at them and shook his head.

"No way. You're Master Splinter's nephew?! You should have told us before." Leo said.

"I saw what you did when you blast some fireball at that spider mutant." Raph reminded.

The turtles start exclaiming at him as Hiro hold out his hand.

"Okay, guys. Stop, stop." The turtles stop chatting.

"Thank you, guys, for helping me to find my uncle and I loved my family." Hiroshi said as the turtles cheered to him.

Raccoonus walked next to Master Splinter.

"Yoshi, you are one sneaky rat." Raccoonus said.

"Well, I was but I didn't know my boy in my life until now. I am so pleased with you for looking after him." Splinter said.

"What? I just watched over him when he is a child. He's grown up and he takes care of himself." Raccoonus said.

"Indeed, but you need to support him in the team." Splinter said.

"Right." Raccoonus said as Splinter went back to his room.

"Mikey, I show some better moves for you." Hiroshi said.

"Oooh, showed us." He pleaded as Hiroshi performed Tatsumaki and impressed the turtles.

Hiroshi had finally found his Uncle Splinter, but he also found his…family.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 5 - I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman**

(Lair – Hiroshi and Raccoonus's room)

Hiroshi laid down on his bed, enjoying his life with his turtle cousins and Splinter.

"I loved my life." Hiroshi sighed as Raccoonus lowered his head at him when he was at the top of bunker bed.

"Seem pretty fair and everything back to normal." Raccoonus said.

"It was… But it's not over." Hiroshi said solemnly.

"Shredder is still lived in the city." Raccoonus said.

"Guys, guys, get in your spot!" They heard Mikey's voice and looked at the door.

"What are they doing outside?" Raccoonus asked.

"Let's go checked out." Hiro said.

(Lair – Common Area)

As they come out and surprisingly looked at Lair.

The Lair was now in a mess as pizza boxes and soda cans scattered across the floor.

"Whoa, what the huge mess they made." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus turned at Mikey who on top of a skateboard ramp and others were kneeling on the floor for last resort.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiroshi asked as he and Racoonus walked to them.

"Mikey's going to make a world record of skateboarding on the ramp." Raph told him.

"Oh." Hiroshi realized.

"Are you serious about this?" Raccoonus asked.

"And now the kid goes for the world record! He will attempt to jump three mutant turtles!" Mikey said.

"I can't believe he talked us into this." Raph muttered.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, skating down the ramp.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter demanded, walking up to them.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed as the other turtles stand up.

Mikey crashes into the others and piling on the ground as Splinter stands in front of them.

"How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the lair?" Splinter demanded.

"None, Sensei." Mikey answers.

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" Splinter snapped.

"You're right, Sensei." Leo started, and they glared at Mikey.

"We definitely should have known better, and we deserve to be punished. Eh, some." Leo finished as they hang their heads.

Splinter looked at Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"You two. Since you were not involved, I believe you should choose a punishment for my sons." Splinter explained gesturing to them.

"It's easy. They need to clean up their mess." Hiroshi said, uncertainly as the turtles are given him thumb-ups, but Splinter gives an unsatisfied look.

"And?" He asked patiently.

Hiroshi flinched at something to think but Raccoonus pointed on his head and Hiro got an idea.

"And think about what they did?" Hiro suggested.

All the turtles chatted in protest, but Splinter narrowed his eyes.

"But it was not absolutely good enough." Splinter glanced back to the Turtles. "How about grounded for a week?" He asked.

The four turtles were chatted over this and assured themselves, but Splinter demanded. "You four are grounded for a week!"

They all groan and the ramp collapsed behind them. They flinch before stiffening.

Raccoonus sighed. "We cleaned up the ramp and mess for you."

One hour later…

Hiroshi sitting on a couch with Leo while Mikey was reading a comic book. Raccoonus laying on the ground, doing nothing.

"Sorry, guys, but I was helping you to keep away from being grounded." Hiro said.

"It's cool, bro. Thank you." Mikey said as Raph pacing around, his arms crossed.

"Gah! This bite! I can't believe we're stuck down here for a whole week!" Raph exclaimed.

"It's not a long week, Raphael. We could use our time only." Raccoonus said as he yawned.

"Whatever." Raph retorted.

"Guys, guys! You wanna see what I made?" Donnie said, running into the room in excitement.

"This is how bored I am." Raph said to the others before turning to Donnie.

"Yes, Donnie. I do." Raph answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, remember the other day when I was scrounging in that military junkyard?" Donnie asked.

"No." Raph, Leo, and Mikey answered, shaking their heads.

"We haven't noticed." Hiroshi added.

"Well, I found an incredibly advanced AI microchip made from, get this! Self-assembled, chain-link co-polymers!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That's my favorite kind of copolymer." Mikey said.

Hiroshi slapped his forehead.

"You don't even know what that is." He muttered.

"I rather tell you this when you get older." Raccoonus reminded Mikey who shrugged.

"Mine too! And I used it to make this!" Donnie said, pulling out a circular thing which glowed a nice neon blue.

"The most advanced music player in the world!" He exclaimed.

"Woah…" The rest of them were awed at it.

"So, who wants to try it?" Donnie asks.

"I think we should let Mikey try it out." Hiroshi said.

"Cousin Hiro's right. I do! Toss me the T-Pod." Mikey said, holding his hand out.

"The T-Pod?" Donnie asked.

"Turtle. Pod. T-Pod. I'm so good at naming stuff." Mikey answered.

Donnie throws the 'T-Pod' to Mikey. Mikey caught the T-Pod and plugged some headphones into his ears.

"You're really gonna plug an advanced piece of military technology into Mikey's head? What if it melts his brain?" Raph asked with Donnie.

"It won't. Even if it did, who'd know the difference?" Donnie replied. Mikey pressed a play button and starts screaming.

"What? What's wrong?" Donnie asks.

"It's polka! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey exclaimed, dropped his knees to the ground.

Donnie walked over to Mikey and presses skip on the T-Pod to change into pop music. Mikey goes quiet, and then he starts dancing. Hiroshi joins him too as he is doing hip-hop dance. The Turtles and Raccoonus staring at him with their blank looks. Mikey saw him while listening to his music and gasped at him in exhilaration.

"No way!" He said.

Hiroshi strikes his finishing pose by standing his hands on the ground and crossed his legs. Raccoonus just clapped his paws awkwardly as Leo and Donnie did as well except Raph who had enough spending time on the Lair.

"That's it! I gotta get out of here." Raph replies in an annoyed tone, starting to leave.

"Where are you going? We're grounded, remember?" Leo asked him.

"I don't care. I gotta do something or I'm going to go nuts! Let's find a skate spot!" Raph answered, stepping on his skateboard.

"Skate spot? I'm totally in!" Mikey said happily, still dancing.

"What about Master Splinter? What's he going to speak something to us if he finds out about this?" Raccoonus asked.

"I don't know what's going on, because they snuck out while I was asleep!" Raph replied in a good Splinter impression.

Raccoonus snickered while he holds his hand on his mouth, but Hiroshi takes a firm glare at a red-masked turtle.

"I would take off your Splinter's voice from my vocal if I were you." Hiroshi imitated like his uncle Yoshi.

"Hey, he still coping my voice." Raph still mimicking the same voice of Master Splinter, pointing at the adolescent boy with wittily smirk.

"Enough, you two! Raccoonus said.

Leo chuckled in sarcasm. "Real mature." Then he turned serious.

"But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going." Leo ordered as Mikey and Donnie were not like they're going to listen to him anyway…

"Well, as your followers, we're going anyway." Raph said, the others grabbing their skateboards.

"Well as your leader, I'm going with you. To lead you. Away from bad stuff." Leo replied, trying to think of what to say.

Suddenly, Mikey screamed again and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked his youngest brother.

"It's back to polka! We've got to get some more tunes on this!" Mikey answered with a pout. Hiroshi walked right to him as he lends his land to him.

"Here, I change your music and let me take a little quick look." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Cousin." Mikey replied, giving Hiroshi a T-Pod.

The boys went into their rooms, to get their skateboards.

"I hope that turtles would get in trouble pretty soon." Raccoonus replied.

"And Splinter will be furious about this." Hiroshi murmured in unease as he quickly put a little round device on T-Pod.

The Turtles got out of their rooms, holding their skateboards on their backs.

"Hey, aren't you two coming with us?" Leo asked.

"No, thank you." Hiroshi said, tossing the T-Pod at Mikey.

"Aw man." Mikey frowned as he caught it and put it on his belt.

"It's alright, Mikey. Raccoonus and I keep an eye on Master Splinter, in case he wakes up." Hiro said.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey smiled at his idea.

Leo looked at them with concern.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Leo asked.

Hiroshi came up at Leo and patted on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine. You guys go and have fun. Just be sure to stay on the rooftops and be back before sunrise." Hiroshi said.

Leo nodded with a small smile and joined his brothers. The brothers made their way to the train tracks, and a thought came to him.

"Don't drop your T-Pod, Mikey!" Hiroshi called out to younger turtle.

"No problemo, Hiro!" Mikey called back, and he and the other turtles were gone. Hiroshi sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I need to do some meditating. You go back to bed, Hiro, it's late." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi went back to his room.

Raccoonus sits down on the ground, meditating and he was doing it for fewer hours.

Raccoonus dreaming about his memory and hearing the voices.

"Yokai!" "Kill that demon!" "Get out of the city and don't come back!"

Raccoonus inhaled and panted as his sweats drenched over his head.

"Raccoonus? What is troubling you?" Raccoonus heard a familiar voice and turn around to see Master Splinter.

"It's nothing, Hamato Yoshi. I'm fine." Raccoonus fibbed.

"Do you know where's my sons are?" Splinter asked.

"They are doing their own things, sensei. And Hiroshi went back to sleep." Raccoonus said.

Splinter nodded to him with understanding.

"Your right. Carrie on, Raccoonus. I'll go back to my room." Splinter said as he walks back to the dojo and then his bedroom.

Raccoonus then hear the water splash as he saw Leo and others coming out of water.

"All right! We made it home!" Raph said loudly.

"Shh! It's 2:00 a.m.!" Leo whispered.

"And Splinter's still asleep. This is epic." Mikey says with a grin.

"It's not epic. It was a really bad idea." Leo said quietly.

"No, it wasn't." Raph replies, landing on the beanbag.

"We got out there and stomped a sleazeball. So, what's the problem?" He finished.

Raccoonus get up and came towards to the turtles.

"It's getting late, turtles. I'm going back to bed." Raccoonus said as he went to Hiroshi's room.

(Lair – Dojo)

Next morning for Hiroshi and Raccoonus start their first training. The Turtles were doing some training, but they were worn-out. Master Splinter instructed that the turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus performed Koho Tenkai. Hiro and Raccoonus doing their sync perfectly.

"That's it. Keep going, you two!" Splinter told them.

Raph was just rolling around the dojo. Leo tried to do the hand-stand, which doing the first step of the technique, but his stance was too loose.

"Knees higher, Leonardo!" Master Splinter told Leo, as Leo fell on his head and... took a snooze.

"Extend, Michelangelo!" Splinter instructed Mikey, who was just jumping around on his back.

"Raphael, you call that a Koho Tenkai? Because I do not!" Splinter told Raph, as he rolled by.

Donnie flipped in mid-air, but his landing was very rough.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted.

The Turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus formed the line in front of Master Splinter.

"You all seem tired." Splinter pointed out.

"We're not." Leo quickly answered.

"Wide awake." Donnie said with a smile.

"Fresh as daisies." Raph agreed.

Splinter gave his sons a look. Mikey yawned and toppled over, falling asleep.

"So, you would not object to a little Randori." Splinter awaited, with his bokken ready.

The Turtles flinched their eyes.

Splinter swung his bokken and was able to hit his sons, who were too tired to dodge or counter.

"It's our turn, Sensei." Raccoonus said.

"It's not for you or Hiroshi. It is for my sons'." Splinter said as he turned to his sons.

"I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth isn't the only thing that hurts." He said.

"So that it for today?" Hiroshi asked.

"That is all, Hiroshi." Splinter said.

(Lair – Dojo)

After a brief training session, the turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus are having their break. Leo tried to watch his favorite kid show called Space Heroes. Hiro didn't like to watch a kid show so he is practicing his jujutsu and karate moves. Raph was reading his comic while he is sitting down on the couch. The Space Heroes was cut off when the reporter said.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news."

Leo groaned in disappointment as the others came in to watch. But, the news footage caught his attention. Hiroshi was excited at the new and joined the others.

"Ah, now here's the news." He said.

"We've received shocking footage of an assault on the TCRI office complex in Brooklyn." The news reporter announced as the footage played.

An African American man, in a large robotic suit, was attacking the offices of the building. Everyone was running and screaming in terror. And there was something on his armor that felt like it didn't belong to him.

"At last, I will have my revenge!" The man shouted, in a slightly robotic voice.

"Who- who are you?" The man behind the camera asked.

"You'll never know. I'm the thing that haunts your nightmares! I'm the nameless shadow who—" The man in the suit answered but began to ramble.

"Baxter?" Another man, who was hiding under his desk, asked.

"No." The man in the suit answered in his normal voice.

"Baxter Stockman?" The man under the desk recognized.

"No!" The man in the suit, Baxter Stockman, answered, looking away.

The man smiled and pointed at Baxter. "Hey, everybody! It's Baxter Stockman!"

Everyone in the footage began laughing at Baxter.

"I think his name is Baxter Stockman." Raph said, pointing out the obvious.

"Is this the guy you are talking about?" Raccoonus asked.

"We met him last night." Leo answered.

"He was gonna break into a building, so we beat him up." Raph explained.

"That makes sense of how you guys were so tired." Hiroshi summarized, folding his arms.

They are continuing to watch the footage to see what Baxter was gonna do next.

"Is this because I fired you?" The boss of the office asked.

"That copy machine was already broken when I—?" Baxter tried to explain but got back into his evil agenda.

"I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How did he upgrade his armor so fast?" Leo wondered. Hiroshi noticed something on his robotic chest.

Baxter returned to his rampage and the footage ended.

"Guys, there's something on his chest." Hiro alerted as he grabbed the remote to rewind the footage and paused it at a close-up of the armor's chest, where a familiar, round device can be seen.

"Isn't that—?" The Turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus turned into shock.

Donnie turned to Mikey. "He has the T-pod?"He questioned.

"Oh, um... I might have dropped that during the fight." Mikey answered, smiling sheepishly.

"You dropped it during the fight? Nice goin', Mikey!" Donnie shouted with an angry glare.

"It's your fault!" Mikey argued.

"How is it my fault?" Donnie asked. "You know I can't be trusted with nice things!" Mikey shouted.

That only made Donnie mad, as he glared with a snarl and Mikey shrinks back away from him and hides behind Hiroshi's back.

"I told you not to lose your T-Pod and now its end up with Baxter Stockman." He said, upsetting and Mikey nervously chuckled.

"So the A.I. chip is upgrading his armor the same way it upgraded the T-pod?" Leo wondered.

"Pretty much the same way." Raccoonus noted.

"And if it keeps going, there's no telling how powerful he'll get." Donnie alerted.

"This has gone way too far. We have to tell Splinter about this." Leo told them.

"What? That we turned some nutjob into a supervillain? Do you know what he'll do to us for that? I mean, he pounded us into the ground just for being sleepy!" Raph said.

"Look, we beat Stockman once, we can beat him again. We track him down, grab the T-pod, and get back here before Splinter knows anything." Donnie told them and planned out.

"If my opinion counts for anything, Donnie's right." Mikey spoke up, sitting up-side-down on the bean-bag chair and reading his comic book.

"Hey, thanks, Mikey. But it doesn't." Donnie smiled, but his smile faded on the last part.

"Didn't think so." Mikey commented.

"But, how are we able to track the T-Pod down?" Leo pointed out.

"I know how." Hiroshi said.

"You do?" The Turtles and Raccoonus asked together.

Hiroshi pulled his iPhone from his pocket and activating, pressing the screen's button. It showed a map of New York with a blinking sea green light on an abandoned warehouse twelve blocks northwest from the Lair.

Donnie noticed and asked. "What is that?"

Hiro smiled and showed the turtles and Raccoonus the app.

"When you turtle-cousins were gone out for skateboarding, last night. I put a miniature GPS tracking device on the T-Pod. In case it got lost or stolen. I also downloaded an app, on my phone, that allows me to track down anything with my specific tracking device in it." Hiro explained.

Donnie smiled and threw his arms around him.

"Hiro, you're such a genius!" He laughed.

"Thanks, Don." Hiroshi said.

"Then let's go!" Raccoonus said.

(New York City)

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi quietly made their way to the city. In fact, Hiroshi and Raccoonus joined them. Hiroshi pulled his phone again to see they were on the track of the GPS tracking device. They found the abandoned warehouse and landed upon the roof. Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the turtles looked down through the windows and saw Baxter sitting in the center and look like he was thinking of a nickname for himself. They sneaked on their way in and surrounded Baxter by hiding their covers.

"I'm not Baxter Stockman. I am 'the Baxman'!" Baxter began with his names. "No, no. I am- I am 'the Suitinator'!" Baxter thought for a second and shook his head. "Aw, that's terrible!" He tried again, 'Captain Punch-You-Hard'!" Then he shook his head again and whined. "Why is this so difficult?"

"I kinda liked 'the Suitinator'." Mikey said, breaking the silence. Baxter heard Mikey's voice and saw the rest of us.

"You guys again? And you brought two pals with you?"

"All right, Stockman. Nobody wants to hurt you." Leo told him.

Raph looked at Leo.

"We don't? Did I miss a meeting?" He asked himself.

"We just want the T-pod." Leo finished his negotiation with Baxter.

"Give it to us or give up your power." Raccoonus said.

"Give up my source of power? Why? So, you can laugh at me again? Throw me in a dumpster?" Baxter asked with anger flaring in his aura and clear in his eyes.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiro stared at Stockman in slight shock and confusion.

Raph growled, then smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Thinking head-first, Raph dashed toward Stockman.

Stockman power-punched him into a wall, which cracked on impact and covered Raph with a small pile of rubble. The rest of them tried to gang-up on Baxter, but Baxter stretched his arms out at Mikey and Donnie. His arms caught the boys and threw them back into the walls behind them. Raccoonus climb up behind on his back when he distracted at them and hit on him on his head with metal tekko.

"Get off me, you rodent freak!" Baxter said as he heavily shook his body, making Raccoonus thrown off from him and tumbling roll on the ground.

Stockman aimed for Leo next, but Leo dodged the arm and sliced it off. Stockman used the other arm but Hiroshi quickly grabbed it, rip it off and tossed it over the ground. Stockman laughed as his arms grew back in a matter of seconds. Like a Snakeweed did.

"What the—?" Leo wondered.

Suddenly, a drone jumped onto Leo's head and blinded him. Leo screamed and started running around.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Donnie and Raph got out of their piles of rubble.

Another drone noticed them and shot red lasers at them. Luckily, they jumped out of the way. Raccoonus caught it and tear it apart. The Turtles got their weapons ready, but the drone shot them out of our hands.

"Lasers!" Donnie yelped. The drone shocked Leo with red electrical currents and Leo began running toward them still stuck with it. Donnie, Raph, and Raccoonus ran away from Stockman to stay clear from the lasers.

"Incoming!" Donnie yelled, as he, Raph and Raccoonus jumped behind a small wall of rubble.

"What now, genius?" Raph asked. Donnie looked ahead and noticed something.

With Raph's help, Donnie lifted up a sheet of glass and the drone shot at the glass. The laser deflected off the glass and bounced off some other surfaces until it hit the drone and sliced it in half. Leo re-adjusted his mask and smiled. Hiroshi blasted some energy balls at Stockman as he shields himself.

"Oh my gosh, that boy showing off with his energy blasts. So amazing!" Baxter said.

"Thank you for the compliment but here's another one." Hiroshi said as he is using his afterimage to disappear.

Baxter was surprised and quickly looking around as Hiroshi appeared behind him and kicked him back. Mikey attacks him with nun-chucks by chaining him around. Stockman turns himself around and making Mikey dizzy. He had Mikey dangling from his own Kusarigama.

Stockman threw Mikey at Raph, who caught him. Leo used his katana to cut the chain and free Mikey. Donnie tried to attack Stockman with his retractable blade, but Stockman caught the staff and snapped it into pieces. The Turtles and two sidekicks tried a group attack on Stockman, but he was able to take them all down. He picked them up, walked out of the warehouse, through a wall, and threw them into the nearest dumpster. Hiroshi got some bruised on his face and Raccoonus felt his pain on his left leg.

"Foolish Turtles! Did you really think you could defeat me?" Stockman laughed, then asked.

"Well, yeah." Mikey answered.

"All my life, people have laughed at me. The other kids in school, my co-workers, the woman who fixes the copy machine! How was I supposed to know you don't pour toner in the top? But when they behold the power of this suit, they won't be laughing anymore! They'll tremble in terror!" Stockman monologued until the T-Pod on his chest glowed a bright red. The robotic armor merged with Stockman, creating a large cybernetic entity.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"Stockman and the T-pod. They're merging. They're becoming one single entity." Donnie answered with fear evident in his voice.

"The Stockman-Pod." Mikey named the entity.

"So now what?" Raccoonus asked.

"The Stockman-Pod's right on top of us!" Mikey shouted.

"Stop calling him that! That's a stupid name!" Raph told Mikey.

"Split up! He can't follow us all!" Leo instructed.

"No way! He's gonna follow me!" Mikey objected.

"Why would he follow you?" Raccoonus asked him.

"They always follow me!" Mikey answered, looking behind to see that Stockman was getting closer.

"Stop being paranoid and just do it!" Leo told Mikey.

They are splitting up in different streets to lose him, but Stockman still chased on Mikey and Raccoonus.

"Why is that mad scientist keeps chasing us?" Racoonus asked.

"I don't know! He was gonna follow me!" Mikey yelled as he saw a pizza guy. "Pizza? All right!" He said and grabbed the boxes.

"I got you now!" Stockman said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've got… hot cheese!" Mikey answered, throwing the pizzas in Stockman's face.

Baxter tried to wipe it off.

"Come on! We going to catch the others!" Raccoonus said as he and Mikey ran away as fast as they escaped.

Hiroshi was hidden underneath the sewer manhole and waiting for Raccoonus and Mikey until he saw them running toward himself.

"Hurry!" Hiroshi opened up the manhole cover as he jumped down on the ground beside with Leo, Raph, and Donnie to let Raccoonus and Mikey jumped into the sewers.

"Let's go back to the Lair!" Raccoonus said as he and others going way back to the Lair.

(Lair – Common Area)

Once they arrived in Lair, the whole area appeared to be pitch black. Raccoonus still sees in the dark using his night vision.

"Okay, guys. We need to be very quiet. And we never let Uncle Splinter finds out about this!" Hiroshi whispered as the lights turn on and he gasped.

They saw Master Splinter standing near the dojo's doors.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed. "And where have you been?" Splinter asked.

"Nowhere, Sensei." Raccoonus shrugged.

"How did you get so hurt?" Splinter asked, noticing their bruises.

"Oh! That! Um, well, we were um—" Leo tried to think of a good lie but came short.

"Hit—" Raph helped, covering his left eye.

"By a—" Donnie tried to finish.

"Bus?" Mikey finished with a smile and some of his tooth fall out.

Master Splinter raised a skeptical eyebrow, not believing their story.

"Hit by a bus?" Donnie whispered to Mikey.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Meteor? Cow? Flying building?" Mikey asked.

Donnie glared at Mikey and Mikey shot a glare back. Leo face-palmed.

"Enough!" Master Splinter shouted, hitting the ground with his cane.

All the boys stood up and stood still. Hiroshi and Raccoonus flinched at Master Splinter's aura were filled with fatherly concern.

"Tell me what happened." The Turtles looked at each other. Hiroshi sighed that no use of hiding the truth now.

"We should talk this out in the dojo." He said. Splinter nodded.

(Lair – Dojo)

A little later…

"And then I threw hot cheese in his face and ran away." Mikey finished the story of what happened to us with Stockman.

"Very resourceful, Michelangelo. But I'm still highly disappointed in you all. The first rule of being a ninja is 'do no harm.' Unless you mean to do harm. Then do lots of harm." Master Splinter told them, in praise of Mikey's smart thinking, then in the disappointment of the boys sneaking out for lying to him.

"You're right, Sensei. I guess we did make a mess of things." Leo said in an honest tone.

"So, what do you think would be a fitting punishment?" Master Splinter asked him.

Leo thought for a second, then looked at his teacher in the eye. "We need to clean up our mess."

"Yes. You must stop this 'Stockman-Pod'." Splinter agreed.

"But, Sensei, that guy's already kicked our shells. And now he's even more powerful. How are we supposed to stop him?" Donnie pointed out, then asked.

"I know! I'll hit him really hard!" Raph answered, punching his hand.

"Brute force is not the answer. You will need to rely on your ninja training." Splinter informed them.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but ninjas never had to go up against guys in armor." Mikey objected.

Splinter gave Mikey a look. Hiroshi then turned at Raccoonus and pointed back to him.

"Mikey got a solution point." He said as Raccoonus nodded in agreement.

Hiroshi looked behind Master Splinter and saw paintings of a group of ninjas fighting a large samurai warrior.

"He means ninjas always had to go up against the enemies in Armor." Raccoonus corrected mistake for Mikey.

"Nice save." Raph said to Mikey.

"Sensei, what was their secret?" Leo asked Splinter.

"They understood that you do not fight the Armor. You fight the man inside." Splinter answered, showing themthat last painting that showed the ninjas winning the battle and the spirit, man, that was within the armor fleeing.

The boys looked at each other, understanding how to defeat Stockman. Mikey looked in confusion.

Why are we all looking at each other?" He asked, as his brothers, Hiroshi and Raccoonus sighed.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Hiro, Leo, Raccoonus, Donnie and Raph stand on the rooftops, looking down at something.

"Like Sensei told us, don't fight the armor. Fight the guy inside." Hiroshi said.

"And there's one thing we know about bad guys, they love chasing Mikey." Leo explained before Mikey's scream. Mikey runs across the rooftops.

"Guys! Stockman-Pod's got…missiles!" He shouted before missiles launching.

They all ducked out of the way. Hiroshi sighed in relief before standing up and looked to where the missiles fired. Mikey swings his nun-chucks over a power line and set over the fire.

Stockman appears out of the smoke and fire.

"Now, guys!" Hiroshi said as he and others swung their large chains at him, wrapping him around. They take a few steps back and Hiroshi steps on the chain with his foot.

Mikey lands in front of Stockman, grinning. "Now who's trembling in terror?" He asked.

Stockman breaks through the chains, grabs Mikey by the head and tosses him into a wall.

"Mikey!" Hiroshi screamed.

"That's it! You're going down!" Raph shouted.

They all charge at him. Stockman manages to knock them back and hits Raph, making him smash into a wall.

"Raph!" Leo screamed. Leo and Donnie went to attack, but Stockman extends his arms and pushes them away.

They fall over the edge of the roof. Hiroshi and Raccoonus charging at him as Stockman launches his missiles at them who dodged out of the way and he extends his arms and punches them, making them roll on the rooftop. Raph helps Leo and Donnie up. Stockman stands in front of them.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Just one word for you. Bees!" Hiroshi said, narrowing his eyes.

Stockman stares in confusion. "Bees?" He asked.

Suddenly, Mikey slides down an electric cable, a beehive in his hands.

"Beeees!" He shouted before shoving the beehive where Stockman's face was.

Stockman screamed as the bees surround him. He flails around, and his arms extend, revealing the T-Pod, which was red.

"The T-Pod!" Leo said as he and Hiroshi jumped down on him.

Leo used his katana sword to stab the T-Pod and pull it out. Hiroshi took it from Leo and smashed it with his fist. Baxter's robotic body shorten out as he stumbled back until he falls to the street.

Stockman groaned as he crawls out of the suit.

They all jump down right in front of him as Baxter laughed awkwardly.

"So we call it a tie?" He asked. Leo smirked at Raph.

"You wanna call it a tie, Raph?" Leo asked. Raph cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Not yet." He answered. Raph opens a lid from the dumpster. Hiroshi smirked, knowing what is going to happen next.

The rest of them grabbed Baxter and throw in the dumpster.

"No! Nooo!" Baxter yelled from inside the dumpster.

"Now it's a tie." Raph replied.

They all cheered for their victory and high-three each other.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and the other are all back at the dojo now, talking with Sensei. The Turtles all sit down in line, Hiro leaned against the tree and Raccoonus lied down on the tree above him. "You all showed wisdom and great skill in defeating the Stockman-Pod. I am proud of you all. Even helping with my nephew Hiroshi and Raccoonus can be a great job." Splinter explained, gesturing with Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"So, does that mean they've not grounded anymore, Uncle Yoshi?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes." Splinter smiled at him. The Turtles grinned before Splinter turned back to them with a smirk.

"But first, Randori!" Splinter ordered, pull out his bokken and the turtles all ran out of the dojo.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus saw them beating up and laughed off.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 6 - Metalhead**

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus sparring each other while the turtles doing their thing with the Kraang when April gave them intel on a Kraang sighting inside an abandoned warehouse.

"The Turtles giving us the time off for fighting against the aliens and mutants." Raccoonus said as he punched at Hiroshi who dodged him.

Hiroshi kicked him but Raccoonus grabbed his leg, twirled him around and got hit on the floor.

Hiroshi backed up on his feet and countered him with a punch in the chest, Raccoonus skidded back and stopped.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus kept blocking by punching and kicking each other until Master Splinter comes in and interrupt.

"Yame!" He shouted as Hiroshi and Raccoonus stopped their spar.

"You two had enough for sparring this today. I hoped that you learned more adequately when you fight each other." He told them, little strictly and gently.

"Hai, Sensei." Hiroshi and Raccoonus bowed to him as they left from the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus left the dojo as they saw April sitting on the couch, doing her laptop.

"Hey, April." Hiroshi said as April looks back at him.

"Hey, Hiro, Raccoonus. Didn't you guys go hunting down on aliens or bad guys?" April asked.

"Leo needs time off on us for tiring things out, so we used our spare time." Hiroshi said.

"Time doesn't even make this better for you." April noted.

"But Raccoonus and I had sparring for training. And we just cleaned our room and took out the trash." Hiroshi said.

The Turtles arrived as Donnie carried Kranngdroid half-body with a disappointed expression.

"So, did you finish them off?" Hiroshi asked, walking towards them.

"We did…although with Donnie upsetting about his broken staff." Leo said, gesturing to Donnie as he, Raph and Mikey went to their rooms.

"Tell me what happened, Don." Hiroshi said.

"I am completely upset that stupid Kraang blasted my staff so… I have to figure it out myself to beat them!" Donnie shouted in the last part unstably with anime expression, startling Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"Sorry, Donnie. We are doing our own time since you and others were heading out to Kraang hideout place. Now, calm your mind." Raccoonus said.

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout you like this." Donnie said, quickly relaxed and started messing the droid body.

"This technology is light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen! Do you know what this is?" He holds up a small part of the body up to April, who was busy on her computer.

"No." She answered, not even looking at it.

"Neither do I! But I can't wait to find out!" Donnie exclaims happily. Splinter walked in, carrying a new bo staff for Donnie.

"Look, Spike. Donnie got another stick to break." Raph said to his pet turtle as Splinter's legs walk past him.

"With all due respect, Sensei, I can't keep fighting alien technology with a six-foot staff. I was hoping to upgrade my weapon." Donnie said.

"Mhm. A 7-foot staff. Interesting." Splinter smiled in thought. "

No, I meant using modern technology." Donnie replied.

"Aah, a solar-powered staff." Splinter lightly joked as Hiroshi chuckled much louder.

"Stop doing that to me." Donnie replied in annoyance.

"No!" Hiroshi yelled in a high-pitched voice, imitating Donnie.

Raph, April, Splinter, Raccoonus, and Leo laughed after Hiroshi sounds like Donnie's voice.

Steams come from out of Donnie's head in anime expression.

"I'm serious." Donnie said to Splinter.

"I know. And yes, you may upgrade your weapon." Splinter answers calmly.

"That's totally unfair, you can't just…wait, did you say yes?" Donnie replied. Hiro give him a look and nodded.

"Ninjas have improved their arsenal for centuries. We are masters of adaptation." Splinter explained.

"That is great! Cause with this technology, I will be invincible!" Donnie said, taking pieces of the Kraang.

"What should I make? Electric sais? Multi-shot shuriken? Plasma swords?!" Donnie gets excited about his ideas.

"I just gave myself Goosebumps." He said nervously.

Donnie holded up one of his arms up to April.

"You wanna feel? Eh?" He asked his arm inching a little bit closer.

"Pass." She answered.

"Donnie, it's not the weapon that makes you more advanced to the Kraang." Hiroshi said.

"Easy for you to say. You have some fighting skills!" Donnie retorted as Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Hiroshi has a point. Remember, technology is a means, not an end. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon. Combat is not a video game." Splinter answered

"That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game! Thanks, Sensei and Hiro." Donnie said, dragging the rest of the robot parts behind him and went to his lab.

"Yeah, right." Hirosshi muttered as purple-masked turtle shut the door to his lab.

_A little while ago later…_

Donnie was still in his lab for quite some time. April was still on her laptop. Raph and Leo were playing the hockey arcade game. Raccoonus is eating some seaweed snacks in the kitchen. Mikey was sleeping on the tire swing. And Hiroshi was sitting next Leo, watching the game.

"Hey, guys! Check out this post I got." April called out.

"Hang on, April, I just have to destroy Lame-o-nardo." Raph answered as he continued the game. Leo and Raph were pushed against each other.

Until Raph pulled a move and defeated Leo by one point. Raph did his victory dance and pushed Leo aside.

"Cheap shot, Raph." Hiroshi said as Leo recovered from the hit and Raph made his way to April.

"So, what's up?" Raph asked as he sat beside April. Leo sat opposite side from him, slapping the back of his head.

Hiroshi sat behind April.

"I set up a message board to collect unusual sightings around New York. People send in pics, videos…I also get some stuff that may help us track down the Kraang and find my dad. Like this video of a gas explosion." April answered, looking at them and showing the post that was given her.

The footage shows a gas explosion, April zoomed it and the smoke revealed a Kraangdroid.

"A Kraangdroid." Leo identified.

"WHERE?!" Mikey yelled, waking up and falling into the pool underneath him.

Raccoonus's head pops out from the kitchen through the sheets, still munching the seaweed.

"Huh?!" He said.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes as they disregard them.

"We'll check it out tonight." Leo explains.

"Why not now?" April asked.

"It's afternoon, they can't be seen by anyone, remember?" Hiroshi asked.

"We can." April finished, closing her laptop and getting up. April grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled her to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Hiroshi asked in surprised.

"To spy on the Kraang." She answered. Leo followed them and stepped in front of them.

"April, think about this. It could be dangerous." He warned.

"You know what else is dangerous? Standing between me and my father." April said, folding her arm and frowned. Leo sighed.

"Okay. Hiroshi." He turned at Hiro.

"Take April with you and make sure neither of you being spotted." He said.

"Got it." Hiro said as he and April left the Lair and made their way to the location of the gas explosion.

Raccoonus came out with fully appearance.

"Hm. Two humans go first." He noted.

(New York City - Warehouse)

Hiro and April were right on the way to the warehouse as they are hiding behind a garbage pile and saw a Kraang arrived.

"Okay, Kraang Creep. Lead the way." April whispered, following it but stopped by Hiroshi.

"April, let me go in there and see what they up to." Hiroshi said.

"But what if they are setting up a trap for you? I had to come with you." April protested as Hiroshi sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, just stay close to me." He said.

Hiroshi and April headed inside the building.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raccoonus was doing sit-ups, hanging on the bunk's bar and he counted on his head as thirty-five.

"I never have done this in a while even Hiro do better than me." He muttered himself.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, making Raccoonus trembled off from the bar and got thud on the floor. Raccoonus rubs his read and looked back at the door.

"What's in the world?" He asked as he opened the door and walked out.

Raccoonus saw a robot turtle with a manhole cover resembling as a shell and wires connecting his arms and legs alongside with Mikey and Raph.

"Take me to your leader!" Its mouth opens revealing a megaphone, but it was Donnie's voice.

"Leo, it's for you." Mikey said dumbly. Raccoonus and Leo walked behind it.

"What is this thing?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking this…thing is for Donatello to fight against the Kraang." Raccoonus said. Donnie stepped out of the lab.

"Gentlemen and Raphael." Raph blinked.

"This is the future of ninjutsu." Donnie finished, gesturing to the robot as it stands next to him.

"I always thought the future of ninjutsu would be taller." Raph says bluntly.

"Aww, he's so cute." Mikey cooed, tickling the robot under its neck.

"Be careful." Raccoonus said.

The robot opens its mouth revealing the megaphone plus lots of guns, missile launchers, wings, and a baseball bat.

Mikey jumped back, screaming.

Donnie laughed. "Told ya to be careful." Raccoonus said.

"He doesn't like being tickled." Donnie explained, patting the robot's head.

(Warehouse)

Back at the warehouse, April and Hiroshi were crouching behind some wooden crates as a Kraang walked past them. Another Kraang arrived. "Is that which is the unstable mutagen ready for using in the experiment that Kraang is ready to begin?" The Kraangdroid asked. "The unstable mutagen will be tomorrow unleashing in the water supply." Another Kraangdroid as April and Hiroshi gasped.

"The water supply? Oh no." She whispered.

"We gotta go warned the others." Hiroshi said.

"Agreed." April said.

"Many infected humans will mutation. This is being a good way to perfect the mutagen to the point of perfection," Another Kraangdroid said, walking off.

April leaned forward but she accidentally pushes the crate forward. On it was a fire extinguisher, which crashes on the ground. Hiroshi gave her a glare.

"Sorry." She whispered.

The droid moves towards her. April gives a fearful look. The droid picks up the extinguisher and picks it up.

"Think ninja. Think ninja." April whispered as she sees a window.

"Hiro, I got an idea." She told him.

The droid walks towards them. When it arrives, there was nothing hiding there. A sound can be heard, and it turns to the window. The droid walks to the window as April hits it with a pipe.

The droid turns to her and she gasps. Hiroshi quickly knocking it into a dumpster. She looks down at it from the window.

"Whew. Close call." Hiroshi expressed.

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey began staring at the robot, then started making funny faces at it. Raccoonus examined it around, expecting.

"Isn't it cool? I reverse-engineered it from the Kraangdroid." Donnie explained how he created his robot.

"Okay, why?" Leo asked, a little sceptical of the robot turtle.

"So, the drone can handle the dangerous stuff while we stay out of harm's way." Donnie answered.

"Oh, I get it. This is for wimps too afraid to fight." Raph summarized.

"No. It's for wimps too smart to fight. I mean—" Donnie tried to explain, but Mikey decided to speak up.

"Ooh! Let's call him 'Metalhead'. Why do you ask? Because it's got a head and it's made of—" Mikey suggested, then began explaining how he came up with the drone's new name.

Leo and Raccoonus facepalmed. "We get it."

"I don't need a toaster to fight my battles for me." Raph said, folding his arms.

"Donatello, I understand you wanting this robot that better than your Rokushakubō, but this is a ridiculous idea you ever had." Raccoonus stated with his opinion.

"I agree with Raccooonus. It takes the whole point out of being a ninja." Leo said, backing up his statement.

"It's exactly the point of being a ninja. We adapt." Donnie pointed out, then encouraged.

"Now watch this; Attack the drone. Give it all you've got."

"You sure? I don't want to break your toy." Leo asked, then said, but Raph pushed him aside.

"I do!" Raph said as he walked in front of the drone.

Donnie got his controller ready and Metalhead tensed.

Raph got his Sais out and dashed toward the drone. He jumped into the air and performed his diving attack. However, Metalhead caught Raph's fist. Then Metalhead swung Raph back and forth against the ground, then threw him into the wall behind it.

Donnie chuckled, then heard yelling from above him. Mikey and Leo appeared from above and attacked Metalhead with their weapons. No matter how hard they hit, Leo's katanas and Mikey's nun-chucks never made a dimple. Metalhead grabbed the weapons and slammed the brothers into each other. Metalhead also stepped on Leo's toes and punched him into Raph.

Mikey tried a sneak attack, but Metalhead caught him. With one punch, Metalhead threw Mikey into his brothers. While Donnie and Metalhead were distracted, Raccoonus puts on his metal tekko and began punching its exposed stomach, Metalhead lightly sparked and shocked me into paralysis. Metalhead grabbed him and threw him into the pile of turtle brothers.

"I kicked your shells! And I didn't even have to use the laser cannon! Face it, guys, with this thing I'm invincible!" Donnie gloated with a big smile on his face. Raph walked up to him and put his sai upon the controller.

"Oh, yeah?" Raph used he said to flip the controller out of Donnie's hands.

"You know what I mean." Donnie said as he walked off the get the controller back.

As soon as he touched the controller, a rat's foot stopped him from picking it up. Donnie looked up and saw Master Splinter in front of him.

"Sensei, I was wondering if I could take Metalhead for a spin tonight." He asked his teacher.

"You may." Splinter answered.

But, like last time, Donnie jumped ahead again,

"That's totally unfair! You can't just—" Then he stopped, as soon as he collected what Splinter said. "Wait, what?"

"You have created this new weapon. We must see how well it works." Splinter replied, patting Metalhead's head.

"Well, that's great. Thank you, Sensei." Donnie said with a smile.

"But it is a test only. Do not take it into combat." Splinter told Donnie.

"No problem, Sensei." Donnie said with a bow.

Master Splinter made his way to the dojo. Probably to meditate or something like that.

Raph looked at Donnie. "You're taking it into combat, aren't you?"

"Totally!" Donnie answered with a smile and an excited chuckle.

(New York City – Rooftops)

The Turtles and Raccoonus running across a rooftop in the whole city with Donnie being replaced by Metalhead, began their mission of finding the Kraang that was in April's Intel. Though his combat skills are remarkable, but his size and mobility make him loud, heavy and very clumsy making Raccoonus disturbed and blocked his ears with his fingers while running.

They stopped on top of an abandoned apartment building, to wait for Metalhead. Leo arrived the usual way. Mikey arrived by zip-line with his nun-chuck. Raph climbed his way up. Raccoonus arrived by jumping down from the billboard. And Metalhead was right behind us. He arrived, making a large impact on the ground, and ran toward us. Leo rubbed his temples and Raccoonus shooks his head. Metalhead released steam from his 'ears' to cool down.

"Should we double back? I think there's a car alarm he didn't set off." Leo said, then thought back a bit.

"I kinda like it. It goes nicely with all the sirens and cries for help." Raph smiled, patting Metalhead's head.

"Oh, come on. You guys are just jealous 'cause you're out there in the cold and I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza." Donnie's voice spoke from Metalhead's closed mouth, via headset.

"Hey!" Mikey shot, then tried to punch Metalhead, only for it to bounce back at him.

"We probably wait here to take some fresh air, Donatello." Raccoonus said.

"Hello?" April's voice called out.

"Hey, guys, quiet. Somebody's coming." Leo whispered.

They all crouch down. Metalhead creaked as he does the same.

"Guys, it's us." Hiroshi said, quietly.

They look down to see them.

"It's them." Raccoonus said as he jumped down to them. "Hiro. April."

April smiled a bit at Raccoonus.

"Hi, Raccoonus." She replied, and the others jump down to them.

"Guys! April and I just looking for you." Hiroshi said, relieved to see them.

However, the sound of a falling person filled the air. Metalhead fell into the dumpster, it dropped down and Metalhead struggled to get out. Metalhead finally got out of the dumpster and stood in front of April and Hiroshi.

"Still, it's stealthier than the real Donatello." Raph commented.

"What the heck is that?" April asked, not sure how to react.

That what I wondered it." Hiroshi said.

"It's Donnie's latest, 'brilliant' creation; Metalhead." Leo answered.

"Catchy name, huh? My idea." Mikey asked, then told April with a smile.

Metalhead opened its mouth and Donnie's voice spoke out the megaphone.

"Oh, sorry, April. I'm still getting used to the controls." The volume of the megaphone and the feedback was so loud, everyone covered their ears.

"Whoops." Donnie said, then Metalhead closed his mouth,

"Megaphone button got stuck."

"Donnie, is that you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, I talked it right through you." Donnie replied.

"Wait a minute, you're still at the Lair? Why not coming with us?" Hiro asked.

"I got everything under controlled." Donnie said.

"Guys, we gotta do something." April said.

"The Kraang are gonna polluted the city's water supply with mutagen!" Hiroshi informed them, returning to the matter at hand.

"The whole city will become a disaster area!" Leo exclaimed.

"There'll be mutants everywhere!" Donnie added.

"Wow. Think of all the friends we can make." Mikey smiled, hugging Metalhead.

The rest of them stared at him as if saying 'seriously?' Mikey let go of Metalhead.

"Excuse me for being a "glass-half-full" kinda guy."

"Michelangelo, New York people are not very fond of change. Mutagen in the water supply will make it worse and everyone will have killed each other." Raccoonus said as Mikey gave him a confused look.

"Just trust him, Mikey. Spider Bytez and Snakeweed are New York people, and they attacked us, just for accidentally mutating them." Hiroshi said.

Hiro has a good point." Raph nodded.

"Thanks, Raph." Hiroshi smiled.

"Let's go!" Leo told them, as he dashed down the alley.

"Yeah! The Kraang don't stand a chance!" Donnie cheered as Metalhead followed, but Leo stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"Donnie, I need you to hang back. Metalhead is just too clumsy. It'll get in our way." Leo told Donnie.

"Clumsy?" Donnie exclaimed as Metalhead threw its arms out and knocked over some trash cans.

"I did that on purpose to emphasize my point." Donnie covered.

"You're not coming, Donnie." Leo said.

"If you want Metalhead to be useful, please keep an eye on April for us." Hiro said.

The Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus made their way to the warehouse, via rooftop.

(Warehouse)

They entered the warehouse and hid themselves on the ceiling. April's report was correct. The Kraang were carrying canisters of Mutagen into the water supply of the city.

"Looks like a Kraang picnic down there." Leo summarized.

"Ready to bash some bots?" Raph asked with a smile.

"Destroy some droids?" Leo included punching his hand.

"Crash some Kraang?" Raccoonus added.

"Clean some closets?" Mikey asked, but the Turtles and two allies gave him a 'what' look. "Uh, I meant to say crush some Kraang?" He corrected with a smile.

"That was my line." Raccoonus muttered.

Leo, Raph, and Hiro jumped down and quickly took down a few Kraangdroids. Blue layered Kraangdroid aimed their weapons at them.

Until Mikey and Raccoonus jumped down. "Booyashaka!"

He and Raccoonus landed on both the droids and beat them till they were offline. Raccoonus had enough as he picked Mikey up and pushed him away from the busted Kraangdroids, not before Mikey got a few more kicks in.

They quietly made their way to the true-crime scene and hid behind some iron barrels. A clang is heard, and they turn to see a droid laying there on the ground. He points to them, getting the Kraang's attention. Mikey whimpered as they turned around.

The Kraang start blasting at them and they all dive behind some crates. They got their weapons ready and they dashed our way through the barrage.

Hiroshi blasted his energy balls at them, Raccoonus strikes them with punching and the turtles finished a little few of Kraangdroids.

However, more came, and they fired their weapons too. Heck, in mid-battle, the Kraang got their energy cannon ready and fired it at us. Luckily, everyone jumped out of the way.

"They're everywhere! Run!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs.

Hiroshi threw an energy ball at the cannon but didn't affect its damage.

"Okay, that was energy ball-proof." Hiroshi said.

More Kraang coming up in a matter of seconds and fired their weapons at us.

"Leo, we're running out of—" Raph began, as they hid behind the last batch of creates.

"Room." Leo and Raph hid behind one side, while Mikey and I hid behind the other.

"We're trapped!" Leo sighed.

"Or maybe, they're the ones who are trapped! Hmm?" Mikey suggested, trying to turn the tables around.

He looked and nearly got hit by a pink laser. "No, it's us."

"Leo, I was hoping you had a backup if you bring Donnie here!" Hiroshi said.

Suddenly, the sound of shattered glass ceased the laser barrage and Metalhead landed on two of the Kraangdroids, from the glass roof. Metalhead looked at them, but his arms were in the position of an Egyptian dancer.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with your arms?" Leo asked, in an annoyed tone.

"My hands aren't on my hips?" Donnie asked.

"No!" Hiroshi shouted, as Raph facepalmed.

"Sorry. Forgot to press B." Donnie chuckled, then Metalhead put his hands on his hips, like a superhero. The Kraangdroids surrounded Metalhead and fired their weapons at him. Mikey, Leo, Raph, Hiro, and Raccoonus watched with anticipation. Even the lasers didn't affect the little turtle drone. The Kraang ceased fire and looked at their weapons and each other.

"Now it's my turn!" Donnie shouted.

Metalhead's left hand morphed into that of a flamethrower nuzzle and aimed at the Kraangdroids,

"Eat hot laser!"

Instead of fire, blue lasers flew and hit the Kraangdroids. Donnie laughed as he aimed his laser cannon at the other Kraangdroids and continued to fire.

"You want some of this? Whoo! Yeah, baby!"

Metalhead aimed his right fist at the other Kraangdroids, and it flew into their heads, knocked the robots offline.

The fist returned to its owner.

"Hey, Raph, how does it feel to be shown up by a toaster?" Donnie asked, with a smile in his voice.

Raph gave Metalhead a look, as Leo, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiro gave him a smile. Raph got burned by a machine. However, Mikey's smile quickly faded, as he noticed something.

"Burn!" The other turtles looked and saw two Kraangdroids approaching Metalhead from behind.

"Yeah, I thought that was a good one." Donnie smiled.

"No! Burn!" Mikey shouted, pointing behind Metalhead.

"Oh. Right." Donnie said, snapping back into action.

His left hand spouted another flamethrower nuzzle and turned to shoot flames at the Kraangdroids.

"Flame on them all, Donatello." Raccoonus commented.

Donnie continued to use the laser cannon to take down the rest of the Kraangdroids, but he was getting overconfident, that he aimed at us and almost hit Mikey's head.

"Dude!" Mikey shouted.

"Oops! Sorry, Mikey!" Donnie apologized, trying to watch his aim.

"Donnie, watch the friendly fire." Leo told his younger brother.

But Donnie wasn't listening.

"Here's some for you! And some for you! And, oh, yeah, I saved a little for you too! How'd that taste?" He laughed, as he took down the last Kraangdroid and continued his fire.

And he was aiming at a batch of propane tanks.

"Donnie! Watch out for the..." Hiroshi warned, but the tanks exploded, and the shockwave blew them all away. Hiroshi banged on the wall and fall down on the ground. As they recovered from the explosion of the tanks, Donnie's voice spoke up.

"Guys, if you can hear me, you might wanna run." He said.

They looked and saw that Metalhead had a Kraang on top of his head and his eyes were glowing pink. Metalhead opened his mouth and a Kraang voice was speaking from the megaphone, in perfect volume and pitch.

"The ones, that which are called Turtles and the twos called Tang Hiroshi and Raccoonus, will now be called, Turtles, Tang Hiroshi, and Raccoonus, that are destroyed!" Metalhead said the last word in a deep and dark tone.

"The Kraang takes controlled on Metalhead." Raccoonus said.

Mikey sighed in relief. "Whew! I was really afraid at the beginning of the sentence, but then I sort of just lost interest towards—"

Suddenly, Metalhead aimed his laser cannon at Mikey.

"Ok. I'm afraid again." Mikey screamed, and they ran for cover or tried their best to keep their distance from the robot.

Once the group saw an opening, they dashed for it. Mikey threw one of his nunchucks at Metalhead's laser cannon and it caught the cannon off-aim. The boys surrounded the droid.

"Give him everything you've got." Leo told us.

So, Raph, Mikey, Leo, Hiro, and Raccoonus attacked the drone with their weapons, but they weren't leaving a dent at all.

"He's gotta have a weak spot." Leo said.

"This always works!" Mikey said with a smile, then he kicked the drone in-between the legs. "Hi-yah!"

However, like last time, the attack bounced back at him.

"Ow! Well, usually." Metalhead took this opportunity and attacked the turtles and Raccoonus, by punching them, hard in the face. The force threw them toward a wall.

"Guys!" Hiroshi shouted in worry.

Then anger burned in his heart and vein. His aura surrounded him.

"That's it! Eat this, Metal-Freak!" He charged at him, throwing energy blasts at it and kicking it.

Metalhead jumped back away a bit. Hiroshi thinks he's hurt the Kraang as well. But it was short-lived. Metalhead looked at Hiroshi and punched him into the wall with the Turtles.

"Hiro!" Leo called in worry.

Hiroshi rubbed his head and lightly smiled. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

Unfortunately, Metalhead and Kraangdroids had us surrounded. Hiroshi and the others had no time to recover from the attack. They got back up and readied themselves for the next attack.

"Now Kraang will destroy you. Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang?" Metalhead said, then asked.

"Me!" A familiar voice spoke from above them.

The boys and the Kraang looked up and saw Donnie jumped down from his previous entrance. And he was holding his old bo-staff.

"Donnie! Bangin' entrance, dude!" Mikey said with a smile.

"You guys deal with the droids. Hiro and I will handle Metalhead." Donnie told them.

"Right behind you, Donnie." Hiro answered. The boys dashed and took care of the Kraangdroids.

"It is the maker of the tech, which was the tech, that was of the Kraang." Metalhead said as he recognized Donnie.

"Come on, gimme your best—" Donnie dared as he and Hiroshi readied their weapons, however, he was cut short from Metalhead launching his fist at him.

Hiro ducked, and Donnie ran.

Hiroshi noticed that Metalhead was aiming for Donnie.

"Donnie, heads up!" Hiroshi shouted. Donnie turned and whacked the fist off-course, causing a fist to fly into Metalhead's face.

Donnie and Hiroshi began hitting Metalhead with their weapons. However, Donnie's weapon had no effect, while Hiro's did little damage.

Donnie hit Metalhead on his head again, and the drone aimed his laser cannon at us. Donnie and Hiro took cover, but Donnie wasn't fast enough. He tried to deflect a laser attack, but his staff snapped again.

"Not again." Donnie muttered as he looked at his staff. Metalhead opened his mask and released homing-signal bombs, that were his eyes.

"Whoa!" Hiroshi shouted, as he grabbed Donnie's hand and quickly dragged him behind the barrel then he was hiding behind.

The bomb blasted the pillar, that was behind Donnie, and it damaged it to near collapse state.

Donnie looked and lightly smiled. "That might work."

"Then go get him, Don." Hiroshi said as Donnie nodded to him in agreement.

He turned to look at Metalhead.

"Hey, Kraang!" Metalhead fired his laser cannon at Donnie.

Donnie rolled over to the pillar again.

"The one, who is called your mother, wears the boots, that are made for combat!" Metalhead ceased firing and 'glared' at Donnie.

"The comment that is made by you shows ignorance of Kraang!" He withdrew his weapon before he continued. "The ones, known by you as mothers—"

"Just come get me!" Donnie told Metalhead.

Metalhead fired multiple 'eye-bombs' at Donnie. Donnie was able to get out of the way and flipped over Metalhead, who fired his laser cannon when Donnie got too close. The pillar began to wobble and fall over towards Donnie as it makes Hiro started to get worried. The weight of the pillar will crush Donnie in-half. "

Donnie, look out!" Hiroshi shouted. A large dust cloud surrounded the impacted area.

When the smoke cleared, Donnie was unharmed, and what remained if his staff, is jabbed into Metalhead's chest.

Donnie smiled in triumphant

"Booyakasha!"

"Sounds weird when he says it." Mikey commented. "Sounds weird when you say it." Raph replied.

"That which is the revenge will be had on those who are call themselves the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus." Metalhead said, as the drone shut down and the Kraang left.

Of course, the Kraang jumped on to Donnie's face, before crawling away.

The other turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus run towards him.

"Nice job, bro!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Way to go, Donnie." Leo said.

Donnie got out from under the pillar and smiled.

"Yeah, not bad." Raph said with a smile, then frowned. "Except for that part where you built the thing in the first place. And the part where it broke. And the part where it tried to kill us. And the part—"

"Ok, I get it." Donnie told Raph, then lightly sulked.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi rested on his bed and took out a photo to see his family on it. Hiroshi saw his little sister was holding her hand with a younger version of him.

_"Atsuko, I'm going to find you soon after this. I promised." _Hiroshi thought as he puts his photo away and finished working on it for Donnie. Hiroshi picked the new weapon for Donnie.

"Perfect. I think Donnie would like this." He said himself as he heard the explosion from outside and rushed out of his room.

Hiroshi choked because of the smoke and waved it off, as the smoke disappeared and saw the Turtles were lying on the ground and covered in soot, dust, and pieces of wood.

"What the heck just happened here?" Hiroshi asked as Raccoonus jumped out from the water.

"Ask Donnie." Raccoonus said.

Hiroshi looked at Donnie who was still on the ground, holding what remained of a bo-staff. Hiro shook his head and went over to Donnie, helping the genius back to his feet.

"Tell me how it happened." Hiroshi said.

"Uuummmmm." Donnie began.

"Let me guess, laser-guided missile-launching staff?" Hiro guessed.

"How did you know?" Donnie asked. Hiroshi didn't notice Master Splinter was staring at him.

"Just a hunch." Hiroshi shrugged and almost forgot about Donnie's gift.

"Oh, I have something for you, Donnie." Hiroshi reached over his back and showed him his new weapon. Donnie's eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you like it? It's a naginata. It's made of bamboo and has a retractable blade.

So, you can fight the Kraang instead of just whacking them." Hiro smiled.

Donnie took his new staff; he smiled at him and threw his arms around him as Hiroshi hugged him back.

Splinter smiled and nodded, stroking his beard and went back to his Dojo. Donnie pulled away from Hiroshi.

"You are the best of best, Hiro." Donnie said, giving him a fist bump against his'. Hiroshi felt something bonds with him when helping him to adapt his ninja weapon.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 7 - Monkey Brains**

(Lair – Dojo)

Mikey is warming up as he and Donnie prepare to spar. Hiroshi was sitting on the tree near them since he was just observing. Mikey stretched his back, making a crack noise. Donnie gets ready to attack and tried to kick Mikey, who jumped out of the way. Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm, but he flipped. Still holding his arm, Donnie rolled Mikey on his shell and he does back-flips, laughing.

"Dude, what are you doing? You don't defend against Seoi Nage with back-flips!" Donnie replied.

"Why not?" Mikey asked. "Back-flips are where it's at!"

Hiroshi simply rolled his eyes. "Well, this should be fun…"

"The best defense is to roll along my back and take me to the ground and put me in an arm lock. Unless, of course, I counter with a—" Donnie gets interrupted by Mikey.

"Hey man, you can't the fire out of Dr. Flipenstein!" Mikey said with more backflips.

"I don't even know what that means." Donnie replied.

"I wouldn't question it." Hiroshi murmured him.

Hiroshi seeing Splinter approaching from his room.

Donnie walked up to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, what would you do if someone tried to throw you with Seoi Nage?" He asked.

"I don't know." Splinter said.

"Come on, you must have planned response for every attack." Donnie pressed.

Hiroshi jumped down in front of them. "It's not that easy, Don. This is a lesson about fighting the enemy without thinking." He said.

"Hiroshi's correct. If you are thinking too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment, so you can fight without thinking." Splinter told him.

"Just go with the flow, Donnie. That's what I do the same." Hiroshi shrugged.

"But why would I want to fight without thinking?" Donnie asked.

"Allow my nephew to demonstrate. Prepare to defend against Seoi Nage!" Splinter replied before winking at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi nodded and used swift kick on Donnie off the ground.

"Ow! That wasn't Seoi Nage!" Donnie said.

"No, but you thought it would be." Hiroshi pointed out, holding out his hand to him.

Donnie grabbed it and he pulled him up.

"Now, would you like to prepare to defend a spinning back-kick?" Splinter asked.

"No, I'm good." Donnie said, holding his arm in pain. "You know what back there? Back-flip!" Mikey laughed as Donnie sighed in upset and he left the dojo.

"You are dismissed, Hiroshi. That is all for now." Splinter said, chuckling himself and walking away.

Hiroshi walked out of the dojo.

(Lair – Donnie's lab)

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiro walked inside of Donnie's lab. Donnie was drawing on a used movie poster.

"What are you up to, Donnie?" Leo asked behind him, making him shouted in surprise.

"Just putting up the finishing touches of my master plan." Donnie explained.

"Master plan? What is it for?" Hiroshi asked.

"To get April to hang out with me." Donnie answered.

"Try this. 'April, do you want to hang out with me?" Leo said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah. You see, it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every possible response to maximize my chances of success." Donnie answered as he finished his chart.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Mikey said with a smile.

Donnie showed us his flowchart, which he pinned on the back of Leo's Space Heroes III movie poster. Donnie cleared his throat.

"Yeah. For instance, if April says she can't because she has homework, then I will suggest an informal study session and serve healthy, brain-stimulating snacks." He explained, pointing to a black-lined idea.

"Well, what if she says she can't because you're a total nerd?" Raph asked.

"Ah, that's this thread here." Donnie answered, pointing to an orange plan. "I will list my many non-nerdy qualities and suggest activities that will highlight my coolness, such as skateboarding or shark wrestling."

Suddenly, April showed up without warning. She was carrying her laptop, which was open.

"Guys!" April shouted.

April's presence alerted Donnie, as he hurried to flip his chart back to Leo's poster.

"Hey- hey, Ap- Hey, April." He shuddered, love-struck.

Hiroshi smirked that Donnie did crush on April after all.

"You guys gotta check this out." April told them, as she pressed play on a news video clip.

_"Renowned neurochemistry Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing." _The news reporter said. _"I spoke with Rockwell's colleague, Dr. Victor Falco." _

The camera turned to a skinny, man, in his late-40s, in a lab-coat.

_"I hadn't heard from him in days, so I stopped by his lab. The place was a mess and he was gone. I fear the worst."_ Falco said.

_"Police say they have—"_ The reporter continued until April closed her laptop.

"So?" Raph asked.

"So, the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including my Dad! Maybe that's what happened to this Rockwell guy." April answered.

"Or maybe not proving the scientists including Kirby aren't exactly connected at all." Raccoonus said.

"He's right." Leo agreed with him.

"There's only one way to find out. We should go to that lab and look around." April said.

"April's right. We should go check it out." Donnie agreed, then faked hearing something.

"What's that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." Donnie leading her out of the lab, but not before winking at the others.

"Huh. I bet that wasn't on his flow chart." Leo turned the poster around to show the chart

"Woah! It is. That is spooky…" He pointed his finger at the drawing picture of themselves but in terrible art. Hiroshi chuckled at this.

"Donnie was just terrible drawing artist." He laughed with Mikey who had joined him.

"Yeah, right, cuz." He chuckled.

(Lair – Kitchen)

Hiroshi was sitting in the kitchen, eating some snacks and Raccoonus came inside. "Hiro. How are you if you are staying with them?" Raccoonus asked.

"Pretty long if I had ever seen my sister again." Hiroshi said.

"Atsuko. She was gone when you were a kid and you didn't know who kidnapped her." Raccoonus said.

"I know, and that why I want to know where she is." Hiroshi said as he finished his snacks and left from the kitchen, leaving Raccoonus feeling sorry about his sister.

"Very reasonable, Hiroshi. Very reasonable." Raccoonus said

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi sits down on a bean bag and taking a nap. Hiro then heard groaning from Donnie as he turned his head at him and April who carried Donnie.

"What happened to him?" Hiroshi asked, getting up. The Turtles and Raccoonus appeared and saw Donnie injured.

"Donnie got beaten by a lab monkey." April said.

Leo and Hiroshi put his arms around them.

"April, can you get an ice pack?" Leo asked.

"Raccoonus, boil the kettle and put a ginger tea bag in the mug." Hiroshi told Raccoonus.

April and Raccoonus left for the kitchen and the two set Donnie down on the couch. Donnie groaned weakly and lied down.

"Donnie, you gonna be okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Donnie answered.

"In that case…" Leo said before he, Raph, Mikey and Hiroshi burst out laughing which makes Donnie blushed bit and tiny eyes in anime expression.

"You got beat up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?" Raph leered, still laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend! And that monkey was a vicious mutant!" Donnie argued.

"Yeah, I'm sure he went bananas!" Leo said and they all laugh hard.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He went ape!" He joked again.

They laughed harder as Hiroshi and Mikey fall on the floor, still laughing but Hiroshi was laughing the most. April and Raccoonus come back with the ice pack and ginger tea mug. Raph noticed them and gave his brothers and cousin a 'Cut it' signal.

"No more monkey puns." He whispered before Hiroshi getting up on his feet.

April sits behind Donnie and puts the ice pack on his head as he sighed happily.

"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" April glared at them in an accusing tone.

"No, we were laughing at him because he was hurt by a monkey!" Mikey exclaimed before the four of them all start laughing again.

April and Raccoonus looked at the boys annoyed.

"Sense of humor. Had they?" Raccoonus sighed and gave Donnie a mug. "Donnie, here. Drink this."

Donnie took the mug and looked at the tea. He took a sip and lightly smiled in delight.

"What is that?" Leo asked, not laughing anymore.

"It's ginger tea. It is good for pain relief and anti-inflammatory." Raccoonus said.

"My Uncle Kami told me to drink this when I had a headache." Hiroshi explained.

"Wow. Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" Mikey said with a smile.

After a while, Leo and Raph were in the dojo, sparring. Mikey was relaxing, listening to music. April was at home. Raccoonus was meditating in his room. Hiroshi standing next to Donnie who stands on four legs. Hiroshi felt worried about him and he knew that Donnie losing a fight to a mutant monkey.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I'm a highly trained martial artist. How could I lose something so mindless?" Donnie wondered, looking at the water.

Master Splinter decided to give Donnie a little pep talk, and Hiro joined him in conversation.

"You are very intelligent." Splinter told him.

Donnie turned and looked at him.

"But in a fight, you can't always be up here." Hiroshi said, pointing his forehead.

"But I just don't understand how you can fight without thinking." Donnie told Master Splinter and Hiroshi.

Donnie, Master Splinter, and Hiro turned and saw Mikey walked toward us, with his headphones on, his eyes closed and listening to his music.

"Observe." Hiroshi said as he walked towards Mikey.

Hiroshi threw a few hits at him, but he dodged and blocked his attacks. Hiro lowered his stance and smiled at Donnie.

"You see, Donnie? Mikey doesn't think when he is listening to his music." He said.

"Thank you." Mikey said to him.

"You're welcome." Hiro answered as Mikey walked off.

Mikey walked past Master Splinter, and Splinter tripped Mikey into the bean-bag chair with his tail.

"You must find the space between your thoughts and learn to live there. That's what Michelangelo does." Master Splinter told Donnie.

"True, but Mikey's got a lot more space between his thoughts than I do." Donnie pointed out.

"Oh, a pepperoni!" Mikey exclaimed, eating a pepperoni that was behind him.

"Yes, well, Michelangelo has his challenges, too." Master Splinter said with a light chuckle.

After another while, April decided to hang out with the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiro. She was researching the documents on Falco's flash drive. Raph was reading his comic books, Leo and Mikey were sparring, Donnie was watching the T.V, and Hiro practicing his moves on the dummy.

"Guys, I think I've found something." April said, getting all their attention.

"These notes are hard to follow, but it looks like Rockwell was able to modify the Mutagen." She explained as she read the notes.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asked.

"He thought he could use it to create a neurochemical that would temporarily give someone psychic abilities." April answered.

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph asked.

"It's more like he was reading our emotions. After all, he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile." April explained.

"So the monkey thought Donnie was hostile and attacked him?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, well next time I'll be sure to think friendly thoughts while I'm beating a little sunshine into him." Donnie said, punching his hand during his last words.

"Okay, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let's go up to the surface, spread out, and search." Leo told them.

"How are we gonna stay in contact?" Raph asked.

"I have a little something that might help." Donnie said as he stood up. "Gentlemen and ladies, I give you the T-Phone!" He revealed a cell phone-like device that was in the shape of a turtle shell.

Hiroshi smiled at Donnie.

"Dude, I'm in charge of naming stuff. I would've called it - The T-Phone." Mikey retorted at Donnie.

"I did call it the T-Phone." Donnie said.

"Yeah, but I would've called it the T-Phone." Mikey muttered in a pout.

Only to get hit in the back of his head by Raph with his comic.

"Too bad, Michelangelo." Raccoonus noted.

"And April, if you give me your cell number, I can patch you into our network." Donnie suggested, offering his T-Phone to April.

"Sweet!" April smiled, taking the cell and put her number into Donnie's phone as it rings.

"See that? I got her number." Donnie whispered to Raph.

"Her numbers on the fridge, you dork." Raph pointed out.

"Hiro? Can you put your numbers on for us? Leo asked him.

"Of course, Leo." Hiroshi answered with a small smile.

After April was done, Hiro gave the Turtles his iPhone number too.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others running across the rooftops while April was on the lower ground.

"Guys, someone spotted the monkey on Bleeker." She called out.

"I think I'm on his trail!" Raph reported.

He signs off and he didn't have to go far before he sees the monkey running across the road.

"I've got eyes on him. He's headed south on Delancy!" He said.

Hiroshi is holding his iPhone and let its speaker on.

_"Hiro, the monkey is headed your way!"_ Leo called out to him.

"Got it!" Hiroshi said.

"We're in Houston! Raccoonus and I will cut him off!" Donnie informed before Raccoonus jumps onto the street. Donnie runs behind him on the rooftop before the monkey suddenly disappears.

"Darn. Where did he go?" Raccoonus exclaimed.

_"He changed direction."_ Leo said to them with T-Phone, then told Mikey. _"Mikey, the monkey is headed your way!"_

_"I'm on it!"_ Mikey replied.

Hiroshi saw the monkey chased by Mikey as he jumped down on the road to joined him and chased the lab monkey. Mikey tried to throw his Nun-chuck at it, but the monkey changed direction again. The chain wrapped itself around a lamppost, causing Mikey to crash into it. Hiroshi winced his younger cousin but focused on the monkey and running. Hiro was joined by Raph and quickly recovered Mikey, catches up with the monkey. They all end up on the same road, with no trace of the monkey and regrouped by Leo, Donnie, April, and Raccoonus.

"Anyone see where he went?" Leo asked.

"I thought he went off in that direction!" Donnie pointed to the west direction.

"I thought it was that way!" Raph points in the opposite direction.

The four starts discussing where it went except Hiro and Raccoonus.

"Here, monkey, monkey, monkey!" Mikey calling out to the monkey mutant.

April sensed his presence somewhere hiding and turned at the dumpster. Raccoonus and Hiroshi saw her walking towards the bin.

"What is with her?" Hiroshi asked.

"I think she probably sensed someone hiding in there." Raccoonus said.

April stopped in front of the dumpster and Hiroshi helped her open the lid.

The monkey is inside, and he turns around to them.

Hiro smiled. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." He and April hold out their hands to the monkey.

The monkey hesitates before taking their hands. They pulled the monkey out of the dumpster, seeming calm.

"Hey...how'd you know that the monkey was inside?" Mikey asked curiously.

April looked at them each other before she is turning back to him.

"I guess that's when my psychic powers kicked in for the first time," April shrugged.

Suddenly, Mikey's nunchucks is thrown, trapping the monkey. The monkey roars.

"Ha! Got ya that time." Mikey said triumphantly.

"Great, we got the monkey. But we're not any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell." Raph said as April seems to notice something.

"Actually, we're a lot closer than you think!" She said.

"What? How?" Donnie asks.

"I think this is Dr. Rockwell!" She said.

The boys and Raccoonus looked in shock.

"You mean that crazy monkey was actually Dr. Tyler Rockwell?" Hiro asked.

"And how did you know it was him?" Raccoonus concerned as April tried to speak to him but she was cut off by Leo.

"We'll talk it about later. Let's take him back to Dr. Falco." He said.

(Dr. Falco's lab)

The Turtles, Hiro, Raccoonus, and April arrived in his lab with Dr. Rockwell still in chained. Dr. Falco stands up from his desk.

"Oh, thank you for bringing Dr. Rockwell back." Dr. Falco said as they put Dr. Rockwell on the dentist chair and strapped his wrists and legs. Dr. Falco then turned at Hiro and Raccoonus.

"Ah, you two must Tang Hiroshi and Raccoonus, April told me about. Pleased to meet you." Dr. Falco said as he gestured his hand at Hiroshi.

Hiro shakes his hand to him in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Falco." Hiro smiled.

Dr. Falco had no time to explain to them as he gives April a needle that had some liquid in it.

"Would you give this to him? He seems to like you the most." April nodded and takes the needle.

She turns to Rockwell, who gets angry again. Hiro quickly shushed him.

"It's just medicine." Hiro said, aiding him and let April injecting the needle in the monkey's arm.

April gives it to Falco, giving him a wary look.

"That should calm him down a little. Poor Rockwell." Falco said.

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" April asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Falco admitted. "But I'll see if there's a way to give him some semblance of normal life." He turns to Rockwell.

The others turn to each other. Dr. Falco turned at Hiro.

"Hiro, have you heard the rumors about scientists' disappearance?" He asked

"Yes, it was the Kraang." Hiro said.

"So, we do seem our common to them. Did you know about Dr. Fuji?" Dr. Falco asked as Hiro and Raccoonus looked surprised and Turtles and April were confused, didn't know the name.

"You know him?" Raccoonus asked.

"Who's Dr. Fuji?" Leo asked.

"A scientist from Japan, who came here to research the Kraang's incident in New York." Dr. Falco said as he sat back down on his desk.

"Don't tell me he was here in the city." Hiroshi said.

"Exactly the point. He was working with me before we attacked by a Kraang. Dr. Fuji saved me before he's been captured, and I ran away." Dr. Falco said, sounded heartbroken.

"Is he alive?" Raccoonus asked.

"I can't tell he was alive. But right now, I'm busy with this Rockwell. You can leave." Dr. Falco turned around with his chair.

"Okay, suit yourself." Hiroshi said as he and others left his lab.

(Lair – Kitchen)

The others are waiting for Raph to come with their pizza. Mikey is playing a video game on his T-Phone. Donnie was looking over Rockwell's notes. Hiroshi was sitting between Leo and Raccoonus.

"Man, this asteroid field is tough. I just can't beat it." Mikey said as he played.

"Pizza's here!" Raph announced as he placed the two pizza boxes on the table. Leo and Raph took a slice each and started eating. Mikey sniffed the aroma of the pizza and caught himself in a silly dilemma.

"Must eat pizza. But can't stop playing. But must eat pizza. But can't stop playing! But must eat pizza!" He screamed in desperation, then made up his mind and grabbed a slice with his mouth.

"Oh, Mikey." Hiroshi shook his head as he took a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.

"Sorry, we didn't get any closer to finding your Dad, April." Leo said to April. "

"It's okay. Everything we learn about the Kraang is another piece of the puzzle." April replied.

"Yeah, but psychic research? This is one weird puzzle." Leo wondered.

"I am curious, April. How did you know the monkey was really a human?" Master Splinter asked, as he walked by them.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things." April answered.

Master Splinter gave her a look and walked off. Leo looked at Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, can you start explaining about Dr. Fuji? We need to know about him." He said.

Hiroshi sighed. "He was a Japanese scientist, studying the 'ki'."

The others stared at him in confusion.

"The key?" Mikey asked.

"Not key. 'Ki. It was also is known as the latent energy or fighting power. This supernatural energy comes from all life forms." Hiro said.

"Life forms? Like us?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Hiro replied.

"Wait a minute, we saw you how you blast the glowing ball at the Snakeweed." Raph said.

"Oh yeah, that was impressive. How did you learn that power?" Leo said.

"I don't know. When I was a kid, I got exploding powers happening to me and I learned how to find a way to control my own." Hiroshi said.

"Is there any way that someone knows how?" Donnie asked.

"Trust him, he was not an ordinary boy." Raccoonus said.

"I see." Leo said as he turned back to Donnie.

"Hey, Donnie, how come you're not eating?" He asked with Donnie.

"What? I'm not hungry. Something's been bothering me." Donnie answered.

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi said.

"Falco said that Rockwell was experimenting on a monkey." Donnie started, recalling on Falco's words.

"And?" Leo asked.

"Well, according to these notes, he never had a monkey in his lab. He was just using samples of monkey DNA." Donnie explained.

"So how does that explain Rockwell? He was still in Dr. Falco's lab." Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, we're still not following you." Leo said.

"If he never had a monkey, what broke out of that cage?"

"It must've been Rockwell!" Raph deduced.

"Which means Falco put him there and he's been lying this whole time." Donnie finished.

Raph scowled and Leo gives a determined face.

"I knew we can't trust that man." Raccoonus realized.

"So, he was the one responsible for mutating Dr. Rockwell, using him as a guinea pig." Hiroshi deduced.

(Dr. Falco's lab)

Hiroshi and mutated ninjas rushing off to Dr. Falco's lab and burst the door opened to see Falco who had evilly grin on his face and already acquired the psychic abilities.

"All right, Falco! We've had enough of your—" Leo began, but Raph cut him off.

"Do not say 'monkey-ing around'." Raph said.

"I wasn't going to." Leo retorted.

"Yes, you were." Falco replied with a smirk. His eyes were bloodshot.

"It's over, Falco! We know it was you who mutated Rockwell!" Donnie told Falco.

"I used him as a guinea pig." Falco admitted.

"Well, it didn't work. You turned him into a monkey." Mikey replied.

"How could you do this to your own colleague?" Hiroshi demanded.

"The psychic neurochemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me." Falco answered.

"So, this was your plan all along." Donnie summarized.

"Of course. No man can defeat you when you know his every thought." Falco admitted with a smile.

"And let me ask you again. What have you done with Dr. Fuji?" Raccoonus asked as Dr. Falco laughed darkly.

"I lied to you about my story, I pushed him away into the Kraang and they took him away while I was escaped." He said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to him." Hiroshi pointed at him.

"Now, now. Don't point right at my face." Dr. Falco mocked as Hiroshi growled.

"Oh, really? Then you must know I'm gonna smack—" Raph began his threat, but Falco saw it coming.

"Smack the white off my lab coat?" Falco laughed at the irony. "How humorous!"

"Lucky guess!" Raph said, and then attacked Falco, but Falco dodged. "What?"

Falco chuckled and gave Raph a 'Come-get-me' motion. Raph tried to attack Falco again, but Falco dodged and kept his distance from Raph. Falco chuckled again and waved his finger, clicking his tongue. Raph aimed a kick, but Falco dodged and took Raph's sai. Falco hit Raph in the face, with the hilt of his sai and then kicked him toward Mikey, Donnie, and Raccoonus.

Raph was out cold. Leo unsheathed his weapons and began attacking Falco. But Falco dodged and kept his distance.

"Whoa! It's like he's psychic!" Mikey said in awe.

"He is psychic, shell brain. That's what he just said." Donnie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda tuned out when he did his whole 'I'm evil, blah, blah, blah' thing. Heh." Mikey admitted.

"He was like he knows our moves when we attacked him." Raccoonus said Leo continued to try and attack Falco, but Falco was too fast.

Falco caught Leo's katanas and threw them toward Mikey, Donnie, and Hiro. Luckily, they dodged them. Falco hit Leo with Raph's sai, knocking him out cold. Raccoonus charged at him with a punch but Falco caught it and twisted his paw, painfully.

"Aaaahhh!" He yelled in pain and got kicked into the floor.

"Raccoonus!" Hiroshi shouted.

Hiroshi tries to punch and kicks at Falco, but he evades every one of his moves and sweep-kicked on him. Hiro countered him by the kick, but Falco gripped it and tossed him over to the wall. Hiroshi gets up as he fired energy blast at Falco who dodged and leaving the blast hole on the wall.

"Hmm, you manipulate ki energy. Very interesting." Dr. Falco smirked.

Raccoonus got up as he and Hiroshi attacked together to him. Falco kept dodging from them, and he caught each of their arms, pulled them to hit each other and thrown them onto the floor. Hiroshi grunted as he slowly gets up on his feet but Raccoonus was unconscious.

"How are we gonna defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie asked.

"No prob, I'm good at this. I just have to fight without thinking. Wait." Mikey's eyes turn small and white. "How do I fight without thinking? Oh no! Now I'm thinking about not thinking!" His eyes turn white again before revealing that Falco has knocked him out with his sai.

"Bruh...not cool." Mikey commented.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable!" Falco advances towards Donnie. "Once I dispose of you, no one will be able to stand in my way!"

"We'll see about that!" Donnie takes out his staff as he tries to attack, but Falco dodges.

He throws Raph's sai at the smart turtle. Donnie whacks it away and thrusts his weapon at Falco, but he uses it to throw him across the room. Donnie falls to the ground.

"I really must admire that complex mind of yours!" Falco complimented.

"You come up with so many ideas! Too bad I can see them all! By the way, do you really think you have a chance with April?" He mocked.

Hiroshi helped Donnie to get up and looking each other knowing what they had to do.

"We can do this. We just have to fight without thinking. No thinking. No thinking." He said.

Hiroshi and Donnie closed their eyes and tried cleared their mind.

"Don't think, Donnie. Just do we do." Hiroshi said to him.

Donnie charged toward Falco and hit him with two kicks, forcing him into the wall behind him. Falco charged toward Donnie, but Hiro stepped aside and tripped him. Donnie gave Falco an upper hook, then kicked him in the back, causing him to stumble to his desk. Angry, Falco tried to throw a punch at him, but Donnie dodged with a backflip. Donnie landed on the wall and threw a round of spinning punches. Hiroshi gives a final attack at Falco with a kick on his face. The force caused Falco to fall into the torn open cage. Falco fell unconscious. The others wake up from their unconscious.

"Whoa, Donnie, Hiro, nice work!" Raph said with a smile.

"Well done, Don." Raccoonus praised, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"What'd I tell you about those backflips, huh? Pretty cool!" Mikey asked, then smiled, holding the canister of Mutagen.

"Now that we have the ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang." Donnie said.

They all looked at the cage and Falco were nowhere to be found.

"Falco's gone!" Donnie yelled before he and others turned at Rockwell.

Rockwell was struggled to get out of the chair.

Mikey looked at his brothers and him. "What do we do about him?"

Donnie released the cuffs and Rockwell ran to the window. He opened the window, then looked at them.

"I'm no psychic, but I think he's trying to thank us." Donnie said.

Rockwell jumped out of the window and into the city.

"Um, if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York city really the best place for him?" Raph asked.

Before they could answer, they heard Rockwell nearly got hit by a nearby car.

A man shouted, in an Indian accent. "Hey, monkey! Get outta the—"

Rockwell reacted and trashed the man's car.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Leo answered with a small smile.

Hiroshi was checking on the desk and drawers, looking for clues.

"What are you doing, cuz?" Mikey asked.

"Falco told me about he betrayed Dr. Fuji and he must have stolen some papers from him." Hiroshi said.

"But we still don't where he is neither with Kirby." Raph said.

Hiroshi found something when he opened the last drawer, look at the files that said his name on top of the title 'Dr. Fuji Yusei and in the middle was 'Top Secret on Ki powers from Unknown Aliens.'

"Hey guys, I found Dr. Fuji's research files." He said, handing to Donnie and he reads it.

"It said Top Secret on Ki powers from Unknown Aliens." Donnie said as the others were shocked.

"Another alien species? Like a Kraang?" Leo asked.

"It possibly tells us about another alien species, but we have found out to identify them. And maybe it connected with Hiro and unknown species." Donnie said.

"You think Hiro's ki was coming from an alien species?" Raph asked.

"Is this what you wanted to know about your father Honda that you talked about him to us?" Leo asked.

"Did you tell him about this 'ki'? Donnie asked.

"He can't tell me when I was little but not long after he died." Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry, Hiro. We can find out about this." Leo said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi sats next with April and Master Splinter was standing in front of them.

"April, it seems you have a rare gift, a sensitivity I have trained my entire life to develop."

"Don't worry, you'll get it." April assured.

"I did! It just took me a long time!" Splinter confirmed.

"Uh, that's nothing to be ashamed of." April said.

"What's he's trying to say that he wants to teach you to be a kunoichi, a female ninja." Hiroshi finishing for Splinter and he nods.

"Precisely." Splinter said.

"Wow! That's quite an honor! If I do this, does that mean I can kick everybody's butt?" April clenched her fists.

"We don't believe in using our abilities that way." Splinter explained.

"Oh, oh yeah! Me neither...but I could, right?" April asked.

Hiroshi and Splinter chuckled.

"Yes, but I warn you. It will be the hardest thing you've ever done. It will drain you mentally, physically, and spiritually." Hiroshi snorted. "I was training for only a few weeks and I wasn't become affected that."

"Well, can't be worse than high school. If Hiro can do it, so can I. I'll be catching up to him in no time!" April declared.

Hiroshi and Splinter glance at each other.

"What?" April asked.

"Hiro has made a great amount of progress. He is already caught up with my sons." Splinter answered.

"What?!" You've only been training for a couple of weeks!" April exclaimed.

"I'm just warming up. As long as I am here." Hiroshi said.

"I believe Donatello may have the answer. I will ask him about your predicament. You are dismissed." Splinter said before preparing to meditate.

April and Hiroshi left the dojo, after their little chat with Master Splinter. Mikey was off somewhere. Raph was in the lounge, reading a comic book. Donnie was in his lab. And Leo and Raccoonus sparring. Donnie walked to the doorway of his lab and leaned on it.

"Hey, April, you, uh, wanna hang out tonight?" He asked April, as soon as she walked by him.

"That sounds great, Donnie, but I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a Kunoichi." April replied.

"Oh." Donnie said, then he went behind his door, then smiled.

"Well then, maybe we can train together sometimes."

"Sounds great!" April smiled. Then she walked off.

"You see? My flowchart is awesome!" Donnie cheered in enthusiasm. "Sure does, Donnie." Hiroshi smiled.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 8 – Never say Xever**

(Shredder Lair – Shredder's Throne)

The Shredder Lair is based on abandoned cathedral/mansion and Foot Clan's base.

Oroku Saki or the Shredder was the leader of the Foot Clan.

The Shredder is a slim, but tall, muscular and toned Japanese man with shiny, chrome plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, and lower legs, worn over a maroon outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back. His signature helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, is perhaps the most notable aspect of his appearance and it masks a face that is partially burned and disfigured, such to the extent that he has very little vision left in his right eye. His weapons are custom-made Tekko-Kagi with retractable blades.

Shredder looked out at the city from his window.

"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are… Tang Hiroshi, raccoon and Turtles? And yet they managed to defeat you?!" Shredder demanded.

"Not just turtles, a young man and raccoon, man-sized turtles, trained in ninjutsu." Bradford claimed as he's kneeling on the ground. "And I almost had them—"

"Till you led us into their trap." Xever said, kneeling next to him. "If you'd let me take them down when I wanted." He clenches his fist.

"Then we'd never find Hamato." Chris retorted.

"Silence!" Shredder walked up to them. "You were such a promising student." He makes his gauntlet blade protracted, pointing it at his chin. "I expected much more from you."

"Sensei, give me another chance. I will not fail you again." Chris begged.

Shredder narrowed his eyes, retracting his blade. "No, you won't. Xever, you are in charge." He said as Xever smirked at him.

"I won't take orders from this gutter trash!" Chris frowned.

"Is that so?" Shredder makes his gauntlet blades appeared threateningly.

"Unless…you want me to, master." Chris bowed.

"I have already put the word out on the street to watch for the turtles, raccoon, and Hiroshi. And when I find them, I'll peel them out of their shells and drop them at your feet." Xever said.

Shredder narrowed his eyes, turning around. Xever gives a smug look to Chris, walking away. Chris grits his teeth and walks away with him. Miyuki still donned with a mask, entered, walked past Chris and Xever and give them a sour look. Miyuki walked towards him and bowed.

"Miyuki… My daughter. You failed the first time with them." Shredder said.

"That wasn't a failure, father. It was a challenge. Just let them be challenged." Miyuki said, clenching her fists.

"Yes…but if they failed me again. You know what to do." Shredder said as Miyuki nodded to him and left his father throne room.

Shredder thinking about Hiroshi as he gazed out the city through windows.

"Hiroshi, my nephew. Wherever you are hiding, I will hunt you down sooner." He said, chuckling in darkly.

(New York City)

April and Hiroshi are walking side-by-side on the streets. The Turtles and Raccoonus follow behind them.

"You guys wanna speed it up a little?" April turned around in annoyance.

"They're always like this." Hiroshi murmured.

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" Donnie appeared behind the ticket machine.

"That's a hurtful stereotype!" Mikey said in hurtful tone.

"Trust us, April. We are better off keeping a LOW profile. We find people treat us better when they don't know we exist." Leo said.

Raccoonus cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "I know we existed, we guessed we just come out here." He said.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to get you out of the sewers for a change." April said, happily.

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time." Raph said.

"Yeah, but tonight you're going to do something besides hitting people." April answered.

"Aww." Raph moaned, dropping into a slumped posture.

"Don't worry. You're going to love this noddle place I found." April reassured the Turtles and Raccoonus.

"And you're sure we'll be welcome?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like. He's blind." April explained.

"Awesome." Mikey smiled but got hit at the back of the head, by Raph. Hiroshi gave Mikey a bothered look.

"Mikey..."

"I mean, for us obviously." Mikey corrected.

"Let just go in." Raccoonus said.

They arrived at the noodle store. However, by the shadows of the window curtains, chaos was happening. Three early adult men were trashing the shop from the inside and bullying an elderly man. "Oh, no." April gasped.

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asked.

"The Purple Dragons. They think they own the streets around here." April answered.

"It doesn't look like other gangs in Japan." Raccoonus said.

"Have you two fought the other gangs in Japan before?" Raph asked. "Yes, beating them for couple times but less." Hiroshi said.

The Purple Dragons turned their view to Murakami-san.

Murakami was a chubby, early-elder man of Japanese descent. He wore a chef's hat, a white collared shirt, brown pants, a Japanese apron, and wooden sandals. Over his eyes, Murakami wore a pair of round shades, bringing a dead giveaway that he was blind.

"Guys, we gotta go in there to help him." Hiroshi said.

"So much for not hitting people tonight." Leo said to Raph.

Raph smiled. "Oh, well."

(24/7 Noodle shop)

The turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus dashed into the entrance and got into a defensive stance, with Mikey shouting.

"Booyakasha!"

The Purple Dragons looked and saw them. The Purple Dragons were of Chinese descent. They have clothing of hard-core rocker and street punk and they have a dragon tattoo on their left arms.

"All right, let him go. You don't want any trouble." Leo told the Dragons.

"We, on the other hand, do." Raph included.

"Whoa, those guys were serious. They really are giant turtles, with that man-sized raccoon and some martial arts boy." Fong gasped, then told Tsoi and Sid.

Fong, by physical description, is shorter and skinnier than Tsoi and Sid.

Sid is big and bulkier, but stupid.

And Tsoi is a good combination between the other two, of course, the only one with a goatee.

"You've heard of us?" Mikey asked the Dragons, then he looked at his brothers. "Dudes, we're famous."

"That's bad." Donnie told Mikey.

"Oh. Right." Mikey said, with his smile falling.

"Whatever you are, this neighborhood is ours. So why don't you slither back to the ocean you came from?" Fong told the Turtles.

"Turtles don't slither. Snakes can!" Hiroshi said.

"Whatever." Fong mocked.

"Actually, we're freshwater turtles." Donnie told Fong, then got caught in thought. "I suspect that we're derived from the diamondback terrapin. But, it's possible we're a common box—"

"Get 'em!" Fong shouted, cutting Donnie off.

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi dashed into combat with the Purple Dragons. Raph and Raccoonus took on Tsoi, Mikey and Donnie took on Sid, and Leo and Hiroshi fought Fong.

Raccoonus grabbed Tsoi on his back in full nelson, Raph smirked at his as he starts punching him like a punching bag until Raccoonus let go of him. Tsoi was dazed as Raccoonus poked him in his back to make him fall on the ground.

The Dragons were easy to take down because they know no ninjutsu. However, in mid-fight, Mikey got side-tracked by a bowl of ramen. April, who tried to stay out of the fights and get Murakami out, notice Sid aiming to take Mikey by surprise and threw a wok lid at him. The impact threw him to the ground. Mikey noticed and gave April a thumb up.

"Thanks, April."

"You're welcome." April said.

April helped Murakami's arm over her shoulder and lead him to the exit. She saw a dish flying toward her, so she yelled,

"Duck!" Murakami ducked, and April helped him out of the shop.

Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Raccoonus were able to defeat Tsoi and Sid with no trouble. Leo started punches and kicks him onto the table. They turn back to the leader. Leo lifted Fong up against the wall and prepare to punch him, Fong shuts his eyes, waiting for the pain. The three turtles and Raccoonus sees this before Hiroshi puts his cousin's hand down.

"He had enough, Leo. Just let him go." Hiroshi said as Leo turned his head at him, knowing he's right and he let Fong go.

"Get out of here." Leo told Fong with a glare.

Fong smirked and walked toward the exit of the shop. He woke his gang."Come on. Let's go." Then he looked at the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus. "This ain't over, Greenie, nor with giant rodent and Karate Kid." Then he ran off with his gangs.

"Don't call me that!" Hiroshi shouted at them.

"That's what some villains call you, Karate Kid." Mikey laughed as Hiroshi give him a death glare. "But I'll stick with calling you, Hiro." He replied sheepishly.

"Greenie? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that." Donnie said. Raph did not look pleased.

"You two just let him go? What the heck was that?" Raph demanded in frustration from Leo and Hiroshi.

"They weren't exactly a threat. They'd had enough." Leo answered.

"And he did beg for mercy to us and we let him go." Hiroshi pleaded.

"Dudes. They were beating a blind guy. There's no 'enough'." Now they'll think we're wimps and that we don't have the guts to finish the job!" Raph shouted, making Leo sulked a little and glanced at the floor.

Hiroshi puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Leo." He said with lightly smiled and Leo smiled him back.

"Wow! That was great, you guys!" April said, leading Murakami back inside.

"Thanks, April. Did you see when I caught the one guy and flipped him onto the counter? Did it look cool?" Donnie asked, and he chuckled.

"I bet it looked cool."

"The coolest." April answered with a big smile and looked away slightly.

Donnie's smile fading. "You didn't see it, did you?" He asked.

"No, I did not." April admitted.

"My friends, I'm indebted to you. Please, allow me to make you a meal. Free of charge." Murakami spoke up with a smile. Raph smiled.

"I think we can allow that."

"What is your favourite dish?" Murakami asked. The Turtles smiled and said in unison.

"Pizza!" Murakami nodded and then asked Raccoonus and Hiroshi.

"What you would you two like?"

"I have Tempura Ramen, please." Raccoonus said.

"And I take Shoyu Ramen with the topping of boiled egg." Hiroshi smiled before he was holding his hand up.

Within the next few minutes, Mr. Murakami was behind the counter in front of Hiroshi, Raccoonus and four hungry turtles watching. He moved and worked with incredible grace and effort for a blind guy when he sliced some ingredients in mid-air, he cooked the noodle in the pot, and he fried some onions and chopped dough.

"Mr. Murakami-san, that was awesome!" Donnie exclaimed.

"You're like a ninja, but for food!" Mikey said, beaming.

"Well, even though he was blind, he retains some senses." Raccoonus hypothesized.

A few seconds later, five wooden trays were laid out in front of the Turtles, all of which carried several large dumplings and Mr. Murakami send two ramen bowls for Raccoonus and Hiroshi.

"Pizza Gyoza! And two ramens!" Mr. Murakami said proudly.

"Pizza Gyoza?" April asked, confused.

"Itadakimasu" Hiroshi speaked in Japanese manner bowing his head and same with Raccoonus.

"You speak Japanese? What's that mean?" April asked, confused.

"It means 'Bon appetite' or 'thanks for the grub.'" Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi start eating their noodle soup.

While the Turtles took one each of Pizza Gyoza and munched them.

They are all stared like their eyes popping out of their faces. Hiroshi and Raccoonus saw them as well while they are slurping the noodles into their mouths. The Turtles smiled in delight.

"Wow."

"Delish!"

"It's like I got a one-way ticket to Flavorville." Donnie said with a smile.

"This is really good too, you know." April said, holding her bowl of ramen soup.

The boys looked at her, then returned to their food and eating. Hiroshi and Raccoonus finally eating the noodle, then they drank their soups and sighed in contentment.

April and the Turtles were surprised to see them finishing their ramen soup.

"Whoa, you guys just finished eating so quickly!" Raph amazed.

"Oh, sorry we kinda acting like this when we were eating foods." Hiroshi said.

The Turtles started 'ooooohhhhhh' and agreeing on this. A thought came to Leo.

"Uh, Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come around a lot?" He asked Murakami.

Murakami sighed as his smile fell.

"Yes. They demand protection money, but I refuse to pay. They will surely return."

"Well, they wouldn't if somebody hadn't wimped out." Raph replied, shooting a look at Leo. Leo sulked a little.

Hiroshi gave Leo a reassuring hand over his shoulder. Being the mischievous little brother, Mikey took the last of Leo's pizza gyoza. Leo noticed and gave Mikey a glare. Mikey chuckled.

Donnie saved the last one.

"Here." He tossed it to Hiroshi who caught it in his hand.

"Try some of it." He said.

"I'm not hungry, Don." Hiroshi said.

"Just one bite." Donnie said as Hiroshi shook his head and ate it but take a bite of it. Hiroshi's face lightly surprised, felt delighted and finished it.

"Not bad. This is much better than ordering the pizzas." He said.

"Well, I hoped you liked it, Hiro." Leo smiled.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi training with Splinter, Master Splinter swiftly dodged from Hiro's combat strikes.

"So, you trained your sons for 15 years and you let them go above the street levels?" Hiroshi asked. "Why did I have to worry about myself? That was my choice." Splinter said, caught his fist and twisted it, Hiro grunted in pain, but he smiled.

"Well, you made your choice. You raised them as a family. Why, Uncle Splinter?" He asked as he threw back at him with a kick, but Splinter caught his feet.

"Family must come to live and stay together as you stayed in mine." Splinter said, flipping Hiroshi over and he got knocked on the ground.

Splinter walked over to him.

"Know this, Hiro. Whatever that matters with you or family, be aware of yourself." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." Hiroshi bowed to him.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raccoonus doing his own somersaults and he punches and kicks. Donnie is doing something on his laptop and Mikey reading comic is reading a comic on his bean bag chair. Leo punching the training dummy really hard. He was still upset about earlier.

"Whoa, whoa, Leo. I think he's had enough. You better let him go." Raph said.

"I get it. You're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummelling a helpless man." Leo's voice spoke up.

"Yes, I am. You showed weakness. Those guys only understand one language." Raph answered.

"Chinese?" Mikey guessed.

"No. Fists." Raph replied.

"What about feet?" Mikey asked.

Raph sighed. "They understand feet."

"That would make them bilingual." Donnie pointed out.

"And their second language is...English." Raccoonus said, getting tired and sit down next to Raph.

Master Splinter and Hiroshi exited the dojo, to see what the argument was about.

"Argh! The point is we can't go soft on them!" Raph shouted.

"To show mercy is not soft. It is a sign of true strength." Splinter said as Hiroshi nodded in agreement.

"But, Sensei, they're criminals. This is war." Raph pointed out.

"They're not criminals, Raph. They're a gang of punks. Every city has a few." Hiroshi told him.

"A Daimyo of the 16th century once said, 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war, never forget compassion.'" Uncle Splinter quoted.

"That what my Uncle Kami said the same thing to me." Hiroshi said.

"I'm guessing that guy lost a lot of wars." Raph commented.

Master Splinter narrowed his eyes and quickly aimed his cane at Raph. The quick motion caused Raph to gasp and tense up. Master Splinter smiled.

"You see? Mercy." Then, he used his cane to hit Raph's arm.

"Ow! Okay, look. Compassion is great. But the Purple Dragons are not going to leave Murakami alone." Raph corrected, then pointed out.

"So, we'll track down the Dragons and make sure they got the message. And if they didn't, we'll send them one." Leo answered, then punched his hand, proving his point. "Special delivery."

"Was that meant to sound tough or stupid?" Raph asked.

"How are we gonna track someone down when we can't talk to anybody?" Donnie wondered.

They all looked at each other until Raccoonus speak up.

"How about April?" The Turtles and Hiroshi are agreeing with his idea. Hiroshi pulled out his T-Phone.

"I can call her." Hiroshi said, dialing April's number and telling her with his plan.

(New York City – Tattoo's shop)

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus were now at top of the roof from Tattoo's shop.

"April said this was the place." Leo said.

"And this is how the Purple Dragons got their dragon tattoo." Raccoonus added.

"Cool! Can we get tattoos?" Mikey asked.

"I wanna get one of my face on my face. It'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is ME!" They stare at him.

"I just blew your minds, right?" Mikey asked, folding his arms with a smile.

"I wasn't interested to get my tattoo." Hiroshi said.

"You know they use needles for that." Donnie told him.

"Can it, dorks! There he is." Raph whispered, pointing to the ground.

Fong is coming out of the tattoo makeup shop. He was walking towards an old cookie factory as they all followed him to the hiding place.

"What a plan did we do?" Hiro asked.

"I say we go in and start busting heads." Raph said, withdrawing his sais.

"Leo. I think he's right." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Raccoonus smiled as the turtles drew out their weapons. They all smashed through the old window and shot into the building. They all rolled out onto the floor and came with a defensive stance. Tsoi and Sid rise on their feet from the mah-jong table.

"Freeze, dirtbags!" Leo shouted.

The two figures stepped out from behind Fong and revealed themselves as Bradford and afro haired man, Xever.

"Wuh-oh…" Leo muttered.

"I think we can find them ourselves." Xever said to Fong.

"Oh, man, this is awkward. It's Chris Bradford, my ex-friend. And that other guy." Mikey said, sarcastically.

"The name is Xever! So, you don't forget, I'll write it on your shells…" He draws out his butterfly knives. "With these!"

"Ooohhh, what pretty puny knives you had." Raccoonus said, smugly.

Xever growled slightly but smirked. "I'll show you my pretty knives." He said.

The three Chinese gangs, Bradford and Xever charged at them. Raccoonus and Mikey fight against Sid as Mikey wrapped around a burly guy with nun-chuck's chain and Raccoonus kicked him, thrown him out onto the crane's hook and crashed against the abandoned fortune cookie's mascot.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Mikey winced.

"Stay focused!" Raccoonus said to Mikey who nodded. Fong attacks Leo and Hiroshi, but he kicks him into the wall. He pointed his katana blade at him.

"You're making me sorry and I let you go." Leo said as Hiroshi sensed Xever's presence as he is running towards them.

"Look out!" Hiroshi said as he and Leo turned around to see Xever.

Xever quickly hit Leo with his knives and he was falling down the stairs. Hiroshi tried to punch him but Xever swiftly dodged and kicked him down into Leo. Hiroshi groaned in pain as he and Leo saw Xever jumping to them, but Leo and Hiroshi rolled out of the way. Xever jumped on the counter, stands on his hand and kicks Leo in the head. Tsoi strikes at Hiroshi's back but he jumped over him and kicked him into the ground.

Raccoonus aid Donnie to fight Chris as he dodged from bo staff's swing and punches attack. Chris quickly grabbed Raccoonus and tossed him over to the boxes. Raccoonus gets up and saw Bradford holds the two turtles and smashed them to the ground floor. Raccoonus jumped down to punch Bradford as he avoided from him but he sweep-kicked him off the ground and fell.

"You still remember my technique when you teach Michelangelo." Raccoonus said as Chris scoffed.

"Why don't you try them all instead of me?" He smirked.

"Hm?" Raccoonus said as he sensed the Foot Soldiers were coming as they crashed through the walls and surrounded them.

"We're giving up? Again? Are you kidding me?" Raph asked in disbelief as they blocked the throwing stars.

"Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live routine.'" Leo called out sarcastically as the two jumped to the ceiling.

"Fall back!" Raccoonus called out to Hiroshi and the other two.

The Turtles make it to the window safely, Hiroshi and Raccoonus jumped out first followed by the others.

Raccoonus still hear Xever's voice.

"HEY! STAY AND FIGHT, YOU COLD-BLOODED COWARDS!"

(Lair – Common Area)

Everyone was sitting around the lair, moping. Hiroshi sits down on the floor, meditating to calm himself down.

"Man! Could that fight have been any more embarrassing?" Raph punches the training dummy.

Raccoonus rolled his eyes in annoyance while he's lying down on the couch next to Leo. "Sure, we could have been hit in the face with pies."

"It's called fighting smart, Raph." Leo gets up. "The Purple Dragons have Bradford AND Xever on their side. Last time, we barely beat those guys!"

"Yeah, because they're willing to fight to the finish! The only way to beat them is to be just as ruthless as they are!"

"That's not true, Raph." Hiroshi said while his eyes still closed.

"Raphael! Hiroshi's right. This 'Xever' can cross lines that you won't. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong!" Splinter admitted.

"But Xever wins fights. Isn't that what matters? And he never shows anyone mercy." Raph pointed out, folding his arms.

Leo was thinking to himself, looking depressed.

Hiroshi sighed, and he starts thinking about what he could do to cheer his turtle cousins up. And then it hit on his thought. Hiroshi gets up and takes his leave.

"Where are you going?" Splinter asked.

"Taking some fresh air, uncle. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Hiroshi said.

"I'll go with him." Raccoonus said as he stands up from his couch. Hiro and Raccoonus walked out of the Lair.

(New York City)

Raccoonus lifted the manhole from underneath, pushed it aside to let him and Hiro out of the sewer, Hiro pushed to close it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Raccoonus asked.

"Going to Murakami-san's restaurant. We asked him to cook some Pizza Gyozas." Hiroshi answered.

"Right." Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi walked straight to the street.

"Guys?" They heard April's voice as they turned around to see her.

"What are you two doing?" April asked.

"We need to cool them down by getting the Pizza Gyoza." Raccoonus said. "And why are you still there?" Hiro asked. "I'm was just going to check on Mr. Murakami to sees he was fine." April said.

"Let's move on." Hiroshi said as he, April and Raccoonus were on their way.

As they made it to Murakami's noodle shop. Raccoonus perked his ears up as he moved closer to the door.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Murakami was in trouble. The Purple Dragons had mopped him." Raccoonus alerted as April silently gasped.

"Then let's go save him" Hiroshi whispered as Raccoonus blocked his way.

"Wait, I can still sense…Xever is in there and they are waiting for us to get us trapped." Raccoonus said.

"So, what do we do?" April asked.

"We need to stay out of their presence." Raccoonus said as he and Hiro sneaked away and hide in the corner of the alley, further away from the noodle shop.

The two of them saw Xever walked out with rope-tied Mr. Murakami alongside the Purple Dragons.

"Hello?! Come out! Come out, wherever you are!" Xever called out.

"Oh, no. He knows we're here!" Hiroshi said.

"Then we need to stay quiet." Raccoonus said as he used his super-sense to hear Xever's voice.

"Heh, my thought's exactly. Come on, hurry up!" He told the gangs as they all walked away and left out of nowhere. Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and April sighed in relief.

"I think they're gone, guys." April said as Hiroshi groaned in disappointment.

"Darn it, we could've saved him." Hiroshi said.

"Then we need to find them." Raccoonus said.

"And I called Leo and the others." April said, pulling out her T-Phone and dialling it.

For a few minutes later, April paced around, Hiroshi was leaning on the wall and Raccoonus was sitting down with his arms crossed and he is tapping on with his finger.

The Turtles jump down from a rooftop behind them.

"What took you so long?" Raccoonus asked.

"April, what's wrong?"

"It's Murakami!" She said, worried.

(24/7 Noodle Shop)

They all walked inside, this place was in a mess with some broken bowls, broken plates and spilled soup on the floor. Murakami was not here when he was kidnapped.

"Xever took him and left this." She gestured to a message on the wall, pinned on by the knife.

"Sweet! Free knife." Mikey said, pumping his fist up.

"The note, dummy!" Donnie pointed out, taking the paper and read it. "'No more running. If you want the old man, meet us on the roof of the fortune cookie factory.'"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bust in there and save him!" Raph said, impatiently.

"Not so fast. Think Raphael." Leo interrupted.

"There are two words that usually don't go together." Donnie commented.

"This is obviously a trap." Leo summarized.

"So, we can't let anything happened to Mr. Murakami." Hiroshi added.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Raph asked. Leo thought for a second, then smiled.

"Maybe we do need to think more like Xever."

"But Master Splinter said—" "I know. But Xever crossed the line dragging Murakami into this. He's got to learn that we can cross the line too. No more Mr. Nice Turtle." Leo explained, then smiled.

"Yes!" Raph cheered, then smiled and punched his hand. "I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle."

"Well, I know where to start, guys." Hiroshi said.

"Let's hear it!" Mikey said.

(New York City – Chris Bradford's dojo)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the Turtles were standing on the rooftop.

"Okay, he looks strong, so speed and stealth are essential!" Hiroshi said.

"Everyone remembers the plan?" Raph, Raccoonus and Donnie nod except Mikey.

"Mikey?" Leo asked the youngest brother.

"Yes!" He answered.

"Are you sure?" Leo turned to him.

"Yes!" Mikey repeated.

"Tell me what it is." Leo said.

Mikey thinking for a long moment until he said. "Um, maybe we should go over it one more time?"

All the boys groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"I thought he remembered our plan." Raccoonus muttered.

After a few minutes of waiting, Bradford left the dojo and locked the door, Raph and Raccoonus appeared behind him. Bradford prepared for a fight, but Leo and Hiroshi jumped on top of him and Raph and Raccoonus tackled him down. Mikey bound Bradford with rope and Donnie used duct tape to prevent Bradford from shouting for help. Mikey sits him up on the trash can lid and Raph slammed it down over his body with the trash can. Leo and Mikey come up with chains and quickly tie it up.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the other side of the line." Leo told them, grinning.

"Now I'm definitely gonna need a tat." Mikey said, fist-bumps with Raccoonus and got punched by Raph in the arm.

"Ow!" Mikey and Raph pick up him, struggling.

"Dang, this sucker's heavy!" They drop it on the ground and crashed against the wall.

"Sorry!" Mikey apologized.

"Don't apologize to him!" Raph said.

"I mean, sorry I didn't drop you harder!" Mikey said.

"There you go!" Raph smiled.

"Let just rolled over it." Hiroshi said.

Leo and Raph start rolling the trash can, the others following them behind. Bradford doesn't seem to like it as he muffled.

"Cozy in there?" Leo called out and there's more muffling.

"Good!" Raph said.

(Abandoned Fortune Cookie Factory)

They arrived at the fortune cookie factory, but there's no sign of Xever, Purple Dragons or Murakami. Until Donnie looked up and pointed up.

"Uh oh, you guys. Look!" He said as he and the others looked up and saw that Xever was on the roof, walking on the wooden plank, and Murakami was hanging on a rope by the air conditioner opening.

"Dude, Xever's a jerk." Mikey said.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus made their way to the roof of the factory, Xever was accompanied by the Purple Dragons.

"We're here, Xever!" Hiroshi called out, getting Xever's attention.

Xever smirked at them.

"Now let the noodle man go." Leo told the Brazilian henchman.

"Sorry, there's been a change of plans." Xever said with a smirk.

A group of Foot Ninjas appeared and got prepared for a fight. Leo smiled. "Actually, there's been another change of plans."

Mikey and Donnie unlocked the chains and lifted the trashcan to reveal Bradford.

"I love it when a change of plans comes together." Donnie smiled.

"You let our friend go and we'll let your friend go." Leo told Xever.

Xever chuckled and smirked. "He's not my friend."

The boys looked at each other as Xever walked toward Murakami and began cutting the rope with his knife. As a reaction, Raph leaned Bradford over the edge as well.

"Uh, we're not kidding. Okay, s-stop or we'll toss him." Leo stuttered, trying to keep his cool.

"Go ahead. It'll save me the trouble." Xever said with a confident smirk as he continued to cut the rope.

"Stop what you doing!" Hiroshi said, he is going to attack but Donnie held him back.

"Hiro, don't!" Donnie pleaded.

"Uh, Raph?" Leo called, giving up.

Raph looked at Bradford and sighed. "Aw, crud."

Raph threw Bradford away from the edge and on to the floor.

Xever chuckled smugly.

"That's what I thought. Attack!" Xever pointed at them.

The ninjas run towards the Turtles, Hiro, and Raccoonus.

"Go!" Raccoonus yelled as they all started fighting with them.

Hiroshi punches the ninja's gut and kicked him off the building. Four ninjas appeared in every four directions of Hiro's view. The four of them advanced him as Hiroshi quickly down which got them crashed against each other and punched at them, one an at time each.

Raccoonus helped Raph to fight the ninjas with their physical strength combats when more of them are coming.

Hiroshi saw Murakami as the rope began to snap and he rushed to save him. Xever saw him.

"Stop him!" He told the two members of Purple Dragons.

Tsoi and Sid run towards him. Hiro quickly turned his head at them, dodged from Tsoi's sledgehammer, kicked his weapon off his hand and he punched him to the ground. Sid is arm-locked Hiroshi as he smirked. Hiroshi wrestling him and used his strength to toss him on the ground.

Xever growled to him as he tried to attack but stopped by Bradford who freed himself.

"How could you be so sure they were bluffing?" He demanded.

"I wasn't." Xever gives a smug look, Bradford staring at him angrily.

Hiroshi pulled Mr. Murakami up and untied him. "Thank you for saving me, Hiroshi-san." He said.

The two henchmen had no time for arguing as they are charging at them but stopped by the Turtles and Raccoonus.

"Mr. Murakami, go hide!" Hiroshi told him.

Murakami ran off to hide the safe spot. Xever laughs at them.

"See Bradford? That is how you catch four turtles and two of their sidekicks. And next." He draws his knife. "I'll show you how to filet them!"

"You'd never had caught them without me, and you know it!" Bradford argued.

"Oh yes." Xever replied sarcastically. "What would we have done without your brave leadership from inside the trash can?"

"Where's your sword, Leo?" Hiroshi asked as he noticed Leo got no two swords.

Suddenly, the katana blade fling in front of Leo. Leo and Hiroshi look up, realizing that Fong had thrown them. They smile, Fong, looking away as if he didn't do it.

"Look like he did it." Raccoonus said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to cut the turtles and two others into little pieces!" Xever turned back, but Leo raised his sword.

"I don't think so!" Leo jumped on the water tower as they slashed it, washing the Foot Soldiers, Xever and Bradford away.

"We did it!" Mikey said as he and others cheered up. Murakami came out of hiding safe spot and run towards them.

"Are you okay?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Mr. Murakami smiled as Leo and Hiro turn around to Fong who running away. They smile, understanding why he helped them.

(24/7 Noodle Shop)

They returned Murakami back to his store and he said he had something for us for his rescue. He walked into his kitchen and came back with a sealed white bag.

"Accept this token of my gratitude. Pizza gyoza." Murakami said with a smile.

"Awesome. Thanks, Murakami-san." Donnie said, taking the bag.

"You're welcome, Turtle-san." Murakami replied.

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi bowed, but Donnie noticed what Murakami said.

"Wait, how did you—"

"I do have other senses. Touch, smell." Murakami explained.

The boys looked at Mikey.

Mikey lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. He quickly lowered his arm and sheepishly smiled.

"Hiroshi-san, I sense you are not a turtle, but I can tell you have a heart with a full of bravery and kind." Murakami said.

Hiroshi looked in surprise before smiling.

"Arigato gozaimasu." He said.

"You don't think we're weird and scary?" Leo asked.

"You saved my life. Who am I to complain?" Murakami asked as Mikey hugged him and he smiled.

The Turtles and Raccoonus were able to make another friend, despite their appearance.

(Lair – Common Area)

The Turtles, April, Master Splinter, Raccoonus and Hiroshi were sitting around the lounge, enjoying our pizza gyoza. Leo told Master Splinter what happened, and Donnie was trying to convince April to try the gyoza.

"Just try one. Sometimes things that don't seem like they go together actually make a great couple." Donnie tried to reason, but realized what he said, then corrected.

"I mean, food." April sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She took the gyoza, thought for a second, the smiled in delight.

"Whoa. These are amazing." Donnie smiled.

However, April the last three gyoza on Donnie's plate. Raccoonus chuckled at the moment. Splinter sipped his tea near Mikey.

"You boys showed your strength today." Master Splinter told Raph, Leo, and Hiroshi.

"Yeah, but we almost got beaten." Raph pointed out.

"Your strength was mercy. That is why the Purple Dragon helped you." Master Splinter explained.

Leo looked at Raph and smirked.

"Well? Say it." Raph sighed in defeat and admitted.

"Okay, okay. You were right." Leo smiled, "Ahh, see? That wasn't so—"

Raph cut Leo off with a smirk of his own. "Your wimpiness might not be totally useless."

Leo chuckled. "Oh-ho. I'll show you who's wimpy. No mercy."

Leo and Raph got into a little play-fight.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Miyuki was standing aside with Shredder who was growling at Bradford and Xever.

"This is unacceptable." He threatened.

"Very unacceptable." Miyuki sneered.

"Humble apologies, Master Shredder." Bradford bows his head.

"I swear, next time, we will—" Xever said

"Enough!" Shredder cut him off. He stands up, walking past them.

"I shall deal with Hamato Yoshi's disciples myself. I even let Miyuki take care of Tang Hiroshi and Raccoonus." Shredder said as he left his throne room and shut the door behind them.

Miyuki gave them a threatening glare.

"Too bad, you guys were always competing with each other." She said as she left from the throne.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 9 – The Gauntlet**

(Lair – Dojo)

Leo and Raph had sparred each other, while Raccoonus and Hiroshi compete against each other.

"Check it out, guys!" Donnie said. "We are about to take our ninjutsu to a whole new level!"

"Cool," Leo commented.

Suddenly he crouched down and swept his leg out, knocking Raph to the ground. Raph grunted as he fell on the floor. Hiro and Raccoonus stop their spar training.

Hiro turned to Donnie. "Donnie, care to demonstrate these two what you made?"

Donnie beamed and nodded. Then he took one of the eggs and held it up. "Last night, I figured out how to make…ninja smoke bombs!" Donnie threw the egg on the ground, and with a loud bam, he disappeared in a huge explosion of purple smoke.

"Whoa! What the… He vanished?!" Raccoonus asked.

There was another explosion from behind Leo and Raph, and the purple smoke cleared to reveal Donnie standing behind them.

"Whoa…" Leo breathed as Raph stood up, looking amazed.

"That what I called 'Ninja Vanish'!" Hiroshi smiled.

"I know! It's totally wicked!" Donnie beamed.

"And how did you develop the smoke bombs?" Raccoonus asked.

"Now. To make 'em… I carefully drilled two holes in an eggshell without cracking it, slowly blew out the contents, waited for the inside to dry, then pour in flash power, and sealed both holes with wax." Donnie explained, showing a blueprint at them.

"Blah blah, science, blah! Do it again!" Raph urged.

"I don't really agree that's the point of the conversation, Raph." Hiroshi said.

"Thank you, Hiro." Donnie smiled. "What I'm trying to tell you guys is they take a long time to make." He turned with a serious look. "So, use 'em sparingly."

"I'm making breakfast!" Mikey called from the kitchen. "Who wants omelettes?" Donnie stared at his bomb.

"Omelettes…?" he gasped. "Mikey, don't—!"

Poof! In a huge explosion of purple smoke, Mikey appeared in the dojo. His face was covered with black smudges, and he was coughing.

"Ugh… I think that was a rotten egg." He groaned, looking down at the bowl of what was obviously more smoke bombs.

Hiroshi snickered as he put his arm on Raccoonus's shoulder. Leo could barely hold himself, and he leaned onto Raph shoulder as he laughed, too.

"Those aren't eggs, Mikey," Donnie remarked.

"They're ninja smoke bombs!" Mikey froze, staring at Donnie in pure shock and amazement.

"Shut up…!" Mikey then took one of the bombs in the bowl and threw in on the ground. Poof…poof! He reappeared on top of a branch of the tree.

"This…" Poof…poof! He reappeared next to the trunk.

"Is the best day…!" Poof…poof! He reappeared above them.

"Of my life!" Poof…poof! It was when he reappeared on the ground in front of them as Donnie spoke up.

"Mikey, stop!" Mikey grinned mischievously and he dropped the bomb in his hand.

Poof! Donnie facepalmed. Mikey then jumped up from behind his genius brother and hugged him from behind.

"I love you, man!" Mikey kissed Donnie's cheek.

"Seriously!" Donnie turned his head, glaring at his little brother.

Hiroshi snatched the bowl from Mikey.

"Alright, I think that's enough today." Hiro said.

"Aww, Hiro. Please just give me one more time." Mikey pouted at him.

"Sorry, but Donnie _did _say not to waste them." Hiroshi reminded before he is sticking his tongue out at Mikey as he frowned.

(Lair – Common Area)

"Guys!"

It was April. At once, they all ran into the living room. April was sprinting towards us, looking terrified.

"Guys!" She cried, falling onto the couch. "You'll never believe what happened to me!"

"Alright, April, calm down." Donnie said gently, putting a hand on her knee. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Hiro asked, kneeling in front of her.

April looked up at them. "I am being hunted… by a giant pigeon!" She yelled.

"You were attacked by a giant pigeon?" Raccoonus asked, raised an eyebrow.

Hiroshi and the others heard Raph's laughing and they all glared at him, making him stopped laughing.

"I can't be the only one that finds that funny!" He said.

Hiroshi gritted his teeth, stomping on his foot.

"Ow!" Raph exclaimed in pain.

"She was hunted by a mutant, you idiot! That wasn't very nice to laugh about!" Hiroshi growled.

Raph rubbed his foot.

"Then don't step on my foot!" Raph complained.

"It's not funny, Raph! There's a creature out there trying to hurt my April!" Donnie said in annoyed.

April gives him a questioning look, even Hiro and Raccoonus did the same look. Donnie realized what he said to the others.

"Our April…April."

"This is serious." Mikey lifted a bomb up.

"I better get Splinter."

"We don't really need—" Leo began.

Mikey dropped it, and poofed. When the smoke cleared, Master Splinter was standing there instead of Mikey.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" Splinter asked.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stood up next to April.

"Alright April, you must take a deep breath." Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Start from the _very_ beginning."

April started to explain what happened.

"His talons were razor sharp. He would have torn me to pieces…if he hadn't slammed into the glass." Raph who had reading a comic, burst out laughed again as Raccoonus groaned and shakes his head.

Raph quickly calmed down and frowned. "Really? Just me?" Splinter then jabbed the end of his staff into Raph's head.

"Raphael! Clearly, April is upset." He reprimanded.

"Yeah, dude! That's so insensitive!" Mikey leaned over towards April.

"Do you need a tissue?"

"I think I'm okay—" April said.

"I'll get you a tissue." Mikey threw down the bomb and disappeared.

A second later there was another bam, he reappeared.

"We don't have any tissues. Can I make you some soup?"

"Stop it!" Donnie snapped. He reached up and snatched the smoke bomb out of Mikey's hand.

"Don't worry, April." Donnie said.

"We won't let anything happen to yah." "Donnie's right," Leo said.

"We're gonna set a trap for this Pigeon-Man, and make sure he never bothers you again."

"Okay, first thing's first; how are we gonna set the trap exactly?" Hiroshi asked. Donnie shrugged.

"Well, I know what we can use as bait."

"Breadcrumbs!" Mikey piped up.

Donnie and Leo stared at him, looking as though he had suggested something stupid. Mikey frowned.

"Pigeons eat breadcrumbs…" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"I meant April."

"Say what?!" Raccoonus asked.

"You're gonna let 'im eat April?!" Mikey shouted, standing protectively in front of April. "I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah!" April said.

"Don't sweat it!" We got your back!" Donnie said as Hiro sighed.

"Well… Donnie's trap hasn't failed us yet." He placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"Looks like you're playing bait tonight, April."

"Alright, Mighty Mutants." Leo said.

"Let's do this!"

"'Mighty Mutants'?'" Raph asked.

"What? 'Dancing Dorks' was already taken?"

"For the record, I'm not a mutant." Hiro admitted.

"I'm still a mutant." Raccoonus said. They all turned and sprinted for the exit.

"Wait!" Splinter said as they all turned to look at sensei.

"We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"With all due respect, Sensei…" Leo shrugged. "It's a pigeon."

Master Splinter walked towards to him.

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy." Sensei said seriously, poking Leo's chest with his staff.

"What you think you know is dangerous to you. I fear you are all becoming overconfident."

"Even like me?" Hiroshi asked, sounded in worried. Splinter nodded.

"Yes, even you, Hiroshi."

"Aw…Sensei." Leo started.

"In the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots and an army of ninjas!" Donnie and Mikey gave each other a high-three.

Hiroshi smiled as he leaned an elbow on Raph's should, and he winked, giving a thumb up.

Raccoonus crossed his arms, triumphantly.

"Maybe we're not overconfident." Leo smiled. "Maybe we're just that good."

And with Leo said that they left the Lair except for Hiroshi.

"But don't worry, Uncle Splinter. We can take in extra cautions." He said as Splinter smiled and nodded. Hiro was catching the others as he left.

(New York City - Alley)

They were all currently in the same alley the mutant pigeon had attacked April earlier today. Mikey and Raccoonus were hiding in the manhole, Leo and Donnie had taken the dumpster, and Hiroshi and Raph were hiding up on the fire escape.

April was walking around the alley, trying to be good bait.

"Here I am!" April said loudly.

"Walkin' around in the big city! All alone! Oh, I sure hope no crazy Pigeon-Man sneaks up on me! That would be the last thing I'd want!"

"What are you doin'?" Donnie hissed, poking his head out from behind the dumpster and walked to her.

"You wanted me to be bait!" April snapped. "I'm bait!"

"That's not how the bait talks!" Donnie said.

"How do you know how the bait talks?" April asked.

"I know bait doesn't talk back!" Donnie snapped, April scowling.

"Ooo." The Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiroshi said at the same time. They all are poking their heads out from their hiding spots.

"Oh no, you didn't." Mikey said, wiggling his finger.

"Just be quiet guys, you're going caught everyone's attention!" Hiroshi said as he and others go back into their hiding spots.

April glared at Donnie, who laughed nervously. "Just…act natural." He said, and he retreated to his spot.

"Here I am… acting natural. Just totally defenseless against any— I don't know— Hideous, mutant pigeon guy who might happen upon me?" She asked.

Hiroshi snorted while he's hiding with Leo.

"Are you sure that pigeon will come after her at any seconds?" Hiroshi asked.

"Could be less in ten minutes?" Leo shrugged as they heard April screamed.

"Or not." Leo stated.

They heard the pigeon mutant cried in pain, knowing Donnie was setting up his plan. Hiro and the others jumped out of their hiding spot and tackled him on the ground.

The mutant has a human torso, with a giant pigeon head and human legs. He has talons, feathers, and ripped jeans.

"Okay, okay uncle! Jeez Louise!" He yelled out.

"And you said I wasn't good bait." April smirked at Donnie, who walking out of his hiding spot and holding a taser with a grinned.

"Okay. Start talking, Pigeon-Man." Leo said.

"I have a name!" A pigeon mutant said.

"Yeah, we just don't care what it is." Raph said.

"That's a bit harsh but name yourself." Raccoonus told him.

"It's Pete!" The pigeon is spatted. Leo folded his arms.

"Why were you trying to hurt April, Pete?"

"I didn't wanna hurt her!" Pete said. "I was just bringing her a message! From her father!"

April gasped. "Let him up!"

At once they all let go of Pete and stood up. The pigeon stood up shakily and gazed at Hiroshi.

"Wait, are you Hiro?" He asked as Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm Hiro…why?" He asked.

"I have a message for you too! Here." Pigeon Pete said as he pulled out something from his pant pockets and showed Hiroshi a torn dark brown kimono. Hiro gasped at it, confusing the others.

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen that ripped kimono before?" Raph asked as he got smacked by Leo.

"Who is it for, Hiro?" Leo asked.

"It's from my uncle Oda Kami." Hiro answered as Raccoonus looked surprised.

"So, is he still with Kirby when he held in captive?" Donnie asked.

"I think…" Hiroshi looked something on kimono and take a note out of it.

"A note? What did he say to you?" Raccoonus asked as Hiroshi reads it.

_"Tang Hiroshi, you will know I was alive being held in captive by the aliens and I'm sorry for letting you know this. But I managed to escape, hiding away from the Kraang's' hideout. I also found out Fuji Yusei locked away in prison along with the man named Kirby. I hoped you will not be giving you up and be strong! And someday, I will find you and helped you and Raccoonus to defeat the Kraang. That's all I have information… Be farewell, Hiro. I will be proud of you."_

Hiroshi puts a note into his pocket and smiled relievedly.

"He's alive! I knew it!" Hiroshi said.

"And so, with Dr. Fuji too." Donnie said.

"Uncle Kami, I know you're still out there." Hiroshi said as Leo patted on his shoulder.

"We'll find him. I promise." He persuaded.

"We were both 'guests' of the Kraang." Pete explained.

"They poured some ooze on me and turned me into this!"

"Oh, that must've been horrible!" April said.

"Being turned into a…pigeon!" "Actually, I started out like a pigeon."

"Nice" Hiro stated.

"Told yah the breadcrumbs would've worked." Mikey said.

Suddenly, Pete exclaimed with delight and grabbed Mikey, lifting him up.

"You got breadcrumbs?!" Raccoonus chuckled as Pete shook Mikey, though hoping breadcrumbs would just fall off of him.

April cleared her throat. "My father…?"

"Oh! Right!" Pete suddenly dropped Mikey ("Ow!"). He reached behind him and took out a phone that could only be Mr. O'Neil's. April took it and looked at the video presented.

_"Something terrible is about to happen! I don't know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can. Save yourself! And remember… I love you…"_

"I love you, too, daddy…" April whimpered, clutching the phone to her chest.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Leo asked Pete.

"I'm just the messenger."

"We've got to get you out of the city." Donnie told April.

"I'm not going anywhere without my dad!"

"Neither with Kami nor Fuji." Raccoonus added.

"But you heard him. Something terrible is gonna happen." Donnie said.

"Then we better hurry." April continued to stare at Donnie.

Her mind was set.

Leo turned to face Pete.

"Can you tell us where the Kraang are holding him?" He asked.

"I can… But it's gonna cost you a lot ' bread." Pigeon Pete said.

Leo raised his brow. "We're talking about actual bread, right?"

Pete nodded. "Yep! Sourdough!"

"Deal has sealed." Hiroshi finished for Leo who nodded in agreement.

"Let's roll!" Mikey exclaimed, and he threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Once they disappeared and unaware of Miyuki and Foot Soldiers were spying on them.

"Go tell Bradford and Xever about their opportunities." Miyuki said as the Foot Soldiers leave and on their way.

"Hiroshi. I will have my rematch for the first time." She said with a smirk.

(New York City – Rooftops)

It had taken them a while, but Pete was able to lead us to the building where the Kraang were hiding. Donnie was currently standing on top of Mikey's shell, trying to open an entrance into the facility. After only a few minutes, he succeeded and pushed away from the metal lid.

"Piece 'a cake!" He said.

"Let's do this!" April said a look of determination on her face.

She started to move forward, but Leo put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "We need you to wait here, April."

"Are you crazy? My dad's in there!"

"Along with who knows how many Kraang!" Leo told her. "This requires stealth and mobility!"

"You have to leave it to us for professionals." Hiroshi said.

April shook her head. "I can't just do nothing!"

"You won't be doing anything." Leo took the rope Raph was holding and held it out to her.

"We need you to lower this rope when we give you the signal." April still didn't look so happy about this. But she just sighed and took the rope.

"Sorry, April." Raccoonus said, patting her shoulder.

The boys turned and went through the entrance and went inside, one at a time.

(Kraang Base)

Donnie went first and rolled silently behind a pile of crates when he saw a two Kraang-droid standing guard. Leo went next, and then me. Then Mikey tried to mimic them but failed as he fell onto the floor loudly. The two droids turned and powered up their laser gun, pointing it at Mikey. At that moment, Raph and Raccoonus jumped down onto the droids, stabbing it with his sais and Raccoonus grabbed its head and ripped it off.

"Phew." Hiro sighed. Raph glared at Mikey, who chuckled nervously.

"C' mon." Leo whispered to them.

They walked through a corridor, Raph hitting Mikey on the head. Mikey grunts as he rubs his head. Leo stops them from moving further, shushing them. He rolls and pulls out his swords, taking out the only guard. He waves them forward and they move to the door nearby. Leo looks at the two Kraang approaching and rolls behind them.

As soon as the door opens, Raccoonus knocks the two out and Raph throwing his sai at the lone Kraang. The Kraang drops to the ground in front of them. Before they step inside, the brain started to move, screeching at them. Leo's eyes widen before he punches it.

(Kraang Base – Computer Room)

They walk into the room, the door closing behind them.

"Donnie, hack into the system and see if you can find out about the Kraang's plot. Raph and Raccoonus, you're with me. Mikey and Hiro, stay with Donnie." Leo ordered.

"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complained.

"Hey." Mikey said, pretty hurtful.

"I don't want him. And I'm in charge!" Leo argued.

"Hey." Mikey said again.

"You heard him." Hiroshi uttered.

"Well, then, make Raph take Mikey." Donnie told him.

"Over my dead body." Raph crossed his arms.

"Oh, would you just go?!" Raccoonus yelled.

"You know, I'm starting to think nobody wants to be with me." Mikey said. "Fine, I'll just go off on my own." He threw the smoke bomb to the ground and disappeared.

There was a loud banging noise, and they turned to see a small, square door in the middle of the wall open. A huge puff of purple smoke was released, and Mikey's head emerged.

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Heheh… That's a closet…"

"Have fun, you three." Raph said, leaving with Leo and Raccoonus.

"Hey, Donnie? Could you find a file that the Kraang have anything to do with me? I have harnessed my ki energy power." Hiroshi said.

"I'm on it, Hiro." Donnie said.

"Whoa." Mikey climbed out, staring at the computer.

"Um, huh. What's that button—" He raised his hand to press the buttons, but Donnie grabbed his hand.

"Don't…touch…anything." He firmed as Mikey smiled sheepishly. Hiro sighed.

"This is going to take a while." He muttered himself

(Kraang Base – Hallway)

Leo, Raccoonus, and Raph rolled in front of a door. Mr. O'Neil is sitting down behind the door.

"Mr. O'Neil? Are you in here?" He looks around at the voice before looking outside to see Leo.

"You're one of the turtles who rescued my daughter. Is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine. She's right outside." Leo assured, jerking a thumb behind him.

"You mean she's still in the city? That girl is stubborn." Mr. O'Neil says in alarm.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Leo replied, starting to work on the lock.

Raccoonus looked to the next cell and saw Dr. Fuji who was sitting on the ground.

Dr. Fuji Yusei was a good trusted friend of Tang Honda. His hair is black, the skin is lightly tan, and eyes were black. He wears his lab coat along with his light blue shirt, black necktie, black pants, pair of glasses and gray shoes.

"Dr. Fuji?" Raccoonus asked as he turned around to look outside to see Raccoonus.

"Oh, my goodness! A mutated raccoon dog. How fascinating to see you!" He said as Raccoonus looked confused but quickly back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm called Raccoonus. How come you're not afraid of me?" Raccoonus asked.

"I had a lot of researching about mutagen and mutating effect." Dr. Fuji said.

"How about talking later, alright?" Raccoonus asked, working on the lock panel.

(Kraang Base – Computer Room)

Donnie's having trouble hacking into the system by pressing the button.

"What's that one does?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"What's that one does?" Mikey looks at the screen.

"I don't know." Donnie pushed him away from the monitor.

Mikey smirked before hiding. He suddenly appears behind Donnie.

"What's that one does?"

"I don't know!" Donnie throws him out of the way.

"I should've tied him up." Donnie shakes his head.

"Dude...I can't help it!" Mikey wailed.

"Can't you restrain him?" Donnie asked Hiroshi, who waiting patiently.

"Do you know how hard it is for Mikey not to touch anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, keep him away from the computer!" Donnie pleaded.

"Fine." Hiroshi said, turning to Mikey to find that he's not there.

"Ooo, that one's pretty!" Hiroshi turned around to see Mikey behind Donnie again, pressing a button.

Hiroshi sighed as he is putting a hand on his forehead.

"Just stop it!" Donnie banged his fists on the board, frustrated.

They heard a beeping sound, finally in. The two turtles laughed.

"I'm in!" He said.

"You're welcome." Mikey said as Hiroshi pulling him off from Donnie.

He groaned painfully.

"Okay, I'll bring up the file for you." Donnie told Hiroshi.

Donnie scrolling down to see couples of files until he saw Hiroshi's name.

"I got!" He smirked as he pressed on the file. A picture of Hiro pops up. There's very few information, since the beginning. Then something caught on Donnie's eyes.

"It says that you are part of alien species but didn't show its name. It's sounds…classified." He said as Mikey gasped at Hiroshi.

"You are an alien…but you're still a dude." Mikey said as Hiroshi scoffed.

"Well, anyways. I'm still found out some answers for now. Donnie, can you check the Kraang's plot?" He asked.

"Right on it." Donnie said.

The screen opens up, showing pictures of the plan.

"Uh-oh." Donnie says in realization.

"We're going to tell the others." Hiro deadpanned.

(Kraang Base – Hallway)

Raccoonus has finished wiring on the panel and the cell door opened which let Dr. Fuji out.

"I'm out." Dr. Fuji said, and he saw Leo who still wiring on the panel.

"Wow…" Dr. Fuji awed at him as Raph turned at him.

"What are you looking at, Doc?" Raph asked.

Raccoonus chuckled nervously as he stands in front of Dr. Fuji.

"We'll talk about him later." Raccoonus said. Leo sticks his tongue out as he's still working on the lock.

"Since it's taking Leo _forever_ to pick that lock." Raphael commented.

"I'm working on it!" Leo grumbled.

"Can you tell us what the heck's deal with the Kraang?" Raph asked at Kirby.

"They're aliens from another dimension. When they came here, they brought the mutagen with them." Mr. O'Neil explains.

"Why? What's the point of turning people into monsters?" Leo wondered as Dr. Fuji came up to finish Kirby's sentence.

"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would be mutated. Apparently, the physical laws of their universe are different from ours." Dr. Fuji said.

"So, they're grabbing scientists to modify the ooze!" Leo realized.

"Precisely!" Dr. Fuji said.

"Wow, you figured it out!" Raph said sarcastically. "How's that lock coming?"

"You're not helping." Leo scowled at Raph. "I wasn't trying to."

"So, what do they want the ooze to do?" Leo asked.

"I wish I knew." Mr. O'Neil answered.

"Leo, Raph!" Donnie comes running around the corner, followed by Hiro and Mikey.

"They've planted a mutagen bomb downtown. They're gonna use it to disperse ooze over half the city!" He noticed Mr. O'Neil. "Oh, hi, Mr. O'Neil. Your daughter's really nice."

Kirby raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, we have to disarm that bomb. If I could just get this stupid door open!" Leo said.

"Have you tried this?" Mikey presses a button on the wall.

"NO!" The others yell as their eyes turn white. The alarm goes off, Mikey smiling sheepishly.

"And that's why no one wants to be with you!" Raph yelled, pointing his finger at Mikey's plastron.

"Done!" Leo called out and the cell door opened. Kraang start running down the corridor towards them, blasting their guns.

"Let's move!" Leo yelled as he, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Donnie guiding Mr. O'Neil and Dr. Fuji.

They run down the corridor until they arrive at the opening of the roof, where they came in. Mikey trips, Raph pulling him in so he can smack him on the head. Leo starts hooting like an owl.

"What are you doing?" Raph asked and he doesn't wait for an answer.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes at Raph, puts his fingers together, and whistling for the signal.

"April, throw the rope!" Leo called out to her.

April appears from the top. "Dad!"

"April!" Kirby shouted.

April throws down the rope. More Kraang approach and Raph kicks a barrel, knocking a few down.

"You go first." Hiroshi told Dr. Fuji who nodded and start climbing on the rope.

Hiroshi fired his energy ball at droids but more of them coming. Raph stabs another one which makes the gun fall off near Kirby. Kirby looked towards the gun and then at the Kraang as he got the idea and take a gun.

"Mr. O'Neil, what are you doing?" Leo asked as Hiro stopped firing the blasts as he turned to Kirby.

Mr. O'Neil starts firing at the robots, shooting some down.

"Save my daughter! Save the city." He told them.

"Daddy, no!" April yelled in realization as she helps Hiroshi climb up.

"Go, go!" Leo ordered as they run for the rope.

Raph, Raccoonus, and Mikey followed.

"We can't leave him here." Donnie protested.

"We don't have a choice." Leo answered.

They climb up the rope, April watching in horror as they tackle him.

"No!"

They pick him up and take him away. April backs away from the fan in shock, her hands over her mouth. She hugs Donnie for support.

"We'll get him back, April." He told her reassuringly.

She looks up at him.

"I promise." Hiroshi turned to April.

"April, take Dr. Fuji safe back in the Lair." He said as April nodded in response.

"We gotta go!" Leo said, all of them running to the edge of the rooftop and jumping off, leaving April and Dr. Fuji.

"Come on, this isn't much time to get to know each other." April said as she grabbed Dr. Fuji and leaving.

(New York City – Wolf Hotel)

According to Donnie, the explosion was going to happen at the 'Wolf Hotel'. They immediately headed that way, along with our bow and arrows. Each of the Hamato clan embroidered arrows had little bombs attached to them so that when they hit their targets, they would explode. The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus were positioned at different points around the building. Raccoonus and Hiroshi were up on the large 'W' of the hotel name. He carefully aimed his arrow at a Kraangdroid and fired. It hit the droid's head, and it exploded. Raccoonus stood up and ran across the letters of the sign, firing at two more droids, and they each exploded.

"You take the top one, I'll the lower ground." Hiroshi replied as he jumped down and landed on the roof, where the large mutagen bomb sat, hidden behind the hotel sign.

Hiroshi dodged from laser blast and fired at three of them. Hiroshi looked up in time to see two halves of a droid and the alien occupant fall down from on top of the bomb, and Leo standing up there, katanas in his hands. The droid pieces fell, and the brain-like thing slammed into the surface, squalling loudly. Hiro let out a small yelp and moved away as the thing ran past me. It then sprinted forward, crawling between Raph's legs and scrambling out of sight.

Raph, who had looked down between his legs to watch the creature, stood straight up, sticking his tongue out as he let out a grunt of disgust.

"Okay, Donnie." Leo said.

"It's up to you." Donnie ran over to the control panel and grabbed the cover.

He took it off, and his eyes went wide "Uh-oh…"

"Please tell me that's a good 'uh-oh,'" Raccoonus begged.

"It's a bad 'uh-oh.'" Donnie replied.

"Bad uh-oh?" Leo repeated.

"Donnie, you said you knew how to do this!"

"I didn't count on a design this complex, Leo!" Donnie said.

"They're aliens from another dimension!" Leo yelled.

"What did you expect? A big, round ball with a lit fuse that said, 'BOMB'?!" Donnie complained

"No! But, this is—" Leo replied.

"Boy, I sure hope this argument goes on for another four minutes and fifteen seconds!" Raph snapped, pushing Leo aside and slapping Donnie's head.

Donnie glared at his brother, rubbing his head. Then he kneeled down at the control panel. He moved his head this way and that, as though trying to find something inside the mess of wires.

"Are you sure Donnie can do this?" Raccoonus asked as he looked at Donnie who completely sweats all over his head.

"He's looked so sweat." Donnie was sweating slightly and looking very nervous.

He took a deep breath and reached for the wires.

"Careful!" Leo said suddenly.

"Donnie whipped his head around, glaring at Leo. He slowly turned his head back around and went back to his work.

"Watch out for those wires!" Raph warned.

"You guys are not helping!"

"What if we just pushed this button?" Mikey reached up, his finger inching towards a small, yellow button.

But before he could do more Raph grabbed his hand and yanked it back.

"Don't you think you've pushed enough buttons tonight?" He snapped.

Donnie tapped a finger to his chin, looking deep in thought.

Leo was still being impatient, however. "Donnie, you're gonna have to speed this up—"

"I cannot work with all this pressure!" Donnie yelled.

"Leo, pushing Donnie isn't gonna help us." Hiroshi said to Leo.

They heard the loud noise, banging sound.

"Um, that might be a problem." Leo said as he looked up to see Xever and Bradford on the big sign. The boys instantly withdrew their weapons, getting into position.

"Raccoonus, stay with Donnie so he can disarm the bomb." Leo ordered.

"Got it!" Raccoonus said.

The boys ran forward, and Bradford and Xever did the same. Hiroshi and Raph fights against Bradford as Hiro tried to kick on him but blocked with his katana and Bradford punched him over to the ground. Hiro shooks his head and said to him.

"If the bomb's blowed up, it'll wipe us all out!"

"I'd rather perish with honour, than live in shame!" Bradford said as he strikes Raph who jumped back and hits him in the face.

Hiroshi rushed over to him as he punches and kicks in the gut in fast pace and delivered punched him across his face. Bradford staggered back, feeling his little bruises.

"Will yah hurry up and defuse the bomb?!" Raph shouted. "We're dealing with a couple of nut jobs, here!"

"Be quiet!" Donnie snapped.

"Relax. Stay focused." Raccoonus told him.

Donnie nodded and took a deep breath. Bradford attacks again, Raph and Hiroshi blocking. Hiroshi high-kicked Bradford, only for him to grab his leg and throwed him to hit on the ground. Fighting are continuing, Donnie holds up clippers. "Down to two wires. Which do I cut? Black or green?" He asked.

"Go for the green!" Mikey said, earning a punch from Bradford. Hiroshi somersaulted to Bradford, kicking him. Donnie hesitates over the black wire, the bomb ticking.

"Quickly, Donatello!" Raccoonus panicked.

"Eh, why not?" He cuts the green wire, nothing happening.

"Guys, guys!" Donnie yelled in delight.

"Mikey...was right about something!" "

"Come on!" Raccoonus said as he and Donnie regrouped the others.

Donnie leaped up in the air, twirling his staff and Raccoonus landed in front of Bradford. Donnie whacked Bradford before they are running up the platform, leaving Raccoonus to deal with him. Raph and Hiroshi dealing with Xever. He kicks them down. Donnie tries to attack, but Xever blocked and kicked him away. They flipped along the platform, Raph and Hiro getting up. Bradford is attacked by Mikey, Leo trying to slice him, but he blocks with his own weapons. The two teams keep fighting, until the two are cornered by the Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"You are worthy adversaries, but the fight is ours. Lay down your weapons." Leo points his swords at him.

"Never!" Xever yelled. Bradford raises his sword.

"Just put them down and no one gets hurt...anymore," Hiro said.

"He's right, you don't have a choice. You've lost," Leo said.

"If I'm going down..." Bradford looking around. "I'm taking you with me!" He stabbed his sword into the glass.

"No!" Donnie shouted.

There was a slightly crackling sound, and suddenly the wall burst open. The mutagen flooded out, swallowing Bradford and Xever, and taking them with it over the edge of the building. The whole team backing away from the bomb and landed on the ground. The bomb shuts off itself.

"To sum up, we kicked the butts of the Kraang, and Shredder's top henchmen while defusing a bomb, and saving the city."

"Yeah, we're not overconfident." Raph said, who was also smirking. Leo winked.

"We're just that good."

"Xever and Bradford, zero. Us, two!" Hiroshi commented as they all high three each other, starting to leave.

"Your skills are impressive…" Hiroshi and others stopped walking, instantly freezing and saw on top of the bomb is Shredder…along with Miyuki. They leaped down in front of them.

"But they will not save you!" Shredder scowled as Hiroshi and the others stared at him.

"Oh, man." Donnie said nervously. "Do you think that's the Shredder?"

Hiroshi frowned at him and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, that's him alright." He hesitated.

"Well, it's definitely a Shredder!" Raph said.

Shredder and Miyuki steps towards them.

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story of how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles with two allies, especially with Hiroshi." Shredder said.

Hiroshi growled in irritated. "Oroku Saki, we meet again." He said.

"You remembered me when I set ablaze on fire and I perished thought you perished along with your parents. But you managed survived and yet you have fighting capabilities."

"You shall all be dead." Miyuki said.

"Perhaps I shall let one of you live long enough to tell it."

"You're gonna have to catch us first!" Leo said.

"Mikey!"

"So long, sucker!" Mikey yelled.

He grabbed a bomb and threw it on the ground. But instead of purple smoke, a pile of yellow yoke had burst from the white shell. It was an unmade smoke bomb.

Mikey gulped. "Oops…alright, that one's on me."

Shredder draws his blades and charges. Raph goes first, blocking his attacks with his sais. He tries to stab him, but Shredder blocks and kicks him into the Wolf part of the sign.

"Raph!" Leo shouts as Raph is slightly electrocuted.

"Leo, you and turtles take down the Shredder. Raccoonus and I got Miyuki." Hiroshi said.

"Right!" Leo said. Hiroshi and Raccoonus charged at her, Miyuki whipped with her Manriki Gusari at them as they dodged, and they kicked her together, which made her stumbling back.

Miyuki growled slightly, she smacked each of them and wrapped around Hiroshi's wrists. Hiroshi engaged her in a test of strength, Raccoonus came up to her but she kicked him in the stomach. Miyuki used her Manriki Gusari to throw Hiro on Raccoonus and hit on the ground. Miyuki walked to them.

"That's for washing over me by a disgusting sewerage." She told them.

Hiroshi gets up except Raccoonus who had lost consciousness, he ran forward to her. She swinged at him, but he fairly jumped away and kicked her whipping weapon off from her right hand. Miyuki slammed him, but Hiro dodged out of the way and kicked her in the face which make her mask fell on the ground. She was step away and held her hand on her face.

"It's time to show your face Miyuki." Hiroshi grunted.

Miyuki turned her face at him. She had her makeover like pink lips and indigo eyeshadow. Hiroshi suddenly recognised her when he was a little boy, playing with his younger sister.

"Atsuko…?" He asked as he got distracted, Miyuki bashed him with Manriki Gusari and fell on the ground.

"Atsuko! It's me! Your brother!" Hiroshi protested as he gets up, but Miyuki didn't listen to him.

"My name's Miyuki! Not Atsuko!" She yelled.

"But listen to me, Shredder's the one killed your parents!" Hiroshi said.

"Lies!" Atsuko shouted as she ran over him with swinging Manriki Gusari to hit him.

Hiro dodged her, and he grabbed her left hand.

"Shredder raised you! He was using you to kill me and the others!" Hiroshi pleaded.

"And that why I wanted you dead!" Miyuki said.

She countered him by a kick, but he dodged her and tossed her over against the edge of the rooftops which her other weapon dropped. Hiroshi walked to her, Miyuki tried to wrestle him, and they struggled each other.

"You must stop this!" Hiroshi grunted as she still wrestling him, and he pushed her off the edge, caused her fall. Hiroshi quickly grabbed her arm.

"I got you!" Hiroshi said.

"Don't let me fall!" Miyuki said.

"I won't!" Hiroshi said as he tried to pull her up and Shredder appeared behind him after he beaten the Turtles, but they helped Mikey from getting stuck. His blades sheathed on his gauntlets and strikes him.

Hiroshi sensed Shredder behind him, he avoids from his fatal attack, but he accidentally let go of Miyuki as she yelped and fall down. Shredder turned around to see Miyuki but she's nowhere to land.

"Miyuki! Miyuki!" He shouted, feeling sorrowed about her. Hiroshi felt the same as she lost her sister.

"No…Atsuko…" He sobbed. Shredder angrily turned at Hiroshi, grabbed him in his neck, holding him against the wall and blades embedded between Hiroshi's head.

"Hiro!" The Turtles and Raccoonus yelled at his name.

"You did this to her! Miyuki's gone! I will never forgive you. But you tell where Splinter is, and I promise your demise will be swift." He threatened as he slowly moving at him when the third blade appeared. Hiro's eyes were gazed at something around and wide.

Suddenly, there was a loud, shuttering gasp as Shredder turned attention at them.

"Help…me..." A huge snakehead fish with arms covered in mutagen, reached to him.

"What is this?" Shredder asked.

Leo sees Hiro and gasped, running over to him. The others join him, Leo carrying her as they back away from his sight. Right next with Xever, is the huge bulky dog with his red pants

"Xever? Bradford?" He turns to look at them, only to see the team gone.

"NO!" He cried in fury, echoing.

(Lair – Common Area)

Back at the Lair, they sit around moping, April still mourning her father and Dr. Fuji was in the dojo, chatting with Master Splinter about the events. Leo walks in, looking up and saw Hiroshi who was sitting down on the couch, looking down at the ground, thinking about losing Atsuko. Donnie looks at April, who places her head on her knees. Raccoonus sits down next to Donnie, shaking his head in shame. Mikey lied down on a bean bag with his arm crossed. Raph banged the arcade machine, slumping down angrily. Leo sighed as Splinter and Dr. Fuji comes up behind him.

"You were all very lucky." He says in a worried tone.

"And we started to get worried." Dr. Fuji said, solemnly.

"I think we define that word differently, sensei." Raph replied.

"Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived." Splinter explained.

"He was just so fast!" Mikey said miserably.

"It was like he was everywhere at once." Donnie agreed.

"Hiroshi." Splinter walked to Hiro, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for not giving away our location from him, and for sacrificing your life to do so." He said.

Hiro nodded at him.

"You were right about us being overconfident, sensei." Leo said.

"There are just some things we're not ready for." Hiroshi said.

"Perhaps. But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So, prepare yourselves, my children." They look at him one by one. "Because as of this moment...we are at war." Splinter said, seriously.

Hiroshi went up to his room and closed the door. "What's gotten with Hiro?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, but I had a feeling that he was losing something or someone." Raph muttered.

"But I got the good news for you, Splinter." Raccoonus walked to Splinter.

"What is the news, Raccoonus?" Splinter asked, stroking his beard.

"Oda Kami is here somewhere in the city." Raccoonus answered as Splinter gasped in surprise.

"Kami is here? Alive?" He asked.

"Hiro and I found out that he escaped from Kraang's hideout and he was hiding somewhere in the city." Raccoonus said.

"Then, in that case, we will find him no matter how or what." Splinter said.

Raccoonus turned to Dr. Fuji.

"Dr. Fuji, Hiro found your research files about the ki from the unknown aliens. Where did you get it?" He asked. "I must have got it from TCRI when I searched for some answers." Dr. Fuji said.

"TCRI?" Raccoonus asked.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute. I think it must do with the Kraang." Dr. Fuji said.

"I see." Raccoonus said as Splinter came over to him.

"Yusei, I'm pleased you are alive."

"Yes, I see you trained the four turtles in the way of ninjutsu arts." Dr. Fuji replied

"I'll welcome you to visit my Lair at some time." He said.

"I always will be, Yoshi. I can keep the secrets from anyone." Dr. Fuji said.

"Thank you." Splinter smiled as Dr. Fuji left from the lair and went his way to his apartment.

(Somewhere in Chinatown)

In the abandoned antique shop, Miyuki was asleep on the floor near the old dusty vases and woke up from his short slumber.

"Where am I? Why am I here in this antique shop?" She asked as she looked around.

"Because you brought yourself here for a reason." She heard the voice and saw the unknown dark brown cloaked figure with a walking stick.

Miyuki took out of her weapons, but she didn't have any.

"Who are you?" She demanded as the cloaked figure chuckling.

"My child. Don't be threaten. I'm unharmed. Don't you recognize me, Atsuko?" He asked.

"I'm not Atsuko and I'm not interested in this." Miyuki muttered as he sighed.

"Very well, then. I shall reveal myself…" A cloaked figure removed his hood and showed his identity to her.

He was a snow monkey mutant with his long white beard. Atsuko was gasped in shock.

"What are you?" She asked, stepping away from a mutant.

"Oda Kami, your uncle. It's time for me to show you the truth between your family." He said, sombrely.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 10 – Panic in the Sewers**

(Hiroshi's Nightmare)

The team was patrolling the city on a creepy, misty night. They ducked behind a trash can bin.

"Shredder could be anywhere. Stay frosty, guys." Leo warned.

"FYI, frost can't accumulate unless it's below freezing except during a process called..." Donnie rambled on.

"Maybe he's got an off switch somewhere." Mikey whispered to Raph, who slapped Donnie in the back of his neck.

"Ow!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Found it!" Raph grinned, the two are laughing. "Come on, guys. There's no time for fun."

"And I found four pathetic turtles and weak boy with only seconds to live." A voice spoke.

"Wouldn't wanna be them!" Mikey says, chuckling.

The others pull out their weapons and Hiroshi formed his position.

"We are them." Raph retorted.

They looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Mikey takes out his nunchucks, walking backward. He bumped into someone.

"Whoa!"

Shredder grabbed him and pulled him into the mist. Mikey's nunchuck lands near Donnie's foot.

"Mikey!" Donnie charged, but the Shredder kicked him behind, and he disappeared into the mist.

They all charged, Raph was running. using the wall. He jumped and yelled in a battle cry, using his sai to prepare himself to stab Shredder, but he delivers a combo of punches in his stomach. It tossed him backward.

Leo chased after him, but he disappeared into the mist.

"NO!" Hiroshi growled as he is running up to Shredder, but he slashed him with his blades.

Leo turned around, only for Hiro to be fell into the mist.

"HIROOOO!"

The whole environments turn red and Shredder laughs maniacally, appearing behind Leo. He turns around and gasps before Shredder hits Leo into the wall. He looks up, an expression of horror on his face. Shredder walks towards him, claws drawn as he drags them against the wall.

"There is no place you can run. No place you can hide. No place where I will not find you!" His eyes are red.

"You think you are ready to face me?!" He brings down his claws, Leo screaming.

(Hiroshi's room)

Hiroshi jerked up, startled and fell out from his bed which caused Raccoonus awoke and saw him on the floor.

"Hiro, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Raccoonus jumped down next to him and help him lift. Hiroshi taking deep breaths and cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I had a bad dream. Shredder wants us all dead if we stand in his way." He said, making Raccoonus looked scared and worried.

"That's a horrible thing than I feared when we first encountered him." Raccoonus said, patting his shoulders.

"Let us go back to sleep." He jumped on top of bunker bed and sleep. Hiroshi looked down on his hands and knowing he will lose his family even Master Splinter.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi meditating himself alone for a few hours and heard the doors opened. He opened his eyes and see the Turtles were packed their gears and go out.

"What are you guys going?" Hiroshi asked as he stands up on his feet.

The Turtles turned to him.

"We're heading out to our evening patrol. You wanna come?" Leo asked.

Hiroshi tried to answer him but interrupted by Splinter.

"There will be no patrol." Master Splinter behind Hiroshi.

"Sensei"/"Uncle Yoshi?" Leo and Hiroshi asked in unison.

"Last time you fought the Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives." Uncle Splinter said.

Hiroshi remembered the Turtles fought the Shredder and felt bad about it.

"Shredder was ruthless than you guys thought, and he has mastered ninjutsu way longer than you are." Hiroshi said as Splinter nodded in agreement, firmly.

"But Sensei, next time, we'll be ready." Raph said with a confident smile.

"Yes." Splinter said, as he grabbed Raph's arm and twisted it behind him.

"Because you will stay down here until you are ready. No patrol, no games, no rest. There is only training." Splinter finished.

He threw Raph toward his brothers.

"Starting now!" He demanded. Hiroshi realized that his same nightmare was coming true and worried for Uncle Yoshi.

(Lair – Dojo)

_A few weeks later…_

The Turtles are exhausted during their training except Hiroshi kept punching and kicking.

"More, Sensei?" Mikey asked as he and Donnie stand across the other two turtles.

"Yes, more!" Splinter demanded.

They get ready for another attack. Mikey and Donnie charged, Raph and Leo flipping them over their shells.

"There is no intention in your strikes. Do it again! Hiroshi, join Leonardo and Raphael." Hiroshi groaned, walking over to Leo and Raph.

"We will practice all night if we have to!" Splinter commanded.

"We HAVE been practicing all night." Donnie said.

Suddenly, they hear snoring, Mikey murmuring 'pizza' in his sleep. Hiroshi palm-faced.

"Wake him up!" Splinter ordered.

"Gladly." Raph smirked as he cracked his knuckles. He flipped Mikey up and then down on his back.

"AHH! Shredder's here!" Mikey yelled, waking up.

Leo bended down to him, holding his shoulder. "Relax, you were just having a nightmare." He said. "Aren't we all." Raph deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Sensei? Can we rest for a sec?" Donnie holds up a hand.

"Rest? Hmm. The Shredder will not rest...until you are all dead!" Splinter shouted, cringing everyone.

"Sensei, we've been training non-stop for weeks with hardly any sleep." Leo said, gesturing to the others. "They need a break!"

"Except, I'm not." Hiroshi retorted.

"Oh, like you?" Raph asked.

"That's right, Raph, I don't." Leo replied.

"Well, then, I'll give you a break!" Raph makes a fist. Suddenly Splinter smacks the Turtles to the ground. One by one, they fall, groaning. "If I were the Shredder, none of you would be breathing right now. Understand?" Mikey falls asleep on Leo and he hesitated.

"Perhaps a brief rest is in order. We will resume later." They fell in exhaustion and Splinter walked into his room.

Hiroshi knew that Uncle Splinter sternly putting hard on his sons and himself, there was an obvious reason behind his behaviour. Hiroshi walked up to Master Splinter's room, knocked on the door and heard nothing.

"Uncle Yoshi? It's Hiro. I would like to talk to you. Mind if I come in?" He asked as he didn't even reply.

Hiroshi opened the door, he saw Splinter, sitting on his bed mat and looking at the portrait of his family.

"Uncle Splinter." Hiroshi said, softly. Splinter's ears perked up and he looked at him. "Hiroshi, you have a concern the same I have." He said as Hiro sat down in front of him. "I had a nightmare about what going to happen to us. I know Shredder is too strong for them, but you are reacting on your own fear of losing your family." Hiroshi said.

"Of course. I can't let them happen again." Splinter said, lowering his head.

Hiroshi stands up, walked past him and take a portrait, looking at his aunt Shen holding her baby girl named Miwa.

"I still remembered my dad talking about my aunt Shen who died a long time when I was a three years old child, didn't she?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, she sacrificed her life to save me and now I lost her." Splinter said as Hiroshi puts it back on the shelf.

"They need to be staying down here until we are prepared to face Shredder is a good idea. Wherever he is still up there, and if he showed up… Please, act like a father, aid and protect them the way you used to." Hiroshi said.

Master Splinter nodded. "Your words of wisdom spoked to me beyond your age, Hiroshi. Stay true to that."

Hiroshi nodded as he left Splinter who went in his thoughts.

(Dojo – Common Area)

_On the next day…_

Hiroshi was lying down on a bean bag, listening to his music on T-Phone and rested. Raccoonus still trained in the dojo with Splinter. He rested for half an hour until Raph tapped his shoulder. Hiroshi pulled out one of his EarPods and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked as Raph smirked.

"Watch this." Raph said as he reached behind him and pulled out a shuriken.

He held it up and took careful aim before tossing it with a lazy flick of his wrist. The star hit the power button, and the screen went black.

"What?!" Leo froze and let out an exclamation of surprise.

Raph chuckled, and Hiroshi snickered.

"Oh, sorry! It was Spike's idea." Raph said as the little turtle crawled up his shoulder. "He said, 'Space Heroes' is too stupid for him."

"That's saying something, considering he hangs out with you and Hiro all day."

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked, quickly sitting up and removes his ear pods.

"Oh, nice job, Leo!" Raph stood up and Hiroshi saw Spike had crawled off of him and was now eating his leaf.

"You made him angry. So, I'm gonna mop the floor with your face!" Raph pointed a threatening finger into Leo's face.

Leo shook his head and moved his brother's hand. "Alright, Raph. Cool off."

"I can help with that!" Mikey's voice spoke up from the other side.

Leo, Raph, and Hiro looked and saw a water balloon coming toward them. It hit Raph and soaked his face.

"Doctor Prank-einstein strikes again!" Mikey said with a huge smile and four water balloons in his hands.

Raph growled at Mikey.

"Dude, you should see your face right now. You look so mad!" Mikey teased.

Raph grinned evilly. "Okay, Spike. You'll like this show." He cracked his knuckles.

"It's called 'Does Mikey Bend That Way?'!" Mikey finally seems to have gotten the message.

He screamed as he turned on his heel and ran, Raph sprinting behind him.

"C' mere, you!" He yelled.

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed.

Hiroshi walked next to Leo, both of them watching as Raph jumped on top of his younger brother and started pummelling him. After a few moments, Hiro felt that Mikey had had enough.

"That's enough, Raph!" Hiroshi said, grabbing his shell.

"C' mon, let him up!" Raph smacked Mikey's head once more before standing up, letting Hiroshi pulled him back away from him. "He was asking for it!" He growled, still glaring at Mikey.

Hiroshi sighed as he walked forward to stand in front of him.

"I know, Raph. That's why I didn't' stop you immediately. But you still don't have to—" Hiroshi felt a splashed on his face and felt cold water, he gasped and seized up.

"Mikey! Water's cold. Really cold!" Hiroshi heard Mikey laughed from behind him.

"Dr. Prank-enstein shows no mercy!"

Hiroshi shakes off the dripping water from his head and glared at Mikey.

"Would it kill you to use warm water?" Hiroshi asked accusingly as Mikey giggled mischievously and he groaned.

"I can't even… ugh…" Raph started laughing and Hiro looked back at him.

"It's not funny, Raph!"

"Yeah, it is!" He chuckled.

"I'm gonna go see what Donnie's up to…" Hiroshi sighed as he turned and started walking toward to Donnie's lab. The others obviously had nothing better to do and followed him.

(Donnie's Lab)

Hiroshi opened the lab doors and walked in. Inside, he saw Donnie working on a large go-kart with five seats.

It had its two seats attached to each other on either side of a fifth seat in the very middle. It took him another second of looking to realize that the two-seaters looked like a wide motorbike with a crank next to it for detaching. Donnie was kneeling beside the go-kart, wearing a protection mask and handling a blowtorch.

"Hey, Don." Hiroshi greeted as Donnie switched off the torch and lifted his mask. He smiled.

"Hey, Hiro." He looked down at me and frowned. 'Why are you wet?"

"Oh, you know." Hiroshi waved an airy hand on the back of the head. "Mikey had a few water balloons… things went crazy."

"Ah." Donnie sighed.

"You're still working on that go-kart?" Raph asked.

"It's not a go-kart." Donnie raised his blueprints.

"It's a terrain patrol buggy with detachable sidecars and a motorbike center."

"Cool!" Hiroshi smiled. "I'm guessing I got the motorbike?"

"That would be correct." Donnie said.

"How come Hiro gets the bike." Raph asked irritably.

Hiroshi smirked and leaned on his shoulder.

"No hard feelings, cousin?" Raph rolled his eyes, smirking as he shoved him off.

"Dude, hasn't Splinter been riding us hard enough?" Mikey asked leaning an arm on the go-kart. "You gotta find a way to relax."

"We all deal with stress in different ways, Mikey." Leo said.

"He's right." Hiroshi added. "Like, Leo had 'Space Heroes', Raph has his comics, and I have my music."

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. This is how I deal."

"And this is how I deal…" Mikey suddenly flung his arm forward and threw a water balloon.

Leo ducked to avoid being hit, and the balloon hit Donnie's face instead, water exploding.

Hiroshi facepalmed. "Good grief… What kind of Mikey's prank is this, anyway?" He asked.

"Beats me." Raph muttered.

Donnie groaned angrily, grabbing his protection mask and throwing it on the ground. He leaped past Leo and started chasing Mikey, who had started running.

"You're next, Leo!" Mikey called. "Dr. Prank-enstein makes house calls!"

(Lair – Dojo)

Leo was in charge of training instead of Splinter right now and Hiro stands between Mikey and Raph. "Hoko no kamae!" Leo ordered.

They all raised their hands up, taking the position. All of us, except Raph. "Raph! Hoko no kamae!"

"Hoko no _way_! It's bad enough Splinter's driving us into the ground. Now you too?" Raph asked.

"We have to keep training." Leo stressed.

"Because right now, we don't stand a chance against Shredder." "Yeah." Mikey pointed up at the ceiling.

"And he's up there… somewhere… waiting for us!" Suddenly he whimpered and shuddered. "I just freaked myself out!"

"We're all freaked out, Mikey." Hiroshi said soothingly, patting his shell.

"I hate to say it, but the fact that we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive." Donnie said.

"Exactly." Leo said. "So, until we're ready, we stay down here."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option."

They all turned to see April was standing in the doorway, her phone held in her hands.

"Of April? What are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked.

"You guys need to hear this." She said, waving her phone.

(Lair – Common Area)

Within a few minutes, they all entered the living room, including Raccoonus. Hiroshi and the guys sat on the couch around April. Mikey had gotten Master Splinter, and he stood over them, observing.

"I managed to slip a mic onto the Purple Dragons." April told them.

"I was able to record what they said, and it's not good…" April flipped through her phone before pulling up a file. She clicked it, and a recording started playing.

_"Check it out, free pizza!" _

Raccoonus blinked.

"You stuck the mic on a pizza box?" April shrugged sheepishly, and they focused on the recording. For a while, all we heard was vulgar, poker talk. After a minute though, the topic changed to something a bit more interesting.

_"We're meeting Shredder tonight. He's got a plan to destroy the Turtles, raccoon freak and a boy." _

_"How? He doesn't even know where they are." _

_"He says they're in the sewers somewhere, and that's all he needs to know to wipe them out." _The recording ended there.

"Our home is no longer safe." Sensei said. "The Shredder must be stopped."

"But how can we stop a plan we don't even know?" Leo asked.

Then he pulled out a throwing knife and threw it behind him. The weapon hit the water balloon Mikey was holding, and then it exploded.

Mikey hunched over, looking deflated.

"We have to go topside and find out what they're planning." Raph said.

"Raph's right." Leo. "There's no other way." Hiroshi stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Splinter?" Hiroshi asked.

Splinter sighed. "Go. Stop Shredder."

Hiroshi turned to Raccoonus. "What about you?" He asked.

"Me? I think I have to stay here." Raccoonus said.

"Okay, join me next time." Hiroshi sighed.

(New York City) - Midday

Hiroshi and the Turtles were sneaking the Purple Dragons leading them to Shredder's Lair which it looks like a cathedralic church. They all piled up by the corner, trying to stay hidden and keep the church in our sights. It took Hiroshi a second to realized that he was being squished between Raph and Mikey.

"Mikey, kinda squished here." Raph mumbled.

"Oops! My bad." Mikey said quickly, moving to stand next to Leo.

"Donnie, you're crowding me." Raph grumbled, shifting his arms uncomfortably. "Sorry." He whispered, and he started to back up.

The sound of a trashcan being disturbed sounded loud. Mikey yelped as he jumped, accidentally smacking his shell into Raph's face. Mikey instantly latched himself onto Leo's arm, shaking slightly.

"Dude!" Leo said.

"Sorry!" He said nervously as he let go of Leo.

"All that Splinter talk about how we're not ready has me thinking'… maybe we're in over our heads." Raph raised his fist and smack Mikey's head. "You're always in over your head!"

"I'm saying now we all are! And that scares me…!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's okay to be scared, Mikey." Leo said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah." Hiroshi said. "Me and Donnie are scared."

"See?" Leo said. "We're all a bit scared. Raph is scared, too."

"I am not scared!" Raph retorted.

He walked forward and crouched next to Leo, looking at the church. Hiroshi saw Leo smirk before lifting his hand and poking the back of Raph's head. Raph yelped and spun around frantically, reaching his arms back to grab whatever was messing with him. He quickly tried to cover it up with a low, awkward couch.

"Still not scared?" Hiroshi chuckled.

"No, I'm not!" Raph retorted.

Leo chuckled and Raph growled. A second later he gasped. Hiroshi heard a low, terrifying growl. Not even a second later a large, tall creature appeared from around the corner.

He was huge, at least 6'. What looked like large spikes were protruding from his left shoulder and on the knuckles of his left hand, which was considerably larger than the right. His fur was mostly brown and white, and his eyes were bloodshot red. Hiro instantly recognized it as the giant mutant dog from the night they fought Shredder.

"You should be…" He growled in a low voice.

"Bradford?" Leo gasped.

"Rad-Brad!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Well, look what I found." Bradford grinned. "Five soon-to-be ex-ninjas."

"I'm sure glad it's okay to be scared." Mikey whimpered.

"You and me both." Donnie gulped.

"This is no time to panic!" Leo said as he withdrew his katanas.

Bradford stood at his full height, and Hiro felt himself hesitate slightly.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Okay, maybe a little." Leo said shortly.

At once the rest of Turtles withdrew their weapons. Hiroshi gripped his Dragon's claws firmly. Bradford snarled heavily as he stomped towards them, dragging the spikes on his left hand on the concrete.

"He keeps getting taller!" Mikey whimpered.

"Then I'll cut him down to size!" Leo said.

He charged forward and jumped, swinging his katanas at Bradford's head. Bradford blocked it easily with his enormous left paw. He growled at the turtle and pushed him back. Bradford aimed a punch down at Leo, who jumped out of the way just in time. He leaped back and landed in front of them.

"Uh…let's stick together on this one." Leo said.

"I like that plan." Hiroshi murmured.

Bradford smashed his paw down, and we all jumped out of the way. Raph yelled as he charged at Bradford, wielding his sais. But the mutant dog simply blocked it with his smaller, overstated paw. Donnie went to Raph's aid, running forward and shoving the end of his Bo staff into Bradford's throat. He growled before swinging at both turtles, who dodged. Leo ran forward at Bradford. He jumped up, lifting his katanas, ready to strike. When he came down Bradford used his claws to block the swords, also trapping them in his grasp. Leo tried to kick the dog in his face, but Bradford just lifted him higher and punched him away.

"You asked for it, Bradford! Take this!" Hiroshi growled as he blasted a ki energy ball at him, which he didn't have a scratch.

A mutant Bradford smirked darkly at him. "Playing with fireballs on me? You should put it out before you torched."

He raised his big fist on him which Hiro dodged, and he jumped up to kick hard on his chest. Bradford roared at Hiroshi as he charged at him, but Bradford smacked him away with his big left arm and Hiroshi got slammed against the wall. Hiroshi skidded to the ground.

"Hiro!"

Hiroshi looked up to see Raph running towards him. He kneeled beside him and grabbed my arm, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks." Hiroshi groaned.

Hiroshi heard a loud bang and he looked up to see Mikey and Donnie laying in a pile on the ground.

"This is hopeless!" Donnie said.

"Keep your head in the game!" Leo ordered.

Suddenly, Bradford made to punch both of them. They quickly leaped out of the way.

"I just wanna keep my head on my body!" Donnie yelled.

"C' mon! What are we retreating for?" Raph asked.

Raph charged forward as he aimed his sais up at Bradford, but the dog mutant delivered a powerful blow to the turtle. He flew back and landed inside a dumpster before he shoved his head out.

"That's a good reason…" He said, his voice strained.

"Mikey, smoke!" Leo ordered.

Mikey reached behind him and pulled out a smoke bomb. He fumbled around with it before accidentally dropping it. It landed on the ground with a pathetic puff of smoke.

"Mikey." Hiroshi groaned.

"What was that?" Raph shouted.

"I'm stressed!" Mikey screamed.

"Excuse me if my aim's a little off!" Raph yelled.

"Can you guys break this argument?" Hiroshi hollered.

Bradford's fist came down again, nearly hitting Leo and Donnie. "How hard is it to hit the ground?" Raph growled. He pulled out his own bomb and threw it down. Unfortunately, it fell into a hole in a grate. Raph knelt to grab it, but it fell through the hole.

"Not so easy, is it!" Mikey snapped.

Leo yelled in frustration. "Oh, will you guys just—!"

He pulled out a bomb, and this time it exploded, as needed. The second the purple smoke appeared Hiroshi turned and ran, the Turtles following behind him and all the way back to the Lair.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi groaned as he slumped on the couch. "Man, that was embarrassing." He placed his face in his hands.

"Tell me about it." Raph grumbled irritably. The other three remained quiet as they all sat on the couch. Hiro thinking that was really nothing they could say that could explain how badly we had failed. Splinter walked up to them and stood in front of Leo. Leo looked up at their sensei, then hunched over shamefully.

"We couldn't take him." He said lowly.

"Dogpound was just too powerful…" Mikey said.

Leo looked up. "Dogpound?"

"What? 'Cause he's a dog, and he pounded us into the—"

"We get it." Leo sighed. "I don't see how we're gonna get close to that meeting now…"

Raccoonus walked up next to exhausted Hiroshi.

"Having a bad time, huh?" Raccoonus asked.

"Well, more or less…" Hiroshi said.

"Maybe we just need to find a new place to hide." Donnie said, and he turned his laptop, so they could see the screen. "I hear the sewers in Florida are nice this time of year."

"No!" April reached forward and shut Donnie's laptop. "I'm not letting you guys give up."

"Well, what do you supposed to do, April?" Hiroshi asked.

April stood firmly in front of them. "I'll spy on the meeting."

Their reactions were instant. The Turtles refused when they exclaimed.

"Too dangerous!" Raccoonus said. "Bad idea!" Hiroshi said.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter finished firmly.

"I can do this!" April insisted, and she turned to Splinter. "You've been training me to be a kunoichi!"

"For a few weeks." He stressed.

"What choice do we have?" April looked at them seriously.

"Shredder's gonna attack your home and we need to find out how. And I'm the only one who can do it." Hiroshi worried April by putting herself in danger but she's got a point.

His place was his family home.

"April's right." Hiroshi stood up as they all looked at him. "We can't just sit here and wait for Shredder to knock on our door." He turned to April.

"Let April do on her own." Hiroshi said which made April gives a smile to him.

Splinter sighed and walked to him. "Hiroshi…"

"Uncle Yoshi, I know she will risk her life, but I have no other choices." Hiroshi said.

"Very well." Splinter said.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the Turtles were near Shredder's lair again except this time, they were on the rooftops. April was just about to tag along with the plan.

"I don't like this." Donnie said.

"Me neither. Giving the enemy a free pizza? Pssh, never a good idea." Mikey replied.

Raccoonus rolled his eyes as he and Hiro looked at the hooded figure that was April. She was holding what was clearly a pizza box, which had a mic taped to it, just like the one she had slipped onto the Purple Dragons. She knocked on the door and it opened slightly.

"Come on…" Hiroshi muttered.

Not even five seconds later, the door slammed in April's face.

"Darn it." Raccoonus said. They both watched as April turned from the door and ran into a nearby alley, still holding the pizza. Then Leo's T-Phone started ringing.

_"Looks like the Foot Clan are smarter than the Purple Dragons." _April answered through the speaker.

"They'd almost have to be, wouldn't they?" Leo said. "Thanks, April. You did your best."

Suddenly the church bells sounded. A few spooked pigeons took flight.

"At least we still got the pizza." Mikey said, happily.

April laughed on the other line.

_"Oh, I'm not done yet."_

"Wait, what is she doing?" Donnie asked, leaning over the edge.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus looked down to see April toss the pizza box into a nearby trashcan.

"Not the pizza!" Mikey cried. "She's gone rogue!"

"Too bad, Mikey. Pizza has temporally out of order." Raccoonus said.

She removed her hood before knocking on the door of an apartment building next to the church. The door opened, and a man appeared. He and April conversed for a few moments before April pushed past him and went inside.

"She's so cool!" Donnie said dreamily.

They all sat there and waited for only a few minutes. Suddenly, they saw April walking up the fire escape of the apartment building, now rid of her jacket.

"There she is!" Hiroshi said, pointing in his direction. They watched as April as she crouched on the railing of the escape for a moment. Then she leaped forward and landed on the ledge of the church roof. But they saw her wave her arms out, as though about to lose her balance. A second later she fell back, almost falling until she grabbed the edge of the roof.

"Oh, no!" Donnie whimpered.

Hiroshi clenched his hands into fists as he waited. "C' Mon, April…" He muttered.

A second later, April finally managed to pull herself up, and stepped on the roof. Donnie let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That a girl." Hiroshi said.

April walked along the church ledge for a moment before climbing through a hole in the stain glass window. A few minutes later Leo's phone rang again. He quickly answered it and put it on speaker, and Shredder's sounded from the other end of the line.

_"In approximately fifteen minutes. The chemical is extremely rare, so you will not get another chance…" _

"Chemical? What chemical?" Raph asked.

"How 'bout we listen and find out?" Donnie asked irritably. "How 'bout I break your shell on my knee?" Raph mumbled.

"How 'bout you two shut it for a minute, while we try to hear Shredder's evil plan!" Leo snapped.

They both instantly shut their mouths and listened, but it was too late.

_"Which will destroy them once and for all. Now go!"_

"We missed it!" Leo groaned. "Oh, great! Nice going, guys!"

"And now we can't have found out his plan." Raccoonus said.

Then Donnie ran to the ledge of the building. "We gotta get April out!"

"No!" Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"If we rush in there, we put her at risk. We wait." Donnie still looked worried, but he remained still as Leo let go of him.

They all waited patiently as we watched Dogpound, the Dragons, and a few Foot walk outside and towards a few vans parked in front of them. Suddenly, Hiroshi saw April slide down the fire escape, staying hidden in the alley.

_"I'm gonna hitch a ride; see where they go."_

"No, you've done enough!" Leo hissed into his phone. "Now get outta there!"

At that moment I saw Dogpound freeze in his tracks. A second later he turned towards the alley April was hiding in.

"Leonardo!" Raccoonus yelled, pointing down at the mutant.

"Bradford heard you!" Leo yelled. "April, run!"

They all heard April gasp on the other end of the line. It was too late. Hiroshi whipped my head around and watched in horror as Dogpound grab April and shove her into the van.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

Hiroshi jumped off the building, and the boys followed his lead.

They landed in the road just as the van drove off, Dogpound hanging on the back.

"No! We're too late!" Donnie shouted.

"They're getting the chemical!" Raccoonus said.

"April!" Leo shouted into his phone.

"April, are you there?"

"She's not gonna answer, Leo." Donnie said. "What do we do?"

"We gotta get April outta that van, but- but Dogpound's in there! And we're not ready to fight that guy! Oh, Splinter was right! We should've stayed below!" Leo ordered.

"Leo, calm down!" Hiroshi said, grabbing his shoulders. "We couldn't stay below forever! Our home is being threatened! We had to come up!"

"But we aren't ready!" Leo said desperately. "And we let April put herself in danger! You were right, Hiro! We shouldn't have let her go alone; we should've let you go with her!"

Hiroshi and Raccoonus stared at Leo as he continued to have a panic attack.

From next to them, they both heard Raph sigh.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this…" He turned to face Leo.

"Get it together, captain! You're our leader, so act like one!" Hiroshi blinked, staring at him.

Anyone with a brain cell could tell that that was a line from 'Space Heroes.' Leo suddenly straightened up and turned to grin at his brother. "You're right, Raph. That was the anxiety ray talking."

"That's it?" Raph asked with a smile. "You're not gonna slap yourself?" Leo shook his head.

"Let's saved April." Raph nodded. "And our home." "But we'll never catch 'em on foot!" Donnie said. Leo smirked. "We're not going on foot…"

They are now ride on Patrol Buggy, Hiroshi sat on the motorbike seat and Raccoonus was sitting on the back behind him.

"Yeah! This is rad!" Mikey yelled.

"It's not ready!" Donnie yelled warningly.

Leo, who had control of the whole kart at the moment, suddenly made a sharp right turn and Hiro let out a happy yelled as they drive into an alley.

"This thing is awesome!" Mikey shouted.

"Does it have a radio?" "No, it doesn't have a radio! I'm telling yah, it's not ready!" Donnie snapped loudly.

Leo ignored Donnie by pulling the accelerator. The Buggy gave a sudden spurt of speed and they are zooming down the street. Hiroshi gripped on the bike handlebars and let out another happy shout.

"Seems ready to me!" Leo shouted.

Suddenly his steering wheel popped off. He yelped and quickly put it back on.

"Eh… okay. Don't pull on that and we'll be fine." He said nervously.

It took them a long while to find Dogpound's van. They found it alright; along with Dogpound, who was now riding on the back of an eighteen-wheeler truck holding a tanker.

"Run 'em down!" Dogpound shouted.

"Raph, get ready!" Leo shouted.

"For what?" Raph asked.

"This!" Leo then pulled at a lever to his right, and suddenly the Buggy split up into three sections. Leo and Donnie where still attached on Hiro's left side. Raph and Mikey were still attached on my right. However, Hiroshi was riding solo. "Whoa!" He cried.

"Careful!" Raccoonus urged.

Hiroshi quickly grabbed the handlebars of the bike as he felt the tires hit the ground. Hiroshi shook slightly before he finally got a grip of the motor and started riding steadily.

"That's how you steered!" Raccoonus said.

Hiroshi quickly turned the bike so that it went around the large tanker and drove forward.

"Leo!" Raph shouted. "You could've been a little more specific!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Leo turned to Hiroshi and Raccoonus. "How you are holding up, guys?" He asked.

"Yah know…it wasn't so hard!" Hiroshi shouted with glee.

"This is awesome!" He laughed and the continued on. They all drove up until they were right behind the large tanker.

"Get ready!" Leo shouted to them. Hiro turned the bike so that he was riding right next to Leo and Donnie, who were still attached. On the back of the tanker, Hiro saw two large words bolded in blue.

"Chlorosulfonic acid?" Donnie gasped. "Leo, I think I've figured out Shredder's plan. That acid reacts violently with water!"

"So, if he dumps it in the sewer…" Leo deduced.

"It'll all be incinerated in seconds! Including the lair!" Donnie finished.

"And Splinter!" Leo shouted. "We gotta stop him!"

"I'm down with that!" Hiroshi said, and he cranked up the speed on my bike. They continued to follow the tanker and the van for a while. Then, out of nowhere, the van changed courses and turned left.

"Donnie!" Leo ordered. "You and Raph stay with the van and save April. Mikey, Raccoonus and Hiro, you're coming with me. We have to stop that tanker!"

"I'm with you!" Hiroshi said.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm stuck with Raph!" Donnie grunted.

"No problem!" Raph said, smirking.

He reached down and pulled a lever, and Mikey's cart detached itself from Raph's. Mikey shouted as he and his cart flew back.

"Hey, that was fun!" Raph said.

"Told ya!" Leo said.

He detached himself from Donnie, and we were all riding freely now. As instructed, Donnie and Raph went back to follow the van. Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Mikey and Leo stayed on course and continued to follow the tanker.

"Mikey, lets slow this thing down!" Leo ordered. "Fire grappling hooks!"

"Got it!" Each of the boys fired grappling hooks from the front of their carts. The hooks latched themselves onto the truck for a moment, then the ropes snapped.

"Donnie did say they weren't ready!" Mikey shouted.

"I know!" Leo snapped.

"Come on, guys!" Raccoonus hollered.

"We can do this!" Hiroshi shouted.

The tanker suddenly made a sharp turn and skidded to a halt at the end of the road. Dogpound jumped off of the tanker and slid on the ground. He grabbed a manhole cover and threw it out at Leo. The turtle managed to jump out of his sidecar before the cover hit the car, shattering it. Leo landed in the street, pulling out his katanas.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. Dogpound let out a furious growl and started stomping towards Leo.

Hiroshi and Mikey skidded our vehicles to a halt on either side of Leo.

"I'd say that's a no." Mikey said.

"A big, fat no!" Raccoonus retorted as he and jumped off the motorbike. Raccoonus and Mikey withdrew their weapons and they all charged forward. Dogpound brought his heavy fist down to slam us into the ground, and they all jumped out of the way.

They were coming down, ready to strike him.

Dogpound punched Mikey out of the way, and he knocked into Hiroshi.

They both fell back and tumbled onto the road. "Not… cool…" He groaned.

"Agreed…" Hiroshi muttered.

They both pushed themselves up and got to their feet. Raccoonus jumped on Dogpound's back as he stretched his arms to grab him, but his left arm was too big to reach. Leo seen this opportunity as he lashed him with his blade. Dogpound roared in pain as he jumped fell on the ground to smash Raccoonus in the impact.

Hiroshi looked up to see Leo get knocked down. Before he could do anything, Mikey leapt up and swung his nunchucks at the mutant dog's head. Dogpound growled and punched Mikey, sending him flying.

"Over here, Dogpound!" Hiroshi said.

Dogpound turned his head at him as Hiroshi threw an energy ball at his face. Hiro running towards him as he leaped at him with a punch and add with a kick. Dogpound grabbed him on his big fist and smashed him into the ground, three times and tossed him over to Raph. Hiroshi get off from him, felt his pain on his chest.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Hiroshi said.

Leo joined the others, landing next to them. Dogpound approached them, looking menacing. Suddenly Leo threw down a smoke bomb, and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. They soon reappeared on the upper floor that was under construction.

"You guys… okay?" Raccoonus panted.

"Yeah… we cool…" Mikey breathed.

Hiroshi nodded. They all turned our heads to look down below at the tanker. A Foot soldier stepped out of the vehicle and took out a long, red hose that was no doubt attached to the acid inside the tanker. He then started to pull it closer to the open manhole.

"Don't let him dump that acid!" Leo ordered.

Dogpound's fist came up and tried to squash us. Mikey leapt back and jumped off the construction. Dogpound made to swing at him but missed. Mikey quickly ran up to the Foot soldier handling the hose, drawing out his nunchucks. Dogpound growled as he jumped down and started running towards Mikey.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raccoonus yelled.

Hiroshi and Leo jumped off of the construction and sprinted towards Dogpound. Leo raised his katanas and aimed them at the mutant, but Dogpound punched him back. Leo quickly leapt back; his weapons raised. Dogpound picked up a nearby car and swung it at Leo. Leo jumped out of the way and swung his katanas down. Dogpound blocked them and grabbed Leo by his shell, tossing him back. Hiroshi shouted as he ran up to him as he powered himself up in ki aura.

Dogpound was shocked. "What is this?" He asked.

Hiroshi flew into him with a mighty headbutt on his gut, making him staggered as Dogpound was got hurt in the gut and spat some saliva out from his mouth. Hiroshi landed on the ground, still little sore on his head. Dogpound clutched on his gut and growled.

"How is that kid is pumped up? He asked himself as he gripped his fist.

"Why you little!" Dogpound yelled as he charged up to him but stopped by Leo.

"You're focusing on me!" He said as he swinged his katanas at Dogpound.

The dog blocked the blow and grabbed Leo's wrist, forcing it up. This caused the katana in his hand to stab into the side of the tanker. Yellow liquid started to leak out. Leo kicked Dogpound, and the mutant let go of the turtle. Leo fell, taking his katana out of the tanker. The yellow coloured acid started pouring out freely. Dogpound grinned evilly and stalked away.

"What did Donnie say about this stuff?" Leo asked.

"He said it reacts violently with water." Hiroshi said before realizing it.

"Wait a minute! Mikey! Throw the water balloon!" He shouted at Mikey.

"Uh… what water balloon?"

"The one you were gonna hit me with!" Hiroshi leaned back slightly and stared.

Mikey was indeed holding a bright yellow water balloon behind his back.

"Cuz, you are good…!" He said.

He tossed the balloon out at the spewing acid, and Leo grabbed him and pushed him out of the way.

"Quick, Turtles. It's gotta blowed up!" Raccoonus yelled as they all ran over and jumped to the other side of a car just as the tanker exploded.

Hiroshi covered and ducked his head as smoke and debris flew everywhere. Slowly, they all stood up and looked over the car. The tanker was destroyed.

"Nice shot, Mik—" But Leo was cut off as Mikey threw a second water balloon at his face.

The balloon met its target, and water exploded all over Leo.

"Dr. Prank-enstein for the win!" Mikey said, throwing his hands up in victory.

"You had two?" Leo asked incredulously. "Where do you keep them?!"

"Some things are best left unknown, Leonardo," Raccoonus stated firmly, but he was still grinning.

From behind them, they could hear two pairs of footsteps. Hiroshi turned around to see Donnie and Raph running up to us. Obviously, they had been successful in rescuing April.

"Well, looks like we missed the fireworks." Raph said, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Hiroshi said, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"They were spectacular! You should've seen 'em up close!" Raph chuckled, putting an arm around his waist.

"Donnie, the go-kart worked great!" Leo said, folding his arms. "Nice job!"

"Thanks Leo!" Donnie said, then he frowned. "And it's a Patrol Buggy!"

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and others cheering for their victory.

"Nothing says 'victory' like the sweet taste of pizza!" Mikey said happily as he ate a slice of pizza whole.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus didn't felt hungry to eat pizza. The other boys didn't respond and instead decided to eat their own slices. Donnie was about to take a bite out of his own when he paused.

"Something's matter, Don?" Hiroshi asked. Donnie sniffed his slice.

"Eh… this pizza smells kinda funky. Where'd you get?" He asked Mikey.

"It's the one April threw out." Mikey replied as the turtles were disgusted at this and spitting out the yucky bits.

They had thrown their slices on the ground and were coughing and retching with disgust.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus laughing about them.

"What?" Mikey asked, looking annoyed.

"We live in a sewer, now you're clean freaks? Heh, more for me!" Mikey then scooped up the sliced the boys had dropped and gobbled them up.

Hiroshi sitting on a couch, he sighed in soothing as he folded his arms across behind his head.

"Never felt any better, are we?" He asked.

"My children…"

Hiroshi turned his head to see Master Splinter standing behind them. "I owe you my gratitude… and an apology."

"An apology?" Leo asked as he stood up.

"Fear clouded your minds." Splinter continued.

"However, it was not the Shredder who fuelled that fear, but me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably." Hiroshi and Raccoonus stood up.

"Thank you, sensei," They both said, bowing their head respectively.

Master Splinter smiled. "Of course, Hiroshi and Raccoonus. No training today!"

They blinked, staring in surprise. The Turtles looked at each other, grinning gleefully.

"Unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." They all whipped our heads around. Mikey was standing there, a water balloon held in his hand. He saw them, looking at him and giggled nervously.

"You are so gonna get it!" Raph yelled.

Without another word all three of the older turtles charged at their little brother, wrestling him to the ground. Hiro chuckled at their harmful play.

"Hiroshi." Splinter spoke softly.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, sure." Hiroshi said.

Splinter nodded, and he turned headed for the dojo. Hiroshi followed him to the dojo, leaving Raccoonus who felt concerned about him.

(Lair – Dojo)

As Hiro entered, he noticed something different. There was a small tray near the tree, and it appeared to have two small cups and a kettle on it.

"I thought we could have some tea." Splinter said as he walked past him.

It had been a long time since Hiroshi had had tea with his Uncle Splinter. Hiroshi watched as he sat down on one side of the tray. He looked up at me and smiled. Hiroshi smiled too, and soon walked over and sat on the other side of the tray.

"I can't remember the last time we had tea." Hiroshi stated as Sensei grabbed the kettle.

"Yes." He nodded. "It has been quite a while since we've had a conversation."

"Yeah. We haven't talked in the last few weeks. Except for the first time we are reunited." Hiroshi said.

Splinter said nothing as he poured tea into each of the small cups. Hiroshi fiddled his hands a bit until he set the kettle down.

"Thanks." Hiroshi said.

They both took their cups at the same time and sipped from them.

"So, what was it you needed?" Hiroshi asked.

"Raccoonus told me that you fought the kunoichi named Miyuki, is that right?" Splinter asked

Hiroshi felt unease. "Yes, I'm afraid." He said.

"He said to me that you and Miyuki were connected. As you fought her, you took off her mask and revealed her identity." Splinter said.

"That was my sister…Atsuko." Hiroshi replied as he put his cup on the tray. Splinter was seemed shocked and sets his cup on the floor.

"Atsuko? Do you know her? How?" Splinter demanded.

"Seven years later, I was playing hide and seek with her after our parents were gone off to the market. When my sister counted to twenty, I tried to hide from her and climbing up on the tree, so she can't find me." Hiro explained as Splinter was intrigued by him, he stroked his beard.

"Oh, you climbed on the tree? How fast did you learn to climb?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know, I was just feeling…different. But getting to the point, I was waiting for her to find me until I heard screaming. It was my sister crying for help as I climbed down and find her, but she was gone. Until now, I realized Atsuko was adopted by Shredder when she kidnapped and used her to kill me." Hiroshi said, dreadfully.

Splinter gasped in horror.

"What had Shredder done with my niece? Why didn't she believed you if you're related to her?" Splinter asked.

"I was trying to tell her the truth, but she didn't listen to me. Then Shredder came up behind me, he tried to kill me as I dodged him but only I let her fall off and she's gone. It's all my fault…" Hiroshi said and then looked down, sobbing.

Splinter calmed down himself and walked to him.

Splinter hugged him. "I am truly sorry about her but Oroku Saki did this everything to you." He said as he let go and Hiroshi looked up at Splinter.

"You're right, Splinter. But I have to find her if she still alive and Uncle Kami too." Hiroshi said as he wiped off his tears.

"You must have to be patient. Wherever they are hiding in the city. Use your instinct to guide you." Splinter said as Hiroshi bowed to him.

"Hai, Uncle Yoshi." Hiroshi said as he stands up and walked off. Before he left and he spoked on his thoughts.

"Atsuko, Kami. I promised you to need to be safe. This time, I'll be there to find you." Hiroshi looked up to the ceiling with a determined face, knowing they are still out there.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 11 – Mousers Attack!**

(Lair – Dojo)

Uncle Splinter gives another training session to a team, where they are imitating a defence in slow motion. He is watching them when he stands on the floor nearby the tree. Donnie, Raccoonus, and Mikey were doing in slow motion, so they have to concentrate on getting the moves perfectly. But much more than others, Hiroshi and Leo were doing in super slow. Except for Raph, who didn't like to be doing in the slow movement.

"What? Are you two fighting a guy in slow motion?" Raph asked, two steps forward of them.

"I suppose I could do it faster, if I ignored my form, like you." Leo answered, in a mocking tone.

"I did the same with him, Raph." Hiroshi said, Raph ignored him and glared at Leo.

"Ignored this form!" Raph charged at him and started fighting. Hiro and others have glanced at them.

"You think I can take out this one, uncle?" Hiroshi asked.

Splinter shook his head as he walked over to them and he jabbed his fingers on both of them to paralyzing in their necks. Leo and Raph both went bug-eyed.

"Competition is an excellent motivator, but not when it turns you against each other." Sensei told the boys, then instructed. "So now, you will spar three-on-three."

"Okay, I'll take Don—" Leo started with a smile, but he was cut off by his mentor.

"You will take Raphael." Splinter told him, firmly.

"And I take on Raccoonus." Hiroshi said, putting his hand on his chest.

Leo and Raph looked at each other.

"You two must focus on working together, not competing with each other." Splinter explained.

"Okay so, me, Hiro and Raph against Mikey, Donnie, and Raccoonus." Leo asked, then chuckled.

"Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Donnie asked, feeling offended. Raccoonus rubbed on a back of his head, couldn't help it.

"Um, how can I put this gently?" Raph wondered, then pointed out.

"We're way better than you guys." Mikey scoffed, not getting what Raph meant.

"At fighting, maybe." Leo and Raph chuckled. "Uh, that's what I meant." Raph answered.

"Oh? Fine." Mikey said, finally feeling hurt.

The two teams took on their fighting stances. Leo was with Raph and Hiroshi, smiling and Mikey and Donnie were joined with Raccoonus.

"Hajime!" Splinter ordered. Raph and Leo rushed at them and were able to beat Mikey and Donnie. Raccoonus kicked Hiro, dodged from his leg and grabbed it, tossed him on the floor. Hiroshi was proven to his challenge against Raccoonus and progressing their abilities until Splinter calls them off.

"Yame!"

"You were right, Sensei. Working together is fun." Raph said with a smile in his voice.

(Lair – Hiroshi's Room)

Hiro was reading his manga and Raccoonus sit down on a small couch.

"I still don't understand how I would lose from you?" Raccoonus asked.

"Don't try to ask me, Uncle Splinter told about teamwork and not rivaling each other." Hiroshi said as Raccoonus scoffed. "Looks like you're on the 'A-team' and I'm on 'B-Team'."

"Good luck with that." Hiroshi said as they heard the door opened, it was Leo.

"Guys, we got to bring April's phone from the Purple Dragons." He said.

"Okay, we're with you." Hiroshi said before he and Raccoonus prepared for themselves.

(New York City – Purple Dragon's Lair)

They managed to sneak in the gang's hideout and faced at the Purple Dragons when Raph kicked Sid into the wall behind him. Fong spat out his drink.

"The Turtles, raccoon and Hiroshi?" He asked.

"Sup?" Raph asked coolly, the others landing beside him, Mikey showing his kung fu moves and noise.

"Get 'em!" Fong told his gang.

Tsoi dashed toward Mikey and jumped into the air to prepare a flying punch. Mikey smiled and prepared his nun-chucks.

"Bring it." Raph called. "Comin' through!" And he tackled Tsoi in mid-air.

Mikey growled in annoyance and anger at Raph. Raccoonus was able to take down Sid with ease punched in the gut. Donnie and Fong dashed toward each other until Leo jumped in.

"I got it." Leo called, kicking Fong into the air.

"Hey!" Donnie cried in annoyance and anger.

Tsoi and Fong recovered from their attacks.

"Let's get out of here!" Fong shouted.

He and Tsoi tried to make their escape, but the team blocked their way. Hiro pinned Fong to the nearest wall.

"Alright, punk. Give a phone back that you stole from a friend of ours." He demanded.

Fong scoffed. "Whatever, kid. We steal a lot of phones."

"Well, let's see 'em. Now!" Leo told him. Hiroshi let him go and he showed us the stuff his gang stole. Stereo speakers, laptops, a couple of portraits and car CD players.

Donnie looked at the heap of stolen stuff and pointed at a red-covered cell phone. "Hey, that looks like it."

Suddenly, the factory began to shake violently. Some of the lightbulbs cracked and exploded.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Mikey asked. The shaking got worse and they could have heard metallic clanks coming from beneath them.

"What's going on?" Sid asked, looking around. Then the ground underneath them cracked and strange, metallic creatures appeared with its two hind legs and screeched.

"What the heck?" Leo asked out of surprise and shock.

The creatures walked over to the stolen stash and began taking it for their own. As the ones leave, more come and take some more. A robbery within a robbery.

"Hey, those things are stealing the stuff we stole." Sid shouted.

Then something hit on Hiroshi's mind, Fong disappeared.

"Wait, where's—" He began to ask, then he looked up and saw Fong escaping with April's phone.

"He's got the phone!" Hiroshi shouted.

Leo looked at Donnie and Mikey.

"B-team, get him! We'll handle the metal." "I'm helped A-team too." Hiroshi said.

"Hey, we are—" Donnie protested, but Leo interrupted him.

"Just go" He shouted, as he and Raph drew their weapons.

Hiroshi took his fight gesture, they began attacking the robotic creatures.

"If you guys can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help." Raph told youngest brothers and Raccoonus with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you should call us for help. Or don't call us. We'll call you. Wait, I mean—" Mikey tried to insult back, but he got lost in thought.

Donnie placed his hand over Mikey's shoulder. "I think they got it."

Mikey blew a raspberry and joined Donnie and Raccoonus on the pursuit of Fong. Raph threw his sai at a small one, Leo slicing one into many pieces. Hiroshi grabbed it and throw it against the wall, exploding and stomped on the second one. Leo kicks one away before slicing another to pieces. As the three fight them off, the robots that didn't get sliced head for the tunnel. Leo swung his katana at the last one.

"Come on. Let's see where these things are coming from." Leo ordered the two.

They put away their weapons and jump down into the hole, following through the tunnel to find out where the robots were coming from and who created them.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Raccoonus, Mikey and Donnie were pursuing Fong to the Defunct Futon Factory as they are running and jumping across the roofs until they found him with Dogpound. They saw Fong give a phone to Dogpound.

"Aww, man. We can't take Dogpound on our own." Mikey said with a small sighed of dissuasion.

"Maybe we should wait for Hiroshi, Leo, and Raph."

"And tell them we chickened out?" Raccoonus asked. "Then they'll never stop calling us the B-team. We'll use stealth. With the right plan, we can grab the phone without Dogpound ever seeing us. Okay?"

Mikey nodded in understanding and they began formulating a plan to get April's phone back.

(Underground Tunnel)

Hiro, Raph, and Leo were running through the tunnel into an abandoned warehouse. The same warehouse Baxter stayed, or still stays. They entered the warehouse stealthy and saw Baxter and the creatures, along with the stuff they stole from the Purple Dragons.

"Well done, my pretties." Baxter praised his creations.

The two turtles and Hiro encountered known to Baxter Stockman.

"Dexter Spackman." Raph greeted, drawing his two sais and mispronouncing Baxter's name.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" Baxter shouted.

Raph shrugged. "I was close."

"Hand us all the stuff to us, Baxter." Hiroshi said, making him better.

"Oh, thank you. Someone will pronounce my name. So, you're here to stop me again. Well, you don't stand a chance against my M.O.U.S.E.R.S." Baxter concise and pointed out. "Mousers?" Leo asked.

Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries." Baxter answered.

The robots chomped their jaws at them.

"Seems a little forced." Leo commented.

"And it's kinda the long words." Hiroshi retorted.

"Since my test robbery was successful, it's time to move on to bigger targets. These are about to make me very, very rich." Baxter smirked.

"And we're gonna make you very, very hurt." Raph snapped back.

The boys dived toward Baxter. However, Baxter smirked and sprayed some red substance at us.

"Acid! Protect your eyes!" Leo shouted.

The red mist covered them and Raph and Leo started coughing and gagging. Hiro quickly covered his eyes.

The mist vanished and Raph stopped gagging.

"Wait. We're fine. Nothing is wrong with us." He uncovered his eyes and looked at his hands.

Leo stopped coughing. "You're right." Then he stared at Baxter. "Get him!"

"Get me? No, you will be the ones who will be getting got." Baxter threatened, then got a little confused. "Gotten?" Then regained his calm and pointed at us. "Get them!" The mousers charged toward us and began attacking.

Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi already destroyed the Mousers in short time.

"All gone." Raph said with a smirk.

"Good thing I made extra." Baxter smirked, pressing a black button on a remote. Inside a tank, we were standing next to, opened to reveal over a thousand mousers.

"Oh, great." Hiroshi muttered.

The Mousers attacked Hiro, Leo, and Raph, but they were able to take them all down.

Hiroshi grunted. "They just keep coming at us."

"I'm calling it. Time to go." Leo called.

"I'll allow it." Raph added.

"Agreed!" Hiroshi shouted. Leo, Raph, and Hiro dashed out of the warehouse and tried to lose the Mousers.

(New York City – Futon Factory's Rooftops)

The three ninjas were coming up with a plan on how to get the phone back.

"We need a diversion, so we can grab the phone." Donnie said as Raccoonus holds his hand out.

"How about this? We make them think the police are here. We'll need a bullhorn, some flashing lights, and a blaring siren." Raccoonus said.

"Operation Cop Out!" Mikey said.

"Or we can make them think the place is on fire. We'll need a smoke machine, an orange light, and some firefighter jackets." Donnie said.

"Operation Burn Out!" Mikey shouted.

"Or, we could find the breaker box and shut off the power! We'll need...um, nothing." Donnie finally said.

Raccoonus sighed in offended.

"Operation Black Out!" Mikey yelled, triumphantly.

"No, Lights Out! No, Power Out! This one's too good I can't handle it!" He faints, Donnie and Raccoonus grimacing.

(New York City - Rooftops)

However, they kept following and finding us. So, they found a way to escape via the rooftops.

"You think we lost them yet?" Leo asked as they found a place to catch their breath.

However, their break was cut short when they heard the screeching, as they looked over and saw the mousers trying to climb toward them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hiroshi yelled.

"And I'd say no." Raph answered as they kept running from rooftop to rooftop.

"How are those things tracking us?" Leo asked.

"It was the red mist that sprayed at us which make the Mousers following on our tracks." Hiroshi said, thinking about the red mist Baxter sprayed at them.

"All right, we better call Donnie." Leo told Raph and Hiroshi.

"You want to get bailed out by the B-team? Forget that!" Raph asked, then snapped. Leo looked ahead.

"Maybe we won't have to." The A-Team made their way to a rooftop with a water tank.

"Whatever this stuff is, we'll just wash it off." Leo said as he cut open the pipe and water poured over them. Raph yelped as the water hit him.

"Cold!" Leo smiled. "That ought to do it."

"Ha!" Hiro muttered.

Then they saw the Mousers found a way to the rooftops and found them.

"Of course, we could call Donnie just to say hi." Raph suggested, running out of options.

The boys tried to take out a few of the mousers and climbed up the water tank.

Leo got out his T-Phone and called Donnie.

"Uh, no. No, of course not. No, we're— we're great. I-I'm just, you know, checking to see if you guys need any help." Leo answered, making up an excuse.

"Really, Leo? Is your pride can solve this?" Hiroshi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leo gave him a sheepish smile and returned to the phone.

"Uh, you know. Good-ish." He answered, then looked down.

The Mousers were chomping on the water tank's support beams.

"Whoa! Whoops, call waiting! Gotta go!" Leo hurriedly said, then hung up the phone. He looked at Raph and Hiro.

"You were right. We've got to beat these things on our own if it kills us." Raph and Hiroshi drew their blank faces.

"Okay, bad choice of words." Leo said with a sheepish look. Suddenly, the tank began to lose off its balance.

"Uh-oh." Hiro said. The tank gave in and they fell to the concrete of the rooftop.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, the mousers charged at them. "Let keep fighting while we still can!" Hiroshi said, getting up on his feet.

(New York City – Futon Factory's Rooftop)

Donnie, Raccoonus, and Mikey found the breaker box and Donnie connected the wires.

"Okay, let's do this." He said.

"B team is going!" Mikey exclaimed as they fist-bumped each other. "Don't call us that." Donnie frowned.

"Oh, right." Mikey said.

"I wonder the A-Team was catching up to do." Raccoonus said.

(New York City)

Hiroshi smashed the two Mousers on the ground and firing ki blasts at few of them.

"Look, guys." Hiroshi and Raph turned at Leo who holding his swords with Mouser's head on it.

"Mouser kababs." Hiroshi chuckled at him before turning around and kicked a Mouser away.

"These things are a cakewalk!" Raph panted.

"Let's go!" Hiroshi said as he and others running away and jumped off the roof, slamming some robots into a trash can.

They look inside the trash can, hearing a screech behind them. They move out of the way so that it can land in the trash can. They chomp at each other and they turn around, seeing more coming their way. The A-Team closed the trash can, knocking it to the ground.

They prepared themselves.

"Now!" Hiroshi said as Raph and Leo kicked it forward, knocking only one out of their path.

"I could do this all day!" Leo panted as they fight off the rest.

"Same here!" Raph called out, backing away.

Hiroshi then heard the truck coming at Raph.

"Raph!" Leo and Hiroshi called out to him as a van heading to Raph.

He managed to avoid it, the Mousers getting squashed. Hiroshi was running onto the street, looking at the leaving van.

"Stupid road hog!" He yelled, clenching his fist and waving it around in the air.

"That was...so fun." Raph said as Hiroshi helping him up to his feet.

They all turn, seeing more Mousers. They start running again down the alley.

(New York City – Futon Factory)

Donnie managed to turn the powers off as he and others went in as Raccoonus grabbing the phone.

"The phone!" Dogpound said as he runs after them, landing behind them.

He tackled Donnie and Mikey to the ground and the lights turn on. Dogpound didn't see the phone on their hands.

"Where's the phone?!" He demanded.

"Looking for this?" Dogpound looked up at Raccoonus who waving a phone on his hand.

Dogpound growled as him but smirked.

"Hand it over to me or I squashed them!" He said as the Purple Dragons gang surrounded him.

"Give up, rodent!" Sid yelled.

Raccoonus turned at them and then looked at Mikey and Donnie who trembled their heads. Raccoonus sighed as he handed a phone to a Purple Dragons. "You got me." He said as Dogpound chuckling evilly.

"Worked great for me. Get the chains." Dogpound said.

Later, Raccoonus, Mikey and Donnie are hanging on the wall by the chains.

"Raccoonus, you're supposed to our B-team!" Mikey muttered, making Donnie annoying at him.

"I'm sorry guys, I had no choice." Raccoonus said.

"We'll have access to the phone for about ten minutes." Stockman informed.

"It's got a GPS log, doesn't it?" Donnie gasped.

"Once I unlock this phone, we'll see every place it's ever been!" Stockman added.

"The Museum of Natural History!" Mikey gasped.

"Or the lair!" Donnie whispered.

"Even worse!" Mikey shouted.

Dogpound walked right up to him. "If that phone tells me where Splinter is, I'll have no reason to keep you alive. And if it doesn't tell me, I'll get the answers out of you." He punches the wall beside them, leaving a rather big mark.

The two whimpered except Raccoonus, growled. "That's what I call a 'win-win.'"

(New York City – Streets)

Leo, Hiroshi, and Raph are still escaping from the Mousers. They stop around the corner next to a light pole, panting.

"Okay, this is crazy!" Leo panted. "Maybe we should call—"

"We can do this." Raph interrupted as he looks up at the lamp post.

"I got an idea, guys." He smirked.

They all climbed on the light pole and made their way on top. The Mousers soon found them, looking up and screeching. Leo standing up, Hiro blew a whistle with his fingers.

"Up here, metal mouth!" Leo tapped one of his swords on the side.

They run up and start chewing at it angrily. Leo takes out his other sword, nodding at Hiroshi and Raph. Leo landed on the ground, slicing the Mousers and they lead him to the fire hydrant. One of them leaping at him. Leo jumped out of the way, the robot catching the fire hydrant with its mouth. Water spilling all over the robots. They've chewed the lamp post enough for it to tilt. Raph and Hiro jump off, landing on the sidewalk. It falls, electricity coming contact with the water and electrocuting the Mousers.

Raph sighed as he looked at Leo. "Told you we didn't need those guys." They hear more Mousers coming at them.

"They are following us again!" Hiroshi said.

They run into a nearby warehouse, Hiro puts the wooden bar to bolt the door. They blocked the door.

"Okay, I admit it. I wish Donnie were here. I bet he could find a way to get these things off our tail." Raph said.

One of them managed to chew through the door, right under Hiroshi.

"Make the call, make the call!" Hiroshi called out as he tried to kick the Mouser away.

Leo gives a call to Mikey on a phone, but he didn't answer, and he puts his phone down, defeated.

"Mikey's not answering either! Something's wrong." He said. "I should've known they'd need us to bail them—" The door explodes, an army of Mousers behind them. Hiro quickly blasted to the wall, making a hole for escaping.

"Come on, guys!" Hiro said as he and others running to the hole to make a chance to escape but still pursued by the Mousers.

(Futon Factory)

Raccoonus was looking at Baxter who almost finished with fear. "Oh, no!" He said.

"Almost done. 98, 99, yes! 100! And processing, processing. Come on. And finished!"

Before he can look, Leo, Hiroshi, and Raph burst out of the window, their weapons drawn.

"The Turtles! And Hiroshi!" Dogpound exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Dogpound!" Hiroshi yelled.

"And... Dexter Spackman?" Leo looked in surprise.

"IT'S BAXTER STOCKMAN!" Baxter corrected furiously.

Dogpound growled, charging at Leo and Hiro who jumped over him and running toward Baxter's desk. Baxter tried to grab the phone but stopped by Leo's katana blade and take a phone from him.

"How did you escape my Mousers?" Baxter asked, pointing at them.

"We didn't." Hiroshi said as the Mousers jumped through the broken roof window and began to attack them.

"Leo, go free the others!" Hiroshi said as he fired his ki energy balls at them.

"On it!" Leo said as he ran towards the B-Team and slashed their chains to set them free. Raccoonus crossed his arms.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"We here to save the day as usual." Raph gave a frowned at Donnie.

"Oh yeah, looks like you guys were doing great!" Donnie replies sarcastically.

"You try fighting off 2,000 robots!" Raph retorted, pointing to the Mousers flying in.

"Let's beat it!" Fong shouted, the Purple Dragons running off.

"Cowards." Hiroshi mocked as he and the others go back to slicing the robots, Leo seeing a growling Dogpound.

"Mikey, keep away!" Leo shouted, throwing the phone to him.

Mikey lunged, landing on the floor, but he catches it. He looked up to see Dogpound running for him and Mikey rolled away. He jumped over him, landing at the stairs. Dogpound chased a screaming Mikey up to the stairs.

Raccoonus is going to help Mikey as he blocked Dogpound.

"No more chasing the turtle, Dogpound." Raccoonus narrowed his eyes as he begins fighting at Dogpound.

Hiroshi grabbed the big barrel and threw at the Mousers, crashing them. Donnie noticed something from a fallen head.

"Whoa! A gamma camera." Donnie analyzed.

Hiroshi snapped his fingers. "Those detect radioscopes, which must be the stuff he tagged us with!" He said.

"Oh. How do we get it off?" Raph asked, stabbing a Mouser.

"You can't. It wears off gradually." Donnie defended himself from a robot.

"Hey, wait! What if someone else got sprayed?" Hiroshi realized. "It'd give off a stronger signal." Donnie said, went paused.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Raccoonus got knocked off from the second floor, beaten by Dogpound. Mikey screams as he jumps off the railing, crashing to the ground. He drops the cell phone in the process, and it slides across the room. Dogpound jumped down behind him, raising his fists.

Donnie yelled, knocking him away with his staff. "We gotta get Stockman's spray. It controls the Mousers."

"You mean that thing?" Mikey points to the spray that Stockman holding it.

"I'll handle this, dog man. One spritzes and they're Mouser chow!" Baxter smirked.

Raph and Raccoonus threw their shurikens, causing the spray to spread all over Dogpound and Stockman. Instantly, the Mousers stop attacking the five, turning their attention to Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound punched one away, seeing more chomping on his tail. He runs away from them and Stockman trips over one. Dogpound snatched him, hearing a phone ring and he picked it up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hirodhi said as he blasted the phone off from Dogpound's hand and breaking apart.

He snarled at Hiroshi.

"Hang it up, Dogpound. Your call just got dropped. Donnie told Dogpound.

The Mousers chased at the duo and the duo made their escape by breaking through the nearest wall. The mousers followed them closely behind. They stared after them.

"Nice job, guys." Leo praised as he sheathed his swords. "Yeah! From here on out, you're the A…minus team!"

"But we're teaming up against them and no more competing each other." Raccoonus said.

"Agreed." Donnie said, Raph giving Mikey a head rub.

Donnie puts his arms around Leo and Hiroshi, walking away with them.

Unaware of them, a girl in the shadows on the lookout when she saw the whole event. The girl came out of the dark, showed herself as Miyuki with a doubtful expression.

"I will see you again…brother." She said, believing Hiro as a brother now.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiro and others were taking a break in the living area. Splinter walked in.

"I hope you all see that by choosing your own battles poorly, you created your own crisis." He told them.

"Yeah, there's definitely some irony here." Donnie shrugged.

"Okay, it got a little out of control, but we learned our lesson." Leo admitted.

"And we did our best." Raccoonus sighed.

"And at least we got April's phone back." Hiroshi smiled and shrugged. April appeared and heard what he said.

"You did? Sweet?" She said.

April walked over, and Donnie gave April her phone.

However, it fell into pieces in his hand. Hiroshi walked right over to her and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, April. The mission intricated some difficulties." Donnie said.

"Uh, the important thing is it didn't end up in the wrong hands." Leo added, defencing Hiro.

"Gee. Thanks, guys." April thanked in a fake tone.

Donnie smiled.

"Uh, don't worry, April. You can have one of my custom-built T-phones." He gave April a T-Phone with her signature yellow color on the display screen.

April smiled and took the phone.

"Ooh, cool." Mikey walked to them and advised. "Just don't say, 'T-phone, self-destruct.'" Then, April's phone sparked and smoked up. "Or else that happens."

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted as Mikey ran off to his room.

Raccoonus shook his head at Mikey. "Why would he have warned April in the first place?" He asked.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 12 – It Came from the Depths  
**

(New York City)

Hiro and Raccoonus were scouting around the city. Hiroshi searched in the lower ground while Raccoonus took the higher ground.

"Any sign of my Uncle Kami?" Hiro asking on T-Phone's speaker to Raccoonus.

_"No. Not any signs around." _Raccoonus said. "Okay, I take the last look around." Hiroshi said, turning off his T-Phone.

He heard the crashing noise and followed it until he saw the building has a big hole.

"Whoa… What could have done this?" Hiroshi asked, putting his hands on his hip.

Raccoonus jumped down behind him. "What was that?" He asked with Hiroshi.

"I don't know… We're going back to the Lair and tell them what happens." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus runoff.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus went back here in the Lair and sees the Turtles were watching the news on TV.

"Guys, we're here to tell you—" Hiroshi was cut off by Raph who shushed him and pointed at the TV.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus took a glance on the TV that shows a garbage man in the footage and interviewing to the camera.

_"It was part man, part reptile, and all monster. It all came out of nowhere and attacked me."_ They all looked at Raph.

"Wasn't me." He objected.

"I know it wasn't you, Raph." Raccoonus said.

"Thanks." Raph said in relieved and smile lightly.

_"Take a look at this terrifying footage." _A garbage man appeared on the screen in the sewers.

_"So, some people think the sewers are dark and scary, but actually, it's a lot of—" _

A giant alligator emerges behind him, knocking the man to the ground. The garbage man was panicking as he's off-camera and an alligator monster looked at the screen. _"Somebody helps me!" _He sobbed, making Hiroshi and Raccoonus disturbed.

"He's nearly eaten by a monster." Hiroshi murmured.

_"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody, to the max." _The last three words are in a deep distorted voice.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Donnie noted in worried.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers." Leo said, standing up from the couch.

"Or some news crew down here looking for 'im." Raph pointed out.

"We've gotta track this guy down and stop him ourselves." Leo directed.

Hiroshi grabbed the remote. "Let me rewind this. There was a tunnel number." He rewinds it and stopped to see the number.

"Look, tunnel number 281."

"Let's go." Leo said as he and the others preparing to investigate.

(Sewers)

Hiroshi and his team were investigating the sewer and check around to see any clues left by a monster. Hiroshi felt something that he stepped on the ground and looked down to see the big footprint and called out to the others.

"Guys, check this out over here." Hiroshi said as the Turtles and Raccoonus went back to Hiroshi.

"What did you find?" Donnie asked.

"A footprint." Hiroshi pointed at the ground that has a footprint as the others looked down at it.

"What the heck made these footprints?"

"Let followed its trail." Raccoonus said.

They all followed the footprints and they stopped their tracks as they hear an unfriendly roar, along with firing lasers. The lasers made the light come around the corner, Hiroshi and others see the shadow of the attacker.

"I think we found the answer to your question, Leo." Hiroshi glanced at him.

"Sounds like it's in trouble." Raph said.

"Then let's go!" Raccoonus said. They all going to see what's going on as the droid arm sent flying at Raph and he ducked down.

"Wha?" He asked.

"Whoa." The whole team awed except Raph.

Hiroshi looked closely and stared at the giant mutant alligator was fighting the Kraangs.

The giant American Alligator is about 8-foot-tall, his green skin and wears his two leather wrist strap bandages. Raccoonus noticed a large, deep scar over the alligator's left pectoral muscle, where his heart positioned. The alligator mutant taking down the Kraang and he threw one neared them.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang." Donnie spoked up.

The Kraangdroids drew out their own design of taser-ended eskrima sticks and began shocking the alligator to the ground.

"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the power cell, that Kraang wishes to find the of." Kraangdroid demanded to him.

The alligator snarled and answered in a gruff and hoarse voice.

"Never!"

The Kraang continuing shocking him even more as he roared in pain.

Hiroshi gritted his teeth as his heart beating up so fast. "We don't the Kraang tortured him!" He growled.

"He's right! Come on, we gotta help him." Mikey said, grabbing Raph's arm but he got his arm out of Mikey's grip. "I think 'gotta' is a strong word."

"Mikey, we don't anything about that guy." Leo pointed out about the alligator.

"But Leo, he was hurt. And he's fighting against the Kraang." Hiroshi protested as Mikey looked at him with surprise, then smiled at him.

"He could be way more dangerous than the Kraang." Leo answered, pointing out an apparent option.

"Come on, he needs our help!" Raccoonus added, understand what Hiroshi and Mikey said about before.

"I can't wait around for you cowards." Mikey said.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Donnie asked them.

Hiroshi, Mikey, and Raccoonus jumped out of shadows and get out their weapons ready. "Booyakashaaa!" Mikey yelled, throwing his kusarigama around a Kraandroid's taser stick and threw it into another Kraangdroid's head.

Hiroshi took the Kraangdroid out by ripped off his arm that was holding the taser stick weapon and took out the Kraang brain-like body from his compartment.

Raccoonus punches at the droid and then uppercut it, which made its head off and deactivating itself.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Let's go whack some piñatas." Raccoonus heard Raph said as the rest of them joined the fight.

The team has taken out the Kraang with no problem. Hiroshi then saw the two droids dragging the alligator away.

"Let him go!" He shouted at the Kraangdroids, throwing two ki blasts from his hands and destroyed their robotic bodies and the brain aliens scattered away.

The Turtles and Raccoonus withdrew their weapons.

"So what do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"We get out of here before more Kraangdroids show up." Leo answered.

Mikey and Hiro noticed that Leo didn't care about the alligator.

Mikey cuddled up to the alligator's head. "We can't just leave him here. What if the Kraang find him?"

"Well, what do you want to do? Take him back to the lair?" Leo asked, in a rhetorical tone.

Leo got his answer by Mikey giving him the puppy-eyes.

"Oh, no. Oh, no." Leo answered as Raccoonus puts his hand on his shoulder, well-aware.

"What is your choice, Leonardo? If we left him, the Kraang will come back to hurt him." Raccoonus said.

"Raccoonus. Did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids?" Leo asked, then said in a warning tone.

"We are not bringing that monster home with us."

"He's not a monster!" Hiroshi said.

"Hiro's right! He's giant, Kraang-crushing, mutant, alligator monster." Mikey defended then realized what he mentioned about him. "I said 'monster', didn't I?"

The other Turtles nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know what I meant." Mikey replied.

"I thought you meant monster." Raph retold.

Leo and Donnie nodded in agreement again, Hiroshi and Raccoonus disagreed with them and they take an approved decision with Mikey.

"If you guys can't trust him, Mikey and I carried him back to the Lair." Hiroshi said as Mikey give a thankful smile at him.

Mikey and Hiroshi tried to move the unconscious alligator back to the Lair, but he was too big and too heavy for the two of them to transport.

"Um, Donnie, you don't happen to have a forklift, do you?" Mikey asked. Donnie and Leo looked at each other and said nothing.

"No? Okay." Mikey sighed.

"Let me carried him myself." Hiroshi said, took a deep breath.

Hiroshi tried to lift the alligator, grunting and successfully carried in the mid-air with unbelievable strength. The Turtles were wide-jawed as they stared in shock to see Hiroshi carried a few tonnes giant-sized reptile.

"Did you dudes see our cousin carried him in over tonnes of an alligator?" Mikey pointed at Hiroshi, in awe.

"I can't believe my eyes on how Hiro gets so strong to carry like that." Donnie was still wide-eyed in disbelief.

"At least he gonna bring a monster into our Lair." Raph deadpanned.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi gently places the alligator mutant down on the floor, right in front of the TV. Donnie was not in the room, looking for something. Leo, Raph, and Raccoonus looked at Mikey and Hiroshi.

"I can't believe we let them talk us into this." Raph said, skepticism.

Mikey brings out a teddy bear as he placing it under the alligator's arm.

"Aww, look at him, guys." Hiroshi said, grinning with the others.

"He's so peaceful." Mikey cooed.

"That's because he's out cold." Leo pointed out.

"You're too amateur to realize that, Leo!" Hiroshi muttered back to him, Leo holds up his hands in surrender and stepped back away.

Donnie arrived here with chains in his hand. Mikey and Hiroshi look at him in disbelief.

"Whoa, what are those for?" Mikey glared.

"We can't keep him here unless he's chained to something really big." Donnie explained.

"You can't chain him up! Do you know how wrong that is? He's not going to kill us." Hiroshi claimed.

"Yeah, we're the ones that saved him." Mikey hugged the alligator on top and he opened his white eyes. Hiroshi glanced at him back.

"See? He is perfectly relaxed. I hoped the first he was going to say thank—" The alligator mutant roared savagely, dropping Mikey on the ground.

"Uh-oh." Donnie commented as the others looked at him wide-eyed. The alligator mutant ripped the teddy bear as Hiroshi backing away.

"Okay, he does not like hugging the teddy." He deadpanned.

"Or maybe the second thing." Mikey said, nervously. The alligator mutant roared again and he grabbed Donnie right on his face.

"Get him off me! Get him off me!" He muffled.

"I'll help you, Donnie!" Mikey yelled, throwing the chain around Donnie's waist.

"Not like that! Not like that!" Donnie yelled as Mikey and others pulled him with the chain.

Alligator tossed them with chain and Leo, Raph, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi landed on the ground.

"Kraang!" He shouted.

Mikey landed above a pipe and Raph jumped on him by covering his eyes.

He roared, making a spit on Hiroshi's face.

"Help me." Donnie whined.

"Yuck!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he rubbed away the saliva mucus from his face.

Raph quickly gets off him, signaling for Leo to subdue the alligator mutant with Donnie's stun gun and he landed on the floor.

"What is all commotion?" They look to see Splinter entering the room.

"Sensei, Mikey, and Hiro made us bring back a mutant and it attacked us!" Raph pointed at Hiroshi and Mikey.

Hiroshi pouted at Raph with his eyebrow raised and he looked back to the human teenager. "What?" He asked with a shrug.

"You're not helping it with alligator situation." Hiroshi muttered, crossing his arms.

"It needs our help." Mikey agreed with him.

"It's a dangerous monster!" Raph said.

"Raphael! There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." Splinter explained firmly, the alligator mutant growling. "My mistake." He finished wearily.

"We're doing to him what everyone else does to us, judging him by his looks." Mikey explained.

"And the fact that he had me by the face, Mikey!" Donnie screamed.

"But he was fighting those Kraangs, which is what we're going to help him." Raccoonus said.

"It's like you always say: The enemy of my enemy is my bro," Mikey replied to Sensei.

Hirshi sighed, expressing perturbed.

"That is not exactly what I said. But what's this about the Kraang?" Splinter replied.

"They were trying to force him to tell them where they could find some power cell." Leo answered.

"And he refused to tell?" Splinter asked

"Yeah. They were all like zap, zap, zap and he was like rawr, never!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Hmm, I see. You made a decision, Hiroshi and Michelangelo." Splinter said to them.

"Ha!" Hiro smiled in victory and reply to the other Turtles in triumph.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say that either." Master Splinter said, lightly shrugged. He then kneeled down in front of the mutant gator and examined closely.

"His scars run deep, but they protect a genuine heart." He said lowly, then he looked up. "When he awakens, Michelangelo and Hiroshi, you two must find a way to befriend him."

"No problemo." Mikey said, giving a thumbs up.

"Hm." Hiroshi nodded.

"Raccoonus, you'll stay here with your brother and assist in befriending our guest. Understand?" Splinter asked.

"Hai, sensei." Raccoonus bowed.

"We need to learn what he knows about the Kraang," Sensei stood up and looked at the others. "In the meantime, you three try to find this power cell before the Kraang can."

"But, we're still chaining him up, right?" Donnie asked hopefully.

"What?! We can't be treating him like a prisoner." Hiroshi retorted as Splinter puts s hand on his shoulder.

"Hiroshi, you have a sympathetic heart, but we have to. I am compassionate, not insane." He explained.

"Fine." Hiroshi sighed in defeat.

While ago for Leo, Donnie and Raph headed out to the sewers to find the power cell that the green alligator finds. Hiroshi and Raccoonus sat in front of the alligator mutant.

"We don't like this at all, even for Donatello's idea." Raccoonus said, his arms crossed.

The alligator mutant waked up.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around and finding himself chained. He rises on his feet and roared, trying to break free.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus quickly aid him to soothe him.

"Calm down! We're going to attack you!" Raccoonus said.

"Let me out! Now!" Alligator mutant yelled.

Mikey comes out of the kitchen, holding the large pot of soup and was smiling. "Well, look who's awake." He said.

The alligator roared as he reached for the young turtle.

"You! Set me free." He demanded.

"Just take it easy, man." Hiroshi said.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the chains." Mikey said apologetically.

"The guys said we had to keep ya locked up or you might attack us."

"Who are you?" Gator mutant demanded.

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm Michelangelo." Mikey said cheerfully, holding his hand out.

"Hiroshi. Just call me Hiro." Hiroshi introduced himself.

"And I am called Raccoonus." Raccoonus said his name.

The alligator mutant glared at them before snapping his jaws angrily.

"That wasn't the pleasure greeting." Raccoonus whispered to Mikey and Hiroshi.

"Us and our brothers saved you from the Kraang." Mikey said, obviously hoping this would cheer him up.

The mutant growled before he suddenly reared his head back and roared loudly.

"Kraang!" Hiro and Raccoonus flinched as they covered their ears.

"Aah! That's too loud!" Hiroshi grunted.

The mutant pulled hard on the chains, trying to break free. But the chains didn't budge. The gator then fell onto his hands and knees, looking exhausted.

"That's it, take a deep breath." Raccoonus replied.

"You're safe. We brought you here so could get better. And nothing will heal yah faster than my world-famous Pizza-noodle soup!" "A 'world-famous' might be stretching it a bit." Hiroshi whispered.

Mikey just shrugged, he then took out a wooden spoon full of soup and held it out to the gator. He looked at it for a moment as though he was hesitating. A second later he leaned forward and ate it. Hiroshi and two others looked away, didn't want to know to find out alligator mutant's reaction. But caught their surprise, the alligator licked his teeth, looking pleased.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." He said in a surprisingly calm growl of a voice. Mikey opened his eyes and looked around, looking stunned.

"Really? Alright!" He fists pumped. "Someone else finally likes my cooking!"

Then he sat down with the pot in front of him along with Raccoonus and Hiroshi. The gator straightened up and sat down, too. Mikey started feeding the soup to the gator, who ate it happily. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were felt relieved that alligator mutant calmed down. Once he was able to calm down and we had a chance to talk to him he was actually really nice. Even his deep, growling voice was calm and friendly.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Mikey asked after a short while.

At this the gator hung his head, looking saddened. "I do not have one…"

"What?" Raccoonus asked.

"You don't have a name?" Mikey asked as he stood up. "Ha! Well, today's your lucky day! 'Cause I'm a genius at naming stuff!"

Raccoonus chuckled at this and Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

Mikey scratched his chin, looking the mutant up and down.

"Hm, let's see." He started walking around the gator, poking and nudging at him. He even opened the alligator's jaws and looked inside.

"What's he doing?" Hiroshi asked.

"He was describing him and sees he's coming up with a nickname." Raccoonus answered. Mikey stood on his tiptoes as he rubbed the top of the gators head.

"Your head is kinda leathery… How 'bout Headleather? Heather…?"

"Heather?" Hiroshi asked, raised an eyebrow and turned at Raccoonus.

"That was a girl's name." Raccoonus reminded. "Oh, yeah. Right…" He tried to be thinking for a few moments until his eyes widened.

"No, wait! Leatherhead!" He said, and he stood in front of the alligator mutant.

"Leatherhead, huh? That's a kinda cool name." Hiroshi smiled, really liked that alligator's nickname.

The alligator sat up, smiling.

"Leatherhead it is. Thank you."

"No problem. It's what I do." Mikey said, crossing his arms.

"So, let us ask you the question." Hiroshi said, sat down on the floor with Mikey.

"Why did you go all crazy-eyes on my brother Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Your brother?" Leatherhead wondered.

"Yeah. Instead of shaking his hand as somebody does, you shook his face…and most of his body." Hiroshi winced.

Leatherhead glanced at the ground, felt horrified about what he was.

"Leatherhead, what's wrong?" Raccoonus asked.

Leatherhead didn't a response to them but closed his eyes. He breathed deeply before opening them.

"There are times when I lose control. When I awaken, I am horrified by what I have done." Leatherhead answered with a sulk and sad tone and looking at the chains. "A monster like me deserves to be chained."

Raccoonus shook his head and said. "No, you're not a monster." Leatherhead looked up at him. "Let me tell you a story about me. Years ago, I only remembered I was a human child and the Kraangs got me, turning me into a vicious freak. I left alone myself and never seen by humans again. Until I met Oda Kami who found me in the woods and brought me into the residence of Hamato Clan. Kami once told me this… There is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." Raccoonus quoted that Splinter and Kami said the same thing. "And he even said, 'the only most gentle soul has trouble controlling his anger like me'."

Leatherhead was surprised that Raccoonus's speech, he touched his gentle heart even Mikey and Hiro, but they wore out of the trance.

"He's right. Maybe you just think you're a monster because treats you that way." Mikey added.

"You two are wise beyond your years." Leatherhead nodded.

Mikey smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You know, Leatherhead. It pains just to see a cleansed soul chained up like this." Hiroshi said as he stands up and holds out a small energy orb at the chains, firing them and scattered the chains.

_Moments ago…_

Leatherhead was so pleased that he was freed, he is able to stretch his legs and he wanted some more pizza noodle soup. Mikey was on the kitchen, making pizza soup again. Raccoonus doing some sit-ups on the ground and Hiroshi was relaxing on the couch, listening to his music on T-Phone. Hiroshi pulled out his photo from his pocket and looked at his little sister Atsuko. He felt slightly grieved about her.

_"I wished you are alive, sis."_ Hiroshi thought.

Then suddenly, his T-Phone rang and Hiroshi saw a blue background with Blue-Eyes White Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh. It was Raph calling him. Hiroshi clicked the answer button and lifted the phone on his ear.

"Hey, Raph." Hiroshi greeted.

_"Hey. Good news. We found the power cell." _Raph reported.

"Really? That's perfect. So, what is it exactly?" Hiroshi asked.

"_It kinda looks like a glowing crystal or something. Donnie says it's got crazy enough to power up a whole." _Raph replied.

"Wow… Was it easy to get in that place?" Hiroshi asked.

_"Yeah…um, no. The big pal had the whole place set with traps." _Raph said.

"So, you're okay, right? Have the others hurt?" Hiroshi asked_. _

_"We're fine. Except for Donnie getting electrocuted by the power cell count."_ Raph chuckled.

"Raph…" Hiroshi frowned.

_"I'm kiddin'! Anyways, we're on our way back and we're almost there. Just wanted to let ya know." _Raph said.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Hiro said. _"See ya!" _Raph farewelled.

Hiroshi hung the phone up and called out to Mikey. "Mikey, the guys are almost here in any moments."

"Okay!" Mikey shouted back from the kitchen.

Next ten minutes, Hiro was still sitting on the couch and listen to his music. Mikey came out of the kitchen, looking happy.

"How's Leatherhead? Is he doing alright?" Hiroshi asked.

"Totally. He really loves my soup. The guys show up yet?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet for couple minutes." Hiroshi said.

"Well, I hope guys will be here in any minute." Raccoonus said, sitting down on the bean bag.

Then they all heard the water from the pool started to turn bubbling. Hiroshi set his T-Phone down and him, Raccoonus and Mikey walked over the pool as the Turtles poked their heads out and emerged from the water.

"Hey guys! Leatherhead is totally off the chain." Mikey said.

"You mean you three set him free?" Raph asked, his eyes widen as the others looked at them in disbelief.

"What? No." Hiroshi shakes his head.

"Off the chain' means he's cool." Mikey explained as Raph, Donnie and Leo sighed in relief.

"And that's why we set him free." Raccoonus finished and the Turtles freaked out.

They looked at Leatherhead, who smiled sweetly and holding a pot that he tasted the pizza soup. Hiro and Mikey waved at him.

"You let that maniac loose?" Donnie asked.

"He was not a maniac, Donnie!" Hiroshi defended.

"Maybe you two forgot that he grabbed me by the face. "So, I'll remind you. He grabbed me…" Donnie said in a calm tone, then he shouted. "BY THE FACE!"

"Donatello, we're getting the exactly the point." Raccoonus said.

"Relax, you've been hurt worse since." Raph replied.

"Guys, you shouldn't have un chained him. What if he goes berserk?" Leo scolded.

"He's not going to berserk anymore." Hiroshi crossed his arms.

Mikey walked over next to Leatherhead and placed a friendly hand on his snout.

"He's totally mellow." Raph folded his arms, not looking very convinced.

Donnie stood far away, looking fearful. Leo straightened up, looking determined.

"Okay…" Leo slowly walked forward, chuckling nervously. "So, Leatherhead…about the Kraang…"

Leatherhead dropped the pot onto the floor.

"Oh no." Hiro winced.

Leatherhead's eyes turned white as he roared. "KRAANG!"

Leo runs away from him, Raph ducking from a flying fist.

"Dude, chill! Chill!" Mikey called out, petting his snout to soothe him.

Raccoonus sighed, turning to Leo. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"You said he was mellow!" Leo retorted.

Hiroshi bend down his knees to Leatherhead.

"Well, don't say the trigger word!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Mikey said.

"We didn't know you were gonna ask him about the you-know-who!"

"O-Okay, what should I do?" Leo stammered.

"Just simple with this 'how was your day'?" Hiroshi said.

"Fine!" Leo took a deep breath before smiling nervously.

"Um… Leatherhead. How was your day?"

"It started out awful." Leatherhead growled lowly.

"Yeah, you were attacked by the Kraang." Mikey said as Hiroshi and Raccoonus groaned.

"KRAANG!" Leatherhead roared.

"My bad!" Mikey ran up and jumped onto Leatherhead's head, trying to calm him down again.

"Whoa, buddy!" He yelled.

"Cleansing breaths, cleansing breaths! Cleansing breaths…" Leatherhead fell down onto his stomach, panting from the exhaustion of his outburst.

Hiroshi ran up to Leatherhead and kneeled down beside his head.

"Take a deep breath, Leatherhead." Hiroshi soothed, rubbing his head. "Stay calm. Breath…"

Leatherhead nodded a little. Mikey slid down to kneel on the other side.

"You know you're in a safe place now, right?" He asked.

"Yes…" Leatherhead growled.

"Our brothers just wanna ask you a few questions." Mikey patted the gator's head. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Leatherhead breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yes…"

"Okay." Mikey grinned as he turned to the others.

"Now, what is it that you guys wanted to ask..." The other three stood there, staring at them.

Then both Leo and Raph turned to face Donnie. Donnie gulped, looking nervous. Then he stepped forward as he rummaged through his satchel.

"Okay… We-we just wanna know…what this is." Donnie then pulled an object out of the bag.

It was large, glass container that held something that looking a pink, glowing crystal. It was the power cell.

Leatherhead saw it, angrily growled. He lunged forward and grabbed Donnie's face. "Thief!"

"Oh, come on!" Donnie whined.

Leatherhead raised Donnie in the air as he stood up, and he roared louder than ever.

"This is not my day!" Donnie said through muffled when shouting.

"Leatherhead, put him down!" Raccoonus yelled.

But he roared even more. Leo and Raph then unsheathed their weapons out and sprung at Leatherhead. But the alligator mutant just swung his large arm and threw Donnie at the Raph and Leo, who went flying. This caused the power cell to be knocked down and roll across on the ground. Leatherhead reached for it and Raph kicked him in his face.

The power cell was knocked away and bounced against the wall. Leatherhead turned and went after it. Then Raph jumped onto his back, jumped forward, and grabbed the power cell before the gator could. Leatherhead then rolled onto his back towards Raph. Raph was able to throw the power cell to Mikey before Leatherhead rolled on top of him. Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Donnie, and Leo all ran forward and grabbed onto him.

"Leatherhead, that's enough!" Hiroshi yelled.

Leatherhead lashed his tail out and knocked him, Raccoonus and the other three off of him. Then he started advancing on Donnie, snapping his large jaws at him.

Donnie was pushed against the wall and Leatherhead growled.

"Leatherhead, relax! It's okay!" Mikey yelled.

Leatherhead turned his head to Mikey. He roared and snatched the power cell out of his hands. "Thief!"

"No! Put that down!" Leatherhead growled and threw Mikey off of him.

Mikey fell and slammed against one of the turnstiles. He looked up as Leatherhead bared his teeth.

"Leave him alone!" Raccoonus yelled.

Leatherhead turned his attention at him and snapped his jaws at him, Raccoonus dodge from biting attacks and jumped on top on his back, grabbing his neck.

Leatherhead seized Raccoonus and tossed him on Hiroshi, crashing against each other. Leatherhead crawled on the ground at them, slowly and growling.

"Stop!"

Leatherhead stopped growling and turned. Hiroshi and Raccoonus get up and saw Master Splinter standing in the pit.

"Get away from my sons and nephew!" He demanded, furiously.

Splinter stood his ground, eyes narrowed. When Leatherhead tried to crush Splinter with his fist, Splinter merely moved out of the way.

The gator tried to whip him with his tail, but Master Splinter used that move against him and flipped him over. Leatherhead sprang to his feet and swung his arms back and forth, trying to hit Splinter. Then when he went for another strike, Sensei dodged it and then grabbed the gator's finger and bent it back in a painful twist. Leatherhead roared and snapped his jaws several times, and Sensei dodged every time. Sensei twisted the gator's finger some more before rearing his arm back, causing the gator to flip back several feet. Leatherhead was up quickly, still growling.

"Leave this place!" Splinter ordered. "Out!"

Leatherhead takes the power cell and leaves, the others getting up as he roars.

Hiroshi looked down at the ground that Leatherhead turned himself into a savage.

"Psst!" Hiroshi then heard and turned around to see Mikey, who gestured to him by pointing out in the direction where Leatherhead heading.

Hiroshi looks at the others before following Mikey.

(Subway Tunnel)

Hiro and Mikey were running through the tunnel to find Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey yelled.

"Leatherhead! Where are you?!" Hiroshi demanded as he and Mikey followed on Leatherhead's tracks.

They hear the music and stop in their tracks, looking to see an old subway car. "He's must be in there, Hiro." Mikey said as he and Hiroshi went to the subway car and opened the door to see Leatherhead sat on the ground, listening to his music from a record player.

"Dude! Leatherhead, what's the big idea, man?" Mikey asked.

"You two should not be here." Leatherhead turned to them, gently.

"We trusted you." Mikey replied. "And then you become savage and attack our entire family. I thought we were your friends!" Hiroshi said, innocently.

Leatherhead had a sad look on his face. "I warned both of you. That there is a dangerous force inside me that I cannot control. And that is why I must be alone." He said, looking down.

Hiroshi took a few steps forward and place a hand on his snout, and he looked up at him.

"No one cannot be alone. And you certainly don't deserve to be alone yourself." Hiroshi said, softly. Leatherhead sighed deeply as he lowered his eyes.

"Leatherhead!" Hiroshi and Mikey turned their head around in time to see Raccoonus, Raph, Donnie, and Leo all dived through the door.

All of them had their weapons out except for Raccoonus.

"Get away from Mikey and Hiro, or we'll turn you into the world's ugliest suitcase." Raph threatened.

"Please, Raph. He means no harm to us!" Hiroshi said.

"It was the Kraang who made me this way!" Leatherhead said, desperately.

The other three stared, lowering their weapons down. Hiroshi and Mikey turned to look up at Leatherhead who sighed and started to explain. "I was raised by a kind human boy until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewer. The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to Earth, and I stole this." Leatherhead showed them the glowing crystal.

"What did they use it for?" Donnie asked.

"It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life." Leatherhead answered.

"So that why you attacked us with no reason." Raccoonus said as Leatherhead nodded at him.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the door and the car was pushed over a bit. Leatherhead growled protecting.

"Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang has come to demand that you give to Kraang!" A voice coming from outside.

"No way!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"It's the Kraang!" Mikey shouted.

"Quick, barricade the doors!" Leo ordered.

Raph, Mikey, and Raccoonus tried to shut the door, but the Kraangdroids burst in. Leo grabbed and hold him down, Donnie pinning the droid against the wall and Hiroshi blasted the head off from the droid's body. But another droid takes the power cell from Leatherhead.

Leo pulled out his sword, slicing the arms off and he kicked the droid to the ground.

Raph, Raccoonus, and Mikey had managed to close the door, turning to the others. Raph, Mikey, and Raccoonus felt a little exhausted and kneeled on the ground. The Kraang started to bang on the doors before the noise fell silent. Hiroshi and the others looking around, cautiously to make sure they were coming in. Mikey sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a saw appeared between Raph and Mikey coming out from the wall. More of them cutting around the walls. The Kraangdroid, that Leo cut to arms off, reactivated itself and its arms attacked on Leo and Donnie. Leatherhead knocked the head off and the head landed in Mikey's hands. The head went online and said one thing

"Kraang!" Mikey screamed and threw the head away.

Then, the rest of the Kraangdroids tried to reach in via the windows.

"We're surrounded." Raph told them.

"We'll never hold them off." Mikey sulked.

"We gotta get out of here." Leo said, then he looked at Donnie. "Donnie, can you get this subway car running?"

"This subway train is dead, Leonardo. There's no electricity and there will be nothing left." Raccoonus said.

"What about the power cell? Can you use that?" Leo asked.

"I might be able to hook it up to the motor, but I'll need time." Donnie answered.

Leatherhead stood up on his feet. "I will buy you time." He looked at Hiro and Mikey. "My friends, you have trusted me. Now I am trusting you." He told them, giving Mikey the power cell. "I will deal with the Kraang." He turned to leave before looking back at Hiro. "And Hiroshi…thank you for believing in me."

Hiroshi gives a small smile at him.

Leatherhead jumped out of the car and began taking down the Kraang. Mikey gave Donnie the power cell and Leo opened the hatch to the motor. Donnie began hooking the power cell to the motor.

"Donnie, we're running out of time." Leo said, impatiently as he and Raccoonus blocked the doorway in. "I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie replied.

Hiroshi looked out the window and noticed the Kraangdroids had finally got Leatherhead down. "Guys! Leatherhead was in trouble!" He said.

"Just let him deal with the Kraangs, cuz. Trust me on this." Mikey implored, putting his hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"Donnie, will you hurry up?" Raph called, trying to keep the doors closed.

"I got it!" Donnie shouted, inserting the power cell into the motor.

The power cell glowed brightly, and the car zoomed away at high speed. The force of the speed caused the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi into the main door and screamed.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick!" Raccoonus yelled.

The subway car flew into hyper-speed.

(Sewage Plant)

Donnie pulled on the breaks and the car stopped as the bell rings. Mikey opened the doors and gazing at someplace like they were not in New York City anymore.

"Where the heck are we?" Leo asked.

"According to my calculations..." Donnie began to answer.

Hiroshi sniffed the air and finished for Donnie. "Sewage plant?"

"Wow. It's as beautiful as they say." Mikey said in awe.

(Subway Tunnel)

In the subway tunnel, the snow monkey walked between the pieces of Kraangdroids and looked around.

"Interesting…What could have done this?" Kami asked as he sensed someone behind him, and he turned around to face at Leatherhead who managed to decimate the Kraang forces.

"Another mutant like me. What is your name?" Kami asked.

"I am Leatherhead. And you are?" He asked.

"Oda Kami. So, Leatherhead, you wanted to tell me where's my nephew Hiro and Raccoonus is?" Kami asked, folding his arms around his back.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 13 – I, Monster  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

At the dojo, The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi were huddling, planning in a coordinated free-for-all about how to catch Splinter off guard when he stands in the dojo.

"Okay, here's the plan. Donnie, you're gonna strike first." Leo whispered to them.

"No wait, you want me to come at Splinter? I'll get pummelled!" Donnie hissed dubiously.

"Well, getting pummelled is your specialty." Raph smirked as Donnie glared at him.

"Trust me. It's all part of my plan to catch Splinter off guard." Leo assured.

"Uh, Leo…" Mikey spoke up. "Don't take this the wrong way, but against Splinter, your plans always get our butts whipped."

Leo scowled down at his little brother. "Okay, new thought: Mikey, you attack."

Mikey's face stayed neutral as he turned to look at Raccoonus and Donnie. "He took it the wrong way."

"Let me do it!" Hiroshi said.

"No way!" Raccoonus whispered.

"Enough talk. Let's do this." Raph said, turning to Leo.

He nodded and they glanced at Splinter. Leo, Hiro and Raph from the left, Donnie, Mikey and Raccoonus on the right as they all approached behind him. He turned his head as the six surround him. Mikey charges first, jumping up for a kick. Splinter grabbed his leg and thrown him to the ground. Mikey got kicked away as Raph jumped, Donnie, Hiroshi, Raccoonus and Leo running. Splinter turns around, dodging Raph and Donnie by bending down. He moved away from Leo and Hiro's kicks. Grabbing Donnie's foot in the air, he trips him and sends him flying into Raph. Raccoonus is going to punch him but Splinter quickly grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground.

Hiroshi and Leo backflipped before striking Splinter by punched in the face. Leo and Hiroshi hesitated at this.

"Ah! Sensei, we're sorry. We—" Splinter grabbed their arms and pinned them on the floor.

"Oh, man. Leo and Hiro are goners." Donnie commented.

"Oh, nodie dodie!" Mikey exclaimed. "But lucky punch it is." Raccoonus said. Splinter ceased his attack, letting go of them.

"Well done, Hiroshi and Leonardo. But just when you had the advantage, you both hesitated, and that made you vulnerable."

"Hai...Sensei." The two murmured and Hiroshi stood up.

He offered his hand to Leo and he takes his. Hiroshi helps him stand up and Leo patted his cousin's shoulder.

"Now, that is all for today." He starts walking, turning his head when he reaches his room. "Unless you care for a rematch."

"No thanks." Donnie shook his head.

"I'm good." Mikey shrugged.

"Yeah, I think we're all set here." Raph nodded.

Splinter enters his room, closing the doors.

"Leo!" The others grin, running up to the two.

Leo and Hiro turned to them. "Hiroshi!"

"Not bad," Raph commented.

"I can't believe you two actually tagged Sensei. That was epic!" Donnie shouted to them, Mikey grabbing their hands.

"The hands that punched Splinter. You know, you can never wash these again." He beamed.

"It was all teamwork; we did our best." Hiroshi smiled.

"And we are definitely getting better." Leo said, punching his hands.

"Think we might be catching up to Splinter?" Donnie wondered.

"Yeah, maybe soon, we won't need him to train us at all." Mikey replied.

"Michelangelo, don't put a word our sensei." Raccoonus said in lightly solid.

"Sorry." Mikey apologized.

(Lair – Common Area)

Before Hiroshi and others took their breaks, they all heard chuckling.

"I guess it would enough for today." Hiroshi and others turned at the dark brown cloaked figure as Leo unsheathed his katana.

"Who are you? How did you get here in our Lair?" Leo demanded.

"I just wandering around the sewers until I found you all including Hiroshi and Raccoonus." A cloaked figure said, tilt his hood with his mouth.

The Turtles gasped at him and turned to Hiroshi and Raccoonus who were shocked.

"You know their names?" Leo asked.

"If you knew them, are you from the Foot Clan?!" Raph yelled.

"I'm not one of Shredder's followers." He said.

"Then prove it! By fighting with you." Raccoonus said, holding his fist up.

"Very well, if you insist." A cloaked figure said, posed his fight stance.

"Get ready, guys." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus stance their position.

The Turtles pulled out their weapons and they charged at him. Donnie came up first as he twirled his bo staff and strike him, but a cloaked figure leaned himself back. He suddenly grabbed his staff and spin him around, knocking Donnie to the floor.

"That was too reliable on your mind." He said.

Mikey jumped on him by swung his nun-chucks. Cloaked figure dodged from him, then he punched to stun him and grabbed him to throw on Donnie which bumped each other.

"Too distracted, young turtle." He murmured.

Raph growled as he charged at him and the cloaked figure jumped back. Cloaked figure dodged from Raph's punches and slashes from his sais, Raph cried in battle and he jumped on him, but he jumped kicked on the red-mask turtle, tumbling together with Mikey and Donnie.

"Poor choice yourself."

Leo gripped his katanas firmly as he, Hiroshi and Raccoonus ran at him together. The three attacked him but cloaked figure dodging from every move and he sweeps kick on them so fast, knocking off to the ground. Hiro and two others get up as they charged at him again. Hiroshi gain upper hand, he threw a punched at him successfully, Raccoonus kicked him in the gut and Leo elbowed on him. A cloaked figure rolled across the ground as his hood fell and his identity exposed as a snow monkey mutant. They all give surprised looks.

"A snow monkey mutant?" Hiroshi asked.

Snow monkey mutant chuckled as he gets up with his walking wooden staff. "Well done you three." He said as the other three turtles rise on their feet.

"No way. We're been shell-kicked by some snow monkey?" Mikey dumbfounded as he and others stare each other.

The Turtles break their moment by laughing each other and rolling over on the ground except Hiroshi and Raccoonus who had a blank looks on their faces.

Then a snow monkey joined them but chuckling with monkey noise. "Yes, of course. I was a snow monkey." He said.

"What is this commotion?!" Splinter demanded as the Turtles stopped laughing, quickly behave themselves and they saw their sensei walked out of the dojo.

"I had on a test your students to see my skills." Snow monkey mutant said.

Splinter glanced at him with questionable.

"Who are you, stranger?" He asked in a stern tone as the snow monkey chuckled.

"My old friend, have you forgotten my name? Remember we sparred in Hamato's dojo, a long time ago? And after all, I am your brother-in-law." Splinter stunned in surprised for a moment and closed his eyes started remembering his adulthood memory.

(Splinter's memory)

_The two men drinking their tea and chatting about themselves, running race in the park and sparred in the dojo which the man named Hamato Yoshi won, he took out his hand to his old kata friend Oda Kami. They have chuckled each other for fun._

(Lair – Common Area)

Splinter opened his eyes, glanced up at him and with a genuine smile. "Kami. It's been so long enough." He said.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus shocked and looked at him.

"Uncle Kami? Was that you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course, it was me! Come here you!" Kami chuckled, holding his arms at him.

Hiroshi laughed in amusement as he runs at his uncle and hugged him. The Turtles were surprised to see him.

"That snow furry primate is Kami?" Raph asked.

"I have no idea, but he's now part of our family!" Mikey shouted in glee as he, Raccoonus and his brothers crowded around Hiroshi and Kami.

Kami lets go of Hiroshi.

"Welcome to our family." Leo smiled as Master Splinter walked right behind him.

"Yes, it is quite perfect for us." He stroked his beard.

"Kami, can you talk to us about what happened to you from Japan?" Raccoonus asked in concerned.

"If you wanted to know, I explained everything in the kitchen." Kami said.

(Lair – Kitchen)

The Turtles sitting down on the table right next with Hiroshi and Raccoonus and Splinter was standing against the fridge.

"After you two escaped from the aliens called the Kraang, I was held captive as they took me into their hideout. They tried to be mutating me into a snow monkey, attempting to brainwash me but I had my chance to escape. But before that, I saw Pigeon Pete remained in captivity and I helped him. I tore my kimono, I have written a note for you, Hiroshi and handed it to him for delivering a message. Until now, I have returned here." Kami said.

"It was so good to see you are alive, Kami." Leo said.

"Indeed, did Hamato Yoshi adopted and trained the four of you?" Kami asked curiously. Splinter walked right behind him.

"Yes, I raised them as sons. I named the four of them after my favorite Italian Renaissance book and each of them are named after the four famous artists." Master Splinter replied as he pointed at each of the Turtles. "Leonardo, the free-spirited ninjutsu leader. Donatello, the organized intelligent of the team. Raphael, the bold and strong. And lastly, Michelangelo, the youngest and wittiest."

Kami was amused by them. "Hm, quite well-skilled. I must say I'm truly impressed." He said, touched his beard smoothly.

"We saw you how you managed to beat us, except Leo, Raccoonus and Hiro knocked you down." Donnie said.

"My skills have gone rusty. Yoshi, can you trained together with me like we have done everything we need?" Kami asked.

"It would be a pleasure for you to ask, Kami." Splinter said.

Hiroshi got something to hit on his thoughts. "Oh, uh. Kami. There's something important that I—"

Kami quickly puts his hand to cover his nephew's mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh. My dear nephew, we talked about this after the sparring match." Kami said as Splinter nodded in agreement.

Kami and Splinter went out of the kitchen, leaving the others sharing their conversation.

"What if our Uncle Kami would have to stay here?" Mikey asked.

"Beats me, I don't how long he's staying here." Raph shrugged.

"Anyways, guys. We are going to take the break." Leo said as he and others nodded in agreement.

(Lair – Dojo)

Splinter is practicing his katas along with Kami who doing his karate and ninjutsu. Splinter stopped his katas and dropped the wooden sword; Kami turned his head at him.

"Is something wrong, Splinter? You got a rat problem?" Kami joked as Splinter closed his eyes and opened them as his eyes turned red.

Kami gasped at him, rushed to him and waved at him.

"Splinter? Splinter?" He asked.

Then Master Splinter screamed in vain which caused Kami back away.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus heard Master Splinter's screaming coming from the dojo.

"What was that?" Raccoonus asked.

"Let's go to see Splinter if he's alright." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus running to the dojo.

The Turtles joined them when they heard sensei yelled in pain.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and others saw Splinter kneeling on the ground on his hands and knees and Kami helps him up. Hiro and Raccoonus ran up to sensei.

"Uncle Splinter, are you okay?" Hiroshi asked.

"I am fine." Splinter groaned slowly, holding his head with his hand.

"You sure you're alright?" Leo asked. "You don't seem—"

Leo was cut off as a little tune of birds chirping and harps playing sound loudly.

"Hey, that's April's ringtone!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph and Mikey leaned to him, making loud kissing noises and mocking their brother's love relationship. Donnie scowled in annoyance, Kami pushing his nephews' faces away from Donnie who gave a thankful look at him and he took out his T-Phone and answered.

"Hey, April." He said, then cleared his throat. "I mean— Hey, April."

Hiroshi snorted.

"I mean—!"

April interrupted him loudly on the phone line. Donnie's face turned to concern, then he turned his back and paced over, listening to whatever April said something.

"Uh-huh." Donnie replied.

"Uh-huh… Okay… Alright, don't worry! We're on the way!" He hangs up and put the phone in his belt.

"What did she say to you?" Hiroshi asked. "She said she's…surrounded by an army of rats." Donnie answered. Hiroshi and Raccoonus raised their eyebrows.

"What? Surrounded by an army of rats?" Raccoonus asked.

"Is she serious about this?" Raph asked, irritated.

"I believe she was in trouble. You ninjas go checked it out. I will stay and check on Splinter." Kami murmured.

"C' mon ninjas." Leo said.

(New York City)

The team were running and leaping across the rooftops.

"Oh wow, the city is so beautiful in the daytime! Except for the yah know…billions of rats." Mikey amazed.

"You have no idea for what you said." Hiroshi muttered.

"Actually." Donnie said from the other side of Mikey. "The entire rat population of New York is only about 36 million and—"

"I will smack you outta your shell!" Raph said sharply.

"Uh, guys!" Leo called from in front of us. "We may have a problem!"

They all ran up and paused by the edge of the roof, so they could see down the street. A swarm of rats was still covering the roads and the sidewalks below.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus turned their head up at April who hanging on top of the power pole.

"Oh, rats." Mikey giggled. "Get it?"

"For the 14th time, yes!" Raph exclaimed in an irritated tone.

Raccoonus ran up to the ledge and put his hands up to cup his mouth. "April!" He called out.

"Guys!" April yelled.

Hiroshi was surprised to see her.

"How did you managed to get on top of the power pole?!" Hiroshi yelled to her.

"I don't know!" April shrugged.

"We're coming, April! Don't go anywhere!" Donnie shouted.

"Where could I possibly go?" April asked.

"Just stay right there!" Hiroshi said as he and the guys took out their grabbing hooks, spinning the ends around their heads before tossing them out.

The hooks all shot forward and rooted themselves in the post. They all jumped down and went swinging to the post. Hiroshi was landed between Raph and Leo and Raccoonus was landed next with Donnie and Mikey.

"These stupid rats are starting to get on my nerves!" Raph growled.

"Rats aren't stupid." Donnie said from below them. "Despite their small brain size, their remarkably—"

Raph grabbed the rat that was on his head and threw it down as his brother.

The little rodent hit Donnie right in his face.

"Ow!" Donnie glared up at Raph, who already had another rat in his hand, ready to throw it.

"I warned ya." He said simply.

"Raph." Leo said firmly, and they all looked up at him. "Put down the rat and keep climbing!" Raph rolled his eyes as he tossed the rat away.

"Hurry!" April cried to them.

Raccoonus looked down to see the rats munching on the pole. "Oh no." He murmured and looked up at April.

April slip and fall off the top of the post. Donnie gasped. He then jumped off the post and swung around. He grabbed April in time before swinging back and landed on the post again. Hiroshi sighed with relief and heard Donnie speaking to April.

"As long as Donnie's here. You have nothing to…" The creaking started getting louder and louder, and the poll started moving around more. "Oh boy…" Donnie muttered.

Hiroshi looked down below to see the rats were still chewing at the base of the pole. The post suddenly gave a huge lurch and we started leaning to the side. Hiro let go of the rope and grabbed onto the post. We all yelled as the thing fell towards the ground. But the cables attached to another telephone poll stopped the thing from falling. Hiro still hanging on the other side of the power pole with his arms. The others were all hanging off the post too, all gripping it with their hands and legs.

"Okay." April said anxiously. "I appreciate you guys coming to help, but how is this better than getting eaten by rats?!"

"At least it'll be quick." Mikey said, looking up at her as he hung off the post by his hands. "With rats, they chew, and chew, and chew, and chew… and chew…"

"Okay, we get it!" April snapped.

"Let's move." Donnie. Hiroshi has carefully pushed himself up to stand on the post as well as the others did. They all turned and started to walk to the other end. One of the cables holding the post snapped, making the thing lurch.

"Hurry!" Donnie urged.

At once they ran over to the end of the post. The other cable broke as the other end of the post leaned down and hit the ground, and the end we were on rose up. When the opposite end hit the ground, their end snapped up, sending them flying. They all flew through the air for a few seconds before they all landed back on a roof. Raccoonus tumbled into a few forced somersaults before coming to a halt. Hiro landed on the ground without the impact.

"Ugh, rats…" Mikey mumbled, rubbing his head. "Enough saying about the rat." Hiroshi urged. Hiroshi and others stood up on our feet and walked to the ledge.

Leo stepped forward and pointed down at the army of rats. "Chew on that, ratfinks!" He turned to everyone else, who don't respond. "Oh, come on, that sounded cool."

"Not actually sounds like pretty cool." Raccoonus said.

"Does anyone know what the heck is going on?" April asked, irritably.

"I'm not sure…" Donnie said lowly, putting his hand against his chin to ponder. "But whatever this is, this attack is extremely well coordinated. Obviously, there is a higher intelligence at work here."

"Well, that rules out Mikey." Raph said as younger turtle glared at him.

"I'm serious." Donnie said, sounding very serious indeed.

"To his point, every rat is being controlled to terrorize the citizens in New York." Raccoonus finished

Raph's face dropped. "Wait a sec… Every rat?" He asked.

"That means Splinter could be…" Leo murmured himself.

"Manipulated in his mind!" Hiroshi finished him.

(Lair – Common Area)

Kami kneeled down in the side of Splinter. "Yoshi, I know we're finally met again. And this time we do make it greater for Hamato Clan." He said himself.

Hiroshi and others were arrived and checked on Master Splinter. April was stepped back away from him when she sees Kami as a snow monkey mutant.

"Who the heck are you?" April asked.

"That he was my Uncle Kami." Hiro answered as April turned her head at him.

"Wait, your uncle? And how did he…"

"I explained later after the situation." Hiroshi said.

"Kami, is he okay?" Raccoonus asked.

"He was just falling asleep and couldn't awake for a few minutes." Kami reply with worried.

"Donnie, you're the smart one! What do we do?" Raph asked urgently.

Hiroshi looked up at Donnie, hoping he had an answer. "Come on, Don. You have to think fast." He whispered, gritted his teeth.

"…M-Maybe we should… poke him?" Donnie asked as Kami closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Good idea." Leo said sarcastically.

"Mikey, poke him."

"No way! I'm not pokin' him, you poke him!" Mikey said.

Leo frowned at him. "Okay, we'll put it to a vote…"

"Mikey." The three older turtles said in unison.

Mikey's eyes widened in fear. Then he turned to look down at Hiroshi.

"Hiro. Help me out?" He asked as Hiroshi puffed in reluctant.

"Fine, I'll do it." Donnie shook his head as he handed his Bo staff to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi stepped forward as he slowly moved a Bo staff to tapped him to wake him up, making Mikey whimpered. Hiroshi repeatedly poking him but gently until Splinter wakes up as Hiro quickly stumbled back away from him, holding his staff.

"Hiroshi. Sons." He finished wearily.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Leo asked as Hiro gives a Bo staff back to Donnie.

"No, Leonardo. I am not. It would appear that your former adversary, Dr. Falco has returned." Splinter said hoarsely.

Hiro gasped in shock. "What, is he behind this?" He asked.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked.

"Dr. Falco?" Kami asked.

"He was mad scientist created his neurochemical psychic by extracting Rockwell in order to become unstoppable." Raccoonus answered.

(Lair – Dojo)

Kami helps Splinter to the dojo. "Somehow, he has acquired a telepathic connection with every rat in New York." Hiroshi and others followed them. "And he now called himself the Rat King."

"Oh, great!" Mikey complained. "So now we're letting the bad guys name themselves?"

"But we gotta take him down." Hiroshi said.

"Yes, Michelangelo, you do. The Rat King will not rest until he has total control of this city… and my mind." Splinter explained.

"Sensei?" Leo asked. Splinter didn't answer.

He walked over to the shelf where his shrine holding the picture of his family set. He reached up and took the picture down, holding it in his hands.

"Everything I knew is gone. My wife, my daughter, my clan… even my humanity!" He turned his serious gaze upon Hiroshi and the guys.

"You five are all I have left." Kami walked to him.

"You still had me, Yoshi." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Sensei." Raph punched his fist into his palm. "We'll stop him."

"But we gotta find him first." Donnie said.

"When the Rat King attempted to take control of me." I could see into his mind. You will find his lair in an abandoned utility junction beneath Harold Square." Splinter noted.

"And that's where we will find him there." Hiroshi said.

"Let's go to play exterminator!" Raph said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, Master Splinter yelled in pain. He dropped his photo and hunched forward, grabbing his head. Hiro, Leo, and April ran forward to him.

"Splinter?" Hiroshi asked. Splinter looked at him, sensing his nephew's fear in his voice. He is putting a hand on his head and he put the other hand on his shoulder.

"Have nothing to fear, my nephew." He said humbly.

"Fight him, Sensei." Leo said.

"I will. Just…hurry." Master Splinter straightened up.

He removed his hand from Hiro's shoulder and started to walk away, April standing next to him with her hand on his back. "It's okay, guys." She said reassuringly.

"You go after the Rat King. Kami and I'll stay with Sensei." Hiroshi nodded at them.

Leo sees the photo and picked it up, looking at it. Hiroshi walked to him.

"Leo, we have to go find that Rat King." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded him back.

(Sewers)

Hiroshi and the others immediately going underground through the sewers as it is easier to get to the junction.

"We were getting close to the junction." Raccoonus said.

"What's gonna happen to Splinter if we can't stop the Rat King?" Mikey asked."Which, by the way, lamest villain name ever!"

"Let it go, already!" Donnie said exasperatingly.

"We're gonna stop the Rat King, and Splinter's gonna be fine." Raph said firmly. "Right, Leo?"

Leo didn't answer.

At that moment they all hear tiny squeaking. We looked down and saw a single rat scurrying across the ground and running off.

"Shh! Quiet!" Donnie hissed. "Do you guys hear that?"

They all heard a low rumbling noise. Then all of a sudden, an army of rodents scurrying from the opposite side.

"You gotta be kidding." Raph deadpanned.

"Aw, rat—"

Hiroshi covered Mikey's mouth before he finished his sentence. "No more rat puns, Mikey." He told him, glaring.

"Uh, Leo, any ideas." Donnie asked, backing away. "Just one. Move!"

They all start running. The rats followed them, and pipes are above them.

"Quick, jumped onto the pipes!" Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus jumped onto the pipe and grabbed them.

Then Leo, Raph, and Donnie have followed suit. Mikey kept running for a bit instead of jumping and the rats had caught up to him. Several were already crawling up his feet and legs. He yelled and kicked most of them off, raising his legs and latching them onto the pipes.

Then one crawled onto his head and he yelled as it bit him. "Ow! Oh no, they've got the taste for turtle now!" He cried.

"C' mon! Just keep moving!" Leo urged.

(Lair – Kitchen)

April was making a tea for Splinter and Kami was already told her everything when he was sitting on the table. "So, how did you get here in the Lair?" April asked.

"I couldn't find Hiroshi or Splinter anywhere around the city, so I went down into the sewers. Then I met the alligator mutant named Leatherhead." Kami explained.

"Leatherhead? You mean that big sized reptile that the guys talking about?" April asked.

"Yes, he gave a location to me and now I'm here. And I guess you would need medical attention for Splinter." Kami said as April understand what he meant.

(Lair – Dojo)

April walks into the dojo with some tea along with Kami, the environment suddenly becoming different.

"Master Splinter?" She asked.

"Hamato Yoshi?" Kami called out Kami and April can't see him as there's fog appeared.

April got bumped into something, turning around with a gasp as Kami turned his head at him. She dropped the teacup breaking it as Splinter stands in front of her with eyes turned red. She looks down to see a sword in his hand. He suddenly attacks her, and she ducks.

"Yoshi!? What is your intention of?" Kami demanded; Splinter turned at him.

April stepped back away from him. He jumps up, sword over his head to attack Kami. He jumped away to the wall.

"The Rat King had already taken control of Splinter, April." Kami said as he charged at his old friend, but Splinter dodged away from him and he countered him but knocking him down to the ground with the end part of the sword.

April gasped this as Splinter then attacked her.

"Master Splinter, wait! It's me!" She protested.

He doesn't listen, pointing the sword at her. They circle each other, and he ran forward. April presses her back against the wall before Splinter suddenly stopped. For a short time, he stands up and left from the dojo.

April looks down at her hands to see two strands of hair falling down.

"Bangs were a little long, anyway."

She heard the door opened and saw a kunoichi with a feline mask but it's different than she's wearing, it's mask was completely painted in white and red patterns and its eyes were light purple.

"Who are you?" April asked as Kami gets up and saw her.

"Atsuko, I'm glad you're here." Kami.

April was confusing this. "Atsuko?" She asked.

"Where's Hiro and the others go?" Atsuko asked through her mask.

"They headed down to the junction below Harold Square." Kami answered.

(Sewers)

Hiro, Raccoonus and the Turtles were still catching up on the pipes.

"I'm just saying, I can think a billion better names than the 'Rat King'." Mikey said irritably as they continued to crawl the pipes. "There's 'Ratzilla', 'The Verminator', 'Lord Rattington'…"

"Can it Mikey. We're almost there. The utility chamber should be on the other side of that wall." Leo replied.

Hiroshi was stopped and gasped in horror.

"Hiro, why did you stop?" Donnie asked.

"We're blocked, guys." Hiroshi answered.

"Uh… you mean that disgusting, furry, squirming wall?" Raph asked as they saw the wall ahead was completely covered with thousands of disease rats.

"Oh, my kami!" Raccoonus exclaimed.

"How're we suppose to get past that?" Donnie asked.

Leo hung there, thinking for a moment. Then his head snapped up. "Raph, those barrels. Ventilate them."

"You got it." Raph said. He was keeping one hand on the pipe to hold himself up, Raph reached into his belt and took out two shurikens. He threw the stars out and they hit two, yellow barrels that leaked the oil coming out.

"Leo." Donnie piped up. "You do realize those chemicals are highly combustible?"

But instead of looking worried, Leo smirked. "You don't say."

He then took out one of his katanas and used it to slice through the thick, electric cord lining the wall above. The thing sparked as it fell and hit the barrels. They exploded. The force not only knocked the rats out of the way but also blew a large hole in the wall.

"Nicely done, Leo." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded him back as he is putting his sword back into its scabbard. "Let's move." He said.

(Rat King's lair)

Once the team went past the wall and finally found the utility junction. The Rat King's lair was filthy and falling apart, several levels exposed by the decaying floors. Only a few old, busted lights lit the room enough for them to see the whole area.

As they walked into the area, Hiroshi could sense someone was watching him and the others. Then they all looked up at the Rat King who wears a black coat and black wide-brimmed hat, his hair is messy, and he wears a blindfold at time. His skin is pale green, his eyes glowed in red and he resemblance a corpse.

"Ah, my little friends." He said, and his voice had more rasp than before. "We meet again."

"Except last time, Falco, you weren't wearing a sad Halloween costume." Raph taunted.

They all started laughing.

Falco wasn't amused in the slightest. "I am the 'Rat King'!" He bellowed.

Their laughter died, and Raccoonus noticed a large, white rat crawl up on his shoulder.

Mikey coughed loudly. "Lame…" He said lowly.

"Sorry. We don't have any treats for you, but we've got a few tricks!" Leo declared.

Donnie's T-Phone ringed up as the sound of birds and harps.

"Way to ruin the moment, Donnie." Raph said.

Donnie frowned sheepishly as he reached behind him and pulled out his phone.

"Put it on speaker." Raccoonus told him.

Donnied nodded and pressed the speaker button.

"Uh, April, now's not really the best time…"

_"Donnie, it's Splinter!"_ April said hurriedly.

"He's gone!" Hiro gasped in utter shock.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Gone where?" Donnie asked.

"He's right there…Don." Hiroshi pointed at mind-controlled Splinter as his eyes glowed in red. Raccoonus and the Turtles gasped.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked.

"It's like his brain is completely turned off." Donnie said.

"You mean like Mikey?" Raph and Mikey asked at the same time, to which Raph glared and Mikey smirked.

"Dude, you're so predictable." Mikey said smugly.

"Now is not the time, Michelangelo." Raccoonus muttered.

Leo stepped forward to Splinter. "Sensei, snap out of it." He urged.

"You waste your words." Splinter said in an intonation voice, and several rats appeared on his head and shoulders. "This is where I belong, with my brothers."

"He is mine now." Rat King said. "Imagine my delight when I realized that controlling your master would not only make me invincible but would also be the key to your demise!" Rat King tilted his head back and laughed. "Splinter." he ordered. "Destroy them."

Remaining silent, Sensei started to walk down the flight of stairs leading to down them.

"Uncle Yoshi, don't!" Hiroshi said.

Splinter stopped, and his eyes widened. For a moment it looked as though he were back.

Hiroshi turned a corner of his eyes at Rat King who take off his hat and the heavy bandages on his face. Nothing but two, completely white orbs remained of his once normal eyes. Master Splinter stiffened, then continued his decent towards them.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Donnie asked as he unsheathed his Bo staff.

"Remember, we did beat him once." Raph said, taking out his sais.

"Kind of…"

"Yeah, and we can beat him again." Leo said, his face determined. "We can do this, guys. Do _not _hesitate." Splinter stopped walking, standing straight in front of them.

The rats crawled off his head and shoulders and scurried away. Sensei reached over and withdrew his sword, holding it at his side. Leo unsheathed his katanas, taking a defensive stance. "Take…sensei…down." Raccoonus finished for Leo.

Leo and Hiroshi charged at Splinter first, the others following him. They all jumped with their weapons to strike down on him but only hit on the ground, seeing Splinter is not here. Hiroshi whipped his head around at Splinter who suddenly appeared behind them as Raccoonus and the Turtles turned around.

Splinter strike blow on Hiro's gut, he went flying to the brick wall, hurts his back and fell to the ground. Hiroshi coughed and panted as he saw Raccoonus got crashed on Raph on the floor when he got pummelled by Splinter and Donnie slammed into a huge pipe then fall onto the ground after Leo rolled away.

Donnie shook his head as he sat up. "I just had a horrible realization."

"How so?" Hiro asked.

"He's been goin' easy on us all these years!" Donnie exclaimed.

The Rat King watched them in approval. Donnie running toward at Splinter, jumping up in the air while spinning his Bo staff and swung his staff down at him but he missed. Donnie advance towards, jabbing his staff at Splinter's face as he ran backward, avoid every jab attacks. Donnie soared in the air to smack him, but Splinter knocked his staff out of his hands with his sword and it spun high in the air. Splinter elbowed him in the gut, sending Donnie flying and crashed onto the floor.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted, spinning his kusarigama chain and throwed at Splinter.

But he caught it with his sword, then he yanked it down hard, causing Mikey to be flied out, slammed against the opposite wall and fell to the ground. Raph and Raccoonus ran up behind Splinter, their weapons raised.

"Nobody hits Mikey but me!" Raph yelled as he and Raccoonus turned around to strike, but Splinter is not there.

"Where is he?" Raccoonus asked.

Raph's eyes widen before Splinter backflip over them and kicked Raph away as he landed in front of Leo and Hiro and Raccoonus joined their side.

"Sensei, please." Leo implored.

Splinter charges forward, both of them running towards him. They block his attempts with their swords.

Hiroshi was going to help him but stopped by Raccoonus. "No, let Leonardo handle this." He said.

Leo leap over him, jumping to dodge. Splinter send Leo flying across slightly and he skidded to stop. Splinter landed on his feet and upstretched his sword. He jumped, and they block with their swords. He throwed one of Leo's katana across, the other flying until it hits the ground. Splinter knocked Leo and pinned him with his foot, pointing his sword at his head.

"Leo!" Hiro called out.

"Wait!" Leo yelled.

"Finish him." The Rat King ordered.

"Splinter, don't do this!" Raccoonus begged as Hiro leaped in between Splinter and Leo.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Leo demanded.

"Get out of there!" Raccoonus yelled.

Splinter charged at him with his sword and delivered a blow, but Hiro caught the blade on his hands.

"Remember who you are, Hamato Yoshi." Hiroshi explained.

Leo, seen his plan, pulled out a picture of Splinter and his family and turned to his brothers and Raccoonus.

"Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus, now!" Leo called out.

Raccoonus and three turtles tackle him to the ground, holding onto him.

"Please, father, we need you." Leo pleaded, the others looming over him.

Hiroshi took a deep breath as he walked forward and kneeled down in front of Yoshi. He looked up at him, through the glowing red eyes.

"Uncle…Yoshi. You have to come back to us…" He breathed.

Splinter stared at him but not saying anything.

"Don't listen to them, brother!" Rat King said from behind them. "You place is with me!"

Splinter stiffened, then opened his eyes. He let out a yell as he flipped over, knocking the four turtles and Raccoonus aside, Splinter lunged to Hiro and pinned him on the ground, holding Leo's sword and ready to finish him.

"Stop!" Hiroshi, Splinter, Rat King and the Turtles saw a kunoichi running through the hole and skidded to a halt.

"Who are you, girl?" Rat King asked. Raph saw her.

"It's her again, I thought she fell off the edge." He said.

The kunoichi removed her mask and reveal as Miyuki made Hiroshi surprised to see her alive.

"Atsuko!" He praised.

"Hold on, you know her name?" Donnie asked.

"My sister is alive." Hiro said.

"I know…" Atsuko said as she turned at Splinter. "Splinter, it's me. Your niece, Tang Atsuko." Splinter was shocked as his eyes returned to normal.

"No!" Rat King yelled as Splinter turned his head at him.

"My place…is with my children!" Splinter leapt to his feet, running straight for the Rat King.

He reared his arm back and shot it forward, holding two fingers out. His fingers hit the Rat King, and the man shot back in one, powerful blast. He slammed into a pillar and fell into the ground, unconscious.

"Sensei!" The Turtles hug him. Splinter smiled himself.

Hiroshi turned to Atsuko, who feel remorseful. "Atsuko, I—"

He was cut off when Atsuko hugs him.

"Sorry for disbelieving you before, big brother." She cried in tears as the Turtles, Raccoonus and Splinter watched them.

"I know." Hiroshi said as he pulled her away in hug and turned to the others. Splinter walked towards her.

"Are you Atsuko?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Atsuko said, quickly hugging Splinter and he hugged her back.

"It's good to be back, my dear." He said as Atsuko pulled herself away.

"Okay, should we trust her?" Raph asked.

"Of course, we can, Raphael. How about we can discuss at the Lair when we get back?" Raccoonus asked.

"And that's the last we see of…Count Ratula." Mikey said.

Raph crossed his arms as they stare at him. Splinter shakes his head.

"Yeah, all right. It's Rat King. But I'm naming the next one!" Mikey muttered.

Hiroshi sighed while shooks his head.

(Lair – Common Area)

Atsuko sitting next with Kami and Hiroshi while the Turtles sat in front of them except for Leo who went to see Splinter in the dojo.

"Shredder adopted me when I was a young girl and he trained me into kunoichi. I didn't know what's going on." Atsuko said.

"Okay, so what happened out there, princess?" Raph asked.

"I got fell off from the building, but I was saved by Kami and took me into the hideout. He started explaining everything about Shredder killed my parents and I realized I was so being doubtful. I finally to see my brother and my uncles again." Atsuko said, looking down on the ground.

"It's okay, Atsuko. Shredder was the one using you to kill me. I'm glad you're back." Hiroshi said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder, and she smiled him back.

"Hey, how about we checked on Splinter and Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Right." Hiro said as he sat up and went to the dojo, followed by the others.

(Lair – Dojo)

They saw Leo and Splinter talking to each other when they all heard what Leo said.

"Well, you did hesitate, and hesitation leads to vulnerability." Leo reminded Splinter.

Mikey appeared with the others. "We did pretty well too, huh?" He asked as Raph flexed his muscle and Donnie waved at them.

"Yes. I am proud of you all." Splinter admired.

"Who knows, maybe one day we'll be even better martial artists than you." Leo said.

"Or better than me, Leonardo?" Kami chuckled as Hiroshi walked to Splinter.

"Remember my son and nephew, everything you know I have shown you." He grabbed both Hiro and Leo's arm and flung them across the room.

The Turtles, Raccoonus and Kami cringed as Leo and Hiro fall down on the floor. Atsuko giggled at Hiroshi as he groaned.

"But I have not shown you everything I know." Splinter walked away.

"It's great to have you back, Sensei." Leo groaned.

Splinter chuckling as the other look at him and he turned at Kami and Atsuko. "Since you and Atsuko were here, I would like you to stay with us as a family." He said.

"We know we were family, but I can't stay here longer. Atsuko will stay safe with me, so we go back to the surface and hide in somewhere place otherwise the Foot Clan would find us and all of you in the Lair." Kami said, put his arms around Atsuko.

"Very well, my friend. I will understand that." Splinter sighed.

Hiroshi gets up and walked toward them.

"But Uncle Kami, is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me, Hiroshi. I will always stay with my uncle Kami and I still had a lot of training." Miyuki reassured.

"But we will meet again in one or another day, even every night. Farewell." Kami said as he and Atsuko left the dojo and went out of the Lair. Hiroshi was worried about her as Mikey came over to him.

"Come on, dude. We see them someday, okay?" He asked.

"Alright." Hiroshi smiled.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 14 – New Girl and Boy in Town  
**

(New York City)

For one week has passed, Hiroshi and Raccoonus practicing their martial arts at the rooftops in the night.

"Did you think Atsuko will come out some nights?" Hiroshi asked.

"Honestly to tell, Shredder will find her and take her back to his lair. So, we might keep a close eye on the Foot Clan to prevent Atsuko from capturing." Raccoonus said.

"I agreed. I think it's done for our night training." Hiroshi said.

"Let's do our patrol." Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi running and leaped over the rooftops.

_For the next few minutes… _

They both soon stopped and looking around their view of the city.

"Leo and others were doing their own things." Hiroshi said.

"I was hoping the team doesn't fall apart." Raccoonus said as the Foot Soldiers appeared by jumping and landed before surrounding them.

Hiroshi scoffed. "Foot Clan? This is going to make our nights."

They charged at them, Hiroshi ducked down from a sword, kneeing the one in the gut and bashed him with his fist.

Raccoonus blocked a sword from his metal tekko and kicked another away. They knocked them all down one by one, Raccoonus and Hiroshi standing near defeated Foot ninjas lying on the ground.

"I guess we handle the last of them." Hiroshi swiped his hands off in content.

Raccoonus perked his ears and turned around, knowing they are being watched.

"Raccoonus?" Hiroshi asked.

"I have a feeling someone is watching us." Raccoonus said.

Then they saw a familiar ninja jumped in the air, ready to strike them as they rolled away from him. He has his spiked blonde hairstyle with and light blue eyes. He wears a black ninja suit with silver armor on every part around his body including forearms, lower legs and chest, and except shoulders. His body is strong and medium body build. He also wore an upper arm black Armor on his right arm with Japanese silver ninja gauntlet.

"You two beat up my ninjas? Very nice." He smirked.

"Yeah, so who are you anyway?" Hiroshi asked, crossing his arms.

"Kenji's name of your worthy adversary as I am so pumped up." Kenji presented himself.

"What do you want?" Raccoonus asked.

"I just want to see your skills. A challenge." Kenji said.

Raccoonus stepped aside Hiroshi but Kenji holds out a hand to him.

"Not you, furry rodent." Then he pointed at Hiroshi. "Him."

"Alright." Raccoonus said.

Hiroshi stepped forward until a few meters from him. Kenji crossed his arms. Hiro lunged in the air and threw a punch at him, Kenji dodged it and he kicked on his shoulder which caused him tripped back. Hiro tried to kick him, but Kenji moved away as he retaliated him by twisting his leg which Hiro cringed in pain and spun him around in the mid-air, fell on the ground.

"Stay strong, Hiro." Raccoonus assured.

Kenji sneered when he heard Raccoonus mentioned Hiro's name. "Hiro, huh? Quite kinda fitting your name." Hiro gets up as he ran with a slide kick at him which sweep his feet off the ground. Hiro charged forward at Kenji who threw a blinding powder at his eyes which caused him blind. Hiro grunted, he can't see him and wiped his eyes. Kenji punched him in the gut and elbowed on his back, send him to the ground.

"What's wrong, can't you even find a way to win?" Kenji smirked.

Hiroshi growled, then he closed his eyes focusing his sense on Kenji.

"Closing your eyes doesn't help you." Kenji scorned as he pulled out his odachi and strike him down with a blade.

Hiroshi caught his fist to stop his attack which made Kenji confused but surprised. "What?" He asked.

Hiroshi twisted it.

"Aah!" He grunted as he dropped the odachi from his grip and Hiro kicked him in the gut, rolled across the ground.

"Did you think I can sense you?" Hiroshi smirked.

Kenji rises on his feet, sprinted at him and started with odachi slashing.

Hiroshi dodging from blade slashes, he gained upper hand as he ki-blasted him, send Kenji flying into the walls of the access door. Kenji felt little injured on his back as he stands up.

"You have your ki energy? Let me show you this!" Kenji steadies his odachi as it glowed into the green.

Hiroshi saw the glowing within the blade.

"What's he doing?" Hiroshi asked.

"Is that a ki energy? How he can able to control it? That's impossible." Raccoonus asked and then replied.

"Vigil Sever!" Kenji yelled as he unleashed a silver energy beam slash at Hiro.

He braced himself for an energy beam slash as it exploded him in the smoke. Raccoonus gasped at him, the smoke fades to see Hiro kneeled on the ground, held a hand on his left shoulder and grunted in pain.

"How did you do that? That's ki. You can't have possessed the powers of ki." Hiro said as Kenji walked towards him.

"If I must tell you, I'll see you around." Kenji threw a smoke bomb and vanished in the air.

Hiroshi chuckled remarkably as he fainted to the ground.

Raccoonus heard someone coming; turned out was Raph, Donnie, and Mikey jumping across the roof and saw Hiro lying on the ground.

"Cuz!" Mikey yelled as he ran over to him and checked him.

"What was that explosion coming from?" Donnie asked.

"There was a challenge from someone." Raccoonus said.

"A challenge?" Raph stands next to Raccoonus and folded his arms. "Who did this to him?" He asked.

"But the real question is…Where's Leo?" Raccoonus asked as Raph scoffed and shrugged.

"Who cares? We don't need him anyway." He said.

"What?" Raccoonus asked dumbfoundedly.

"Guys!" The three others caught their attention at Mikey who carried around Hiroshi's arm.

"Hiroshi's out cold! We gotta bring him back to the Lair!" Mikey said as Donnie help Mikey to aid Hiroshi and carried him, walking back.

Raph followed them, leaving Raccoonus pondered about Kenji's ki.

"Yo! Raccoonus, you are coming or not?" Raph called out, snapped him out of a trance.

"Sorry, my mind slipped." Raccoonus replied as he walked back to the others.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiro was lie down on the couch, still had some bruised on his face. Raccoonus sits next to him as he brought an ice pack and put it on his head. Raph and two brothers are still focused on Snakeweed's lair in the lab. Splinter walked down with Leo to see him with worried expression but sternly.

"Who attacked him?" He demanded.

"There's someone named Kenji. He challenged him to fight and then I saw him harness the Ki's energy from his sword when he took a blast at him." Raccoonus explained. Leo and Splinter gazed at each other in surprise.

"Kenji? He can do that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know how he attained his powers, but I have a feeling that he was working with the Shredder." Raccoonus said, gripping his right hand.

"Just as I expected, you two take extra caution of him. That is all." Splinter said as he walked away.

Leo walked near Hiroshi.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked as Hiroshi awaked to see Leo and Raccoonus.

"I was just had a bad day for patrol. You?" Hiroshi replied as Leo sighed in stressed.

"Hard. I made the worst thing to my team. I'll go see them if they needed me." He said as he went to Donnie's room.

"Take some rest, Hiro." Raccoonus said as he went to his room.

Hiroshi puts the ear pods on his ear and turned on the music from his T-Phone, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Ten minutes later…_

Hiroshi waked up as he hears the Space Heroes' episode from the television and saw Leo sat in front of the TV. Leo watched as the episode showed Captain Ryan and Celestial were falls in love until she betrayed him for giving him the codes and he vaporized her with his disintegrator. Hiro removed his ear pods and walked to him.

"What happened to you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Don't ask me. Boy, relationships are complicated." Leo turned down the volume with a remote. He suddenly deep down on his head as he sighed.

Splinter neared to them. "Leonardo, where are your brothers?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Leonardo answered, waving his hand in the air.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Splinter questioned.

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better than me, so I let him." Leo explained.

Splinter approached the turtle in a blue mask.

"That is not your decision to make." He tells him as Leo stands up and turning to him, fatigued.

"Why not, sensei? I've had to make every other decision, and I'm tired of it. Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under, and all they do is complain." Leo calmed down and asked himself. "Is it too much to ask for a simple thank-you?"

Splinter grasped his staff, slamming it down on the ground. "Of course, it is! Leadership is not about being appreciated. It is about responsibility." He told Leo.

"Look, Leo. I know Raph gives you a hard time for being a leader of your team. But right now, it doesn't matter that the burden is heavy. It only matters that you carry it. Raph was too disposed to his emotions and thinks very irrationally. Now go find your brothers." Hiroshi said, turned at Splinter who nodded him as he walked back to the dojo.

"Well, I'm looking forward to finding Kenji." Hiroshi said as Leo stopped him.

"But Hiro, you need to have time to recover." Leo pleaded.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll find him." Hiro said as he left the Lair.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Kenji was on the rooftops with a water tower, he sat down on the air ventilation and looked down on his odachi to see his reflection.

"Having fun with him, Kenji?" Kenji turned his head at the someone in the dark and it revealed as new kunoichi named Karai.

Karai is a highed rank kunoichi of the Foot Clan, she is Shredder's adoptive daughter and Kenji and Miyuki's adoptive sister. Her eyes were amber. She has black hair that is blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails. She wears several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids. Karai wears a jumpsuit fitted with silver armor, black material worn under her armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt with a design on it like the Shredder's.

Karai walked to him and sit next to him.

"Pretty much, Karai. I want him to live after the fight. You?" Kenji replied.

"Mine's the same as you did." Karai smirked.

"So, we understand each other when Shredder told us to find Miyuki. I heard she's still alive somewhere around the city." Kenji said as he gets up and looked a view of the city.

"So, what are you going to do now instead we had time to find her?" Karai asked.

"I wait for Hiro. He wants to rematch." Kenji said as he sheathed his sword into his back scabbard.

"Okay, but before you wait. Our father told you and I finish them both." Karai said, feeling all too well.

"Why do we have to do that?" Kenji asked as Karai scoffed.

"Whatever he said… We will follow his orders, but we are going to pretend that. See you later." Karai said as he ran off to the roof and jumped across.

Kenji shook his head, but he sensed someone was right behind him.

"So, you arrived to see me." Kenji turned around to see Hiro was standing near the water tower.

"You must be worked for a Shredder." Hiroshi said, scornfully.

"Of course, you and I were enemies." Kenji said.

"So, how about the rematch?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh yes, but before this. I just want to show you something. Follow me." Kenji said as he hopped across the rooftops and Hiroshi followed him there.

(New York – Back Alley)

Hiroshi found Kenji who leaned the walls.

"Well, what is it?" Hiroshi asked.

"You want to ask me how I attained my Ki powers, am I right?" Kenji asked, gesturing his thumb pointed himself.

"Yes, tell me how you got it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I remembered when I was a kid, Shredder injected me an unknown vial capsule. I started to feel overheat but all of sudden. I blew myself in aura with uncontrollable power that I never imagined. He told me about the existence of the Ki energy, and he wanted me how to control my power. It took me about a year or more. Until now, I harnessed to do it for myself." Kenji said.

"Yeah, it was the same vial I protected from the Shredder, but it's ended up on his hands when I was the boy." Hiroshi replied.

"I see, you must be Tang Hiroshi that Shredder telling me about. But, how about we get on a duel?" Kenji said.

"Oh yeah. Your move, Ken." Hiro said, curiously. Kenji withdraws his long sword and ready for a battle.

Before they start fighting each other, they heard the grunting noise as they went down the street and saw Snakeweed fighting with the Raph and Leo in the empty alley.

"Look like your friends got a company. We cancelled this rematch but remembered this… You have to do training, Hiro when you are ready for next time." Kenji said as he flees away into the dark alley.

"I'm looking forward to it, Ken." Hiroshi said as he regrouped the others.

Hiroshi whistled with his fingers, caught Snakeweed's attention at him.

"Hey, weed-face! Come and get me!" Hiroshi taunted as Snakeweed growled as he splinted to him. Hiroshi ran against him, followed by sliding under his legs and fired a Ki-blast behind his back.

Snakeweed grunted in pain as he quickly turned around him and swung his tentacle at him, but he jumped away and landed next to two turtles.

"Where have you been?" Raph asked.

"I take a long conversation with Kenji but save it for later. I'll distract him." Hiroshi said as he is continuing attacked on Snakeweed.

Snakeweed had managed caught him with his tentacles and wrapped him hard.

"Arrrgh! You'll squeeze me!" Hiroshi said.

"So, what, kid? You will be tangled by me! And this is your shredded last defence when you will regret this just like the Turtles did this to me!" Snakeweed chuckled evilly as Raph jumped up and sliced his tentacle that holds Hiro as he falls on the ground.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Raph asked, pulling him up from the ground and Leo joined up with him.

"I'm good." Hiroshi said.

"Now what, Leo?" Raph asked.

"We charge him." Leo answered.

"Really?" Raph asked with a blink.

"You need to trust him. Let's do this." Hiroshi said as they are all charged toward Snakeweed.

Hiroshi and others dodged his attacks, gradually moving closer to strike. Leo jumped in gained altitude and kicked Snakeweed in his heart-cage. Snakeweed was whimpering in pain; Leo takes the chance to run for the nitro-canisters.

Raph used his sai to strike at weed mutant's leg while Hiro hitting on the other one as Snakeweed tried to hit Raph with his tendril, but he dodged it. Snakeweed whipped him with his tentacles as Raph stabbed on it and he flung him up in the air.

Raph then kicked on Snakeweed which caused his purple blood spatting out from his mouth. The weed mutant losing his balance as he tripped on the concrete. Leo threw a canister at him as he ran towards him with another canister but whipped away by Snakeweed's tentacle and knocked back into the canisters.

Snakeweed advanced at Leo as he gasped, being helpless. Hiroshi and Raph get to Snakeweed, they are both jumped on his back and held him on to get him away from Leo. Snakeweed grabbed his tentacles on Raph and Hiroshi's neck and tossed them off and pinned them down on the ground. Then he smacked canister away from Leo's hand.

Snakeweed takes all canisters out, except for one and he wrapped a vine around Leo's neck as he holds a nitro tank canister behind his back. Snakeweed roared at him as Leo shoved the canister into his mouth. Hiroshi teleported out from Snakeweed's grasp and he appeared in front of him.

Hiroshi kicked it deeper in his mouth, so Snakeweed won't be able to take it off easily as his tentacles unwrapped out of Raph's neck. Leo fell on the ground and Hiroshi land next to him.

"Guys! Now!" Leo said.

"With pleasure." Hiroshi said as Raph gritted his teeth before standing up and spinning around two times. He tossed his sai at canister as it explodes into nitro gas to freeze Snakeweed in solid. Hiro lunged off on Snakeweed's frozen knee and launched in the air.

"Banzai-Jira!" Hiro blasted Snakeweed, shattering him into a ton of pieces.

Leo joined Raph and Hiro as Raph grinned at him. "Nice work."

"Thanks. Good to be back." Leo smiled back.

"And, uh..." Raph began, then mumbled.

"Sorry." Leo put his hand up around his ear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."

"I said I'm SORRY!" Raph spoke up, shouting the last part directly into Leo's and Hiroshi's ears.

"Apology accepted." Leo said, rubbing his ear in pain. He, Raph and Hiroshi walked their way back to the Lair.

Leo looked at Hiroshi and smiled at him. "Hiro. Nicely done too." He said.

"Your welcome, Leo. As a good leader is a true leader that knows to keep his cool." Hiroshi said.

Raph nodded in agreement and asked him. "You made your Japanese catchphrase?"

"Yeah, I learned it from Mikey when he said that but mine's cool." Hiroshi said as Raph scoffed.

"Hm, touché." He grinned.

(Lair – Common Area)

As Leo, Raph and Hiro arrived back to the Lair, Hiroshi saw Mikey was unconsciously lying on the bench near with Donnie. Hiro and two others rushed over to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiroshi asked.

"Mikey got knocked out cold from Snakeweed." Donnie answered.

"Is he alright?" Raph asked.

"He was just lost consciousness. We have to wake him up." Donnie said.

"Maybe this one helped." Leo said, swapped out a pizza slice which made the others shocked.

"Hey, how did you get that from?" Donnie asked.

"Long story." Leo shrugged as he leaned a pizza slice at Mikey's nose.

Mikey stiffened the smell of pizza.

"Mmm, pepperoni." Mikey sat up, reaching out for the slice.

"Works every time." Leo grinned, Raph and Donnie shocked but Hiroshi chuckled.

"Mikey!" Raph grabbed him by the shoulders and shakes him.

"Don't scare me like that buddy, I thought we lost you!" Raph pulled him into a hug.

"Dudes, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt the stuff in the sewer was made out of—" Donnie cut Mikey off before he could have finished.

"Eh, forget about it, Mikey. It was just a dream." Raph grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him away from Donnie and Mikey.

"So, what's with the girl who tried to kill you?" Raph asked Leo.

"She didn't try to kill me. She saved me." Leo answered.

"Who's she?" Hiroshi asked suspiciously.

"Karai." Leo said.

"I see, so what she is trying to do?" Hiro asked.

"She threw a knife at your head." Raph pointed out, answered for Hiroshi.

"She threw a knife near my head." Leo corrected, pointing Karai's wakizashi above his head.

"She's in the Foot clan." Raph added.

"Nobody's perfect." Leo assured, placing his hand over Raph's shoulder, then he walked off and looked.

Raph walked back to Mikey to see if he was still affected by his concussion.

"Kenji was called off my rematch, but I see him again when finished my training." Hiroshi remained them.

"But that crazy bozo was trying to kill you, Hiro." Mikey said.

"He…did not killed me." Hiroshi said as he went back to his room, leaving the others is concerned about him.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 15 – Alien Agenda  
**

(Shredder Lair – Kenji's Room)

Inside of Kenji's room was based on small art gallery but fewer paintings and walls were painted in white and greyish blue. His bed is on the right end corner of the room, the punching bag is hooked on the ceiling on the back corner of the wall and the floor was carpet. His dressing drawer was stood next to his bed and his grey desk positioned between the left corner of his room.

Kenji was sitting on his bed and started to have his thoughts.

_"This is how you will accept your defeat, Hiro. But I let you have a rematch someday or soon." _

Kenji heard the door opened as he turned his head to see a Foot Soldier came in.

"What is it?" Kenji asked.

"Master Shredder summoned me to collect you." Foot Soldier said.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Kenji said.

Foot Soldier nodded in his head and closed the door.

Kenji opened the last dressing drawer; he lifted his clothes up to see an empty injector vial that he had acquired his Ki energies.

(Shredder Lair – Throne Room)

Kenji opened the door, walking past Stockman who was working on robotic two-toed legs with a brace around his waist for fish mutant Xever and had an orange oxygen tank supplier on his back. Shredder gazed at him.

"Kenji…I had been waiting for you." Shredder rises from his chair.

"I think you had something for me, father." Kenji said.

"I told Karai to finish Leonardo, but you let that boy lived." Shredder mentioned about Hiroshi.

"I just have a match with him and I don't care what he was capable of." Kenji then sighed. "Look, I know I wanted him dead, but I let him go so he need a lot of training to catch up and he wants a rematch." Kenji said as Shredder stared down at him with an impassive expression.

"Hmm... That was not good at all, son but very well. Next time, you see him. You could have a chance to finish him." He said, agreeably.

"Aw, the mermaid's growing legs!" Dogpound joked, watching from Shredder's throne. Shredder ignored him, and Kenji sighed in unusual sarcastic.

"Please! Settle down. Xever, get ready to walk." Stockman said as he smiled confidently and holding his remote controller.

Xever has given his surprise look and the technology started on. He walked forward, only for a few steps until the robotic legs went all difunctional.

"WAAAGH! No no no no no no!" The fish mutant shouted out in shock and slight fear as his legs went bonkers, slamming him against the wall with a loud crack that had Baxter wincing in empathy.

Dogpound was smirking from ear to ear, the urge to laugh out loud growing stronger as he watched Xever scamper about.

The legs swivelled back around again, sending Xever unwillingly sprinting towards the stairs beneath Shredder's throne. Bradford began to laugh almost hysterically, clutching a paw to his stomach, a few tears slipping out. The robotic legs kicked the air helplessly, and Xever glared at the bumbling scientist.

"Fix this, or I will bite your head off!" He threatened with a grunt as a foot kicked him the face. Baxter rummaged around with the controls, managing to switch the robotic legs off. The metallic adjuncts whirred and stopped, Xever was sighing in relief as Bradford chuckled.

"Baxter Stockman!" The scientist nearly jumped out of his skin with a yelp at the sound of Shredder's deep and menacing voice as he spun around.

"Mr. Shredder!" He cried as he gazed up at the imposing armored figure, glowering down at him coldly, eyes burning holes. "Uh...h-how long have you been standing there?" He quivered with a slight wince.

The armored clad ninja master narrowed his discolored eyes darkly, unamused. "Long enough to witness your failure." He reprimanded with a low growl. "My patience is wearing thin."

Shredder gave a threatening gaze; the scientist shakily nodded his head.

"Y-yes, sir." He stuttered. "It's just, the controlling mechanism is proving trickier."

"Enough!"

Baxter almost dropped the controls from his shock at the tone of Shredder's yelled.

"If he is not walking soon...you won't be either. I will give you one more chance, and then I'll—"

"Father." Shredder's peril was rudely cut off by Karai, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

She entered the throne room and strode purposefully towards her flesh in the blood of a father. She slipped off her face as Shredder turned his back on Baxter as he regarded with an expected gleam.

"We spotted the turtles and their friend fighting some guys in suits." She started to explain. "But they were actually...slimy brain squids in robot bodies!"

Kenji narrowed his eyes at her as he walked to her.

"Aliens?" He scoffed in question.

"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter and Hiroshi. Everything else is a distraction!" He told her, unconcerned about anything else.

"Distraction? Father, don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures?" Karai asked.

"It seemed hard to believe, father." Kenji spoked to Shredder.

"Splinter's disciples are turtles, mutants! Not to mention Hiroshi and raccoon ninja who been with them for a few weeks!" Karai yelled disobediently, glaring and folded her arms over her chest mulishly.

"Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? I mean, there's more to life than your vendetta." Her father narrowed his eyes into angry splits.

"There is nothing more!" He disagreed, and for a moment, Karai flinched, stiffening.

Shredder walked around Karai, who visibly calmed on her shoulders, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me?" He probed darkly, meeting her to her eyes. "To us?"

Karai bit her lip, eyes averting from Shredder's piercing gaze, looking down at the floor and how she was forgetting everything. Kenji glancing at her as Shredder released her shoulder, he took a step back as Karai forced her sorrowful gaze back up at him.

"Every day that Splinter lives are a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean." He said as Karai looked back down.

"Stay focused on your mission, Karai." He demanded softly as he landed his hand back on her shoulder for a second.

The kunoichi remained silent for a moment, contemplating her father's words. A second later, a determined frown appeared on her face as she nodded her head once with a grave expression.

"Yes, father." She puts on her mouthpiece mask. Shredder turned his head at Kenji.

"Kenji, stayed with her mission and make sure you and hers will not make another mistake. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes, father. It won't be a problem." Kenji said as he and Karai turned and leave the throne room.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi was punching and kicking at the training dummy. _"When my first defeat from Kenji, I decide to start my own training for the next three days and surpassing his limits."_

Hiroshi sighed in exhaustion as he laid down on the couch.

"Pretty rough training, huh?" Raccoonus asked as he appeared behind him.

"Yeah, I have another score to settle this." Hiroshi said.

"Tried not to push your limits. Kenji is outmatched for you and he is one of Shredder's accomplices in the Foot Clan. Remember?" Raccoonus said.

"I know, he was trying to kill me. But he looks like a regular guy to me, plus you even can't intervene when I am fighting him, right?" Hiroshi asked and then chuckled.

Raccoonus sighed. "You just don't get it? But don't be too confident when you're ready." He walked away into his room, leaving Hiroshi confused and Master Splinter walked to him as Hiroshi faced at him.

"Uncle Splinter, Raccoonus told me that I was too confident, so why?" He asked.

"Because this overconfidence makes you vulnerable." Splinter answered.

"Aw, come on. I was having my training. So, what's the point?" Hiro asked.

Splinter narrowed his eyes and dashed to him with his index fingers jabbed right on his oblique muscle as Hiro cringed in pain and dropped his knees on the floor.

"What did you do that for? That was one total sucker punch!" He exclaimed.

"Overconfidence was your weakness. If you keep up with this, you let your guard down while fought in the battle. No matter how stronger and physically you are, and your concentration went off from your mind." Splinter answered and then chuckled, walking away.

Hiroshi stands up while holding his grip on his oblique and then heard Raph snickering. Hiro turned back to Raph who watching him the whole time when Splinter ditched him.

"Raph? How long are you standing there?" Hiroshi asked.

"Splinter got that one, right? You are too unsure at all." Raph said as he is getting smacked in the head by Leo. "Ow!" He exclaimed in pain and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't tense him. Sensei just advise him for not having too relaxed." Leo warned as Raph scoffed and walked away into his room.

"Hiro, just don't get carried away, okay?" Leo asked as Hiroshi nodded and Leo went to the kitchen. Hiro turned at April who putting a cotton swab in her mouth.

"What you are doing, April?" Hiroshi asked, watching her.

"Sending in a sample for a class project." April said, taking the swab out of her mouth and put it in a tube.

"You're mailing in your spit for a class project? Man, school sounds awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Hiro, when are you educated before?" April asked.

"I was just home-schooled, doing my training." Hiroshi said, shrugging.

"Well, I'd be awesome at it. Check this spit out." Mikey replied, ready to spit.

Donnie ran over to him and covered his mouth. "Don't." He warned, sternly.

Mikey mumbling against Donnie's hand as Hiroshi heard it and making him uncomfortable.

"You know I can hear you mumbling, Mikey." He said.

"It's not about spit. It's about DNA." Donnie answered.

Mikey mutters again.

"DNA." Donnie tells him, uncovering his mouth.

Mikey staring at him.

"A genetic code." He said.

"The building blocks of life?" Hiroshi asked him in scepticism, helping Mikey to understand as he blinked slowly.

"Okay, DNA is a microscopic blueprint that tells every living thing what to grow into and why am I still talking to you?" Donnie replied as Hiroshi sighed in frustrated.

"And it doesn't ring a bell to you?" He asked, folded his arms.

"I don't know. You'd think you'd have learned by now." Mikey answered.

"Hmph. You wanna spell it out from my mouth?" Hiro asked.

"Everyone in our class is sending a DNA sample to this research group, the Worldwide Genome Project. Then they send us back a report telling us all about our ancestors. Neat, huh?" April explained.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Wow. It's amazing what they can do these days." Mikey replied. They all just stared at him with the blank faces for a moment as Hiro blinked.

Mikey then burst into laughter. "Just kiddin'!" He said, shoving Donnie in the arm playfully.

Leo came up to Hiro with concerned look. "Hey, Hiro. Listen, this is not the right time to talk about it, but I have to speak Karai." He said.

"Karai? Forget about her, I'll go out to find Kenji." Hiroshi said, walking out but Leo stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. We know we met two high-ranked ninjas of Foot Clan but I'm sure of it." Leo said.

Hiroshi sighed, feeling he has no choice but to go.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Leo smiled at him as he and Hiro left from the Lair.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Leo is leaning against a wall and Hiro was pacing around on the rooftops, waiting for Karai and Kenji.

"Do you think they're coming here in any minute?" Leo asked.

"I hoped they had caught up to do their things." Hiroshi said before they heard the land thud sound.

Leo pulled out his swords as he and Hiro turned around to see Karai and Kenji.

"How did we know you'd show up?" Leo asked, shakily.

"Cause you're not good at hiding from us?" Karai asked as she and Kenji stand up on their feet.

"Like last night." Leo smirked slightly. "Oh, were you there? I didn't notice." Karai said in an innocent tone and turned at Hiroshi.

"You must be Hiroshi. Kenji told me a lot about you."

"Likewise, you should know me." Hiroshi said sarcastically.

"Hiro, is this the guy named Kenji?" Leo asked as Hiroshi nodded to him, responding.

"Leonardo, I don't believe we met." Kenji said.

"I did see a bunch of robots, though. What's their deal?" Karai asked.

"Their deal is they're incredibly dangerous. Stay away from them." Leo told them to be warned.

"I like them already." Karai smiled, then turned serious. "Something else is going on. What is it?"

Then Kenji scoffed in disbelief. "How should I have cared about the aliens?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Raphael says we can't trust you." Leo answered. Karai narrowed her eyebrow.

"They make a good point." She said with a smirk.

Karai and Kenji jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them. Leo withdrew one of his katanas.

"Eventually, we are going to destroy you." Karai finished as she and Kenji drew out their weapons and the four went into combat.

Leo and Karai blocked each other in their swords while Kenji slashed at Hiro who dodged from him.

"Been grown tired of waiting for me?" Kenji asked. "No, I was just warming up for my training." Hiroshu said.

"Good." Kenji smirked as he slashed at him horizontally again but Hiroahi uppercut right across his chin and Kenji fell on the ground.

Kenji rubbed his chin with his arms, getting up and smirked. "Not bad…at all."

Hiroshi rushed to him with punched, Kenji evaded him by moving out of a way, but Hiroshi elbowed on his gut. Kenji groaned in slightly pain, he staggered back away.

"Let me show you how it's done before." He said as he gripped his odachi firmly and it glowed in green.

"Oh, not this again." Hiro murmured.

"Vigil Sever!" Kenji yelled as he shot an energy beam at him.

Hiroshi narrowly dodged from energy beam and it goes into the billboard, exploded and got burned as Hiroshi turned back at it.

"Whoa. That could have destroyed anything." Hiroshi said.

Kenji distracted him by kicked him into the water tower's steel post and then he jumped back up on top of a roof when Hiro dodged from Kenji's odachi slashed.

Kenji jumped on it, confronted him.

"So, what if the Shredder was aware of the Kraang when he finds out?" Hiroshi asked.

"There is nothing important of his honor for the clan and unlike you…had a lack of overconfidence." Kenji said as he swiftly at Hiro and he continuously slashed to him.

Hiroshi evaded from blade attacks until he kicked odachi off from Kenji's hand and punched him in the face. Kenji growled as he charged at him and wrestling him. Hiro grunted in might as he was trying to test his strength against his, Kenji quickly gain advantage as he tossed him over.

Hiroshi was getting up on his feet, but Kenji put his foot on his chest, preventing him.

"That is how you lose in battle and I won." Kenji sneered.

"I know that…and you should be overthinking this." Hiroshi then held his hand out and blasted Kenji off from him on the water tower and Kenji thudded on the ground.

Hiroshi sighed in relief as he looked down at Kenji and Leo landed next to him out of nowhere. "Do you get him?" He asked.

"Yes. I just did." Hiroshi smiled as Kenji grunted and he stands up.

"You may have owed me for a rematch when you win. But I'm looking for another time to beat you again." Kenji said as he threw a smoke bomb and exploded into smoke as they both covered themselves.

The smoke dissipated as Hiroshi and Leo looked down at him and he was gone.

"You did learn about your overconfidence." Leo said.

"More or less, I won't let my guard down if I concentrated. Come on, Leo. Let's go back to the Lair." Hiroshi said as he and Leo jumped down on the ground and splinting across the rooftops.

(Lair – Common Area)

Leo and Hiro have returned in the Lair with confident smiles as Raph and Raccoonus walked to them. "So? Are you gonna tell the guys about them?" Raph asked Leo. "No need. We had a little chat, And, uh, they gonna leave us alone." He explained. "And you believe her?" Hiro asked. "Oh, right. Because villains always back off, when you ask them to. Maybe I'll text the Kraang and ask them to stop mutating stuff." Raph stated in sarcasm. Leo gave Raph and Hiro a look and entered the kitchen. Raph and Raccoonus looked at each other. "What's up with them?" Raph asked. "Don't know, probably they will fall for their tricks." Raccoonus shrugged and Raph sighed as they entered the kitchen.

(Lair – Kitchen)

Donnie and Mikey were already inside. Donnie was on his laptop, while Mikey was searching through the fridge.

"Okay, guys, what do you want: Omelette pizza or pizza omelette?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"What's the difference?" Raph asked.

Mikey smiled and showed a bowl of eggs. "Okay, you caught my bluff." He said.

"Make an omelette for me." Raccoonus said.

Suddenly, everyone's phones started ringing at the same time. Hiroshi and others are checked on their T-Phones. "Hey, did you guys just get a mass text from April?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." "Mm-hmm." "I have it." They all answered.

"Well, does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Donnie asked.

"Sure does." "Hm-mm." "Yep." "Right." They answered again.

"Is that considered an emergency?" Donnie asked.

"I guess." Leo answered. Then he shouted in alarmed. "Let's go!"

They all ran out of the kitchen and left the Lair.

(Afternoon: Roosevelt High School)

Hiroshi and others burst through the doors and only find in the place were quiet.

"It's looked so quiet." Raccoonus murmured.

Mikey gasped and smiled in awe, "Suh-weet. So, this is what school is like."

Suddenly, the metal detectors went blaring off making Raccoonus covered his ears. Raph stabbed his sai into the detector next to Raccoonus. The detector alarm goes offline.

Raccoonus sighed in annoyance as he uncovered his ears. "Ugh! Metal detectors. I wished the school board never got these installed."

Donnie looked at him with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Because my ears are sensitive and it's making me deaf." Raccoonus explained.

The boys entered the main hall and saw a woman, in her late 40s, wearing a beige office uniform, standing on top of the stairs and right in front of the trophy case. Her back was turned, so they couldn't see her face.

Hiroshi got something about the woman and felt familiar.

Raph looked at Leo and sighed. "Okay, I feel stupid."

"Ugh, April's gotta learn the T-Phones are for emergencies only." Hiroshi moaned.

The woman caught her attention when Hiro mentioned April's name as she tensed up, turned her head toward them, eyes glowing robotic red, and stuttered in monotone, glitchy voice.

"A-A-April O'Neil?"

"Ah, sewer bunnies." Raph muttered.

Miss Campbell turned her elbows into missile launchers, firing them at the seven.

"Take cover!" Raccoonus yelled as they all scramble out of the way, screaming as the blast knocks them back to the staircase.

"That woman got some firepower." Hiroshi grunted, next with Leo.

Mikey lifted his head at Leo. "Leo, I think this does count as a—"

"An emergency, I know!" Leo retorted.

They heard the screeching and looked. Miss Campbell jumped into the air, towards them. Hiro blasted ki energy at her, but she missed.

"Well, I shouldn't be overconfidence." Hiroshi muttered as they rolled out of the way and the woman landed on the railing, crushing it instead.

Raph and Raccoonus tried to attack her from behind, but the woman caught them with their sai and metal tekko through her hands. Miss Campbell threw them over on top of the trophy case and began throwing metallic paper at them.

Raph and Raccoonus were able to be dodged and made their way the top of the chandelier. Raccoonus sliced the rope and the woman jumped out of the way before the chandelier and both of them could land on her. The woman landed on her hands and feet, like a spider, stood up in front of Leo and Hiroshi. The others landed behind them.

"Alright, guys. Let's put old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard." Leo declared.

Mikey groaned, shaking his head as the others hung their heads.

"How about no?" Hiroshi shrugged.

"Dude, it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes." Raph told him.

"Hiro, disarmed her weapons until I say so." Leo turned at Hiro, who nodded.

Miss Campbell fired her missiles at them. Donnie, Hiroshi, and Leo dashed ahead at her, while Raph threw two shuriken stars at the missiles.

"Now!" Leo yelled as Hiroshi threw ki blasts at the elbow-holes and disarmed.

Leo and Donnie ran towards her, cutting off her arms and face, revealing exposed Kraang control mechanisms and wires.

Leo turned to Mikey. "Mikey! The water fountain!"

Mikey looked at the water fountain and smiled. "I know! The school has everything!"

"Not commented that! Spray her!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Oh!" Mikey uttered, then used his thumb to spray the fountain water into the woman's exposed robotic systems, electrocuting her and shutting her down.

The Turtles withdrew their weapons and

Donnie looked around. "April! Where are you?" He called.

April gets out of the locker behind Donnie, walked over and kicked the droid's head.

"And stay down!" She put a hand over Donnie's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you, guys."

Donnie smiled and held his arms out, expecting a hug from April. But, it didn't happen, so he smiled and petted April's head. "You are so welcome."

Leo, Donnie, April, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus looked over the droid.

"So, what the heck is that thing?" April asked.

"It looks like a Kraangdroid... Minus the Kraang." Leo answered, unsure.

"Not exactly one of them, she's advanced than the other Kraangdroids." Raccoonus pointed out.

"She said she was from the Worldwide Genome Project." April informed.

"Whoa. How did the Kraang know you sent your DNA spit to the Worldwide Thingamajig Project?" Mikey asked, wearing the droid's face and scared Raph.

He growled at Mikey and smack is heard, the mask flying past the others.

"The Kraang must've hacked into their system. Who knows what kind of info they could be stealing?" Donnie summarized.

Hiroshi folded his arms in believed.

"Or the place could be involved with the Kraang." April gave Hiroshi a look.

"I guess we have to find out." He said.

"April, you'd better head to The Lair, where it's safe. We'll go check out the Worldwide Genome Project." Leo told her.

"But, first, we gotta take down the Eastside High Panthers." Mikey spoke up. He pointed to the poster of the upcoming sports game.

"According to that poster, they've got it coming." Hiroshi sighed as he palms faced.

(Night: New York City)

After escorting April back to the Lair, the team made their way to the Worldwide Genome Project. While crossing rooftop to rooftop, Raccoonus got that nagging feeling in his mind that they were being followed as Hiroshi turned at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"I think we've been followed." Raccoonus said.

The Turtles, Hiro, and Raccoonus arrived at the rooftop of the building and came to a locked door.

"So how do we get in?" Raph asked.

"Leave it to me. I've got an app for that." Donnie answered, with his digital lockpick.

"Oh, boy." Donnie's getting too reliant on technology.

"Does it take him forever to open this thing?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not quite sure." Leo said. Donnie inserted his lockpick and began typing down codes from his T-Phone.

"I've got an app for that, too." Raph informed Donnie.

He kicked the door open. Donnie sighed and followed the rest of them into the building. Karai and Kenji landed not too far away.

"They're getting in there." Kenji said.

"Let's go." Karai said.

(Worldwide Genome Project – Kraang Research Base)

Hiroshi and others running through the halls that the walls had WGP label on.

"You know, for a human lab, this place is awfully Kraang-y." Mikey spoke up.

"Guys, I think the Kraang are the Worldwide Genome Project." Leo summarized.

Hiroshi and others found the door to the main control system.

Raccoonus heard some noise from the two Kraangdroids. "There are two droids in there." He said.

They silently entered the room, with the door opening to distract the droids.

Mikey appeared behind the droids and whispered. "Booyakasha."

The Kraangdroids caught their attention on Mikey, Donnie took the droids by surprise and dismantled them. Raph and Hiroshi put the Kraangdroids into an empty cell, before the Kraangs were able to jump out and call reinforcements. The Kraang jumped and the closed door and growled at them.

"Now, you two plays nice in there." Raph teased the aliens with a smile.

Leo, Donnie and Hiroshi took a look at the control room. The walls were containers with DNA samples of every living things of this planet. Labelled separately from species name. The central pillar in a large tank of Mutagen.

"What are those?" Leo asked.

"Well, it looks like they're collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on earth." Donnie answered, as he looked around.

"What?" Leo asked out of shock and disbelief.

"Building blocks, dude. I'll drop the science on you later." Mikey answered. "Smart move, Mikey." Hiroshi said.

"I wonder what they're doing with all this DNA." Donnie wondered.

"Maybe they are somehow creating the mutant army." Raccoonus theorized.

"Perhaps your right." Donnie admitted.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Let's shut this place down." Leo told them.

Mikey looked around and noticed something wrong. "Hey, where's Raph?"

"Gotcha!" Raph's voice caught our attention.

They looked up and saw Raph on top of the Mutagen tank, holding someone in a tight armlock. The person glanced at us and was Karai.

"Karai!" Leo shouted in shock.

"Ka-who?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"Bet you think you're pretty slick." Raph smiled in smug at Karai.

Karai was able to break out of Raph's armlock, reverse it and pinned him down in a swift motion. "I have my moments."

Raph got back on to his feet and locked himself into combat with Karai. They were holding off each other very well. But, Karai was faster.

"Raph, Karai! Stop it!" Leo shouted as he lunged forward them.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Donnie asked out of anger and confusion, then he looked at Raccoonus. "How do you guys know her?"

"I never seen her before." Raccoonus shrugged.

Mikey nodded and asked him in the same tone. "Yeah, and how do we know her?" Then asked Donnie in a genuine confused tone. "Wait. Do we know her?"

"Hiro, help me out over here." Leo called out to him.

Hiroshi looked up at someone above the tank and he jumped down, revealing himself as Kenji.

Hiroshi acted his posture. "I was kinda busy right now, Leo!" Hiroshi called out.

"I told you… I'll beat you another time." Kenji said.

"You and Karai must be following us into the base." Hiroshi growled.

"And you must be crazy Kenji that Hiro talking about." Donnie said and then turned into dumbfounded. "How should I know him in the first place?!"

Hiroshi charged at Kenji, kept blocked with punching and kicking while he is grunting.

"Not bad, Hiroshi… For the low ranked!" He brings out his doubled-fist and strike across Hiroshi's face into a wall.

Hiroshi backflipped and counterattacked him with a punch. Kenji held his face with his hand and groaned in annoyance.

"That does it!" Kenji shouted.

He conjured his ki on his hands and fired an energy ball at him. Hiro deflected it with his hands and send it over to the nearby wall. Kenji growled as he continuously fired the blasts, but Hiro dodging from him, running with his agility and charged at him, he vanished into a thin air.

Kenji was surprised to see that and looking around.

"Where did he go?" Kenji asked.

Hiro appeared on top of him and spinning himself around to kick him in the shoulder. Kenji skidded across the floor and stopped. Kenji brought out his odachi, trying to slash at him, but Hiro evaded it and rapidly punched on his gut.

Kenji stepped back, grunting in pain. "How did you managed to beat me again?" He asked.

"It's simple: you put lot of wound up yourself too tight and causing your skills went tired off." Hiroshi said.

"Hah. You can't toy with me, Hiroshi. I'm the high ranked of the Foot Clan." Kenji said.

"Look, Ken. You only have to relax before you challenged me again." Hiroshi said as the alarm goes off and he looked around.

"What now?" Hiroshi turned his head at Leo, Raph and Karai and ran up to them.

"One of those." He said, accidentally puts his hand on a button.

"What did you do?" Hiroshi asked.

"I pressed a button and the alarm already went off." Leo deadpanned.

"Nice going, Leo. You're protecting her? What is wrong with you? She is bad news." Raph shouted at Leo.

"No, she's not!" Leo argued back.

"Yeah, I am." Karai admitted as Leo staring at her in shock.

Kenji walked to next to her.

"So am I, turtle." Kenji agreed.

In that moment, the Kraangdroids arrived, surrounded the entire area and aimed their laser guns at them.

"The ones who are not authorized, by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place, will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place." Kraangdroid told them.

The Turtle unsheathed their weapons, while Karai smiled under her mask and Kenji withdraw his sword. "This day just keeps getting better."

"Tell me about it." Kenji said.

Karai and Kenji was helping them take down the Kraangdroids and Leo looked happy to see this when he blocked a gun with his sword.

"Look. See? She's on our side." Leo said with a smile, blocking a Kraangdroid's weapon.

Hiroshi gave Leo a look, while Raph punching a droid.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" "I don't think Karai was not on your side neither with Kenji."

"I like your brother, Leo." Karai told Leo.

She and Kenji jumped over six Kraangdroids, cutting them in half along the way.

"He's almost as entertaining as you." She finished.

"Oh, when this is over, I'll show you how entertaining I can be." Raph told Karai.

"And it doesn't make you worthy." Kenji said.

"I heard that, Kenji." Raccoonus said, slicing Kraangdroid's legs and kicked it away. Hiro blasted the robots one at a time.

"A ki energy, huh? How interesting." Karai replied in interest.

"Well yeah, it is. But it won't aid you." Hiroshi said.

As they all took out the remaining of the Kraangdroids, more droids keep coming and they brought an energy cannon.

"Great, they got firepower cannon." Raccoonus said.

"Kraang is now arriving to provide the help, that has been requested by Kraang." The Kraangdroid on the energy cannon informed.

"We're trapped!" Leo grimaced.

"No. You're trapped." Karai spoke up

They all turned and saw that she and Kenji was at the control console, with her finger over a button.

"What happens if I do this?" She wondered.

"No!" Raph shouted.

"Get away from the control!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Highly undesirable outcome." A Kraangdroid said.

"Well, now we gotta." Karai said as she pressed the button and the DNA samples in the containers began adjoining.

Mikey screamed like a girl when the feline DNA was combing with the other DNA samples. Once the DNA was conjoined, it entered into the mutagen tank. The machine purred, and a bright light flashed. Smoke filled the room and a mysterious tentacle began attacking the Kraangdroids, Karai and Kenji. Luckily, Karai and Kenji jumped out of the way.

Something crawled out of the Mutagen tank was a very strange creature. It had an octopus body with pale pink skin, and its gooey, olive eyes resembled jellyfish. It had pointed cat ears and what seemed to be blue armor on its head was a shell. The creature meowed like a cat.

"Aww. He's so cute." Mikey cooed with a cute smile.

Suddenly, the mixed up-mutant stretched its neck into a mouth, roaring at them and it swung its tentacles at them. Hiro and others jumped out of the way. The smoke cleared and the Kraangdroids attacked the creature with their weapons. The creature retaliated and attacked the droids.

"Whoa! That is wicked." Karai gasped with a smile.

"But hideously." Kenji said in disgusted.

"How the heck am I gonna name this?" Mikey asked.

Karai picked up an empty Kraangdroid over her back.

"Good question. Well, see ya." She made her to the exit on the second floor as Kenji followed her, leaving us to deal with the Kraangdroids and the creature.

"You're not gonna help us beat this thing? It's your fault!" Leo asked Karai, then pointed out.

Karai picked up the droid again. "I'll let the heroes handle it."

"Enjoyed the fight while you still can." Kenji said.

"I trusted you!" Leo told her.

"I know! That's messed up, right?" She casually stated.

Karai and Kenji leaving them in the building to fight the Kraang and the mutant. The creature turned its attention to Leo and Hiroshi. The Kraangdroids tried to shoot it down, but they were taken out and the creature chased after Leo, shooting electrical bolts from its eyes.

"So, guys, we all fans of Karai yet?" Raph asked his brothers.

"I don't know who she is, but I know I hate her!" Donnie shouted.

"We talked this later, Donatello!" Raccoonus shouted.

The creature charged toward them. The Kraangdroids tried to shoot it down, but the lasers didn't even harm it.

"Hey look, Leo. The Kraang are on our side now." Raph teased with a smile.

"Save it." Leo growled.

The creature charged through the Kraangdroids and grabbed Raph by the feet, to trip him over. It picked him up and started constricting. Raph forced himself free and landed in front of the creature,

"Nice try, octo-punk!" Then he got smacked away.

"No, no! Call him 'Octo-Eyeball-Jelly-Bug'!" Mikey called with a smile, then he sighed. "Let's just call him Justin."

Justin was able to take them all down with ease. He threw Mikey into a container, threw Raph into the ground and shocked Donnie down. Then Justin grabbed Raccoonus on his neck with his tentacle and constricted him.

"Raccoonus!" Hiroshi shouted as he ran toward to save him, but Justin smacked him away with his tentacle.

Hiro getting up and looked at Leo. "Raph's right. It is my fault." He said.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." Hiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I let my feelings get in the way." Leo murmured.

"And now you realized this." Hiroshi said, gesturing the situation.

Justin roared at them as Leo roared him back. Leo and Hiro charging to Justin, avoiding from being zapped. Hiroshi blasted at his tentacle, dropped Raccoonus into the ground, freed from constricted and he gasped for air. Hiroshi and Leo jumped attack at him when they kicked his shell, bouncing back and forth.

Justin tried to get them with his tentacles, but they use the leverage to dive themselves into the air. Hirodhi just dived through down to him while Leo ziplining on his tentacle using his swords, kicking Justin again and Hiro punched him in the head. He shakes his head, both of them standing near the control panel.

"Hey, Justin! This ends now!" Leo points a sword at him.

He fires his electric lasers, Leo absorbing them with his katanas.

Leo brought his both rage and courage together, screaming as the he pierced the control panel, causing an explosion and Leo and Hiroshi was blowed off but standing on the feet. They both looking up at Justin who engulfed in green flame and slithered away.

"Ha! Take that, Justin!" Mikey exclaims, the other turtles and Raccoonus having gotten up.

The building starts to collapse.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Leo shouted as the fire appears as they escaped.

(New York City)

Hiro and others were standing on a fire escape as they are staring at the building and it's still on fire and heard the police sirens, coming to see what's going on. "Soooo..." Mikey began. "We're thinking somebody should start talking," Donnie finished for Mikey. Leo glances at them, sighing. "I think it's better when we get back to the Lair." Raccoonus softened.

(Lair – Common Area)

Leo was standing behind the others sitting except for Master Splinter who wants to know how he trusted Karai.

"I should've told you about Karai sooner, but I-I really thought there was a chance she would be good. And I guess I sort of...liked her. Go ahead, laugh." He glanced at them.

"Dude, I can't believe you trusted her." Mikey stated.

"I can't believe you didn't trust us, enough to tell us." Donnie gestured to himself.

"And I didn't trust Kenji, I just won the fight." Hiroshi told them.

"I was wrong. I'm really sorry." Leo said.

"I tried to warn him." April sighed.

"You too, huh?" Raph asked, didn't feel surprised to hear that.

Splinter walked towards Leo. "Leonardo, you are not the first young man, or turtle, to make a fool of yourself over a girl."

"What about Donnie?" Mikey asked, hitting in the arm by Donnie and he doesn't want to talk about April.

"However, when that girl is a kunoichi, and the employ of your enemy, that is an error you cannot afford." Splinter finished.

"Hai, Sensei." Leo said.

"Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon, and it seems Karai is a master." Uncle Splinter told Leo.

"I know. We can't trust her. I see that now." Leo answered with a small sulk.

Splinter placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Good. You must learn from your mistake."

"Thank you for understanding." Leo smiled, as sensei turned his back.

"I'm glad you're not mad." Splinter turned at him again.

"Who says I'm not mad?" Splinter demanded with anger as he jabbed Leo's toe.

Leo yelped and hopped in pain. Of course, he lost his balance and fell on his back. Hiro chuckled as he shook his head and Splinter walked to him.

"Hiroshi. Talk to me dojo about Kenji." Splinter said as he walked back to the dojo.

"Hai, Sensei." Hiro said as he followed him.

(Lair – Dojo)

"Hiro, tell me more about Kenji." Splinter said.

"Well… Last week ago, I met him when Raccoonus and I doing patrol duty. Kenji challenged me and I'm losing him. I don't feel like I was trusting him when I was thinking he was working in the Foot clan and had a partner like Karai. But I managed to win against him. I also learned he had somehow gained the power of Ki, it was the small vial capsule that my father created which means Shredder injected him when he stole from me." Hiroshi said as Splinter looked in full awareness, standing up and turned back.

"So, it's true." He sighed, and he turned around to him.

"Hiroshi…I think it's time to tell me about your father's origin." Splinter said as Hiroshi gasped in disbelief.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai and Kenji returned in the lair. Dogpound was laughing as Stockman is still troubling on the control for Xever's robotic legs.

"Go...chase...ah! A mailman!" Dogpound howled in laughter.

Stockman tries to work the controls, nearly jumping as the Kraangdroid lands in front of him, everyone growing quiet.

"The robots. We've seen them up close." Stockman looked at it with interest.

"They call themselves the Kraang."

"And Hiroshi, he has unique power like mine." Kenji reported.

"I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction!" Karai, Kenji, and Stockman look up at Shredder. "I will hear no more of this! And why wasn't I told about this?" He glared at Dogpound, who cringed in fear.

"We think this is how they control the bodies. Maybe you have some use for it." Karai shrugged, tossing a metal control panel at Baxter. He frowned at it, turning to the bot. He pushes a button, the droid's head and eyes looking up. Stockman jumps back, pushing the second button to drop the head. An arm raises itself at the third button, dropping.

"This is exactly the sort of neural transmission interface I've been trying to develop!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Hmm." Shredder narrows his eyes, thinking. "Very well..." He places his hands on Karai's shoulders from behind. "I want you both to find out all you can about this...Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in our war against the Turtles and Hiroshi. Well done, Karai and Kenji."

Then he smiled under his mask as Karai smiled in darkly.

Kenji scoffed as he left the throne room and walking through the halls. Kenji was thinking about Hiroshi. _"One day, Hiroshi. I am going to surpass my limits and I'll barely remember this!" _He gripped his hands, ready for the next time.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 16 – Pulverizer  
**

(Lair – Hiroshi's room)

Hiro was lying down on the bed, thinking about something important of connection between his father Honda and the Kraang.

His thoughts interrupted by Raccoonus' voice. "Hey, Hiro!"

Hiroshi gets up and opened the door to see Raccoonus standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked.

"You gotta go see what Donnie had done something! Come on!" Raccoonus shouted in excitedly as he ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Hiroshi shouted as he ran after him.

(Subway Tunnel)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus soon found Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Guys, what's going on?" Hiroshi asked.

"You will wait and see." Leo said.

Suddenly, they all hear a noise, Mikey standing up as the light show at the end of the tunnel. Hiroshi and others looked at the corner and saw Leatherhead's old subway car train. Yet, it was improved to look like a military army subway train, with monster truck tires on the side and turned into the all-terrain vehicle.

"Ooooooo…Cool." Hiroshi commented.

"Worth it." Raph muttered.

They all entered the Shell-Raiser and the inside had gadget sets. Hiroshi saw six seats for each different designated station; one in front was the driver's seat next on the left side with the second seat for himself. Four more in the back. Donnie sat down at one of the four stations in the back as he pressed a button and the Shell-Raiser was switched on.

"Now, I've assigned everyone to a station, based on your individual skill sets." He explained to them.

Then he added. "I can't drive, because my station's in the back. So—" The other boys cut him off calling.

"Driver!" Then they started fighting on who should be the driver.

Raccoonus quickly snatched Donnie's bo staff and blocked their way. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh." He stuttered as Donnie smiled at him.

"Thanks, Raccoonus." He walked over to them. "Leo drives."

The Turtles stopped fighting. Leo smiled, while Mikey and Raph looked at Donnie.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Leo would least likely to hit something just for fun." Hiroshi said.

"True." Raph and Mikey admitted.

"Thank you, Hiro." Leo said with a satisfied smile.

"So, what're our stations, Donnie?" Hiroshi asked.

"Over there." Donnie gestured to the back. "Raph, you're on weapons station. Mikey, you've got navigation, and no fooling around or else." He added, pointing a threatening finger at the orange-bandanna masked turtle.

The two brothers went past Hiroshi and sat down at their assigned stations, sitting in their seats and getting the feel of the zone. Raph's spot had what looked like the trigger to some weapon, and Mikey sat in front of a screen that had a huge map on it.

"Hiro, you support Leo if in any happened while he's driving. Raccoonus, you can help Raph by reloading manhole covers and trash balls if needed. You'll also take control of cannon. Think you can handle it on your own?" Donnie replied.

"Sure thing." Raccoonus said.

"Excellent." Donnie grinned as he took his ops station and sitting down. Hiro sat down on the seat and fasten his seatbelt on the left corner from the driver which is Leo who wants to know how to drive it.

"So, how do we get this baby going?" Hiroshi turned his head around to look at Donnie and he saw that he was communicating with Leo through one of the several screens that were established up in front of him.

"Okay, just ease the throttle forward, ever so slight—"

But before he could even finish the car lunged forward and started moving quickly, causing all of the others to jolt back and shout in surprise.

Hiroshi let out an excited hooted by pumping his fist in the air and Raph whooped. "Whoo! What's powering this thing?"

"The Kraang power cell we got from Leatherhead." Donnie answered.

"I thought you said that was dangerous," Leo said worriedly.

"Like the Kraang could abled to track it down." Hiroshi said.

"That's why I put it under a lead glass shield." Donnie folded his arms, with a smug expression. "Now, I can regulate the output and prevent the Kraang from detecting its signal."

"I hate to interrupt." Mikey called them up.

"But, dead-end!" Hiroshi snapped up to look at the screens and saw that they were quickly approached to the solid dead-end wall.

"Uh, D-Donnie!" Leo called nervously. "How do I stop this thing?"

"Don't!" Donnie yelled

"What?!" Hiroshi and Leo yelled at the same time.

"Are you sure about this?" Raccoonus concerned.

"Trust me!" Donnie protested.

"Okay, here it goes!" Hiroshi braced himself up, feeling desperate for holding onto something.

The whole team started screaming except Donnie as straighter closer to the wall. Donnie then reached over and pressed a button on his station and the wall in front of them has suddenly opened up to a ramp hatch, revealing the street outside.

(New York City)

They drove up to the slope and swung out into the street before Leo pressed the accelerator pedal and they sped off into the road. Raccoonus sighed in relief, putting his arms around his back of the seat.

"Donnie, you're awesome!" Raph exclaimed happily.

"You should have told us before we ended up crashed into that solid wall!" Hiroshi yelled at Donnie in the screen who responded in chuckled.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"This thing has a stereo?" Mikey asked.

"What kind of speakers did you put?" Hiroshi asked.

"What good would this thing be without some tunes?" Donnie asked and then answered. "And I built in an advanced surround sound stereo."

He reached up to a set of buttons that set on the wall beside him and pressed one as a piece of classical piano music started playing throughout the vehicle.

"Are you serious?" Raph asked, feeling unimpressed. "Is this how to calm our mood?" Raccoonus asked, narrowed his brow.

"Check out the second movement." Donnie pressed another button to change music and suddenly heavy metal starting up through the speakers on full blast, causing Raccoonus covered his ears.

"Well, not much of a metalhead!" Hiroshi yelled than a guitar noise.

"But I loved it!"

"Don't even fight the metal, cuz!" Mikey shouted happily.

"Then keep the volume down!" Raccoonus yelled, feeling not to enjoy this.

The five others were cheered and laughed. Leo turns the car to the left. The other turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus yelled in excitement, standing up and hanging onto the ceiling. Leo spun a donut onto the road for a few seconds and he stopped, kept driving through the street. Leo turned his head at Hiroshi.

"You like heavy metal music?"

"Uh-huh! I'm a fan of FLOW!" He yelled.

"FLOW?" Leo asked in confused.

"The Japanese rock band!" Hiro answered, and he turned back to Raph.

"Yo, Raph. Go check something outside!" Raph nodded to him as he climbed up the ladder, opened the rooftop, and looked something outside.

"Well, what do you see?" Raccoonus asked.

Raph then banged on the outside and shouted.

"Guys, pull over!" Leo pulled a brake to park a subway car.

They all sat up from their seats and gather around to look in the screen to see the Purple Dragons robbing an abandoned building.

"Purple Dragons?" Leo asked, chuckling. "This night keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh yeah!" Raph jeered, cracking his knuckles. "It's like candy for my knuckles, and tonight's Halloween!"

"But Halloween doesn't arrive yet." Hiroshi said to the others.

"Wait a minute." Donnie squinted at the screen and pointed at it.

"Who's that?" Hiroshi turned to look back up at the screen and noticed a shadow figure out there, crouched on top of a dumpster.

"I can't see his appearance but is he supposed to fight them?" Raccoonus asked.

_"Excuse me, boys. I think you forgot to pay for that." _The person said in a deep male voice, then he stood up. _"But don't worry. I accept cash, cheque, or teeth." _

"Huh. That was a pretty good line." Leo grinned.

"Agreed." Hiroshi smiled.

_"What are you gonna do? There's one of you and three of us."_ Fong smirked then the boy smiled.

_"Oh, you want to call a couple of friends, make it even?"_

He jumped down from the dumpster and stood in front of the Purple Dragons.

Raph smiled. "This guy's got guts."

Hiroshi smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Just watched and see what he can do." Hiroshi scolded.

_"It's time to face the wrath of The Pulverizer!"_ The boy shouted, stepping out of the shadows. We could finally see what he looks like.

The Pulverizer was a Caucasian-American boy around the Turtles' age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a cheap, yet strangely familiar, turtle costume.

"This is gonna be great." Mikey smiled, giddy with excitement. Then Pulverizer started yelling and attacking the Dragons with poor fighting skills and act like in the fight scene in the cartoon shows.

"Or not." Raccoonus finished for Mikey, Hiroshi slapped on his forehead and slide down his face.

"Oh, you gonna be kidding me." He replied.

The Purple Dragons smirked each other and began beating Pulverizer to the ground. Hiroshi and others winced at the Pulverizer, beaten up and grunting are heard.

"Oh, the Pulverizer's getting just—" Mikey began but lost the words to fit his sentence.

"No few words coming out from your mouth. But we gotta help him." Hiroshi finished for him, the others agreeing to this. They all exited out from the Shell-Raiser to save him from them as they silently surrounded the Purple Dragons.

"How do you like the odds now, Fong?" Leo asked Fong, making their presence known.

The Pulverizer saw them, gasped in surprise and smiled. "Whoa, the Turtles, Karate Kid and Raccoon!" Donnie turned his back at him with confusion.

"How does he know who we—" He was cut off by Fong when he punched him in the face.

"Talk later and fight right now!" Raccoonus said.

Raccoonus charged at Sid, punched him in the gut and kicked him to the ground which landed next to Pulverizer.

Pulverizer gave Sid a karate chop in the stomach. He chuckled and stood up. "Oh, nice combo! High five."

Sid got back to his feet, grabbed Pulverizer's raised hand and threw him straight at Hiroshi.

"Duck down!" Hiroshi quickly pushed him away from an approaching attack from Fong as he kneed on Fong's jaw and fell on the ground.

Tsoi tried to attack Hiroshi but blocked by Donnie with his bo staff. "Back off." He said as he jabbed him with numerous strikes.

"Thank you for having my back." Hiroshi smiled.

"No problem." Donnie said.

Hiroshi heard something as he saw Fong got away with holding the components. Mikey dodged an attack from Sid and noticed Fong running off.

"Oh no, he doesn't." Mikey pulled kusarigama chain toward Fong.

However, Pulverizer charged after Fong.

"I got him." Pulverizer got caught by Mikey's kusarigama and fell to the floor, letting Fong getaway.

"Oh, dang, almost had him."

"Not cool, man." Mikey said, releasing Pulverizer with a quick motion.

Then they heard the police sirens blared and it was coming toward the alley. Sid and Tsoi quickly escaped from the cops.

"Cops! We gotta go!" Leo told them as he and others made their way to the Shell-Raiser.

Pulverizer calling their attention and turned back at him.

"Oh hey! Uh, great teamwork, guys!" He smiled.

"Uh, sure. Thanks for a…little help." Hiroshi said before yanked by Leo and Raccoonus.

Raph looked at Pulverizer, before going inside the Shell-Raiser.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing. But don't." He warned.

"Yeah, maybe sometimes we can get together and—" Raph turned him around and shut the door.

Leo started the engine and drove back to the Lair. Donnie turned the music on to give them comfort.

Since the music is on, Raccoonus could hear the screaming from the outside. "You guys hear something?" He asked.

The boys have listened as well as Raccoonus did. The boys shrugged their heads but Raccoonus couldn't resist it and he believed himself.

(Lair – Entrance)

The Shell-Raiser arrived at the Lair and the doors opened. Hiroshi looked through and saw Pulverizer on the ground, dazed.

"Guys, checked out." He called to the others as he ran to him.

Leo looked through the doors and saw Pulverizer as well.

"What the—" Hiroshi helped Pulverizer to sit up from the ground.

"Are you feeling alright? You looked kinda sick." He complimented.

Pulverizer held his stomach, looking like he was gonna throw out.

"I'm just fine…" He mouthed.

The Turtles and Raccoonus jumped out of Shell-Raiser and joined Hiroshi.

"How did he get here?" Donnie asked, crossing his arms.

"Great! First, this doofus gets in the way of a good Purple Dragon stomping, and now he knows where our lair is." Raph said in annoyance.

"Oh, no problem. I blacked out most of the way here." Pulverizer informed.

"How do you even know we exist?" Donnie asked.

Pulverizer smiled. "Oh, I saw you months ago." He explained that he saw the boys fighting Baxter Stockman, when he was the Stockman-Pod, from his apartment building.

Then he went all fanboy and started mimicking the Turtles.

He started with Leo. "You were like, 'Let's finish this!'" Then he looked at Raph. "Oh, and you were like all, 'You're going down!'" Then he turned to Mikey. "And then you were like all, 'Bees!'" And lastly Donnie.

"Oh, and you were like... You were like the strong, silent type."

Mikey whispered loudly to them. "Dudes, we have a stalker."

Raccoonus walked right to him with concerned. "How else do you know about me and Hiro?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw you two, fighting the bunch of robots with the others in an abandoned warehouse, about a few weeks ago." Pulverizer answered, pointed at the Turtles. Hiroshi and Raccoonus gave a look at him and turned each other.

"Wow, so unbelievable." Raccoonus muttered.

"You guys inspired me to become a hero." Pulverizer continued. "I saw you guys, and I thought, 'What have they got that I haven't got'?"

"Years of training under a grandmaster of ninjutsu?" Donnie guessed in a deadpan tone.

"No, an awesome costume. I got it from the store." Pulverizer answered, then he asked. "Where'd you get yours, by the way?"

"Uh, actually they were not wearing costumes. Raccoonus and the Turtles are mutants." Hiroshi answered.

"Riiight." Pulverizer said in mocking tone.

Pulverizer poked Mikey's arm and shell. He takes close a look at Raccoonus' face and put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Cool. How do I do that?" He asked.

Raph looked at Pulverizer and pointed a finger at him. "You, stop talking!" Then he turned to them. "We gotta get him out of here."

"Why not? He helped us before, remember?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hiro, I don't think it was not a very good idea to bring him here." Donnie protested.

"Whoa, this place is amazing! What's with all the pizza boxes?"

They heard him as they turned around and saw him running around inside the living room. Hiroshi and others entered the lair and followed him into Donnie's lab.

(Lair – Donnie's lab)

They saw the Pulverizer piddling with Metalhead's head. Donnie noticed this and shouted. "Hey, don't touch that!"

Pulverizer turned and saw something on Donnie's desk. "Hey, what's this?"

He picked a Kraang neuro-transmission interface chip. Before he could break it, Donnie snatched it from Pulverizer's hands.

"That looks like the stuff those guys were stealing." Pulverizer informed to them.

"That's impossible." Donnie answered with a small shake of his head.

Then he looked at Hiroshi and the others. "It's the Kraang Tech."

"What-what's a 'Kraang'?" Pulverizer dumbfounded.

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." Raph told him, but after two seconds of silence, he gave into temptation. "You see, the Kraang are aliens from another dimension."

Leo nudged Raph to keep him quiet.

"I think he wants to know about the Kraang, Raph." Hiroshi said as others gave him a blank look and he shrugged.

"What?"

"Wait, why would the Purple Dimwits want Kraang robotics?" Leo wondered.

"It's not like they'd know what to do with it." Raph added.

"Unless they're stealing it for someone else who would use it for." Raccoonus folded his arms.

"Well, who do we know that would be interested in stolen, evil, robot parts?" Donnie asked.

Then it hit something on their minds.

"Baxter Stockman." They all said.

"Donatello." Mikey said.

They all turned to look at him and he looked at them.

"Baxter Stockman." He said.

"We'll check it out." Leo said to them. "Donnie, fix the Shell-Raiser." Then he turned to Hiroshi and Raccoonus. "Hiroshi and Raccoonus, help him to take this 'Captain Rubber Pants' home."

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Wait! Why do I have to—" Donnie tried to answer, but Leo, Mikey, and Raph were already gone.

"This will take a long night…" Hiroshi replied.

"So, what now?" Pulverizer asked, accidentally knocking over some of Donnie's science beakers.

"I hope that he doesn't break any chemical beakers." Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi left from his lab.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi took a nap in the bean bag and Raccoonus takes some training.

"We can't just bring home unless he wanted to do training." Hiroshi said.

"I concurred with you." Raccoonus said as he and Hiro saw Donnie demonstrated him by punching at the dummy.

Pulverizer punched it twice jokily before missing and hitting the pole. He turned around, hugging the dummy before it was spun around, knocking the two on the ground. Hiroshi and Raccoonus walked right to them.

"Donnie, are you training with him?" Hiroshi asked.

"Unlikely yes." Donnie murmured.

"That's good. I helped him." Hiroshi smiled as Donnie gave him a serious pout.

Hiroshi and Pulverizer stand a few feet away from each other on a platform above the pool. Donnie and Raccoonus stood behind Hiro. Hiro makes a first move like kicking in the air twice and then punching. He stumblingly kicked the air before turning and almost falling. He steadied himself, giving the two thumbs up before he fell in the pool. Donnie, Raccoonus, and Hiro shake their heads.

Next, Donnie pointed out to a board of karate striking poses, Raccoonus holding a clipboard as he told him. They look at Pulverizer, who taps a pencil against his chin. He finished using his pencil and Donnie gestured his stick to see it. Pulverizer holds up a muscular version of himself as Donnie tossed his staff at it and dropped on the floor. Hiroshi sighed in annoyance and puts his hand on his head.

(Lair – Dojo)

Raccoonus sat near the tree as he watched Hiro and Donnie to teach him to do workouts, but he ended up failing and he became too weak. Not before Donnie taught him how to roll as Pulverizer rolling over the floor but he can't stop himself.

"No, stop!" Raccoonus yelled. "You're headed for—"

Too late for Pulverizer rolling into Splinter's room and crashed.

"Splinter's room." Hiroshi and Donnie finished wearily.

"Donatello, Hiroshi." Splinter called out to them, coming out of his room as he holds Pulverizer by the neck collar.

"Does this belong to you?" He asked.

"Sensei, Pulverizer." Donnie started.

"Pulverizer, Sensei." Hiroshi finished nervously.

"Pleased to meet you." Pulverizer waved back at him as he is putting a hand to his cheek as he whispered to them. "Hey, does he know he's a rat? Agh!"

Splinter dropped him. "He knows." He said.

"We're sorry, Sensei. We found him on the street, trying to fight the Purple Dragons, and he accidentally wound up back in the lair." Donnie replied, putting a hand around his neck.

"So…we thought we kinda teach him a few basics—" Hiroshi began but Pulverizer interrupted him and stands up between them.

"Yeah, and they're doing a great job." Pulverizer said, Splinter raising an eyebrow.

"Check this out." He was showing off his doofus moves and making stupid noise as Raccoonus chuckled.

"He doesn't know how."

"Apparently, you have not taught him shame. May I speak with the two of you for a moment?" Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." They answered both.

He leads them away from Pulverizer's earshot.

"Donatello, Hiroshi, he has no business learning our art. He is..." They turn to Pulverizer, who waves at them.

Splinter turns back to them. "A doofus."

"Hai, Sensei." They nodded slowly.

"But he's gonna put himself at risk no matter what we do." Donnie started. "We just want to teach him enough, so he doesn't get creamed...and so he can stop lusting after me."

"Hmm. You may, but if you train him, you are both responsible for whatever happens." Splinter told them.

A slice is heard, and they turn to Pulverizer trying to get Donnie's staff out from the wall. He does, knocking himself to the ground.

"Ow." He moaned.

Splinter placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. We needed it." Donnie answered wearily.

"No mistakes." Hiroshi replied.

_A few minutes later…_

Pulverizer runs up to Donnie and lays down, crossed between Donnie's leg. Hiroshi and Raccoonus just watched how he does.

"Okay, put your left leg up there, right leg down there." Donnie points to where he has to put his legs.

"Twist your hips."

"And down I go." Pulverizer tries, but Donnie's still standing. "And down I go." Donnie puts his hands on his hips.

Pulverizer struggled, trying harder. Donnie crosses his arms, chuckling.

"Is he always like this?" Raccoonus asked with raised an eyebrow.

"And down I—" He's suddenly knocked face down to the ground. "Yes! I did it! Did you see that, guys?" Pulverizer said to them.

"Yeah, good job." Hiroshi said, mockingly. The two stand up as Donnie's T-Phone rings.

"When do I get my black belt?" Donnie didn't give an answer to him just staring at him as he answered it and putting it to his ear.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus walked next to him.

"Donatello." He introduced.

_"Donnie!"_ Mikey shouts in his ear, making him hold the phone away slightly. _"We need help! Raph's been bitten by a giant poisonous robotic fish!"_

"Raph's been bitten by a giant poisonous robotic fish? Huh! Such as absurd." Raccoonus replied.

"That's not possible. If he was bitten, it's venom, not poison." Donnie shrugged.

_"Interesting, interesting. You and pals get over here!" _Mikey yelled over his older brother's T-Phone.

"Look likes we have an emergency! Come on!" Hiro shouted as he and others out of the dojo.

(Lair – Donnie's lab)

Donnie places the med supplies in his toolbox. It's marked with 'Mikey, DO NOT TOUCH!' Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Donnie walked up to the Shell-Raiser.

Donnie turning to Pulverizer. "Hey, you know how to drive?" He asked.

"You kidding? I've been driving an ice cream truck all summer." Pulverizer scoffed, walked to them.

(New York City)

Unfortunately for him, he didn't drive perfectly for a car.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Donnie shouted as Pulverizer ran over some garbage trash cans and streetlight poles.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing!" Raccoonus shouted at Pulverizer.

"Hey, I usually don't go over eight miles an hour." Pulverizer said.

"Just try to hold it steady, okay? I gotta mix this antidote for Raph." Donnie told him.

Donnie opened his medical kit and Hiroshi got out the T-Phone to keep in touch with Mikey. He put Mikey on the speaker to allow Donnie to hear him.

"Mikey, what are Raph's symptoms?" Hiroshi asked.

_"He keeps telling me, I'm the smartest guy he knows."_ Mikey answered.

"Donnie, he's extremely delusional." Hiroshi noted as Donnie grabbed a tube with red liquid.

Pulveriser went over a bump and it caused Donnie to spill some of the liquid. He was able to pour some into the beaker of near dark blue liquid.

"Careful back there!" Raccoonus called out to him as he managed to sit properly.

"How's his color?" Hiro asked Mikey.

_"Green, dude, and I mean way more than usual."_ He answered.

Donnie poured some purple liquid into the mix, but they were cut short by Pulveriser making sharp turns and sudden moves.

"Whoa! Ow!" Hiroshi cried, as his head hit the metal beam behind him and he was able to endure and asked him. "Does he have any nausea?"

Mikey paused for a second, then answered.

_"Nah, he doesn't have any—"_

Then the sound of Raph throwing up gave me the correct answer. Mikey groaned in disgust and spoke up. _"No! Check that."_ Then he shouted. _"Ah, what the— I knew you ate my pizza! You liar!" _

Donnie poured in the last recipe and the antidote was done.

_"Donnie, guys, get here now!"_

"Almost there." Donnie said.

Hiroshi hung up his T-Phone and quickly put it away into his pockets. On the monitor, they saw the Shell-Raiser heading for a construction roadblock. A portion of the concrete looked like a ramp.

"The road's blocked. We gotta go around." Pulveriser said.

"No time to go around. You gotta jump it, man." Hiroshi told him.

"What?" Pulveriser asked.

Raccoonus come and leaned over his shoulder, so Pulveriser could hear him better.

"You wanna be a hero, right? Jump it!" He yelled.

Pulverizer seemed hesitated to speak up a bit. "Yeah, uh, about the hero thing—"

Hiroshi growled as he grabbed the wheel and shouted at him. "JUMP IT!"

The Shell-Raiser picked up speed and it over the ramp, flying in the air and crashing into Stockman's warehouse. Donnie aimed the roof's Smelly Sock Cannon at a Xever the mutant fish with fully mobilized robotic legs. Donnie opened the doors and they ran toward Raph, who was lying on the floor, moaning a bit.

Raccoonus helped Raph sit up with my knee supporting his back. "Raphael, you still with us?" He asked an ill red-masked turtle.

Raph just staring at him.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled.

Raph looked at Donnie. "Donnie?"

"Yeah, Raph." Donnie replied.

"Why are there fingers on my feet?" Raph asked, looking at his feet, acting as nothing happened.

Hiro sighed, then looked at the ill turtle. "You're gonna be just fine, Raph." He said.

Donnie injected the antidote and Raph quickly returned to normal.

He smiled and looked at Donnie. "Uh, thanks, magical unicorn."

Hiroshi smiled and help him back to his feet.

Mikey and Leo smiled in relief to see their brother back to normal.

"That was awesome! We saved him!" Pulveriser exclaimed in excitement.

Raccoonus laughed and said. "Sure did, kiddo."

The others turned at Pulverizer.

"We saved him?!" Donnie snapped.

"You wanted to stop and sell ice cream! If I hadn't jumped and smashed—" Mikey cut him off.

"Uh, Donnie, is the Shell-Raiser supposed to do that?" He asked Donnie, pointing to the Shell-Raiser.

The group looked and saw the Shell-Raiser was streaming and crackling with Kraang pink electrical energy.

"That sounds not good." Raccoonus said.

He and others ran into the subway car and saw the power cell's lead glass casing was cracked.

"It's cracked." Donnie gasped, then frowned. "Oh, this is bad."

He looked at them.

"The Kraang can detect that energy signature. We gotta get back underground before they come looking for the power cell." With Donnie said, all of them drive the Shell-Raised and made their way back to the Lair.

However, along the way, they got surrounded by the Kraang. Three vans behind them, two vans in front of them and a helicopter on top of them.

"We got couples of Kraang." Hiroshi said, clutching his seat.

"Not for long." Leo said as he sped past the two vans and they followed them.

The Kraangdroids started firing their weapons at Shell-Raiser.

"Hold her steady, Leo. I'll take care of these jokers." Raph told him as he pushed the button to exit his seat out from Shell-Raiser and starts firing manhole covers at the vans.

Suddenly they heard sounds coming to the roof. Leo looked at the monitors and saw more Kraangdroids on the roof.

"Guys, the Kraang are on the roof." Leo informed them.

"Donnie and Mikey, let's take care of them." Hiroshi said.

"Right." Donnie nodded.

Hiroshi, Donnie, and Mikey headed over their way on top of Shell-Raiser and shocked what they saw. The Kraangdroids have plane-like wings and more were flying toward them.

"Leo, Kraang can fly! Kraang can fly!" Mikey shouted.

A flying Kraangdroid tackled Mikey off his feet.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled.

The flying Kraangdroids began firing their guns at them. Donnie took out the ones that were landing on the roof, while Hirosshi blasted out the flying droids. Leo activated the claws, that were at the front of the Shell-Raiser and took out the Kraangdroids that they were blocking the road.

Suddenly, another Kraang van showed up from the corner and took us by surprise. Leo made a sharp turn and rammed the Shell-Raiser into another wall. Hiroshi and others were apart from Pulveriser, jumped out of the Shell-Raiser and engaged into battle with the Kraangdroids.

Unfortunately, a Kraangdroid was able to sneak past them and grabbed the power cell. It ran out of the Shell-Raiser and ran past us.

Luckily, Leo noticed it. "He's got the cell!" He informed them.

"I'll stop him!" Pulveriser determined, chasing after the Kraangdroid.

Hiroshi was pushed his strength from the saw part of the Kraangdroid's weapon and kicked him away as he saw noticed Pulverizer going after the droid with the power cell when Donnie saw him too.

"Don't!" Hiroshi called out to him.

"I got to do this!" Pulverizer said.

"You really can't make it!" Donnie protested him.

Pulveriser went to his knees, slid toward the Kraangdroid, and caught its legs, trying to perform the technique Donnie taught him. However, it didn't work. The Kraangdroid picked Pulveriser up and threw him into a jewellery store door.

"Donnie, go save him. I'm going to get that power cell." Hiroshi told him; Donnie nodded to him.

Hiroshi ran over to the helicopter before they take the lift-off, but he dodged from firing lasers that coming from the helicopter and they tossed the gas grenade as it exploded to make Hiroshi coughed up.

"No!" He shouted as the helicopter got away in the air along with the power cell.

"Ah, man. It looks like I mucked everything up, didn't I?" Pulveriser asked. Mikey shook his head.

"Hey, bro. It's not your fault." Leo looked at Mikey.

"Um, actually, Mikey, it is." Mikey nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

"No, it wasn't his fault." Hiroshi defended as the others glanced at him.

"I'm the one who crashed the Shell-Raiser through the wall. And that's how it cracked the power cell if I should have checked it." He explained, then he looked at Donnie.

"I'm so sorry, Don." Donnie gave a forgiving hand over his shoulder and a smile. "You did what you had to."

"Uh, so, you think we could pick up our training again sometime?" Pulveriser asked.

Donnie walked to a hopeful Pulverizer, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No." Donnie simply said.

"But Donnie, he tried his best." Hiroshi said.

"He had to, Hiroshi." Raccoonus.

"Fine. But I'll be practicing. And I'll be back. And wherever crime may roam, wherever help is—" Pulverizer was cut off when the Turtles and Raccoonus said to him.

"Bye."

Pulveriser sulked and walked back to his apartment.

Once he was gone, Donnie spoke up. "We've got to figure out how we're getting that power cell back."

"There must be some proof to find them." Raccoonus replied, putting his fist on his hand. Leo looked at the Shell-Raiser. "Which raises the question, how are we going to get the Shell-Raiser home?"

(Underground)

Little later… Leo, Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus have spent the rest of the night trying to get the Shell-Raiser back to the Lair as Hiroshi followed them. The first part was easy, due to the wheels. But, once they reached the underground rails, it was hard to move. Like it put on a few tonnes, or the parking brake was still on.

"Are you sure the parking brake isn't on?" Raph asked Donnie, who was inside the Shell-Raiser.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Donnie shouted, then the van felt easier to push. "Sorry, guys!" He opened the doors and said in an embarrassed tone. "Uh, try it now."

"Donnie/Donatello!" The Turtles and Raccoonus cried in annoyance.

Hiroshi chuckled at them and walked beside them.

"Let me give you a boost." He said as he pushed the back of the Shell-Raiser as might as he can be.

The Shell-Raiser is moved a little faster.

"Now that what he's talking about!" Raph smirked at him with the others who was laughing in amusement.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 17 – TCRI  
**

(Lair – Donnie's lab)

Donnie separates the motorbike from the Patrol Buggy and modified it as Hiroshi entered and saw it.

"What are you doing?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm going to separate your motorcycle from Patrol Buggy and alter its functions. So, you don't ride in Patrol Buggy anymore, you can drive freely. I called this Kaiser Cycle" Donnie said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Hiroshi said and asked. "How are you going to able track the Kraang?"

"Well, I managed to put a trace the energy signature from the power cell on my T-Phone and it allowed to track them down of where they were headed." Donnie explained.

"That was an awesome mind you had." Hiroshi said as Donnie gave a toothy smile at him and told him.

"Let's go tell the others before we lose the Kraang."

(New York City)

The Turtles driving the Buggy Patrol while Hiroshi revved his modified motorbike and Raccoonus sat behind him.

"Look likes I don't have to drive together with the Patrol Buggy, I am driving myself a lot better." Hiroshi admired.

"You said it, cuz!" Mikey pointed out.

They all looked at the two Kraangdroids in a helicopter.

"Stay on them, Leo. I'm picking up a signal from the power cell." Donnie replied.

"Again? Last time that thing led us to a burrito in a microwave." Leo retorted.

Hiroshi sees the dead-end wall up ahead and points to it. "Leo, dead-end ahead!" He told him.

Leo turns around and makes a sharp turn, making T-Phone fell right out of Donnie's hand and cracked it causing losing the trace on the power cell.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus pulled over next to Patrol Buggy when the Turtles got out.

Hiroshi looked up to see the helicopter fly away. "We lost them." He said, desperately.

"So now what?" Raccoonus asked.

"That's it. We're going to see Leatherhead." Leo sighed.

"Uh, Leatherhead?" Donnie asked, with fear evident in his voice.

"He's the one who took the power cell from the Kraang. He's the one who might know where to find it." Leo explained.

"He's also the one that likes to grab my face and shake me like a doll!" Donnie shouted in protest.

Mikey and Raccoonus laughed at Donnie's memories.

"It's so funny to see that!" Raccoonus snickered.

"Yeah, good times!" Mikey couldn't help but laughed.

"Zip it both of you!" Donnie snapped in an irritated tone, causing Mikey and Raccoonus to stop laughing but Mikey resisted it.

"Oh, come on. He's a pussy cat, who likes to grab your face and shake you like a rag doll." Mikey joked and he laughed again.

Donnie makes a death glare at him to make him stopped being funny.

"Right. Let's move." Mikey spoke up and joined Leo and Raph to the Patrol Buggy, leaving Donnie still staring at warily Mikey.

"Come on, Donnie. Let's go!" Hiroshi shouted as he pulled him to the Patrol Buggy.

(Sewers)

Hiro and Raccoonus took the other way to the sewers as the Turtles can swim underwater. Once they find them swimming in the water and walked to them.

"Who can hold their breath? We can." Mikey said with a smile, as they got out of the water.

"We wouldn't have to if you had not kept swimming off to pick up trash." Raph told him.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." Mikey said, hugging a piece of trash that he had in his hand.

"I'm pretty sure that's every man's trash." Raph commented.

The sound of quiet snoring alarmed them to sudden silence. There he is." Leo whispered them, pointing at him.

Hiroshi and others saw Leatherhead, sleeping in the corner. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep.

"We don't want to wake him, so no-one makes any sudden moves." Hiroshi told everyone in a quiet voice.

"Awww. Look how cute." Mikey said in a cooing voice, aiming to stroke or pet Leatherhead.

Raccoonus quickly pulled Mikey back away from Leatherhead as he let out a tiny roar but snored.

"Who's going to wake him up?" Donnie asked. "Not it!" Hiro, Leo Donnie, Raph and Raccoonus called out in unison.

Mikey didn't reply to them. They quickly hid in the shadows. Mikey smiled. "Yes. I win."

Then realized what he won; the title of waking up Leatherhead. He gulped. Hiroshi shoved Mikey toward Leatherhead as he glanced back at him. Hiroshi put up his two thumbs at him as Mikey rolled his eyes and he walked closer to Leatherhead and gently poked him with his foot.

"Leatherhead? Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Leatherhead's eyes snapped open and the white membrane was covering his eyes.

He stands up and roared at Mikey which his mask tails fly behind him. Raccoonus dropped his pouty ears down in nervous.

"Can we make sudden moves now?" Donnie asked to the others.

Leatherhead ran forward to Donnie and he grabbed him in the face again.

"He's grabbing me by the face again!" Donnie shouted.

Leatherhead roared and attacked them, but they jumped out of the way.

Mikey tried to stop him. "Leatherhead, don't!"

But Leatherhead whacked him away with his tail.

"He was having his bad dream." Hiroshi told the others.

"That makes two of us." Donnie told him.

Leatherhead threw Donnie across into the wall and he fell into the water. Leatherhead aimed to whack his tail at Raph and Raccoonus, but they ducked and jumped on to his back. Leatherhead was struggling to reach for them.

"He's your friend, you two." Raph called to Hiroshi and Mikey, then asked. "What do we do?"

"Rub his belly. He likes that." Mikey answered.

"What are you saying?" Raph asked, unable to hear his younger brother. "He said to rub his belly to soothe him." Hiroshi told Raph.

Leatherhead was able to get Raph and Raccoonus off his back, by backing them into the wall behind himself. Leo tried to join the fight with katanas, but the impact of Leatherhead's tail forced him back into the water.

"Leatherhead!" Hiroshi yelled, getting his attention at him. "You need to take it easy. It's me, Hiroshi." He told him in a calm and soft tone.

Leatherhead jumped on to the ceiling and climbed his way toward him. He grabbed me and picked me up to his level, so he could roar at me. He raised his claws ready to have struck him as Hiroshi braced himself and yelled.

"Please don't!"

Leatherhead stopped as he blinked his eyes as his white membrane was gone and lowered his claws down. Hiro puts his arms down and sensed his aura eased up as he smiled and indicated he awaked.

"There you go." He said as Mikey coming over to him.

Leatherhead groaned a bit, rubbing his head and looked at them. "Hiroshi? Michelangelo?" He recognized them, looked around and saw the boys, hurt. "My friends. Oh no. I got angry again, didn't I?" He grimaced and asked.

"Yes, you did it again!" Donnie shouted. Then he snapped out of frustration. "Why do you keep grabbing my face? What is wrong with my face?!"

Raccoonus elbowed him to shut up.

"Would you like to list it all alphabetically or in the order of grossness?" Raph asked, drenched the water out of his bandana mask tails.

"I am sorry. You are my friends. The only ones I can trust. That's why I gave you the power cell for safe-keeping." Leatherhead apologized, then told us with a smile.

The Turtles, Hiro, and Raccoonus looked at each other and didn't want him to get savaged if they mentioned the power cell has been stolen. Donnie stuttered and backed behind Leo. Leo was able to speak up.

"About that..." Mikey spoke up.

"Funny story. True story." Leatherhead started to look concerned.

"But before we tell you, why don't you sit down?" Hiroshi suggested him.

"While me, and my face take one big step backward." Donnie added as he backed up to one of the corners of the lair. "Okay. Go ahead." He told Leo.

"Well, about the power cell, we sort of lost it." Leo started to explain.

The white membranes returned over Leatherhead's eyes. Raph, Mikey, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus took a cautiously stepped back.

"To the Kraang." Leo finished, then he quickly jumped into the water.

Leatherhead felt angry, charged toward Donnie, grabbed his face and threw him to the ground. The membranes retreated and Leatherhead was temporarily back to normal.

"No Leatherhead, these are your friends." He said himself calmly.

"Mhm." Donnie muffed as Leatherhead putting him down safely before playfully stretched Donnie's cheek.

"Obviously you did everything you could to protect it." He said.

"Well, to be honest, I was— Mikey was about to answer, but Hiro stopped him by covering his mouth and lowering his pointed finger.

"Give it a rest later." Hiroshi told him.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened." Raph answered Leatherhead with an uneasy smile.

"Leatherhead, we need to get it back." Leo told Leatherhead.

"With the power cell, the Kraang can open the portal to Dimension X. And, when it opens..." Leatherhead explained.

"They can use it to bring anything from their home here." Donnie finished.

"Things so horrible, they terrify even me." Leatherhead answered with a nod.

"We need to keep that portal from opening." Leo said.

"Did you tell us where it is?" Raccoonus asked.

"All I remember is this." Leatherhead answered, then he drew something on the ground. Donnie took a photo with his T-Phone.

(Lair – Donnie's lab)

Back in Donnie's lab, Hirosho helped him by gathered the pieces of Donnie's tech that bare the same signature, including the empty canister of mutagen and Metalhead's head.

"I know I've seen this symbol." Donnie said looking at the picture in his lab, surrounded by the others. "It's so familiar." He looked down at them which have the same symbol.

Hiroshi and others gave a thought in silence until Mikey shouted. "The Olympics!"

Donnie shook his head. "No."

Then Mikey said again. "I got it. The Olympics."

"Stop guessing." Raccoonus glared at him.

"Obviously it's a Kraang symbol." Donnie answered.

"I am started to feel like I've seen this before, but I can't recall it." Hiroshi placed a hand on his chin. "But where?" Leo asked.

"The Olympics!" Mikey cheered.

"Quit it!" Donnie shouted in harassment, the others backing away slightly from him. Raph is holding Mikey.

"There's something here and I can figure it out if you'll all just go away and let me think!"

They slowly left the room except for Hiroshi who was felt concerned about him and he places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Don. You're thinking too rash, making yourself impatience." Hiroshi said as Donnie sighed calming down.

Master Splinter walked in there and replied.

"Hiroshi was right. You must calm your mind and wait. You are ninja, Donatello. The word 'nin' means patience and perseverance. Deep breath. Breathe." He smiled lightly.

"Okay, okay." Donnie took a deep breath in and out. "I'm calm-got it!" He ran out of his lab, leaving Splinter and Hiroshi were surprised.

"Wow, he's thinking so quick." Hiroshi murmured.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others following Donnie by jumping across the rooftops.

"Donnie, hold on!" Leo yelled out.

"Slow down there!" Hiroshi shouted.

"I hate when he's like this!" Raph commented.

Donnie stopped his run, the others behind him. Mikey backflipped and landed in front of Raph.

"I figured out where else I've seen this." Donnie said, holding up his T-Phone.

"Where?" Leo asked.

Donnie lowered his T-Phone and revealed a building known as TCRI.

"TCRI building that what Dr. Fuji worked in there." Hiroshi murmured.

"They're behind the Kraang plot?" Raph asked, folding his arms.

"The invasion?" Raccoonus asked.

"The Olympics?" Mikey asked, doing his jogging and Raph slapping him on the back of his head.

"What was that?" He rubbed his head.

"A new Olympic event." Raph smirked as Mikey lowered his handoff from his head and frowned at his brother with an eyebrow raised.

"They've been in plain sight the whole time. We just never realized it." Donnie explained.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we have to do." Leo stuck his thumbs into his belt.

"We're going in and taking down that portal." "And I have the feeling I'm ready to crack that information about another alien species." Hiroshi said in a determined tone.

(Lair – Kitchen)

Hiroshi and his team were forming a plan on how getting into TCRI building and destroying the portal. April had brought a blueprint which it let them help in their plan. Hiroshi contacted Dr. Fuji since he has given a phone number to him. Leo, Raph, April, Splinter, Dr. Fuji, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus were gathered around the dining table. Donnie finished the bomb that could use to destroy portal from the Dimension X.

"Can I touch that?" Mikey asked Donnie. Donnie smiled.

"Sure." Then muttered in a deadpan tone.

"If you wanna blow us and the whole Lair to pieces." Mikey stunned himself and squeaked.

"Nah. I'm good."

"I managed to download the blueprints for TCRI. Now, the bottom two-thirds are just a normal office building. And, from what I can tell, normal humans work there." April explained to them, pointing to the most detailed of the blueprints.

"This is must be the place I worked there but I couldn't find the secret floor." Dr. Fuji said.

"Imagine if they know who they were working for. The ones, who are working in this place, must punch the card, that is known as the Time Card, into the clock, that is known as the Clock of Time." Leo imitated the Kraang expression, Hiroshi and Raccoonus snickered at him while April, Splinter, and Dr. Fuji gave him blank faces.

Leo lightly chuckled and returned to the task at hand. "Sorry. Where were we?"

Hiroshi and Raccoonus stopped laughing and turned serious. Splinter looked at April.

"What about the upper floors?" He asked.

"That's the thing. The top third is completely blank." April answered, pointing to the blank top of the blueprints.

"Whatever they built up there, they didn't want anyone to know about it." Dr. Fuji theorized.

"Which means, that is exactly where you have to go." Master Splinter told them.

Raph got little bored for discussing the plan so he sneaked behind Donnie and Mikey.

"Boom!" He shouted, startling Mikey and Donnie and he laughed.

Donnie and Mikey give their angry glares at Raph.

"Watch it, fool!" Mikey said.

"First, we need to figure out how to get past security in the Lobby." Leo pointed out.

"Tricky. It's not like we can pack you in a box and send a special delivery." April sighed.

Leo looked up, rubbing his chin as he grew a smile on his face. Splinter, Hiro, Raccoonus and April look at him in confusion.

Dr. Fuji raised a smirk on his face as well. "I know what he wanted to do…" He said.

"Dr. Fuji, could you give me a huge favour?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, of course. Here." Dr. Fuji handed to him a flash drive which it builds with Kraang technology.

"Did you design it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I borrowed the small Kraang tech supplies, I modified it, making five times faster than regular flash drives. I do believe the Kraang hides the information about the unknown alien kind." Dr. Fuji explained.

"Thank you, Yusei." Hiroshi smiled.

(TCRI Building)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were uncomfortable when the Turtles and Leatherhead were crouched together.

"I can't believe what she's doing." Raph said.

"Yeah, we're kinda cramping here." Mikey whined.

"Quiet, guys." Leo said.

"You gonna blown our cover." Hiroshi added as they heard April shouting.

"Special delivery!" They felt like they were pushed towards the elevator and heard the elevator started to run.

"We're getting to the tops, my friends." Leatherhead said.

However, the elevator stopped and it's going down to the lobby.

"Maybe not." He replied awkwardly.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus heard the Kraangdroid's voice from outside.

"Kraang, prepare to destroy the thing, that is needing to be destroyed, by Kraang."

Hiroshi turned down at Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, that's your cue. Did you think you can handle this?" He replied.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." Leatherhead assured him.

The elevator door opened as Leather dashed out of the box and started attacking the Kraangdroids.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus have escaped the elevator from the hatch on top.

"I kinda feel bad for leaving Leatherhead down there." Mikey confessed.

They all heard a roar from lower ground.

"I'll think he'll be fine." Leo said in certain to Mikey as Raph grinned himself.

"So how far to get the top level?" Raccoonus asked.

They all looked up, seeing a dark environment with several doors that are closed.

"Yikes." Raph murmured.

"Takes a lot of time to climb up there." Hiroshi groaned.

"Tell me about it, Hiro." Donnie said.

They all started climbing with the ropes as Raph ahead of them. Mikey hummed himself, Donnie turning to him.

"Are you humming the Olympics theme?" He asked.

"It seemed appropriate." Mikey said.

Raph growled, turning to them. "Pipe down, you two." He quietened Mike and Donnie.

Raph pulled himself up to a door and pulled it open with help from Hiroshi.

They both saw many Kraang, some of them undressed and others with no disguise suit. Raph and Hiro scream in startled, closing the door and pressing himself against it.

"I gotta wash my eyes." Raph sighed.

"Me too." Hiroshi agreed.

An alarm goes off soon after that.

"That's bad." Raph deadpanned.

"Alright!" Mikey cheered.

"What?" Leo asked him.

"Finally, someone set off an alarm and it wasn't me." Mikey pointed a thumb himself.

The same door opened, one Kraangdroid starting to fire at them. Raph jumps out of the way and they all start jumping around to avoid the lasers. Mikey presses his feet against the wall, throwing himself in the air and throwing his chain. He captures the lone Kraang and holds two pipes, the Kraang falling to the ground in pieces.

"Aw, darn it. Forgot to say, 'see you next fall.' Ah, next to elevator shaft fight." He starts climbing again.

Raph hears something, his eyes widening as he looks down to see more Kraang from the elevator approaching. They start firing from below and they yell, jumping from the ropes. Donnie lands on one, swinging his staff.

Leo slices one and Mikey hits one with his nunchuck. Raccoonus sliced through one in half with his metal tekko and Hiro fired a blue ki blast at the droid, exploding. Donnie jabs his stick forward, the Kraang in front of him ducking his attempts.

Hiroshi landed behind the Kraang and uppercut it to make its head falls out from behind. Donnie smirked at Hiro and he smirked at him back. They both fist-bumped each other before running off. Mikey spins his nunchuck and gets down from a punch, striking the Kraang several times before he hits it on the head and knocked it down. Raph stabs one through the head, kicking it back. Leo slid, battling one. He spun around until he slices the head off.

He joined the others.

"Okay." He takes a breath.

"Let's get inside where it's safe." Leo opened the door from the top, several Kraang looking up at them.

They scream in surprise, Hiroshi quickly shutting the hatch before they can be fried by the lasers.

"I gotta stop saying stuff like that." Leo commented.

Hiro sighed a little, kneeling down to the hatch.

"Gimme a smoke bomb." He holds out his hand to Mikey and he gives it to him.

"What are you doing?" Raccoonus asked.

"I'm ready to take them all down." Mikey opened the hatch door and the other Kraangs staring at him. Hiroshi threw down the smoke bomb and when it lands, exploding into smoke, covering them.

"Kill the lights!" Hiroshi yelled as Raph stabbed on the wire to make the elevator dark.

They all jumped down and defeated the Kraangdroids one by one. The power comes back on, Mikey sat on top of pile Kraang while holding one of their heads.

"Can we please just ride this thing to the top now?" Raph asked, exasperatedly.

Donnie pressed one of the buttons, but it's not doing anything. "We can't. There's a retinal scanner." He explained.

Raph scoffed, taking the droid's head from Mikey. "I'm on it."

He pushed Mikey away and pressed the eye against the scanner.

"That which is known as access is granted to Kraang." The computer said.

"Oh please, don't tell that inappropriate Kraang's vocabulary that used on that scanner." Raccoonus grunted.

"Finally, a chance to catch our breath." Raph relieved as they reached the top floor.

The Turtles pulled out their weapons and Hiro and Raccoonus posed their fight stances, ready to attack if that case.

Suddenly, the green gas appeared, and they all started coughing.

"Poison gas." Leo struggling to say.

"Can't breathe…" Hiroshi said as he passed out.

"Hiroshi!" Raccoonus muffled as he fainted.

The others succumbed to the gas, all of them passed out on the floor.

(TCRI Building – Portal Room)

A little while ago, Hiroshi waked up and see that he was laying down on a ground, glass around them. The Turtles and Raccoonus woke up as well with groans and stood up.

"Where are we?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, to answer that; the good news is, we're still alive." Donnie reported as they are all behind him as he walked forward.

"So, what's the bad news?" Leo asked.

"That." Donnie answered as a Kraang flew past him on a small flying transport device called Floater.

Hiroshi and others looked around and found themselves in a glass pod, inside a large, metallic. It looked like a Kraang's base of operations.

"We are deep in Kraang Country." Hiroshi gulped.

Several Kraang Floaters were flying around, and others are speaking each other.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Leo said to the others.

"I thought we were in New York!" Mikey called, Raph punching him in the head.

"The portal!" Raccoonus pointed at it through the glass.

The Trans-Dimensional Portal was a large, circular platform, with three, large hairdryers-like machines, in a triangular construction.

"It's beautiful." Donnie smiled before regaining his composure and cleared his throat. "Scientifically speaking."

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Raph with sarcastically grin on his face.

Mike added with him and teased. "Do you, Donatello, take this Portal to be your—"

But Leo cut him off and replied. "Know it off, all of you. We need to figure out how we're gonna destroy Donnie's bride over there."

"Yeah, not likely. We're stuck in here. Our weapons are way over there." Raph said with a shake of his head.

Two Kraang were watching our weapons. One of them picked up one of Mikey's nunchucks and began playing with it. He wasn't doing too bad, until he got too confident and hit his head. The Kraang thundered at the nunchucks and stormed off, dropping it back into the pile.

"In this room had filled with, in case you guys forgot, poisoned gas." Raccoonus finished.

"If it's poisoned, how can they breathe that stuff?" Mikey asked.

"I think it's what the air is like in Dimention X." Donnie placed his theories.

"Well, that's stupid." Raph specified, then asked. "Why would you invade a place, where you can't breathe the air?"

Mikey scoffed and smiled. "Yeah. What are they gonna do? Mutate the whole planet, so they could live here, and we can't?" Hiroshi and others were shocked at Mikey's compliment.

"I don't know what's scarier, what you just said that you said it." Donnie commented.

"Wait, wait, what did I say?" Mikey confused.

"Mikey's right. The Kraang are trying to transform the planet into something they can live on." Donnie answered.

"And we can't breathe anymore." Hiroshi said in realization.

"We have to stop them." Leo added.

"How are we supposed to get out of here with these guys watching our every move?" Raph gestured to the Kraang Floaters were watching them.

"That's lot of them watching us." Raccoonus cringed.

"We need a distraction." Leo suggested.

"Yeah and how?" Raccoonus asked.

Two Kraang Floaters flies down into their slots, typing up. The portal is running to power up. The Kraang watching them turn their attention away from the five.

"Like the portal?" Mikey asked as he walked up to the others.

"That might do it." Raph agreed.

"Once that thing opens up, anything can come through there." Donnie said with a knowledge as he and Raph glancing at each other.

"Then let take blast at the glass." Hiroshi said, throwing his ki ball at the glass but it didn't shatter and dissipated.

"What the shell? It's can't break it!?" Raph shocked.

"Yeah, that's not good. It was like the ki-blast proof glass." Donnie said.

"I got an idea." Leo said as he pulled out his knife, throwing it to Donnie.

He starts to pierce it and leaving the mark.

"Mikey, you said you can hold your breath?" He asked with Mikey.

"Like a turtle do." Mikey grinned.

"Now's your chance." Leo told him.

"Ready as we are." Hiroshi agreed.

The group took in a very deep breath and held it. Mikey concealed into his shell as Leo and Raph hit the soft-marked with Mikey. On the last push, Mikey was able to break out of the pod and took out two of the Kraang. The Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiroshi jumped out of the pod and made their way to their weapons.

The Kraang fired lasers at them, but narrowly dodged and defeated them with hand-to-hand combat. Hiroshi noticed the technological computer terminal was on top level near the stairs. Hiroshi ran up the stairs and headed to the computer.

"What is he doing?" Raph asked in muffled.

Hiroshi noticed computer port as he takes the enhanced Kraang-tech flash drive out and plugged in. It takes about twenty seconds to load all Kraang research files as the two Kraang Floaters zapped on him with pink laser-like electrical, but he dodged from them and took a two ki-blasts at them, destroyed.

"Whew, that's so close." Hiroshi said himself as he heard the beep sound and downloading is complete.

"Yes!" Hiro took out the flash drive and put in his pocket.

Hiroshi rushed to others the area is cleared when they figured it how to get rid of the toxic gas.

"Did you have the rest of files?" Donnie asked.

"I got all of them." Hiroshi said.

Leo smiled. "We're good. Let's go."

However, the sound of high-pitched humming caught our attention, as we looked at the portal. The centre was glowing an orb of purple, pink and white energy.

"The portal! We're too late!" Donnie alerted.

"Something's coming through." Leo added.

The orb vanished, and something black and rock-like was kneeling in its place. It stood up to reveal to be 20 feet tall, and a statue entirely made of rock and lava.

"Welcome to Earth, Giant Rockman." Mikey greeted to the rock-giant alien and it roared at them.

"Okay…I'm started to get a little worry." Hiroshi said nervously.

It stomped on them with its foot as they all jumped away to dodge.

"Scatter!" Leo ordered.

The heroes jumped out of the way. They scattered, and the giant started attacking them one at a time.

Donnie back-flipped for some distance, and smiled, "Wow. An entity made of living rock. Wish I could study him."

Donnie and Raccoonus tried to attack the giant, but the attacks backfired on us. The rock is very hard. Probably obsidian.

"Study him after we smash into a million pieces." Leo told Donnie.

He tried attacking the giant, but the rock broke one of his katanas in half. "Or not."

The giant reached for Leo, but he jumped out of the way. Mikey and Raph tried to double-team the giant. As an attack, the giant barfed lava toward them. Mikey and Raph were able to dodge it.

"Watch out for the lava barf!" Raph alerted them.

He ran up a wall and tried to attack from above. However, the giant caught him. Raph tried kicking it in the face, but it did nothing,

"Ah, shoot!"

The giant threw Raph into a hairdryer part of the portal, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Take that!" Hiroshi said as he blasted on the rock giant's back but it didn't feel pain as it turned its attention to Donnie, Mikey and Hiro.

With one sweep of its arm, the giant threw them toward Raph.

"That rock is definitely made of obsidian." Hiroshi grunted, feeling hit like the rampaging bull.

The giant walked toward them, aiming to finish them off. Until Leo ran in front of it and threw three smoke bombs into its face. This temporarily blinded the giant, got it angry and turned its attention to Leo. It tried to grab him, but Leo was too quick.

"Come on, ninjas!" Raccoonus said as he shook the Turtles back to consciousness

Hiroshi told them. "If we all attack at once, we might be able to knock the giant down long enough to think of a better strategy. Are you with us?"

Raph, Donnie and Mikey nodded in understanding and they waited for the right moment to strike. Leo lead it toward a wall, and the giant punched large hole in the wall behind Leo. Leo was able to dodge the attack and folded his arms at the giant. That was the opportune moment.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried, as he, Donnie, Raph.

Raccoonus and Hiroshi knocked the giant down with a combined kick. The giant fell on its back, but it started getting back up again.

"Do we have anything that can hurt this thing?" Raph asked.

"The explosives might do it, but then we won't be able to take out the portal." Donnie answered.

"Unless, we can used it for both at the same time." Hiroshi realized as he reached out his hand to him.

"Donnie, hand them over." Donnie gave him the explosives and he hold the bag over his shoulder.

Traag rises its feet again. Mikey threw a smoke bomb and Hiroshi and others hid in the shadows of the room. The rock giant looked around for them. Once its back was turned to him.

Hiroshi jumped out of the shadows and placed the back around its neck, with the explosives on its back, where it can't reach them. Hiroshi landed on the ground and regrouped with the Turtles and Raccoonus.

"Great job, Hiro." Donnie said with a smile.

"Yeah, you did awesome." Mikey added and asked. "So, how do we get him into the portal?"

"I…I kinda hadn't thought that far ahead." Leo acknowledged.

Hiro and others head the ding sound and they turned to the elevator.

The doors open and a Kraang is thrown out from it, sparking. Leatherhead walked out with snarled.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed, Leo smiling at him.

"Traag!" Leatherhead shouted, getting the giant's attention.

Traag blocked, then Leatherhead charged toward it and tripped it over with his tail. He grabbed its leg and began throwing it about.

"Leatherhead, get him by the portal." Donnie told Leatherhead.

Leatherhead nodded and threw Traag into the center of the portal. He roared at Donnie, and Donnie activated the detonation. The explosives exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke and the aftershock blew debris all around the area.

"We did it!" Donnie smiled.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered.

"Banzai-Jira!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Alright!" Raph exclaimed.

"High three!" Mikey smiled.

Then we heard familiar humming, as the smoke began to clear.

"What the—?" Leo began.

The smoke cleared to reveal the portal was still not destroyed and had a glowing force-field around it, before it faded.

"Still standing?" Donnie asked.

"Some kind of shield that protecting from exploding? You're kidding me." Raccoonus replied.

"High three cancelled." Mikey said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Donnie asked.

"I could punch you a few times, but I don't think that's gonna do it." Raph answered.

Hiroshi looked at Traag and alerted the others. "Guys. We've got bigger problems."

The others looked and saw that Traag was reconstructing itself.

"Well, this day can't get any worse." Raph sighed.

Traag put its head back on to its body and the portal started humming again, indicating that it was opening again.

"And it just did already." Raccoonus finished.

"Something else might come through." Donnie alerted.

Traag stayed on the platform, staring at them as the purple, pink and white electrical energy started appearing behind it.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asked.

Leatherhead roared, catching their attention, and made his way to the portal. He tackled Traag to the platform and started attacking its face, preventing it from moving.

"Leatherhead, something else is coming through." Mikey told the alligator friend.

"Not if I can help it." Leatherhead answered.

He gave Traag a final knockout and began dragging it into the portal, taking himself with it.

"Leatherhead, what are you doing?! Don't!" Hiroshi cried out to him as his heart sank.

Leatherhead looked back at Hiro and others. "Farewell, my friends." And he entered the portal.

"Leatherhead, no!" Mikey cried.

The portal engulfed Leatherhead and Traag and collapsed. The shockwave blew the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiro a few feet away from the portal. They all got back to our feet, and the portal was offline.

"Leatherhead... I can't believe he's gone." Mikey said with a sad sulk.

Raccoonus gave him a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We'll find a way to get him back, Michelangelo." He said.

"We've got to get out of here." Leo told us.

"We can't just leave." Donnie argued. "With that portal operational, the Kraang are more dangerous than ever."

"We have to destroy it." The elevator alarm went off again.

This time, Kraangdroids walked out and started firing their weapons at them.

"Maybe later." Leo told Donnie, as they dodged the barrage of lasers and made our way to the hole that Traag made.

Leo aimed his grappling hook. "We'll be back."

Then he fired it across the street. They all zip-lined down the rope and they quickly made their way back to the Lair.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Turtles were returned to the Lair with a low sulk. They entered through the toll gates. April, Splinter, and Dr. Fuji heard and saw them come back.

April smiled. "You're okay."

Splinter stood up and greeted. "Welcome home, my children."

Then Dr. Fuji asked. "Was your mission successful?"

Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi sat on the couch.

"I'm afraid not, Sensei. Leatherhead is gone." Leo answered with a sad tone.

Mikey sat beside Hiroshi. The rest of them pouted in silence for Leatherhead. April gave Donnie a sympathetic hand over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he saved us." Mikey spoke up, then he announced, holding up a strange flash drive with a Kraang symbol on it.

"And I found this."

"Oh, good. Now you're picking up alien trash." Raph sighed.

Donnie saw the drive and took it from Mikey as Dr. Fuji examined it. "Do you realize what this is?"

"Shiny." Mikey answered with a smile.

"It's a Kraang data storage device." Dr. Fuji explained.

"Dr. Fuji's right, if I can decode it, maybe it can help us find a way to stop it." Donnie finished.

With that said, Donnie dashed off to his lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Donnie's been in his lab for over half an hour and Dr. Fuji was helping him. Leo and Hiroshi started explaining to Splinter and April what they found out about the Kraang's invasion and they plan to do with our planet.

"It just doesn't make sense." April spoke up, then wondered. "If the Kraang are trying to terraform the Earth, what do they need my dad for?"

"Well, he is a scientist." Leo pointed out.

"True, but Kirby's a psychologist." Dr. Fuji explained.

"He studies rats running through mazes." April added, then turned to Splinter. "No offense."

Splinter shrugged his shoulders. "I like a good maze." He nodded.

"My dad wouldn't know anything about what they're trying to do." April finished.

"If they didn't need your dad, why were they after him in the first place?" Raph asked from above us. Donnie left his lab and spoke up.

"I don't think they were." Donnie lead all of us to his lab computer, to show them what he found. "I used the Kraang processor, inside Metalhead, to access this storage device." Donnie explained. "A lot of the files are damaged, but I think I found what they're after." Donnie finished typing and images of a ginger-haired girl appeared on the screen. Images of April. April gasped.

"They're after me?" She asked.

"Yes, and there's also another file somewhere here…" Donnie started to type on the computer to bring up as pictures of April were replaced and the images of Hiroshi appeared on the screen, even his father Honda's picture has appeared as well with his scientist clothes and glasses.

"They're after you too?" April asked with Hiroshi who had a shocked look on his face.

"I knew there must be a connection with me and my dad. Here, try this, Donnie." Hiroshi said as he handed the enhanced flash drive to Donnie and replaced the data storage device, he plugged it in. Donnie started to upload the files and see the species of aliens is called Zenrai.

"Zenrai? Maybe they had something do with Honda and Hiroshi." Leo said.

Donnie clicked as it showed the pictures of Zenrai. They had individual colors like red, purple, blue and green in a bioluminescent pattern around their bodies and their skin color were a normal human. Dr. Fuji looked forward to the screen.

"Dr. Fuji, what is the Zenrais?" Donnie asked.

"Zenrais were the rarest alien race in Ten Dimensions and they were resemblance to humans. They were trained in martial arts and harnessing the power of Ki." Dr. Fuji said, making the Turtles, Raccoonus and April were stunned at the facts as they turned at Hiroshi.

"Hiro, it is true? You are the Zenrai?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Hiroshi answered.

"Then what about your dad?" Raph asked as Splinter stepped forward to the others.

"You see, I told Hiroshi everything about my old friend Honda, a couple of weeks ago." He said solemnly.

"What do you know about him, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Honda was also the Zenrai." Splinter said as Raccoonus, April, and Turtles gasped in shock before looking at him.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 18 – Zenrai's Origin Revealed  
**

(Lair – Hiroshi's Room)

Hiroshi meditating on the ground and thinking about his flashbacks about two days ago.

(Flashbacks)

_"Honda was the Zenrai." Splinter said as Raccoonus, April, and Turtles gasped in shock before looking at him._

_"Then that makes Hiro's half Zenrai and half-human." Donnie realized that._

_"Why does Kraang wants with him?" Raph asked._

_"Oh, I guess they must to do…uhhhh. Abduction?" Mikey replied as Raph slapped on Mikey's head._

_"Honda told me that he was the last of his kind when his planet Zentai 2 was destroyed and his real name is Exernos. He escaped from destruction. He was being injured after the fights and safely cared by my love Tang Shen." Splinter said as Hiroshi stepped to them._

_"According to my uncle Splinter, Aunt Shen adopted him as a brother who needs to look after each other. My father takes refuge in Hamato Clan's dojo and he met the only loving kind woman was my mother Erika. I was inheriting from my father's alien species and mother normal human when I was born. And now I come to realize myself just now."_

_Hiroshi said as Leo turned back to Splinter._

_"Sensei, why didn't you tell us about your secrets?" He asked with doubtful._

_"Honda kept me a promise for not let anyone knows who he is. Then all of you would know about his race." Splinter answered._

_"He also told not to speak of this." Dr. Fuji added as Turtles, Raccoonus and April turned around to Hiroshi._

_"Then do you think we can trust him? Because I'm started to get a little anxious right now" Raph replied._

_"Let your mind being retained, Raphael. It doesn't matter to make differences between humans and Zenrais. Hiroshi was your family now and we have remained differences as I adopted you four." Splinter referred to him and other turtles._

_Mikey then smiled at him. "Hiro was our best cousin. He can help us." He said._

_"Yeah, he was being through a lot, fighting aliens, mutants and ninjas. I say he was tough." Raph said._

_"I was kinda surprised to see that, but it was awesome!" April smiled._

_"You can able to control the Ki powers and superpowers. Which means we are using him as an advantage against the enemies." Donnie said as Hiroshi smiled back to them._

_"Thanks, guys for the compliment." Hiroshi said._

(Lair – Hiroshi's room)

Hiroshi opened his eyes, he wanted to know what to do next and something clicked in his mind.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi walked out of his room and closed the door behind himself, he looked around in the living area and sees no one was here except he saw Raccoonus's shadow through the shoji as he practiced his ninjutsu.

"I need to tell him something." He said himself and he went into the dojo.

(Lair – Dojo)

He opened the sliding door and called out to him.

"Raccoonus!" Raccoonus turned around to see him.

"Oh, hello, Hiro. What is it?" He replied.

"I just wondered about my sister Atsuko who doesn't know about Zenrai. I know she was half Zenrai and half-human." Hiroshi said, feeling unsure.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Raccoonus asked.

"I am going to tell Atsuko about she was the half-Zenrai." Hiroshi answered.

"Wait, right now?" Raccoonus asked.

"My sister wanted to know. She left me a message a while ago and said meet her and Uncle Kami in the old shop at Chinatown." Hiroshi said as he left the dojo.

(Chinatown – Wing Do's shop)

Hiroshi arrived with his Kaiser Cycle and parked in front of the antique's shop.

"This is a place." He said as he opened the door and entered.

(Wing Do's shop – Mall)

Hiro saw only broken antiques, torn shelves on the side of the wall, dusty counter and the floor was messy.

"Man, I could have wiped out the specks of dust."

Hiroshi waved the clouds of dust, preventing him coughed. He saw the back room was lit through the wooden door beads. Hiro went into through it.

(Wing Do's shop – Backroom)

Hiroshi came through and sees the whole area decorated with Japanese.

"Ah, you're here, Hiroshi."

Hiroshi turned back to Kami who was meditating on a bamboo mat and surrounded with lit warosoku candles. Hiroshi sits on his knees in front of the snow monkey.

"Having some fun over there?" He asked.

"Well, no. Listen, I want to say something to Atsuko about Zen—"

"I already told her everything." Kami quickly said to him.

"What? She knew that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course, she knows everything I told her including Zenrai." Kami said.

"Well, where is she?" Hiroshi asked.

"She was on top of the roof. I instructed her to train the Ki energy." Kami said, pointing his finger up to the ceiling.

Hiroshi then left his room and went upstairs.

(Wing Do's shop – Rooftop)

Atsuko holds out her hand to create Ki energy ball, only a small version of it but it quickly dissipated into nothing and groaned.

"I was practicing it for the whole week and I never get a chance to defeat the Foot Clan." Atsuko said.

Hiroshi opened the roof door window and saw her.

"Hey, Atsuko." He called out to her as she turned around to him.

"Oh, hi, big brother." She greeted.

"How are you feeling about your training?" Hiroshi asked.

Atsuko sighed. "Not so great, I am still trying to control my Ki energy. It is running in my blood."

Hiroshi puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Maybe I can teach you how. I'll show you." He said as he placed his hands out, breaths in and out and calm. "The first step; place your hands out firmly, breathe slowly and calm."

Atsuko followed his steps as she stretched her hands out and breathe with soothing and calm.

"Good. Now, concentrate your Ki energy and do like this." Hiroshi demonstrated as he created his blue ki sphere.

"Alright." Atsuko focused on Ki energy from her body and it slowly formed in tiny pink Ki ball.

"That's it, sis. Keep going." Hiroshi smiled.

Atsuko grunted as she struggling to make it a bit bigger until it shaped into a regular size of a basketball and glowed brighter.

Atsuko gasped in glee. "I did it! I formed the Ki ball!"

"Nice work. You need a lot of time to master." Hiroshi said.

"Indeed, my nephew." Hiro and Atsuko turned at Kami who was standing behind them for a whole time.

"Uncle Kami, how long are you watching us?" Hiroshi asked.

"Time will be watched if you know how long it is going to take your training to be done." He said, then he chuckled, and he jumped over them and landed in front of them.

"Allow me to demonstrate my ki technique for you, Hiroshi." Kami cupped his hands and said the incantation.

"Ka…me…" He charged the blue ki ball which made Hiro and Atsuko amazed.

"I remember that technique. It was my dad developed his Kamehameha Wave." Hiroshi realized.

"Ha…me… HA!" Kami let out a powerful beam of Ki when thrust forward with his hands at the sky before it disappeared for a couple of seconds.

"Whoa! That's incredible!" Atsuko shrieked in amused.

"Yes, but it was very destructive and dangerous, which I am tried to warn you. Hiro, you will harness the power of ki in order to control it and your soul as well. Understood?" Kami responded sternly.

"Hai, sensei." Hiroshi bowed.

Half an hour ago, Hiroshi practicing his hands cupped and thrust it.

"Keep practicing before you learn the Kamehameha." Kami told him as Hiroshi kept up at it.

Half an hour ago, Hiroshi had done his hand technique.

"Am I ready, Uncle Kami?" He was eager to ask him as he nodded.

"Yes, you are. You need to charge your energy and then say 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha' very clearly." Kami said.

"Right." Hiroshi said as he powering u locked his hands together and took a breather very deeply.

"Ka-me." The blue ki energy appeared on his hands and charging.

"That's it, keep going." Kami said.

"Ha-me-ha!" Hiroshi unleashed the beam of ki to the sky and dissipated in less than seconds.

"You did it, Hiro!" Atsuko said.

Kami chuckled and stroked his beard.

"My boy, well done! I should've known that you learned that in half an hour. No wonder Zenrais were fast learners than I expected this."

"Oh, which means we're Zenrais after all. We were famous." Atsuko said.

"Of course, Atsuko." Kami said as Hiroshi has got something his mind that Kami possessed the ki power and walked to him.

"Uncle Kami, how did you acquire the ki energy? I didn't know you were capable." Hiroshi said.

"Well, you wanted to know. My children come with me." Kami said as he walked back to the door and went down.

(Wing Do's shop – Backroom)

Kami took out something from the cupboard and showed the vial to them.

"What is that?" Atsuko asked.

"It was the sample of Ki. Several years ago, your father Honda testing his blood with help with dear friend Dr. Fuji Yusei. He began to modify his genes and constantly changing into human DNA. Honda injected me with a vial and consuming with ki power which makes me felt assumed for a moment until I know how to control. And for me, I should be learned to be careful of destructive power." Kami said.

"So why our dad does that?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know, he couldn't tell me. That is all the information you two listened." Kami said.

"Alright, thank you for being taught me, Oji." Hiroshi said.

"Yes. I can visit in the lair sometimes for weeks." Kami said as Hiro left the backroom.

"Uncle Kami, I had no weapons for combat." Atsuko worried.

"Ah, you want a new weapon. I'll think about it." Kami said.

"When?" Atsuko asked.

"Soon." Kami smiled.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi arrived back to the lair and he saw the Turtles taking a nap. Donnie drawing in his sketchbook, sitting next with Leo. Mike playing the arcade game machine and Raph was punching the dummy.

"Hey, guys." Hiroshi said.

"Where were you, Hiro?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, I just went to Uncle Kami's place." Hiroshi answered.

"And what are you doing over there?" Leo asked.

"Kami taught me a Kamehameha. It is a ki blast technique." Hiroshi said.

"Cool, man." Mikey said without looking back and still playing.

"So, what about you guys?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, we foiled the Kraang's drilling plot." Raph grunted.

"Okay." Hiroshi said.

"Well, Raph, you faced your fear and saved the city. Not bad for a Wednesday." Leo observed.

"Faced my fear? I conquered my fear." Raph bragged as he turned around.

He pulled Mikey to him.

"I looked my fear in the eye, and I zapped it to oblivion." He brings Mikey's head under his arm.

"Wow." Mikey gives a look of awe before Raph drops him, spinning his sai.

Mikey stands back up.

"So, you're not afraid of cockroaches anymore, huh?" Mikey puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Nope." Raph replied, shaking his head.

"Good, good." Mikey nodded before leaning in.

"Then you won't mind the one I just slipped in your shell." Raph's eyes slowly widen before he screamed, running around.

The others laughed at him.

"What's up with him?" Hiro chuckled.

"Raph got scared of cockroaches." Mikey snickered.

"Yeah, he was being pinned down by giant mutant cockroach." Leo said, covering his mouth and still laughing.

"Another mutant?" Hiro asked.

"It's a long story." Donnie shrugged.

Hiroshi shook his head and went over to his room.

_Few days later..._

(Lair – Kitchen)

Hiroshi started to wait for Atsuko and Kami while he was sitting on the table with Raccoonus. His uncle Master Splinter teaches the Turtles about sensing the intentions of their enemies.

"We told him that Atsuko and Kami were coming here to visit in our Lair for a short moment." Raccoonus said.

"Plus, we will wait for April to train together with Atsuko." Hiroshi replied.

"Look like we skipped the class but now it was our turn at the schedule." Raccoonus remarked.

The Turtles walked in and Leo said. "Hir. Raccoonus. You guys wanna come with us?"

"Um, we're good." Raccoonus said.

"We stayed here because April is started training to be a kunoichi." Hiroshi said as Donnie squealed in excitement with a blushed.

"Well, that was great! Tell her for good luck with that." He replied.

"Oh, I will." Hiroshi smiled.

The Turtles then left from the kitchen and went out to the surface.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus taking a nap on the couch and read some manga.

"It's been about 15 minutes ago. I hoped April, Atsuko, and Kami will not be late for their class session." Hiroshi retorted as April, Atsuko and Kami have arrived at a time they are got here.

"Hi, guys." Atsuko greeted.

"Sorry, we're having some time to spend." April added with apologized.

"And I also finished my meditating for about ten minutes." Kami chuckled.

Master Splinter walked out of the dojo and saw them.

"Ah, April. You're here just in time with Atsuko and Kami. I was being expected, my friend." He delighted.

"Expected than at least expecting, Yoshi." Kami said.

"Now what are you and Atsuko doing here?" Splinter asked.

"We just come to join your session, Oji Splinter." Atsuko answered.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad to hear it." Splinter stroked his beard.

(Lair – Dojo)

April and Splinter stand each other same as Atsuko and Kami. Hiroshi and Raccoonus watched them from sitting underneath a tree. Splinter tried to hit April, but she attempted to block each attack. Kami is going to punch Atsuko who caught his fist then he tried to kick her, but she kneed against his uncle's feet.

"Very good both of you, again." Splinter said.

"Uh, Sensei, not that I don't enjoy running ukes six thousand times, but when do I get a weapon?" April asked with excitedly.

"Uncle Kami, you promised me to get a new weapon." Atsuko sulked as Kami chuckled and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Patience, my dear niece. There will be more than just a weapon." He said.

"That was correct, Kami. You two already possess the kunoichi's most powerful weapon-the mind." Splinter gestured to himself.

"When was the last time you saw someone hit a guy over the head with their mind?" April pointed out.

Splinter thinks to himself, arms crossed.

"True. Let's find both of you a weapons." April and Atsuko smiled happily

Hiroshi smirked smugly. "Hm, my sister finally getting her new weapon."

"Agreed." Raccoonus said.

Splinter bring out the pile of weapons and Kami helped him. Splinter holds a stick with a long chain attached. He swings downwards before spinning it and swinging once more. He spins it with two hands, striking a final pose. April and Atsuko felt impressed, clapping for him.

"Remember April, your weapon chooses you, as much as you choose it." He advised

April attempts a swing, only for the chain to get stuck to a branch. She yelped as she tried to move and pulled, giving up.

"I think it chose the tree." She points up sheepishly as Atsuko giggled and covered her mouth.

"She got that one right, Hiro." She said.

"Maybe." Hiroshi said.

Kami give Atsuko a pair of tonfas and her swinging around but one of tonfa got wobbly from her hand and dropped on the ground. Raccoonus shooks his head, not amused. Splinter then demonstrated April a spiked club, but's it too heavy for her.

"I almost got it." She managed to lift it up in the air.

"Ha!" She falls backward onto the ground and Atsuko helped her up.

Two girls were then given a pair of kama, swinging left and right. April and Atsuko glanced at Splinter and Kami, who nodded in approval. April and Atsuko continue practicing until one of the kamas flies out of their hands. April and Atsuko gasped as the blade comes flying back to them. A sound is heard as they had their eyes closed shut, opening them to see that Splinter and Kami have caught the weapons with their fingers.

"Perhaps we should keep looking." Splinter suggested.

"This's could take a while." Hiroshi said as Raccoonus yawned and slept on the tree.

Kami handed to April a chain and she's spinning it. Splinter watching her.

"Remember, keep your movement fluid." He recommended.

April spins it again and it slips out of her hand. She gasps as it hits Splinter's portrait, knocking it to the ground and breaking part of the frame.

"April." Atsuko scolded as Hiroshi came over to her and calmed her down.

"It was just an accident, Atsuko." He protested.

"Oh, Master Splinter, I am so sorry." April bends down to pick it up.

She looked at it and her eyes widen. Splinter holds out a hand and she hand it back to him.

"Who are they?" April asked.

"That is me, my wife, and daughter, before Shredder..." He doesn't finish, as April knew what he was talking about.

"He murdered them." Kami finished as Atsuko gasped in shock and she knew about it too.

"The baby, she was beautiful." April said.

"Yes. Miwa would have been about your age now." Splinter stated.

"I would like to think she would have turned out as well as you, Atsuko and Hiroshi have, my child." April smiled at him and Hiro spoked.

"Well, she is a family to me. I remembered playing in the pond with Atsuko when we were children. We just tossed the rocks and bounced off the river. My dad said, 'As the pond's water is rippled when the drop of it and it is soothing the calm our minds." He admired.

"Which reminds us, wait here." Splinter and Kami walked past April and Atsuko and they stared after them in confusion.

"I must wonder what they are going to pick." Raccoonus said after a short nap from sleeping on the tree.

April and Atsuko waited outside Splinter's room. Their eyes widen as Splinter and Kami step out of the room and they walked up to them. Splinter reveals something behind on his back.

"I had intended to one day pass this on to my daughter." Splinter opens it up to reveal that it's a fan. "But I would like you to have it."

"It's beautiful." April commented in awe.

"Yes. And." Splinter throws it and the fan hits the tree. It glinted as April looks at it.

"I think we've found my weapon." She declared with a smile. Kami showed Magari Yari to Atsuko as she gasped at it. Magari Yari has displayed a pair of curved blades around its central lance, metal collar with light blue water pattern in Japanese art and Hamato Clan's symbol on the middle.

"Is that my new weapon?" She takes it from him and swung swiftly.

"Yes, this is Magari Yari also known as the Aqua Cross-Spear. It can penetrate through the defence like the blade sliced over the river waves. And it is yours now." Kami responded as Atsuko stopped playing with her spear, hugged him in grateful and Kami hugged her back and place a hand on a back of the head.

Atsuko pulled herself out from Kami's hugging and looked over to Hiroshi who congratulating smiled back.

"So, what is she going to do now?" Raccoonus asked.

"I know. How about the testing your weapon against your brother?" Kami asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember fighting with him ever since I was sided with Shredder and turning me bad." Atsuko worried, feeling almost guilty about working with the Shredder.

Kami walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, it was your dark side that caused blind and hate within you. So, you need to improve your purity against the evilness by challenging him." Kami said as Hiroshi grew little concerned and hesitant.

"Okay. I'll try." Atsuko accepted.

Hiroshi and Atsuko standing each other as April, Master Splinter and Kami watched.

"Are you sure that she can forget about her wrongdoing?" April asked to a snow monkey mutant.

"Just watch her and sees the answers in her heart." Kami answered.

"Oh, I get it." April realized.

"Hmm." Splinter murmured.

"Big brother, don't let me hurt you." Atsuko said, looking down at her Yari spear.

"I know but that was all in the past, Atsuko." Hiroshi said.

"Hajime!" Splinter ordered.

Atsuko lunged forward at Hiro who dodged, and she swung her spear's curved blade as he dashed out of the way but only leaving the torn bit on Hiro's gi. Hiro places a hand on abdomen and he smiled a bit.

"That's it, keep it up." Kami said.

Hiroshi throws some punches and kicks at Atsuko who sweep down onto the floor as she quickly swung her spear's pole on Hiroshi's legs which caused him to fall on the ground. Hiro quickly kicked up and roundhouse kicked on her sister. Atsuko stepped back two meters away, she thrust her Yari spear which Hiro evading from thrusting attacks and grabbed onto curved blades to stop the attack but when all of sudden. Hiro's Fiery Dragon Claws and Atsuko's Aqua Cross-Spear were emitted in glowed with red and blue which took everyone shock and amazed.

"What is happening?" April asked.

Hiroshi and Atsuko stepped back away as their weapons go brighter which everyone covered themselves from being blind by the light. Then the two beams sprouted out from the weapons, spiralling around the room and fused together to become holographic image as Tang Honda appeared and he opened his eyes.

He wore his lab coat, sweater vest, grey shirt, black jeans and a pair of black pointed shoes.

Hiroshi and Atsuko recognized him as they gasped.

"Dad?" Hiro asked.

"Father?" Atsuko asked.

Splinter and Kami were surprised to see him as an old friend, even April stunned in awe.

"_It's been so long time to meet you, Hiro and Atsuko, my children."_ Honda said.

"You're alive but how?" Hiroshi asked.

"There will be next time, my son and as long as I am alive." Honda turned back at Splinter and Kami.

_"Hello, old friends. Hamato Yoshi and Oda Kami."_ He greeted.

"Honda, it's so good to see you." Splinter replied.

_"Indeed, I see you two got mutated from mutagen."_ Honda confirmed.

"Yes, we are, Honda. Seemed we have a problem with the Kraang." Splinter said.

_"I see, they're nowhere in New York. They were hiding somewhere and planning to terraform our planet Earth into Kraang's new homeworld."_ Honda said.

"How did you know that?" April asked.

_"I was figuring out their plan when I was hiding from them."_ Honda answered.

"Where are you?" Atsuko asked.

_"I'm still hiding in someplace else in Japan."_ Honda said, turning to Hiro and Atsuko.

"Are you really the Zenrai?" Hiroshi asked as Honda nodded his head and changed his true form.

His Zenrai form was the resemblance of a human but he has dark blue lining pattern all over his body, his crystalline hair was golden, and his eyes were the same as his human form.

April, Hiroshi, and Atsuko were astounded at him.

"Amazing…" April awed.

_"Yes, I can able to change into my human form."_ Honda replied. _"Hiro and Atsuko, you two had possessed the weapons called the Power Ninjukais."_

"The Neo what?" April asked.

_"Ninjukais. They are the five Zenrai Ninjutsu' weapons and each of them representing five elements from Japanese philosophy. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Metal, however, they can only have controlled the Elemental Stars."_ Honda replied.

Splinter came forward to them. "You see, Honda has already two Elemental Stars but one of them stolen by the Foot Clan and he hidden it somewhere else other than in Japan."

"So, what are the stars?" Hiroshi asked.

"Leo Star manipulating the fire and Ferro Star had an ability to enhance the steel weapons." Kami said.

"And what happened to the others? Are they hidden away?" Atsuko asked.

_"Yes, but not here on this planet. Somewhere across the universe."_ Honda said.

"Honda, you still haven't told us about why is the Kraang going after me and Hiro?" April asked.

_"I'm afraid there are no facts about their plot but something bad had happened. The Kraang used the portal to summon a powerful warship called the Technodrome."_ Honda said as everyone gasped in shock and horror.

"Technodrome?!" Raccoonus exclaimed.

"Oh no, you mean they're bringing the warship to wipe out the entire city?!" April yelled.

_"Yes, but fear not. They arranged their full invasion plan in about five weeks before they began. Better prepare yourself, I will contact you again as soon as it happened."_ Honda said as the holographic image dissipated and two Power Ninjukais stopped glowing.

"Hey, is he can talk with us by using some kind of hologram message or something?" April asked.

"I don't know." Raccoonus said.

"Maybe, let's go back to our senses. We had two weapons in our hands." Hiroshi said.

"And that's it for today." Kami said.

"That is all?" Atsuko asked.

"That is all then. Let's go back to the old shop." Kami said as he and Atsuko walked out from the dojo and left.

"I think we should take a break." April said.

"Right." Hiroshi said as he, Raccoonus and April went out of the dojo.

(Unknown Room)

Somewhere in Japan…

Honda sat in front of the high technological computer as beeping sound heard and he pressed the button to let the image come up and the man covered in shadows except for his dark yellow lighter tint glasses and black coat.

_"Exernos, you told your children about Kraang's plot?"_ Mysterious man.

"I did, my dear friend." Honda said.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 19 – Enemy of My Enemy  
**

(New York City)

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus had another night patrol as they were swooped over the rooftops and stopped on the next building. Leo pulled out his spyglass telescope to look at the TCRI building. Donnie kept calculating on the Kraang's plans on his T-Phone. Hiroshi and Raccoonus keep on the lookouts for any enemies. Mikey was playing an app game on his T-Phone and Raph was just kicking back a bit.

"Nothing happening at TCRI." Leo sighed.

"Yet so far." Raccoonus pointed out.

"This game is awesome. The combat is so realistic." Mikey said with a smile, talking about the game he was playing.

Raph stood in front of him. "You want me to make it more realistic?"

Hiroshi stepped aside between Raph and Mikey. "Guys, quit messing around." He told them.

"According to the Kraang storage device that I decrypted, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang Portal tonight." Donnie explained the situation.

"So, we all have to stay alert." Leo replied.

Then they all heard a familiar voice. "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you."

The group looked and saw Karai and Kenji were on top of the water tank tower. They jumped down to them.

"And we did sneak up on you guys as well." Kenji added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiroshi asked sarcastically.

Leo lightly chuckled. "Cute, Karai." Then his smile fell. "But I'm not in the mood."

Karai drew her sword and charged toward Leo. Leo drew his katana and blocked Karai's attacks. He took a few steps back.

"We don't have time for this." He told Karai, then looked at his brothers, Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"Guys!" The Turtles and Raccoonus drew out their weapons.

"Booyashaka!" Mikey yelled. Karai blocked Donnie's attack and jumped on to his shell. Then she jumped a few feet from us.

"'Booyakasha'? What does that even mean?" Karai asked.

"It is a battle cry." Kenji answered as he blocked Hiro's punches.

"Yeah, bad dude. But it's fun to yell." Mikey answered, throwing his kusarigama at her. Karai used her sword to grab the chain and stepped on it.

The force made Mikey fly toward her.

She kicked him over her head. Raccoonus thrust his tekko at Kenji who dodged, and he blasted Ki ball at him which made the raccoon slipped back and he kicked him in the back, fell on the ground.

Hiroshi yelled as he charged at him. "Afterimage!"

Hiroshi vanished as Kenji confused this and looked around to see any presence of him.

Hiroshi teleported behind him and punched him in the face. Kenji growled as he strikes his sword at him who evaded from blade attacks and kicked to knock the sword off from his hand.

Hiroshi charged at him and pinned him on the ground as they were putting off the test of strength.

"Not so tough are you, Ken? I guess you comprehend your skills." Hiroshi smirked as Kenji kicked him in the gut and lift him using his foot and tossed him onto the wall.

Karai pointed her sword at Donnie. "I heard the scrawny one mentions the Kraang."

"I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte." Donnie argued as he joined the battle.

Karai was able to block and jumped out of the way.

Raph tried, but she was able to block and push him away.

"Oh, come on. Let me in on the fun." She insisted.

"Look, we're a little busy trying to stop the beginning of an alien invasion here." Raph explained to her, then he shouted.

"So, do us a favor and get lost!" Karai's smile fell. "An alien invasion? Are you serious?"

Suddenly, thunder clapped from above TCRI. The Turtles, Karai, Kenji, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus looked and saw storm clouds creating around the top of the building.

Thunder clapped, and Kraang-pink lightning flashed.

"Well, that's not good." Hiroshi said.

The TCRI roof opened to reveal a jellyfish-like ship flying out of the building and into the city.

"You can say that, Hiro." Leo grimaced.

The ship looked over the city and noticed them.

"Uhm, guys, I think I need to change my shell." Mikey grimaced.

The ship began flying toward them. The ninja team, Karai, and Kenji took a step back.

"I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing." Karai suggested to Leo.

Leo lightly smiled. "Of course, I do. Step one..." The ship fired an electrical-like laser at them.

"RUN!" Leo shouted as they all ran from the laser.

It created a small explosion after the laser stopped firing. The ship followed and continued firing its laser at us. The Turtles, Karai. Kenji, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus jumped down to ground level and started running down the alleys.

"What the heck was that?" Karai asked.

"We never have seen that alien ship before." Kenji murmured.

"I don't know. But off the top of my head, I'd say they use it for flying and shooting at things." Leo answered.

"Like at our shells!" Mikey shouted, as they exit the alley and into the streets.

Hiroshi noticed Karai and Kenji got separated from the group and disappeared. The boys ran into another alley and hid behind a parked car. The stealth ship flew past them.

"You think it knows where we are?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Leo answered.

Suddenly, the car was lifted from them. The boys looked up and saw it was the stealth ship. It had hold of the car with its three tentacles.

"Or not." Raccoonus pouted.

The Turtles screamed as they all jumped out of the way, as the ship dropped the car nearly on top of them.

"Man, we gotta get underground." Donnie told them.

Leo drew his katanas and Hiroshi sided with him.

"We'll draw their fire." Leo and Hiroshi dashed toward the ship, narrowly avoiding the laser.

They ran past the ship and shouted.

"Over here, cyclops!"

"Come and get us!"

The ship drew its attention on Leo and Hiro. The others found the nearest manhole cover, and Raph opened it.

Mikey, Donnie, and Raccoonus jumped in. Raph stayed behind for Leo and to close the cover.

"Guys, come on!" Raph called as Leo and Hiroshi lead the ship toward him.

Raph jumped in. Leo and Hiroshi quickly followed as they closed the manhole quick enough for the ship to miss them. The Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiroshi ran to the nearest sewer grate and saw that the stealth turned invisible and flew off before the police arrived on the scene.

"Oh, great. 'Cause it wasn't scary enough when we could see it." Raph remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"That's why it called 'stealth ship' which it can turn invisible." Hiroshi said.

Before the police noticed them, they escaped from them and made their way back to the Lair and finding a way to take down the Kraang stealth ship.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai and Kenji returned to the cathedral to report their father of what they encountered.

"It's true. The Kraang are plotting an invasion. We saw the ship ourselves. They've got some serious hardware. We've gotta do something before it's too late." Karai told him but he didn't pay attention.

"Father?" Kenji turned up at the Shredder. "Father, are you still listen or what?" He asked.

"We shall proceed as planned." Shredder said.

"But—" Karai started but he cut her off.

"Tomorrow night, we will receive a shipment of new weapons. These shall help us put an end to the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Splinter." Shredder finished as Kenji scoffed in annoyance.

"We can deal with that later. Didn't you listen to a thing I—" Karai tried to tell him, but he hit his fist on his throne, silencing her.

"Karai! You have said your piece. Now you will do as I say." Shredder ordered.

Karai narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Father."

"As you wished." Kenji grunted.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raph tossed his pairs of sai at the dummy and Leo walking around.

"That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We've gotta figure out what it's doing here." "Or we could just skip to the part where we destroy it." Raph answered.

"You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back. Mikey commented, then he yelled when Raph tried to punch him and stopped.

Raph lowered his fist and looked at Leo. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's load up the Shell-Raiser and challenge that thing to a rematch."

"First we need a way to find a ship that's invisible." Leo pointed out.

"I know, how about we shoot into the air until we hit it." Raph replied.

"That wasn't sound very clever idea, Raph." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Raph. Not too smart, buddy." Mikey backed up with a smile.

Raph aimed to punch Mikey again, but Mikey flinched and screaming, holding the dummy. Raccoonus chuckled at this.

"Michelangelo got a chain reaction." He smirked as Raph nodded his head with a smug smile.

Donnie walked out from his lab and joined the group. "Actually, Raph's got something there."

"Yeah, Leo, Raph's got something there." Mikey said to Leo with a smile.

"But instead of shooting objects, we'll shoot waves of electromagnetic radiation. In other words, radar." Donnie explained as he showed one of his radar beacons. "I have built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alarm on our T-Phones."

Leo smiled. "Good work, Donnie. Come on, guys. Let's split up and place those beacons."

With that, Leo and Hiroshi made their way to the surface.

Donnie and Raccoonus quickly followed.

Raph punched the dummy out of Mikey's hands.

Mikey picked up the dummy.

"You'll get him next time, buddy."

"Mikey!" Hiro called.

"Loosen your kneepads, cuz!" Mikey shouted as he caught up to the others.

(New York – Rooftops)

Hiroshi placed the radar on the wall, standing beside with Leo as it started to beep.

"Tribeca beacon installed." Leo informed Donnie via T-Phone.

"That's the last of them. Raph, Raccoonus and Mikey are finished too." Donnie reported back.

"See you back at the Lair." Leo told him as he hung up.

Suddenly, Leo and Hiro felt something approaching behind their backs. Leo withdraws his katana blades and he blocked an attack from a sword. It was Karai.

"Karai!" Hiroshi yelled as he looked back at Kenji who leaned against the wall.

"How long are you been standing?" He demanded.

"Couple of minutes ago." Kenji said.

Hiroshi and Kenji engaged their battle while Leo and Karai fighting each other. Hiroshi punched at Kenji who ducked down and grabbed his arm and threw him on the wall, but he leaped against it and kicked him in the face as he falls down beside with the combat of Leo and Karai. Hiroshi jumped down and kneed on him.

"You still want a rematch with me, Ken?" He asked as Kenji smiled and said.

"We want to help you with the Kraang."

"What?" Hiroshi felt surprised to ask as he let go of him and Kenji stands up.

Leo and Karai break up the fight as Kenji joined her side.

"No, of course not. We're enemies. You want to destroy us. You're loyal to Shredder. Should I keep going?" Leo asked.

"Look, if the Kraang win, we don't have a planet anymore. That makes our little fight seem pretty pointless, doesn't it?" Karai replied.

"I doubt Shredder would agree to this." Hiro prejudiced.

"Shredder is stubborn and short-sighted. He drives me crazy. His stupid vendetta is gonna take us all down. He may not be able to see that, but I know you do." She told him.

Then she smiled and asked.

"What do you say? Work together for now?" Karai held out her hand to Leo.

Leo looked at it, then her. Hiroshi knows that she meant it, but Leo has to consult his brothers, Master Splinter and Raccoonus.

"Sorry, sister." Leo said as he and Hiroshi jumped off from the building and heading back to the Lair.

Leaving Karai and Kenji behind and let them think of how they can able to be trusted.

(Lair – Dojo)

April practicing her ninjutsu moves as Raccoonus helped her and teaches her a few things. Leo explaining to his brothers and Master Splinter.

"I know we shouldn't trust Karai and Kenji. But still, I got the sense they are really fed up with Shredder." Leo finished with his explanation.

"That's probably just what she wants you to think." Raph pointed out.

Leo nodded. "I know, but—" He turned to Uncle Splinter. "Sensei, is there any chance she's for real?"

"It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But the Kunoichi is trained to use deception to her advantage." Splinter answered.

"So she either will or won't betray us?" Leo asked.

"Correct. You must trust your instincts. But, beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so." Splinter answered, then explained, as he turned to enter his room.

"So I should trust my instincts unless my instincts are wrong?" Leo asked.

Splinter stopped and answered. "Correct." Then he continued his way.

Confused, Leo sighed.

"Uh thanks, Sensei."

"Whoa. You know it's good advice when you're still confused afterward." Mikey said with a smile and look of amazement on his face.

"Guys, seriously. An alliance with Karai and Kenji? No way. Why are we even talking about this?" Raph spoke up, to make his thoughts known.

"It's too bad we can't trust her. It would be nice to have another kunoichi on our side." Donnie sighed.

Upon hearing Donnie's words, April stopped sparing and walked up to him.

"Uhm, hello? What about me?" Donnie smiled.

"No, I mean a real kunoichi." Then he tried to make his sentence words. "I mean, not that you're not a real one, just that Karai is better. I mean, not-not better, just more experienced."

To break the tension, Donnie asked. "Is it— is it hot in here?"

April smiled. "It's ok. I get it. She's your mortal enemy, but hey, she's 'purdee'." She finished with an upset look as Raccoonus sighed.

Donnie shook his head."No, she's not. You're way prettier. Not that I think you're pretty. I mean, you're not ugly. It's just that I—"

Raph grabbed Donnie, covered his mouth and dragged him into the Common Area and his hand muffled his words.

"Don't fight it. You'll thank me later." Raph told Donnie.

(New York – Streets)

The Turtles and Raccoonus were riding in the Shell-Raiser. Hiro riding on his Kaiser Cycle as he drove next to Shell-Raiser and followed it to find Kraang stealth ship until they spotted it.

"There it is." Hiroshi said as it started to shoot lasers at them. "Quickly! Drive!" He yelled as he sped out to the streets and almost heard Raph shouting.

"Wait of us, Hiro!"

"Okay, let's splitting up!" Having Hiroshi said that as he and they are splitting up into other streets.

Hiroshi found the hiding spot at the dead-end.

Hiroshi sighed in relief and said. "I think I'll lose it."

Then the Shell-Raiser hiding next to his Kaiser Cycle and ended up.

"Hey!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Sorry, Hiro!" Leo called out.

The stealth ship found them as it fired at the back of Shell Raiser and they screamed from the inside. Then Hiro heard the revving sound as he looked up at Karai and Kenji who rode their motorcycles, they jumped off and landed on the ship. Karai and Kenji impaled their weapons on top of its roof as the stealth ship flew away from Shell-Raiser and Kaiser Cycle.

"Oh no, they are in trouble, guys!" Hiroshi said as he started to rev and followed after the stealth ship.

"Hang in there!" He called out to them as Karai and Kenji looked down at Hiroshi.

"Well, that was an unexpected rescuing thing." She remarked harshly.

Shell Raiser deployed the Stealth-Bike from underneath it and was Leo who drove it.

"Let's go saving them!" He said.

"Right!" Hiroshi shouted as they revved their cycles and speeding after the Kraang ship.

When the ship reached the other end of an alley, it flipped upside-down.

"This is so not fun!" Karai shouted.

"Tell me about it." Kenji sneered. Hiro droved so fast to get past in front of the stealth ship.

"Ken, jump off! Now!" He yelled as Kenji nodded as he jumped off and landed behind him.

Leo caught Karai at the same time.

"You alright?" Hiroshi asked as Kenji nodded back to him.

"You okay?" Leo asked. Karai nodded.

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Leo simply answered.

"I'm not really good about saying 'thank you'." Karai told him.

"And?" Hiroshi asked at her. The stealth ship firing at them.

"That was it." Karai answered.

Leo activated the concrete shell of the Stealth-Bike as he and Hiroshi drove down the street and they hide in the shadows of an alley and for the Kraang ship to leave. After a few minutes of waiting, Leo disengaged the shell and looked around.

"It's gone." Kenji said.

"Good." Hiroshi said as Karai gave Leo a thankful smile.

Leo activated the shell again as he and Hiroshi revved their vehicles to hide someplace.

(Subway Tunnel)

Leo and Hiroshi droved all the way until they saw Shell-Raiser was waiting. Hiroshi stopped next to it and entered inside the Shell-Raiser with Kenji.

Raccoonus walked to him. "Oh, thank heavens, you looked okay." Raccoonus noticed Kenji and shared a glare at him. "Not so okay with you." He said as the compartment of Stealth-Bike opened.

They all saw Leo and Karai coming out of it.

"We're back." Leo told them.

"You brought them inside?" Raph asked and then pointed out.

"Dude, they'll see all our gear!" Karai got off the bike and looked around.

"Yeah, 'cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is over." She remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Good point." Kenji scoffed.

"Karai and Kenji just risked their lives to save us. They are at least earned a little trust." Leo explained.

"Okay, so let hear them out." Raccoonus said.

"You're the boss." Raph shrugged as he pulled the lever to stop the Shell-Raiser and gave Karai a moment to speak.

"You guys need my help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?" She explained, then asked.

"Compressed garbage." Donnie corrected.

"And manhole covers." Mikey added as Donnie closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"My point is, to take out a ship like that, you need a real weapon. It is the only way." Kenji added.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Raph asked.

"What if I got you a shoulder-fired missile launcher?" Karai offered.

"I'm starting to like her." Raph said with a small smile.

Donnie opened his eyes and asked. "Where are you gonna get a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

Karai shrugged. "Shredder, of course."

"Uh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude, lots of blades? Really hates us?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, something tells me he's not gonna want to share his toys with us." Raph pointed out. Raccoonus nodded in agreement.

"So how the mighty Shredder get the shoulder-fired missile launcher?" Hiroshi asked.

"He won't know about it. He's buying a big batch of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night." Kenji said.

"All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves." Karai explained with a small smile.

"Anyone else smells a trap?" Raph asked the others.

"Sorry, that was me." Mikey admitted.

"Why would we trap you?" Kenji asked.

"You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up to." Karai pointed out.

"True, but you don't really have the best track record." Donnie pointed back.

"Fine, I'll get you the missile launcher myself." Karai offered.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus looked at each other.

Hiroshi looked at Karai dead in the eyes."You're really willing to steal from Shredder?"

She looked back at him. "Look, these things have to be stopped." Then she looked at Leo.

"If Shredder's not gonna do anything about it, then I will, with your help or without it." Leo looked concerned.

He looked at Donnie and Mikey. They both nodded. He looked at Raph. Raph just shrugged his shoulders, staying out of the discussion. Then Leo looked at me and Hiro nodded his head. Leo looked back at Karai.

"All right, here's the deal. You get us the missile launcher, and we'll team up." Karai smiled in agreement. Leo smiled back. They shook hands and the temporary truce was made. "And remember; tomorrow night." Kenji warned.

"We got it, Kenji." Raccoonus said.

(Lair – Common Area)

The team returned Karai and Kenji to the surface and headed back to the Lair, waiting for the time to come for Karai to deliver the missile launcher. Mikey and Raph were playing with the pinball machine, Leo and Hiroshi were sparing, Raccoonus eating Japanese Norisho Potato sticks and Donnie was reading one of his comic books.

"Stoked! I can't believe we're getting a missile launcher." Mikey exclaimed in excitement. Then he asked Raph,

"What should we blow up first?"

"Uh, the Kraang ship?" Raph reminded.

"Oh, right." Mikey remembered, then he asked.

"What should we blow up a second?"

"If Karai can pull it off." Leo pointed out.

He threw a combination of a double-punch and high kick. Hiroshi dodged his fists, blocked the kick, and he gave Leo a palm-strike to the chest. It knocked him down on his shell.

"You're getting too attention, Leo. What's gotten in you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Are you worried about your girlfriend?" Donnie asked in a teasing tone.

Leo had an annoyed look, as Donnie smiled. "I see why you guys do that now. It's kind of fun."

"It isn't gonna be easy. Shredder's gonna be there too." Leo pointed out.

The pin-ball fell, and an idea hit Raph.

"Hey, you're right! For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time, which means we could set a trap for him."

"What? Look, we made a deal with Karai and Kenji. We can't just go behind their backs." Leo argued.

"Leo's right. This is about that Kraang Stealth Ship. They want to take us out."

"So, does Shredder." Raph said.

"This may be our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we really gonna pass that up?" Leo looked away in thought, then agreed.

"All right, guys, let's take down the Shredder." Raph smiled, then he, Mikey and Donnie went off to grab their ninja gear.

"Leo, are you sure to do this rather than make a deal with Karai and Kenji?" Hiroshi felt concerned the same as him. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything would be alright, Hiro. Let's move out." Leo said as Hiroshi nodded with a smile.

(New York City: Evening – Docks)

On the dock, there is a Russian man with a diamond eye and his name Ivan Steranko.

He is a large, muscular, blond-haired yet balding Russian man with a thick accent, gold tooth, and several scars on his face. Steranko wears a black suit with shoulder pads that each have two gold spikes on it, a black dress shirt, a red tie, an Ushanka with a yellow star on it, and on his fists two golden knuckle dusters, with a hammer on one and a sickle on the other.

He waited for his old friend Shredder as Karai and Kenji landed on his car behind him.

Ivan startled back, he heard Shredder's voice and turned around. "Where is the shipment?" He asked.

"You brought where I requested?" Ivan asked.

Shredder nodded one of the Foot Soldiers as he walked over to him and showed the briefcase with the money in it.

Steranko grinned and nodded to him, confirming. "I'll expect the merchandise."

Karai hopped off the car and check the weapons. Steranko turned and going to his car but blocked by Kenji when he jumped in front of him.

"Where did you think you're going, Ivan?" He asked as Steranko ignored him and turned his head at the Shredder.

"Don't you trust me? We're old friends." He said.

"Then you won't mind keeping me a company while she's checking." Shredder replied.

Hiroshi and others hid on top of the second level of shipment containers. Hiroshi recognized him as Leo confused and asked.

"Did you know this business guy?"

"Yeah, that's Ivan Steranko. The Russian weapons dealer for the Foot Clan and an old friend of Shredder." Hiroshi informed.

"Sounds like he traded the missile launcher for money." Raccoonus replied.

Leo and Raph readied the balloon launcher.

"The electro-grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock." Donnie told Mikey, holding his baseball with a set of batteries.

"How much of that did I need to understand?" Mikey asked.

"Aim for his armor." Donnie simplified, giving him the grenade.

Mikey took the grenade and gave Donnie a thumbs-up.

"Got it." Raph looked at Leo.

"You sure we should trust Mikey with this?"

"When it comes to water balloon launchers, he's the best in the business." Leo assured with a smile.

With that said, Leo, Raph prepared the launcher, as Mikey placed the grenade and aimed for Shredder's armor.

"Booyakasha, Shred-Head." Mikey whispered as he fired the grenade.

Karai and Kenji must've seen them.

"Look out!" Karai pushed Shredder out of the way and Kenji avoided from grenade as it hit Steranko's car.

Its shocked Ivan and the Foot Soldiers' out-cold. Raccoonus smacked on his head and Raph shouted.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mikey slumped and sighed.

"I do not understand that woman." Karai grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed at them.

"That's for double-crossing on us!" Kenji shouted as Karai fired the missile and it flew toward them.

"Incoming!" Leo alerted.

They all jumped out of the way, as the missile impacted and exploded. Shredder recovered for Karai's rescue and looked at them.

"Well, this can't get much worse." Raph sighed, as he noticed Shredder glaring at them. Donnie's T-Phone alarm went off.

It was the beacons around the docks.

"The radar! The Kraang Ship is nearby!" Donnie alerted.

The boys at the clouded sky and saw the Kraang stealth ship turn visible and flying toward us.

"And it just did." Hiroshi sighed.

Hiroshi and others stood up and started running into the shipment containers. Shredder was chasing after them.

"Fall back, guys!" Leo told them.

"No argument here!" Donnie shouted as they ran into a corner.

The team ran into a few corners, but Shredder was always either close-by or right behind them. They kept running until they bumped into another dead-end. Shredder right behind them as they turned around to look at him.

"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish." Shredder told them.

Hiroshi walked in front of the Turtles and took a defensive position.

"Never! I won't let you do to my family again!" He shouted.

Above their heads, the Kraang stealth ship arrived before Shredder could move.

Leo looked up. "That thing again?" Then he sighed. "Great timing."

Shredder looked up and saw the ship as well.

"Honto ni wa?" He muttered in Japanese.

The ship hovered over them and fired its laser. They narrowly jumped out of the way, as the laser turned its aim on Shredder. Shredder quickly hid in a shipment container. Thinking quick, Hiroshi locked the door.

"Good work." Leo said as he turned at his brothers and Raccoonus.

"Come on!" He and Hiroshi ran down the path they came from. Raccoonus and others followed them but they stopped and watch the third blade sliced open the container's door with his gauntlet and then kicks it open, utterly blocking their path.

"We'll catch up to you later!" Donnie called out to them.

Leo and Hiroshi ran to the bay of the docks and saw a crate that still had two more missile-launchers. Before they could grab one, Karai and Kenji jumped in front of them.

"I thought you were better than this. I thought you were my friends. How could you betray us?" Kenji replied bitterly with his odachi.

"You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder, Leo." She told them, readying her weapon.

"You just broke my trust like the last time from Kraang's secret base." Hiroshi reminded them.

"You said yourself how bad Shredder is." Leo answered, then asked. "Why are you protecting him? You said he's driving you crazy."

"He drives me crazy because he's my father!" Karai answered. Leo and Hiroshi's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-your father? Shredder is your father?" Leo asked.

"You're Shredder's daughter and son?" Hiroshi demanded.

The Kraang ship hovered over them and fired a laser in between Karai, Kenji and Leo and Hiroshi. Leo and Hiroshi dodged and watched the ship fly off into the sky again.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" Leo shouted.

"Our deal's off. Do you want a feud? You've got one." Karai told Leo as she readied her weapon for a fight.

Kenji yelled as he charged at Hiroshi to fight.

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey throw some shurikens at the Shredder who narrowly dodged them while Raph and Raccoonus attacking him and he is blocking their attacks. Shredder then punched Raph, sent him flying and over to the ground.

"Raphael!" Raccoonus yelled as he got kicked and straight next to Raph.

Mikey tried to swing his nunchuck's blade on him, but he jumped back away from him. Mikey charged on him, but Shredder kicked him out while Donnie running up at him and double leaped against the container, he strikes on him with his bo staff. Shredder moved away from him and knocked him over to his brothers and Raccoonus. Mike and Raph helped him up as they glanced at him.

"Prepare to know why they called me the 'Shredder'." He said as his dual blades extended out from his left gauntlet. Raccoonus and other turtles armed themselves.

Above them, Hiroshi and Kenji were kept blocked their punches and kicks, Kenji tried to slash on him, but Hiroshi kicked it off from his hand and punched over his face as he grunted in pain.

"Did you think you managed yourself to beat me?" Hiroshi asked as Kenji breathed and growled.

"Tried this!" Kenji made a series of fast arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape.

"Fiery Cannon!" Kenji then blasted a Ki energy wave at Hiroshi as he holds out his hands to block his ki blast wave attack.

But it makes him skidded to the end of container as Hiroshi grunted and struggling against the ki ball until he forced to push it up in the air and exploded. Kenji looked up in shock and wondering how he pushed it out. Hiroshi yelped in pain as his hands were almost burned and he is blowing them to cool down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Too hot! Oh, right." Hiroshi said as he resumed his fight stance and Kenji narrowed his eyes on him.

The Kraang stealth ship flying over to them as it fired between them and they both dodged out of the way. Hiroshi jumped back and landed on the ground, he then saw Leo who carried the rocket launcher on his back and jumped onto the building.

"He got it." Hiroshi smiled as he followed him to join him. Leo took an aim on stealth ship and Hiroshi cupped his hands.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"It's my Kamehameha technique. Let's destroyed it together." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded, and the ship flew into the sky.

"Ka-me-ha-me…HA!" Hiroshi yelled as he blasted a blue ki beam at Kraang ship and Leo fired the missile at the same time.

Karai saw Hiroshi blasted at the ship with astonished expression.

"What is that?" She thought as Kenji landed next to her and had a shock on his face.

"How can he have blasted like that?" He asked with gritted teeth.

The stealth ship got the big impact of combing ki beam and missile as it flew closer to the docks. It landed and slid its way to the boys and Shredder.

"Heads up, guys." Raph called as he, Raccoonus, Mikey and Donnie jumped out of the way.

Shredder stood his ground and braced himself. The Kraang ship collided with him and forced him to fall into the water. Seeing this, Karai cried.

"Father!" She jumped into the water, to save Shredder. Kenji retreating into the shadow to hide. Leo watched as he sheathed his katana sword on his scabbard.

"It's over." Hiroshi said.

"No, not yet." Leo said as he and Hiro turned to the others.

They all jumped down and hurried back to the city.

(New York City – Rooftops)

The night is about to fall as the Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus hopped over the rooftops. Leo and Hiro sat down on the ground and thinking about stabbed Karai and Kenji's backs. Donnie and Raccoonus walked to them.

"Leo, it's not that bad. You blew up the Kraang ship."

"We won." Raccoonus replied.

"But we also blew our chance to get Karai and Kenji on our side." Leo told Donnie. "Look, she's Shredder's daughter, his blood.

She was never gonna be on our side and same with Ken." Raph pointed out.

Hiroshi looked away and sighed.

"I know, Raph."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Leo nodded in a sulk. "Maybe I was just believing what I wanted to."

Mikey stood behind Leo and sighed in sympathy. "Ah, I've been there, dude. For me, it was leprechauns."

Leo looked at Mikey with an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Are you seriously comparing what I am going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real?" Donnie and Raph were gesturing to Leo to shut up, but then face-palmed.

"Leprechauns aren't real?" Mikey asked in shock.

(Docks)

Kenji walked over to Karai who saved Shredder from drowning as he coughed and breathed

"Well done, Karai. I found something for you." Shredder said.

"What is it?" Kenji asked. Shredder then showed the Kraang to them.

"You always wanted a pet." He replied as it screeched warily.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 20 – Karai and Kenji's Vendetta  
**

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Shredder holds out the pink alien brain on his left hand. "Why were you hunting the Turtles and Hiroshi?" He demanded.

The Kraang screeched as if it was talking.

Kenji shook his head. "They don't talk much outside their little houses." He explained as Karai knocking on the robot that she brought a few weeks ago.

Shredder inserted the Kraang into its android body. The Kraang screeched, then closed its eyes, activating the robot and he turned at Karai, Shredder, and Kenji. It tried to move but couldn't because all that was left of the robot was its head, upper-arms, and torso. The Kraang opened its eyes and started screeching again. The robot lifted its head and started trying to speak.

"Kr-Kr-Kraang is lacking the knowledge, to answer the questions that the one, known as Shredder, is asking of Kraang." The Kraang spoke in a deep, raspy, but the monotone voice.

"Do they all speak like this?" Shredder glanced at Karai and Kenji.

"Maybe they are using their android's English vocabulary." Kenji answered.

"Even if Kraang is possessing the knowledge, the one, known as Shredder, will never be getting that knowledge from Kraang." The Kraang added.

Karai looked at Shredder with a smile.

"You didn't have any other plans, for today, did you?" Father looked at Karai. "Let's try again." He looked back at the Kraang and put his middle Katar-like blade close to the Kraang's face. The Kraang screeched in terror. "Why were you hunting the Turtles and Hiroshi?" He asked.

"Answered to him or Father will not be a good mood today." Kenji threatened.

The Kraang looked at him, then at Shredder. "The ones, known as the Turtles and Tang Hiroshi, are protecting the lifeform needed by Kraang. The one is known as April O'Neil." He answered.

"Who is this April O'Neil?" Shredder asked the Kraang.

"She is the one, known as 'The One'. She is the link which is missing in the plan, which is the plan of Kraang." The Kraang explained.

"So, this April O'Neil is at the center of everything." Karai summarized as her smile fell. "Perhaps we can use her to draw the Turtles and Hiroshi out of hiding." Shredder said.

"Wait, there's more information that the Kraang also hunting down the one known as Tang Hiroshi." The Kraang said, confusing them.

"So why are you after that Hiroshi?" Karai asked.

"Because he has his secret alien DNA traits which are I can't tell you but Kraang wants him to use as a biological weapon." The Kraang answered as Shredder understands of it all.

"I see…" He realized as he turned at Karai.

"Karai, find this girl and bring her to me." Karai smiled, bowed her head, and made her way out of the cathedral. Shredder then turned at Kenji.

"Kenji, you must find Hiroshi. I want him alive and do me a favour."

"Yes, Father?" Kenji asked.

"First, you have to find Miyuki and then Hiroshi." Shredder replied as Kenji bowed to him and left the throne room.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi, the Turtles, Raccoonus and April were in the middle of their spar training. April was sparing herself. Donnie was with Leo. Hiro spared with Raccoonus and Mikey was sparing with Raph. April was doing really well, but Uncle Splinter would show April the right posture every now and again.

Leo was able to defeat Donnie, by taking his staff and delivered a palm strike to his chest.

Hiroshi managed to block with his arms while Raccoonus kicking him and then he grabbed his leg to twirl around him and fell on the floor.

Master Splinter helped April once again, and we turned our attention to Raph and Mikey's spar.

"What you gonna do? What you gonna do? What you gonna do?" Raph teased Mikey, getting him to lower his guard.

Raph jumped toward Mikey. Mikey saw an opening. He ducked, grabbed Raph's hands and monkey-flipped him on to his stomach. Mikey smiled and struck a pose.

"Booyakasha!" He jumped on to Raph's face and teased.

"You got faced! Thought you had me, but I played you like a trombone." Mikey stood up and started imitating that he was playing the trombone.

Raph stood up and caught Mikey in a Kannuki Jime.

"Play time's over, tough guy!" Raph told Mikey, as he lifted him off the ground and applied pressure.

"Put me down! Enough! Uncle!" Mikey cried, struggling free from the hold.

"I don't see you tapping out." Raph replied.

"I can't... Move my... Arms..." Mikey struggled to say, dropping his arms.

Raph applied more pressure, which caused Mikey to yelp. "Then tap your horrible, disgusting middle toe." Mikey wiggled his left middle toe.

Raph dropped Mikey, and Mikey fell on his shell.

Mikey sat up and talked to his toe. "Don't worry, Stubby. You're not as horrible as he says."

Splinter and Hiroshi walked up to Mikey.

"Michelangelo, why did you give up so easily?" Splinter asked as Hiroshi gave Mikey a hand. Mikey took his hand and Hiroshi helped him back to his feet.

Mikey looked at his Sensei. "There was nothing I could do."

"There is always something you can do. Observe." Master Splinter explained.

He looked at Raph.

"Raphael, Kannuki Jime!" Raph tensed up as Splinter walked past him. Donnie and Leo watched from near the exit, while Mikey, April, and Hiroshi watched from the front.

Raph stood behind Splinter and performed Kannuki Jime. He tried to lift Splinter into the air, but he was too tall.

"The key is to unbalance your opponent." Splinter explained as Raph continued to try and lift him off the ground.

"But how?" Mikey asked.

"However, you can." Master Splinter answered with a shrug.

Then he added. "For example."

Splinter licked the side of Raph's face. Raph reacted by letting go of Splinter and wiping his face. Splinter took the opportunity and tripped Raph over with his tail.

Splinter chuckled. "You see? There is always the way." Then he wiped his mouth and looked at Raph,

"And you need to take a bath." Hiroshi added.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi is doing his sit-ups for thirty times. April is doing her own thing. Raph was feeding Spike with cabbage. Mikey was eating his sardine pizza even Raccoonus shared with him and his favorite was seafood. Leo was flipping through channels to see Space Heroes was on.

Hiroshi got one more sit-up and puffed his breath, taking a rest on the ground.

"Wooh, that's it for me." He exhausted.

"Hey, guys." Donnie greeted as he opened his lab's doors and leaned into the lounge. "Guess what? April and I have been up to."

Leo, Mikey, Raph, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi stayed quiet and looked at each other. Donnie smiled.

"That's right! Analyzing sewage."

"Who says you don't know how to show a girl a good time?" Raph asked with a teasing smile.

Hiroshi tilted his head at Donnie in interest. "What did you two find?"

"Why don't you all come in and find out?" Donnie offered.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

The other Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus joined Donnie and April in the lab. Mikey has brought his seafood pizza with him. Donnie and April grabbed a large beaker, filled with a cyan liquid, and showed it to us. It felt like water, but not completely.

"April and I were going through some files on the Kraang storage device." Donnie started as he put the beaker on top of Mikey's pizza boxes.

"We found out that they're using a special process to change Earth's water into Kraang water."

"They've already started the process. We found a low concentration of Kraang chemicals in the sewage." April added to Donnie's explanation.

"And I take it that's a bad thing." Raph summarized.

"Hm-hm. Anything to do with the Kraang, you know it's gonna be bad." Raccoonus added.

"Watch what happens when I dip this slice of Mikey's shrimp and sardine pizza into pure Kraang water." Donnie said as he put a piece of Mikey's pizza into the liquid.

Almost instantaneously, the pizza disintegrated until there was nothing left.

Mikey cried in dismay and asked Donnie. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Presently, there's only a tiny bit in the water supply, but the concentration is increasing, which means—" Donnie explained, but Mikey cut him off.

"Every slice of pizza in New York will be destroyed?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Along with anyone who uses water." April finished.

"I don't want to live in a world without pizza." Mikey shouted as he moved his pizza away from the beaker.

But he forgot that the beaker was on top of the boxes and he tipped it over, with the liquid falling toward April.

"Look out!" Donnie cried. Some of the liquid spilled on April's wrist.

She braced herself, and the rest of them exclaimed in shock and panic.

However, to their surprise, April didn't disintegrate.

Hiroshi sighed in relief and said. "Nothing… Has happened to you."

The Turtles and Raccoonus were speechless as well with this discovery.

"Maybe it's 'cause she's not made out of pizza." Mikey suggested, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, Donnie's computer started beeping. Donnie took a look and it showed a map of the East River and a red blinking marker inside the river.

"The scanners located the Kraang facility transforming the water supply, which is right here." Donnie informed them, pointing at the red marker. "We gotta stop it!"

"Looks like we got a mission." Leo said with a smile. He looked at April. "You coming, April?"

"Sounds like a blast, but unfortunately, it's on the bottom of the East River. And equally, unfortunately, I have an essay due. Plus, I wouldn't mind a little human food." April answered in a slightly sad tone, picking up her school bag.

"Pizza's human food." Mikey said.

"Not the way you eat it." April grinned.

"Wow, wow, wow, y-you're goin' topside?" Donnie crawled over his desk, tripped and fell on the ground. "Oof! You got your T-Phone, right?" He then asked.

"Donnie, don't worry. I'll be fine." April said as she smiled at Donnie before turning and walking out of the lab.

Donnie stood up and watched as she walked away.

Mikey let out an irritated scoff noise. "Pff! Human food!"

"So, Hiro? Raccoonus? Come with us for a mission?" Leo asked. "I think I had to do meditating." Raccoonus said as he left the lab.

"And I have to check on Atsuko when she contacted me and said, 'meet me at the place where I followed you'." Hiroshi said.

"Oh, okay. I guess I see you later." Leo admitted.

Hiroshi walked out of the lab and left the Lair.

(Abandoned Fortune Cookies)

Atsuko pacing around back and forth, whistling and then heard Hiroshi's voice. "Hey, sis."

Atsuko looked up at the torn hole to see Hiro was standing on top of the roof as he jumped down in front of her.

"What's took you so long?" She asked.

"Um, long enough. So, what gives, Atsuko?" Hiroshi said.

"Uncle Kami told me that some grey alien in dark green trench coat showed up last night when we were sparred on the roof and I think he's working with the Kraang." Atsuko answered.

"What did you know about him?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not sure, Hiro. But I had the feeling he was coming after you." Atsuko replied with a worried expression.

"After me? Why?" Hiroshi asked.

Atsuko didn't answer him as Kenji showed up behind them. "There you are."

Hiroshi and Atsuko turned their attention at Kenji.

"Kenji!" Atsuko shouted as Kenji walked forward to her and Hiroshi stood behind Atsuko, protecting.

"Get away from my sister!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Your wrong! Miyuki is not your sister; she is working the Foot Clan like me." Kenji said.

"You're a liar! I was not meant to work with the Shredder anymore!" Atsuko said.

"Miyuki, please come back to me. You're the only love of my life when my heart belonged to you." Kenji said calmly.

"You mean you dated my sister?!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Oh, yes. That is why I had to bring her back to the Shredder. So, come with me, Hiro and Miyuki! If you joined the Foot Clan, I let your turtle cousins spared their lives." Kenji said.

"Sorry! We don't want an offer!" Hiroshi shouted as he blasted a Ki ball straight at him, send him flying across the floor and rolling over and stopped.

"Come on!" Hiroshi took Atsuko's hand and running out of the old fortune cookie factory.

Kenji gets up to his feet and growled as he ran out to go after them.

A tall shadowy figure appeared in the dark and watched the entire time. "Zenrai-human hybrid called Hiro."

(New York City – Streets)

Hiroshi and Atsuko ran away from Kenji as they hide behind the parked car in the alleyway. "Did we lose him?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah, let's get off here before he finds us." Hiroshi said as he and Atsuko walked a bit faster, but a red Ki fireball blasted near them out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Hiroshi asked.

They both saw someone stepped out of the shadow and revealed himself as the grey alien dressed in a dark green trench coat.

Kiren is the notorious loyal servant of Kraang Hive Mind. His skin is gray, his eyes are big round with enlarged pupils, a large sleek head, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose. He wore his deep green trench coat, adamantium fingerless gloves, and boots. The Kraang mind device with three hexagonal symbols he wore on his forehead and had

"Is that the gray alien that you talked me about?" Hiroshi asked with doubtful.

"Yeah, I sense his power level was bigger." Atsuko said as Hiroshi was surprised to hear what she sensed.

"How did you learn that, sis?" Hiroshi asked.

"Uncle Kami taught me." Atsuko answered.

"Oh, right." Hiroshi said, awkwardly.

A grey alien stepped towards them, slowly and calmly. "Tang Hiroshi, come to me." He said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm the most loyal servant of Kraang Hive Mind, Kiren the Gray. Now come with me or I forced you to fight." He replied, determinedly.

"I rather need a challenge." Hiroshi said.

"Very well." Kiren said in a stern tone.

Hiroshi ran to him with a kick but Kiren quickly grabbed his foot. Atsuko gasped in shock as she couldn't believe her eyes, Hiroshi then countered at him with a punch and Kiren caught on his fist. Kiren twisted Hiroshi's wrist, he cringed in pain and punched him in the gut which caused flew him onto the ground. Hiroshi stands up on his feet, he launched his Ki blast at him but Kiren smacked it away and it flew towards the post lamp as it fell on the ground nearby.

"That freak bald head alien knows every move. But still, I can use my Kamehameha." Hiroshi's doing his technique, but Atsuko stopped him.

"No, Hiro. You can't have allowed to use it in the city otherwise we will get trouble if people find out." Atsuko said.

"Then how did I beat him?" Hiroshi asked as Kenji hide above the roof and saw Hiroshi and Atsuko.

"There they are." Then he felt something as he looked down at the tall humanoid gray alien. "What the heck is that?" Kenji asked.

Kiren walked to them slowly. "Kraang will rule over the planet." He said.

"Never!" Hiroshi yelled, turned at Atsuko. "Atsuko, go now! Be caution of Kenji!"

"I will." Atsuko said as she left to let his brother deal with Kiren.

Kenji saw her running away and followed her by leaping across the rooftops. Kiren threw a red ki ball blast at Hiroshi, narrowed dodge from it. Hiroshi tried to punch him but Kiren swiftly blocked it with his left arm and he punched with his right fist as Kiren blocked it again. Hiroshi kept punching at him with full speed while Kiren blocked with his bare hands. Hiroshi gains upper-hand as he kicked straight on his chin which made him stepped back.

Kiren wiped off his chin and smirked conceitedly. "Not bad for a Zenrai."

Hiroshi kicked at him but Kiren grasped his foot and tossed him against the garbage dumpster.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Atsuko is now on the rooftops as she kept running away from Kenji who pursuing her.

"Miyuki! Stop running away from me!" He urged.

"I am not going with you!" Atsuko retorted as Kenji launched some Ki blasts at her who avoiding from being collided.

Atsuko threw some blind powder on Kenji's eyes as he got blind. She jumped off and slide down onto the rainwater pipe and landed on the ground. Then she got blocked as she ended up in the dead-end wall.

"Oh, that just great." She groaned as April rode on pizza motorbike and she stopped next to her.

"April?" She asked.

April hopped off the motorbike and walked towards her.

"Atsuko, I was chased down by Karai. You?" April replied and then asked.

"Same way you did." Atsuko said, breathing down.

"By who?" April asked.

"Kenji. Let's hide!" Atsuko said as she and April ran out of the area and hide behind the dumpster. Atsuko lifted her head narrowly and looking around.

"Should we lose them?" April asked.

"No, we let them come here and we tried to ambush them." Atsuko said as April nodded in agreement.

(New York – Streets)

Hiroshi was thrown off and hit on the light pole, making people startled and exclaiming. Until Kiren showed up and face at him which made the people panicking and running away from the scene. Hiroshi was on four legs and struggling to get up. Kiren walked forward to him and hold him up in the air.

"Your hiding from the Kraang is over." Kiren said as he felt something hit on a back of his head and turned over to a snow monkey mutant. Hiroshi looked over to see Master Kami.

"Oji Kami!" He exclaimed.

"Let my nephew go!" Kami demanded as he threw a blue Ki ball at him and engulfed him.

As Kiren got distracted, Hiroshi kicked him in the face and sweep-kick off his feet caused him tripped and fell down on the ground. Hiroshi ran up to his uncle.

"Quickly, we must hide in my place." Kami suggested as he and Hiroshi made their way to Wing Do's shop.

(New York City – Turf Area)

Kenji jumped down, still irritating on his eyes and see a motorbike as Karai landed on the ground behind him.

"What happened?" Karai asked.

"Miyuki threw some blind powder on my eyes." Kenji said.

Karai walked to a motorbike, sensing that April and Atsuko who were attacking behind her and Kenji. April tried to bash her with helmet, but she avoided it from being hit, then April tossed it at Karai as she ducked down. Kenji tried to punch Atsuko who dodged him despite his blindness.

"Kenji, you don't have to do this." She pleaded.

"You know your oath of the Foot Clan. Shredder cared for you." Kenji said.

"No. He sends his ninjas to kidnap me when I was a little girl." Atsuko replied.

"But he saved you and adopted you." Kenji argued.

"There's something on your mind that you lost a family." Atsuko said.

"If you refuse me, I will destroy Hiro and the Turtles." Kenji opposed as Atsuko started to run and he recovered his eyes from being blind.

Kenji going after him as he quickly fired a ki blast at Atsuko on her behind and she fell down to the ground nearby stairs to the subway station. Kenji holds on her by locking her right arm as Karai and April wrestling each other until Karai pinned her down on the ground.

"And I lost my mother!" She exclaimed.

Karai and Kenji turned to shock as they stared at April in disbelief.

"I also had a mother, but she died!" Atsuko yelled.

"What?... You both lost your mothers?" Karai asked.

"How is that possible?" Kenji asked.

Suddenly, April and Atsuko slipped out of Karai and Kenji gripped, grabbed them by their collar and threw them down a nearby set of subway stairs. Karai and Kenji landed at the bottom with a loud thud without groaning. Atsuko stands to her feet as she helped April to get up.

"Are you alright?" Atsuko asked.

"Fine. Are you?" April asked.

"Okay." Atsuko said.

"Not bad for a rookie." April said.

"You don't have to call yourself that anymore." Atsuko reassured as she grinned at her and without saying a word. They turned and left to the alley.

(Wing Do's Shop – Backroom)

Hiroshi and Kami hide in the closet at the backroom. "What if he finds us?" Hiroshi asked as Kami shushed at him.

"Keep quiet." Kami silenced.

Then they heard the door sound as it opened and felt someone was already here. Kiren walked in there, looking for Hiroshi and Kami as he searched around the room until he gives up and left from the room. Hiroshi and Kami were waiting for him to leave for a moment and then they heard the door's bell rang and closed it. They both sighed in relief as they got out of the closet.

"Phew… That was the close call." Kami said.

"If we weren't lucky, we could get ourselves caught that easily." Hiroshi said.

"Truly, but he still looking for you and tried to be very careful." Kami said.

"I will. I'll see you someday." Hiroshi said as he left the shop and headed all the way back to the Lair.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi arrived back at the Lair as the Turtles, Raccoonus, April and Splinter turned their attention at him.

"Welcome home, cuz!" Mikey greeted as he noticed his bruise all over his face. "Whoa, dude. What happened to you? Look likes you been beaten up."

Splinter walked over to him with a concerned expression. "Who was do that to you?" He asked.

"It's a long story. I just got chased by someone." Hiroshi answered.

"Who?" April asked.

"I can't tell you right now, I'll get some rest and I start to explain for tomorrow." Hiroshi said as he walked back to his room.

"So that's it, he just went back to his room and rest?" Raph asked.

"As soon he recovered his injuries the better." Splinter answered as he walked back to the dojo.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Kenji went back to report his Father about failing to capture Atsuko and Hiroshi.

"In fact, Miyuki was sided with the snow monkey mutant and his name is Kami." He said as Shredder glared at him with unemotional looks.

"I see, Kami was here somewhere in the city after all." He answered.

"Should I find her again?" Kenji asked.

"No, left her with Kami. We don't need her anyway, I still cared about Karai. You may leave." Shredder said, gesturing him to leave.

"Yes, Father." Kenji said as he left from the throne room.

Kenji walked through the corridor and thinking about Miyuki as he clutched on his heart.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Kiren is based on Jiren from Dragon Ball Super, he was my favourite character because he was the strongest fighter of the Multiverse. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 21 – The Pulverizer  
**

(New York City – Rooftops)

Hiroshi and others fighting off the ninjas at the rooftops, no matter how many they beat them.

"Shoryuken!" Hiroshi thrust the Foot Ninja with his fist up in the air.

"I could do this all night." Raph said with a smile.

The fourth one tried to attack him by surprise, but he moved away, he hit him in the back and kicked him away. Raph looked around and saw that they ran out of Foot ninjas to take down.

He sighed. "Aw, man."

"Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we're not gonna buy you new ones." Leo told Raph, as he let go of the Foot ninja, he knocked out with a submission hold.

"Dude, it's like we just cleared a video game on 'easy'." Mikey said as he checked any that are still moving.

"Mikey, if Master Splinter has taught us anything, it's that real combat is not like a video game." Leo told him.

Donnie looked around and smiled. "Hey, coins!" He started picking the coins up.

Hiroshi folded his arms with confidence smirk. "Those Foot Soldiers weren't much enough of a challenge." He said.

Leo looked at him and nodded. "You're right, Hiro. I wonder why."

"Well, maybe we're just that awesome." Raph replied.

Leo smiled. "That sounds right."

"You know who I'd hate to be? The guy who has to tell Shredder about this." Donnie asked, then explained with a smile.

"Can't argue with that." Raccoonus added.

(New York City – Rooftops near the TCRI building)

The team was finishing their patrol with a quick look at what's happening at TCRI.

"We waited at about an hour and a half for Kraang and hasn't brought any other plans." Raccoonus said.

"Your darn right, Raccoonus." Donnie remarked.

"All right, guys. Let's pack it in. Nothing's happening." Leo told the guys.

Raph sighed. "I was afraid this day would come. We've run out of butts to kick."

Raph kicked Mikey's pink ball off the roof and on to the street.

Hiroshi looked down at the street and noticed something. "Wait. Maybe not." He spoked up.

The Turtles and Raccoonus joined and looked down at the ground floor of TCRI. A Foot ninja was snooping around.

"Foot Clan." Mikey identified.

"I don't get it. Just one guy?" Raph wondered.

"Maybe they only need one guy. Maybe this guy is the meanest, baddest, most deadly ninja we've ever seen." Mikey answered.

They watched the ninja struggle to jump up to a window and opened it.

"Or not." Donnie shrugged as Leo smiled.

The clumsy ninja abled to open the window and he climbed his way through, but he was too big to fit all the way through.

"Anybody else finds this dude kind of adorable?" Mikey asked.

"He was not being adorable than you think, Mikey." Hiroshi said as Mikey caught a frowned on him.

"Let's go." Leo instructed.

They all jumped down in an alley and dashed toward the ninja. As they reached the street, another group of ninjas surrounded them.

"Ambush!" Leo alerted as he and his brothers drew out our weapons.

"All right!" Raph cheered.

Hiro uppercut the first one and then punched in the gut. Three ninjas struck him behind but Hiro used his Tatsumaki to counterattack them and they hit on the ground. Raccoonus able used his tail to grab Foot Soldier's leg and tossed him to the others. Then the Turtles finished them off as one of them made a signal and they all retreated.

The ninja at TCRI was able to get himself out of the window and started walking to the alley.

"Everything's okay? I heard—" The ninja asked as Donnie tripped him over on the ground with his Bo staff.

"Whoa!" He yelped as he fell. He got up and turned to see them.

Donnie pointed a staff at his face.

"Wait, Donnie. It's me!" The ninja shouted, waving his hands.

Donnie and Hiroshi raised eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" Donnie asked as he removed the mask, revealed the face as Pulverizer and he grinned goofily.

"Pulverizer?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hey, guys. How awesome is this? Bet you guys were wondering when you'd see me again." Pulverizer said with a smile.

Raph looked away. "No."

Pulverizer chuckled and put his arm around Raph's shoulder.

"Raphael, still the jokester, I see. Good one." He aimed to lightly punch Raph in the shoulder, but Raph caught his hand and squeezed it.

Pulverizer yelped. "Ow!" He stepped back and smiled again. "Hey, what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now."

"How in- What are you doing with the Foot?" Donnie asked as Pulverizer looked at him.

"Well, last time, you told me I needed to practice. So, I joined a Bradford Dojo to hone my craft. I wowed 'em with my smooth moves. And boom! They liked me so much, they asked me If I wanted to join the Foot Clan." He answered which made them shock to hear that he relentless joined the Foot.

"Wow, they must really be hurting for dudes." Mikey commented.

"I've only been with 'em a few days, And I've already made the rank of Ashigaru-Sha. Ha." Pulverizer explained to them with a smile.

Raccoonus palm-faced and looked at him. "Do you know what Ashigaru-Sha means?" "No." He answered, shaking his head.

"It means 'footmen', or 'cannon fodder'." Raccoonus informed.

Pulverizer still not understanding, chuckling and smiling. "Wow."

"Do you know what that means?" Donnie asked.

He shook his head again, "No."

"In traditional Japanese warfare, the Ashigaru-Sha were the expendable soldiers, who were sent in first to waste the enemy's ammunition and set off traps before the real soldiers arrived." Hiroshi explained to him.

Pulverizer shook his head. "Nah. Nah, the Foot wouldn't do that. We're the good guys." He protested.

"Why would you do that?" Raccoonus asked.

"We're out there fighting the Kraang just like you." He answered, then he thought about what Hiro just said.

"I-I mean, I-I do check for traps, and I-I do get shot at a lot. And-and now that you mention it, they-they do keep calling me 'expendable'."

"Why are the Foot fighting the Kraang?" Leo asked.

An idea came to Pulverizer.

"I can totally find that out for you. I could be a spy!"

"Pulverizer, please. Do yourself a favour and quit the Foot." Donnie told Pulverizer, throwing the mask to the ground.

Pulverizer picked up the mask, then smiled at him.

"Oh, sure. I'll quit the Foot." He winked at him.

"No, I'm serious." Donnie reasoned.

"Of course, you're serious." Pulverizer smiled, leaned closer and kept winking at the brain.

Donnie shouted at him. "I am! Stop winking!"

"Right." Pulverizer said as made his way to the street. He turned to look at them. "I'll recon intel and, uh, send you a text." Then he entered the street and started dancing. "I'm in ninja stealth mode." He danced off to the street. A car honked at him and crashed elsewhere.

They heard Pulverizer shout. "Sorry."

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and others told Splinter what happened during their patrol. Master Splinter didn't look very pleased with their report, so he leads them to the Dojo, where he would teach them our next lesson. Splinter folded his arms at them.

"You six have defeated much of the Foot Clan with ease." Raph looked at Leo.

"Why does he make that sound like a bad thing?"

"Because you have grown complacent!" Splinter answered, instead of Leo.

Then he explained. "Each of you has become dependent on your own weapon. But there are times when you may not be able to fight with what you know. And when that happens, you must adapt to your environment."

"Oh, yeah? What if there's only, say, a comic book?" Mikey asked, holding up one of his comic books.

Splinter pushed the comic book into Mikey's face, which caused Mikey to fall on his shell.

"Anything can be a weapon."

"Sensei, you can't seriously send us out there, armed with nothing but a comic book." Raph argued.

"For a ninja, anything can be a weapon." Splinter repeated.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Leo asked.

"I want you to embrace the unfamiliar. Switch weapons." Splinter instructed them.

Then Hiroshi and others widen their eyes. The Turtles switched their weapons. Leo got Donnie's Pole Blade. Raph got Mikey's nunchucks. Donnie got Raph's sais. Mikey got Leo's katana. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were swapped their weapons as well.

Mikey smiled. "Look! I'm Leo." Then he imitated Leo's voice. "Guys, shh. We have to be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down'."

Raph and Donnie chuckled, Hiroshi snickered, and Splinter shook his head.

"I sound nothing like that." Leo argued.

"Yes, that's why we're laughing. Because you sound nothing like that." Raph said with a smile. "Face each other." Splinter instructed.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had faced each other. Hiroshi and Raccoonus did the same. The Turtles were already having trouble with their new weapons. Mikey looked like he was getting the hang of it. Donnie tried to conjoin the sais, but he wasn't doing it right. "We did swap our weapons but still the same fists." Raccoonus said.

"Hajime!" Splinter demanded.

The Turtles started to spar with their new weapons but ended up being fumbling. Hiroshi and Raccoonus get to know how to use them as they started to punch and kick while they are blocking each other against attacks until Splinter holds out between two learners.

"Yame!" Splinter yelled.

The Turtles stood back up on their feet.

"That was messed up." Mikey spoke up as Splinter took a glanced at Hiroshi and Raccoonus with a 'good work' look.

"You two have been learning the lesson quite well. You will continue to fight this way. It will teach you resourcefulness and versatility." Splinter instructed them.

Then he walked toward his room. Raph untangled himself.

Mikey asked with a smile. "Not so easy, is it?"

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of it." Raph argued until he hit the back of his head with his nunchuck again.

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey eating pizza with his new katanas. Leo was working on his posture with his new pole blade. Raph was working on the spin movement of his new nunchucks. Donnie was trying to understand how his sais work.

Raccoonus and Hiroshi were getting comfortable with their adaptive weapons.

Donnie's T-Phone rings as he picked it up. "Uh-oh. The text message from 'You-Know-Who'."

The other Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus sighed.

"Not him again." Raccoonus murmured.

"Text message from 'Everybody-But-Mikey-Knows-Who'." Mikey smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

The others gathered around Donnie as he read the message.

"Pulverizer is telling us where the Foot are gonna strike next." Donnie informed them.

"What do you know? He's actually useful." Raph said with a small smile and spinning his nunchucks at my face.

"Yeah, but he can't stay in the Foot. They'll toast him!" Donnie argued.

"Inside information, Donnie? It's worth the risk." Raph replied.

"But we're not the ones taking the risk. Pulverizer is!" Hiroshi exclaimed, sharing agreement with Donnie.

"I know. It's the perfect plan." Raph shrugged.

Leo thought for a second, then sighed.

"All right. We'll follow up on his lead, and then bust the poor guy out of the Foot."

"Excuse me? I'm the sword guy." Mikey cried, waving his katanas. "I make the decisions here. Uh, what Leo said."

With that said, they made their way to the surface and find where Pulverizer said the Foot are gonna strike next.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others hid in another alleyway outside of TCRI, waiting for Pulverizer. After ten minutes of waiting, he showed up, shimmering across the wall, looking around.

"All right, I'm lookin' for traps. Lookin' for traps." He muttered until Donnie grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward us.

"Whoa! Oh, hey, great. You got my message. I have some information for you." He told them.

"Great, great, but we're getting you out of here first." Donnie told him as he picked him up by the nape of his shirt and snarled.

They all turned at Dogpound, Fishface and bunch of Foot Soldiers.

"As soon as we get ourselves outta here." Raph noted.

Donnie put Pulverizer down and pushed him behind. "Just stay behind us and—"

But Pulverizer shouted. "Help! It's the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus! They've got me!"

"What?" Donnie confused.

"Help!" Pulverizer shouted, then whispered to them.

"Sorry, guys. Can't blow my cover." Then Hiroshi and others glared at Pulverizer.

"Not cool, bro." Mikey voiced their thoughts.

Then Hiroshi and others jumped out of our hiding place and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Spread out." Leo instructed.

"Like the one with the swords, I say retreat!" Mikey argued.

"Having the swords don't make you a leader." Leo told Mikey as he dashed toward Bradford.

Bradford grabbed Leo's staff, lifted him off the ground and threw him into the garage door, behind them. Leo got back to his feet.

"Not that it's a bad idea. Retreat!" The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus tried to retreat, but Dogpound, Fishface and Foot Soldiers stopped them from escaping and locked them in battle. The Turtles were having trouble, trying land a hit on the enemy.

Hiroshi slashed his metal tekko on Dogpound's chest as he staggered back, and he kicked him in the gut. Raccoonus abled to use Fiery Dragon Claws to fight Fishface as he dodged from his fist attacks and Raccoonus landed him with a punch, sent him to the wall and knocked on the ground.

"Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing." Mikey shouted to Raph, dodging his nunchucks.

"You should talk." Leo told Mikey, showing that Mikey was aiming his katanas at his chest.

"Sorry. My bad." Mikey apologized with a sheepish smile. Donnie landed in front of them.

"Oh, this won't work." Donnie told them.

Shredder's mutant henchmen and ninjas grouped up and had them surrounded.

Leo turned his head at his brothers. "Switch weapons!"

The Turtles threw their weapons into the air, then grabbed the right ones. They jumped into battle.

"This is more like it!" Mikey cheered.

"Oh, yeah. There's something really satisfying about not losing." Raph said with a smile.

"Guys! You're supposed to adapt your weapons! Not swapping weapons back!" Raccoonus scolded.

"Oh, come on! We are sick of being for the lesson." Mikey complained.

Raccoonus sighed. "Fine."

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus finished the ninjas off, remained of Dogpound and Fishface.

TCRI's back doors opened to reveal two more ninjas, holding canisters of Mutagen.

One of the ninjas moved his head to say 'let's go' and Shredder's henchmen quickly hopped on the van. They chased after them, but they were already gone.

"Guys, Mutagen! The Foot are stealing Mutagen." Donnie alerted them.

"Shredder with Mutagen? Well, that can't be good." Raph summarized.

"Psst. Over here!" They heard Pulverizer called over.

Hiroshi and others ran over to the dumpster and found Pulverizer hiding behind it.

"You don't have to hide, Pulverizer. The Foot are gone." Mikey told him.

Pulverizer cleared his throat and said in a deep voice. "You shouldn't use my real name."

"Your real name is 'Pulverizer'?" Mikey asked.

"No. It's Timothy." Pulverizer answered in the same voice.

Donnie grabbed Timothy by the collar of his shirt and brought him out of hiding. "Stop talking like that, Tim."

Timothy waved his hand off and smiled. "Guys, you'll never guess what Shredder's gonna do with the Mutagen."

"He's gonna create a Mutant army to destroy us?" Donnie guessed.

"Yeah, but there's- there's a lot more to it than that." Timothy answered.

"Really?" Donnie asked with an annoyed expression.

"No. You guessed." Timothy answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tim, why are you really doing all of this?" Donnie asked.

"Timothy, you're in over your head. Go home." Raccoonus told him. Leo stepped up.

"Wait. Not until he finds out more about Shredder's mutation plan." Timothy smiled and cheered.

"Yeah, baby. The Pulverizer stays in the game." He raised his hand. "Up high." The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus just gave him a 'We're-not-playing' look, and he lowered his hand.

"Okay then. I'm off!" Timothy ran off into the street again. "I'm practically invisible." He ran into a car again. "Oh, I'm okay. Sorry. Again. I'm gonna go spy now!"

(Lair – Common Area)

They all walked back to the Lair. "So, what if Shredder's building an army of mutants? They're still no match for my sais." Raph boasted.

"High-three!" Mikey exclaimed.

Leo and Raph both high-three him but Donnie, Hiro, and Raccoonus don't join. They laugh and shouted happily.

"And I was, making the bucks with my old nunchucks." Mikey showed off.

"I was dropping the Foot like flies with my sais." Raph replied.

"Yeah, Raph! Leo?" Mikey exclaimed and then asked.

"I had my Kurosawa swinging and singing." Leo commented. Raph and Mike laughed.

"Guys, maybe it's not such a good idea sending the Pulverizer in harm's way." Donnie explained. "Hm-hm. We're putting him in danger."

"You guys too much. And why do you care so much?" Raph asked. Splinter walked up to them. "So, you decided not to follow my lesson." He said, sounded upset.

"Sensei, we don't get it. How does switching weapons help us in a fight? We were doing fine on our own." Raph reassured.

"Then you still do not understand the point of the lesson. So, you will learn how to adapt by having no weapons." Splinter remarked.

"What?" All the Turtles asked in disbelief.

"Hand over your weapons. Now!" Splinter ordered them and replied softly. "Except both of them who were followed my lesson."

Turtles hand their weapons to Sensei and he walked away to his dojo.

"Dudes, that's not fair. How come you two can learn that lesson?" Mikey pouted.

"Sorry, guys. We have no choice." Hiroshi replied.

A few minutes later…

Leo was watching Space Heroes. Mikey was reading his comic book. Donnie was writing down some equations. Raph and Raccoonus were working out. And Hiroshi was just pacing back and forth, worrying about Timothy. His T-Phone started ringing as he picked it up and looked at the caller-ID.

"Oh. It's our spy." Hiroshi alerted the others, he answered the phone and put it on speaker. Timothy's voice spoke from the other end.

"This is Special Agent Delta-Niner, calling from behind enemy lines."

"Spit it out, Timothy." Donnie sighed.

"Okay. The mutation experiment is going down, on Broom street, in The Bowery. They're on their way there now." Timothy informed them, then he added. "And that's not all. Are you ready for this? Are you ready?"

The boys and sighed warily. "Yes."

"Shredder's gonna mutate just one Foot soldier first, as a test. And guess what? I volunteered." He told them.

"What?" Donnie and Hiroshi exclaimed in unison.

"I know! Isn't that cool?" Timothy cheered.

"No, it's not!" Hiroshi shouted and then asked. "Why would you think that's cool?"

"This is my chance to be like you guys. Throw some Mutagen on me and boom! I'm a superhero. I'm taking Shredder down." He explained.

"The Mutagen is very dangerous. You have no idea what that stuff could do to you." Donnie tried to explain to him.

But, once again, Timothy wasn't listening. "Once I mutate, I'll unleash my mighty mutant powers on Shredder. I'll be all—" He started making Kung-Fu noises, then added. "Yeah, take that, pointy man. Ooh, gotta go. Signing off." With that, Timothy hung up his phone.

Hiroshi gripped tightened on his T-Phone so much, that my hand was literally shaking.

"Baka!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "I broke a promise to Uncle Splinter!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro. We should've gotten that guy out of this when we had the chance." Donnie apologized, placing a hand over my shoulder.

"Well, we're gonna get him out now. Let's go." Leo told them.

Hiroshi and the others ran out of the Lair and started the Shell-Raiser.

(New York City – Streets)

They all entered the city and tried to track down the Foot Clan. They were able to find a group of motorcycles and one of the had Timothy on it. And another had Xever driving.

"The Foot!" Raph warned.

They drove into the group and some of them fell off their bikes. Xever looked back, slowed down and did a 180-turn to face them.

"Eat hot trash, fish boy!" Raph shouted as he fired the garbage cannon at Xever.

Xever was able to dodge most of the cannon-fire, but the last one hit his front tire and launched him into the air. They lost him as he flew over our heads. However, the sound of footsteps on the roof gave us an idea where he flew off to.

"Uh-oh." Raph grimaced, as the sound of footsteps was replaced by something attacking the garbage cannon.

"He's on the roof!" Donnie alerted.

"I got this." Raph assured as he opened the hatch to the roof. In seconds, he came straight back down with his head in his shell.

Mikey screamed until Raph pulled his head back out. Xever was still attacking the Shell-Raiser.

Raph stood up and returned to his station. "All right. Plan B."

With the cannon, Raph knocked Xever off the roof, and Xever was hanging on to the nuzzle on the cannon, trying not to fall.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Raph asked in a cocky tone.

As a reply, Xever used one of his robotic feet to destroy one of the tires. He succeeded, and the Shell-Raiser started flying out of control. Leo tried his best to keep the van on the road.

"He still not budged!" Raccoonus cried.

"Why do I ask these questions? Why?" Raph asked, folding his arms in a pout.

The Shell-Raiser flipped over and fell on its side. They couldn't go further with it. Xever hopped back on to his motorcycle and drove off. The Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiro exit the Shell-Raiser and watched Xever drive off.

"Splinter once told me that the Pulverizer is my responsibility. I gotta stop him." Donnie explained before he jumped into the Stealth Bike.

Donnie puts the armor on and drives off to the warehouse.

"Come on. Pulverizer is also my responsibility." Hiroshi said as he and others ran all the way to the warehouse.

Hiroshi kept running like the rest of his team and couldn't catch up his breath, but he resisted.

_"Timothy. I'm coming."_ He thought.

(Warehouse)

Then they arrived and jumped through the glass window and landed on the ground. Leo, Raph, and Mikey reached for their weapons, only to realized they don't have them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, no weapons." Leo murmured.

Dogpound growled at them.

"Spread out. Remember anything can be a weapon." Leo ordered his brothers.

They locate and make use of weapons similar to their own.

Leo had a piece of a pipe, Raph had wooden swords and Mikey had a chain.

Unfortunately, Pulverizer uses this opportunity to try and fight Dogpound on his own. Raccoonus jump over to Dogpound who grabs him by my waist. Raccoonus struggled to get out of his grip as Hiroshi ran over at Dogpound and he swiped his arm at him to knock him down on the ground.

"Okay, big-dog-man-thing. You asked for it." Timothy said, running to the tank of mutagen.

He pulled the lever. "My mutation!" He exclaimed.

The mutagen releases on Timothy's face. He screams in pain. Leo hits Dogpound, making him let go of Raccoonus.

"Oh, it burns! I didn't think it would burn so bad." Timothy replies in a distorted voice.

They all looked in horror.

"Ah! Oh! Oh man, it really burns." Timothy groaned and screamed.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Pulverizer got his wish." Donnie answered.

"And we got a problem. That dude's straight nasty!" Mikey replied.

Timothy walks toward them, even Foot Soldiers retreating. Leo, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi jumped onto some crates. They watch the Pulverizer as he groaned and screamed.

"Holy mackerel." Donnie said.

"Timothy is jacked up." Mikey comments. Timothy mutates into a hideous, mindless green blob. Hiro hears a device beep as he turned his head to see explosives in various places.

"Uh-oh." Hiroshi gasped.

"The entire place is rigged with plastic explosives!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Dogpound must have locked us up!" Hiroshi yelled as he ran forward to the door.

He banged on it and try to open the door. "No good! It's locked from the inside."

"We trapped." Leo said.

"We need to get out now!" Raccoonus urged.

"But what about him?" Donnie asked gesturing to Timothy.

Timothy in his slimy mutated form, begins to chase them around. The Turtles screamed as they pull out their makeshift weapons, throwing at him but only melted them like acid.

"He just ate our weapons!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And it looks like we're next." Leo replied.

"Pulverizer! It's us!" Raccoonus shouted, trying to reason with him.

"The Turtles, Hiro, and Raccoonus!" Donnie yelled.

They all shout to calm him down, and Timothy looks at them before looking at a window. He feels his face in fear.

"That's right, Timothy. It's us, Hiro, Raccoonus and the Turtles." Donnie protested.

Timothy gasped and then roared at them.

"We still gotta get out of here. Let's go!" Leo ordered.

"Not without Timothy," Hiroshi answered.

"And how do you suppose we get that blob outta here?" Raph asked.

Donnie and Hiro look around and see an empty tank.

They looked at each other.

"You are thinking what I'm thinking?" Hiroshi asked him as Donnie nodded.

"We got an idea. Raph, get the stealth cycle." Donnie told his brothers.

Raph nodded and ran to the bike.

"Mikey, get Timothy's attention." Hiroshi replied to Mikey.

"It better takes less than ten seconds." Leo replied.

Mikey runs to Timothy.

"Timothy! Hey, Timothy!" Mikey shouted, waving his arms around while whistling.

Raph starts up the bike.

"Mikey! Lead him over here." Donnie ordered near the empty tank.

Leo was on top. "Leo, get ready to jump." Hiro told him.

Timothy crawls under the empty tank.

"Now!" Donnie and Hiroshi shouted.

Leo jumped on the tank, making it drop down on Timothy. The tank trapped him inside.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled to him.

Raph drives to the tank with Timothy inside, hitting it. The tank landed on top of the stealth bike. The rest of them jump on top of the bike. Raph drives off, and we escape just as the explosives detonate.

"I thought we're done for." Raccoonus sighed in relief.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and his team returned back to the Lair and Leo told Splinter about his story and he understood why Hiroshi would feel so bad.

"Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" Master Splinter asked as he inspected Timothy's condition.

Mikey started tapping the glass.

"Seems that way. He wanted to be a Mutant, and he got his wish." Leo answered.

Raccoonus stopped Mikey from his tapping. He looked at him and Raccoonus shook his head. Raph looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, we're letting you keep him.

But you gotta stash him in your lab, so I don't have to look at him." Donnie placed his hand on the glass.

"I promise, Timothy. One day, we'll turn you back." Hiroshi touched it with his forehead for a second, then he looked at Donnie. "You think you managed to find a solution?" He asked.

Donnie looked at him and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I'll try...Hiro." Hiroshi looked down to the ground and hoping Donnie would turn him back to his human form, no matter what.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 22 – Learning from the Past  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Splinter meditating himself alone in the dojo as Hiroshi came in and Splinter spoked without opening his eyes.

"Hiroshi, what is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, have you been to the surface before?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, but I haven't been up there for so long after my sons got mutated." Splinter said.

"Well, you might take some fresh air rather than in sewer smells." Hiroshi said as Splinter thought for a second and nodded.

"You're right. A teacher needs to refresh his emotions." He said.

"You mean you going to surface with me?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course, let me finish my meditation." Splinter said.

"Yes, Uncle Splinter." Hiroshi said as he left the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

As the Turtles went on their mission for searching the Kraang hideout, Hiro watched TV and the news reporter said.

_"There was a piece of breaking news; the strange figure appeared out of nowhere and it turned out to be a real-life Grey Alien from outer space. But some people say it just wearing a costume while the alienologists study its appearance. Coming right up to the sports news—" _Hiroshi pressed the button on a remote to turn off the television and lay it on the couch.

He thought for a moment and frowned that he encountered him before.

Raccoonus came out of the kitchen and asked. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Kiren, he still out there, looking for me. That creep is trying to kill me, and he was too strong." Hiroshi said.

Splinter marched out of the dojo after finishing his meditation and walked to him. "You told us that Kiren is hunting you down. Perhaps, you need to take extra alert yourselves." He advised him.

"I don't know how he can find me in any other places." Hiroshi said.

"Splinter, what are you doing this time?" Raccoonus asked.

"I need to take air on the surface which I haven't been up there. I take Hiro with me, just in case of danger." Splinter said.

"Can you come with us?" Hiroshi asked.

"Sure, I will." Raccoonus said.

"Then, let's head off to the surface…without being noticed by people." Splinter said.

"Hai, Oji Splinter." Hiroshi said.

They all left from the Lair and time for Splinter touring around the city.

(New York City – Rooftops)

Master Splinter can run and jump over the rooftops while Hiroshi and Raccoonus followed him. "I never remembered any places for the last time I been here in the city." He said.

"Well, you should at least try at Murakami's restaurant because he invented pizza gyozas for your sons." Raccoonus said.

"So, my boys were eating the same pizza ingredients in gyozas? I'm curious how it will taste like." Splinter admitted as he skidded to stop near the end of rooftops and gazed at the city.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus stopped next to him.

"Oh, I missed my view ever since I was on top of a building. How beautiful the city is?" Splinter replied.

"It was full of brighter lights than at Tokyo's city." Hiro admitted as Splinter place a hand on his back.

"Which reminds of me, I took your aunt Tang Shen to see all the lights and I asked her to marry me." Splinter said as Hiroshi and Raccoonus have taken a surprised.

"You took her to view the city and having the engagement?" Hiroshi asked as Splinter smiled and nodded in response.

"No wonder you wanted to be alone with her." Raccoonus added.

"Indeed. It was a very romantic night of my life." Splinter sighed.

"So, what about you and Kami? You get along with him, rather than Oroku Saki." Raccoonus asked.

"We were the closest friends in the dojo. My father Yuuta taught me that friends need to look after each other if our bonds were intertwined completely. Kami was just giving me some jokes about how he was being silly to the other people and treated like a snow monkey." Splinter replied and then chuckled, along with Hiroshi snickered.

"Yeah, my Uncle Kami was now a snow monkey. He and I making jokes as well." He said.

"Oh, you did?" Splinter asked.

"Of course." Hiroshi said.

"Then what else you wanted to know about your life in Japan after I left?" Splinter asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. Kami was training me every morning especially with Raccoonus as my spar partner. Raccoonus and I did the night patrol to see anything bad in the city." Hiroshi said.

"Hm. Like my sons do. You know the lesson about hiding in the shadows?" Splinter said.

"Yeah, we already learned that. I also had a friend of mine, Sasuke." Hiroshi said.

"Who's Sasuke?" Splinter asked.

"He was a ninja too. Kami taught him everything he knows but he was quick to learn, being intelligence. He was kinda my best friend." Hiroshi said.

"What about his family?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know, he can't tell me about this. He was feeling sad and he was alone now. I think his family had died." Hiroshi said as Splinter looked in shock.

"That's sound awful. It makes his life hard to take care of himself." He concerned.

"Yeah, in order to let go of his pain. He and I meet a teenage Shinto witch named Shini." Hiroshi said.

"Shini?" Splinter asked.

"Well, Shini got smitten with him when she and Sasuke were younger. She was showing off her ninjutsu skills and I had no idea how she learned that. She thinks she was impressed on Sasuke's knowledge and strategy." Hiroshi snickered.

"Yeah. She was having fun with us." Raccoonus said.

"You know. Your life was full of exhilaration and courageous. I am proud of you for all of us, learning in the past." Master Splinter smiled.

"Heh. It was nothing. Just getting to know about my life." Hiroshi appreciated.

"So how about we go to Master Kami's place?" Raccoonus asked as he starts running and jumping all over the buildings.

"Hey, wait for us!" Hiroshi shouted as he is catching up to him and leaving Splinter chuckled.

"What went wrong with them?" He asked himself and following after him.

(New York City – Chinatown)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Splinter have arrived in front of Wing Do's Antique Shop.

"So, Kami and Atsuko lived in there?" Splinter wondered.

"Yeah, let's go inside." Raccoonus said as they all went inside.

(Wing Do's Shop – Back Room)

Atsuko sparred Kami as she managed to block against Kami's fists and kicks. Atsuko was taking advantage against him by kicking him down to the ground and she charged at him but Kami halted her with his right hand.

"That is all for training." He said as he stands up on his feet and Atsuko resumed herself.

"I have been this through a lot, Sensei." Atsuko said as Hiroshi, Raccoonus and Master Splinter entered inside.

"Ah, Yoshi. I see my nephew took you to my place." Kami said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Hiroshi touring with me around the city and let me breathe out in the air." Splinter said.

"So what brings you here?" Atsuko asked.

"I am here to do some spar with Kami as a special reason." Splinter said.

"Oh, yes. We never have done that before." Kami replied.

"Why don't we go up to the rooftop?" Raccoonus suggested.

(Wing Do's Shop – Rooftop)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Atsuko were sitting on the ground and Master Splinter and Kami were faces against each other.

"Kami, I have waited for your challenge for 15 years." Splinter said.

"Don't try to go easy on me, Hamato Yoshi." Kami warned lightly as Splinter nodded in understanding.

Kami let out his karate yell as he charged forward to punch but Splinter quickly gripped on his old friend's fist and grinned confidently. Kami then tried to punch him again, but Splinter twisted his arm around on his back which he cringed in pain.

"What's wrong? Did I twist it harder?" Splinter asked sarcastically.

Kami chuckled as he quickly spin-kicked on him as Splinter stepped back a bit and he attempted to kick him back. Kami flipped himself over Splinter and punched him. Splinter rubbed against on his upper body with a back of his hand.

"Not bad, old friend." He admitted.

"I know, let keep on our match." Kami said.

Splinter lunged forward to him with a doubled kick on a gut which caused Kami staggered back. Splinter quickly palm-strikes on Kami's arms and legs as he kneeled on a ground.

Splinter walked right to him. "Your skills need more improvement."

However, Kami didn't give up himself as he kicks on him, but Splinter moved back away as Kami tackling him on the ground and give one final punch on him but halted in front of Splinter's face. Splinter chuckled and replied.

"That what I thought, Kami." Kami removed his fist away from him and offered a hand to Splinter as he took a hand and let him up to his feet.

"Maybe you're right, I will get more practice my fight." Kami said as he walked back to the stairs.

"Well, better luck next time, Hiro." Atsuko said as she left them alone.

"Come on, Hiroshi. Let's go back to the Lair. I'm started to get a little tired." Splinter said as Hiroshi nodded.

(Lair – Entrance)

As Hiroshi, Raccoonus and Master Splinter went to the entrance, they saw the Turtles cleaning up the mess and Leo pinned him down on his younger brother.

"I'm a hero! Mikey yelled as Hiroshi, Splinter and Raccoonus glanced at each other.

"Alright, what is going on?" Raccoonus asked harshly.

"It's a long story." Raph shrugged.

"Or you can have explained to us on the dojo." Splinter suggested.

(Lair – Dojo)

Raph started to explain about the events of mutant wasp, stinging on his brothers and being mind-controlled and replied the last sentence. "And then Mikey saved us, and we squashed them into goo."

Splinter puts a hand on his chin and thought for a second.

"Hmm. Very impressive, Michelangelo, you figured out yourselves by resisting mind controlled from infection. As a true ninja learns how to control yourself within your mind." He said as Mikey grinned.

"Oh, that ain't no problem, Sensei. Man, I can't believe I save my brothers for the first time." He said as Raph rolled his eyes and smirked.

Hiroshi then playfully punched on Mikey's shoulder. "That's kinda good work back there, Mikey. I'm proud of ya." He said.

"Oh, thank you." Mikey appreciated.

"And that is all today for the report." Splinter said as he went back to his room.

"So, what you guys and Splinter doing?" Leo asked.

"We just want him out of the surface and chill things out." Hiroshi said.

"You mean Sensei is allowed on the surface?" Donnie asked.

"Well, just once." Hiroshi said as he left the dojo.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 23 – Operation Break Out  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Raph and Donnie were having the spar exercising session while Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, and April was watching them to see how they go. They all went in pairs.

"Don't worry, Donnie. I'm in a good mood today. I'll go easy on you." Raph told Donnie with a smile.

"Don't do me any favours, Raph." Donnie shot back, then he looked at April, who smiled at him.

Then Donnie recalled himself. "Um, in fact, maybe you'll be the one who gets... Gone easy on... By me. So yeah."

"Worst smack talks ever." Mikey whispered over to Leo and Hiroshi.

Leo smiled, while Hiroshi snickered.

"Hajime!" Splinter instructed.

Donnie and Raph battled and Donnie was doing well. He used his agility to his advantage and knocked Raph on to his shell.

"Hey! I got him!" Donnie gasped in astonishment before he looked at April and smiled. "April, did you see?"

April only smiled at Donnie. Raph took this opportunity and tripped Donnie on to his shell. Donnie rolled out of the way of Raph stepping on his chest. Then Raph used his sais to grab Donnie's wrists and twisted it into a reversed armlock and made him look like he was waving.

"Say hi to Mikey." Raph told Donnie.

He made Donnie wave and said in a high-pitched voice. "Hi, Mikey'!"

Mikey smiled and laughed. "Donnie, haha! Amazing!" He looked at Leo and Raccoonus.

"I didn't even see his lips move. He's like a puppet who can throw his voice to himself." Then he went into thought about what he just said.

"Wait..." Raccoonus patted on his shoulder.

"Yame!" Splinter ordered.

"That is enough, Raphael." Raph threw Donnie on to his shell and sat on him. He smiled.

"Thanks for going easy on me." Then, he stood up and the training session was over. Hiro helped him up and Donnie shared a gratified look at him. Hiroshi left the Dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Donnie caught up to Raph, on the stairs and asked him. "What the heck was that?"

"What? Just having fun." Raph explained with a smile, then he acted like a puppeteer.

"You know how much Mikey loves the Donnie puppet."

"Can it, Raphael." Raccoonus pouted as he leaned against the stairs above them.

"Dude! April was watching." Donnie pointed, gesturing to April, who was on her laptop, checking e-mails. "Pretty sure she liked it..." Raph was about to argue but saw the look on Donnie's face. "Too."

"Wait, you still think you have a shot with her?" Raph asked.

Donnie sweatdropped, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I mean, I—"

"Wow! That is so adorable!" Raph smiled, then frowned. "And sad. It's 'sad-orable'. If you want to impress April, better leave me out of it."

With that said, Raph walked off, leaving Donnie in a small sulk and Raccoonus comforts him.

"Don't listen to what Raphael just said. Maybe I can help you impressed April." He pleased as Donnie slightly smiled back at him, making look better.

April opened her e-mail and a media player started playing loud, electronica-like music and sounds. Hiroshi and others heard it as they listened and Raccoonus heard a familiar voice speaking. The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus gathered around April.

"Not bad! Needs more drums!" Mikey shouted over the sound.

The sound clip was finished, and the media player closed.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Some random e-mail I got. It just started playing by itself." April answered.

"Sounds like some sort of telemetric sine wave subcarrier." Donnie identified.

April and others just stared at him with blank faces.

"Uh, dumb that down a notch?" Leo requested.

"It's an interference modulation used to encrypt covert transmit—" Donnie was about to explain, but Mikey put his finger over Donnie's mouth, to quiet him.

"Not enough notches." Mikey told him.

"Skip it." Hiroshi added.

"A secret message!" Donnie confirmed.

"Who would be sending me a secret message?" April asked in wonder.

"Well, we got one way to find out." Raccoonus expressed.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

As everyone fell asleep, after watching a marathon of action movies. Raccoonus check inside the lab to see Donnie began decoding the secret message.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Raccoonus asked and then yawned.

"I will abled to deciphering the message and translates what can it tells us." Donnie said as he successfully deciphered it and the voice came out.

_"April, it's Dad."_

Donnie and Raccoonus gasped and recognized it.

"Mr. O'Neil." Donnie realized.

_"I pray you to get this message." _Mr. O'Neil continued, as a map appeared next to the media player._ "I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility. Send help, April. If you can, send help." _

Donnie gasped and stood up. "Oh man." Then he called to others. "Guys? Listen to—"

"Forget about them, Donatello. Let's just be ourselves." Raccoonus said as Donnie nodded in understanding.

"You're right. Let's go." Donnie then pressed on his T-Phone, locked a signal and grabbed his Bo staff.

"We'll see who's 'sad-orable'." He commented.

Raccoonus lightly chuckled. "Or having thought of someone else who's 'sad-orable' than anyone."

(New York City)

The next morning, Donnie and Raccoonus propelled through the rooftops. Donnie got out his T-Phone and looked at the map.

"Do you know where it is?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yeah. Ziga's Autobody. Just up ahead further." Donnie said as he and Raccoonus continued running and jumping across the rooftops.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiro was got out of his room and yawned, seeing the Turtles awoke at the same time.

"Morning, Turtle cousins." Hiroshi said.

"Morning." Leo greeted as he sits up, stretched his arms and yawned. "Anyone has seen Donnie?"

"Where's Raccoonus? I thought he was sleeping on the bed above me." Hiroshi replied.

"Not since yesterday." Mikey answered and takes off a popcorn bag from his head. "Wait! Do dreams count? Cause last night, I dreamt Donnie and I was rodeo detectives and there was—"

Leo cuts him off. "Can it, Mikey. I'm serious."

"Okay, but you'll never find out who stole the buckaroo diamond." Mikey replied.

"So, what's your point?" Hiroshi deadpanned.

"Yeah, …it was the clown!" Mikey exclaimed. "Donnie?" Leo hollered.

"Raccoonus?" Hiroshi called out with his hand.

They looked around and walked into Donnie's lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

"I don't see them anywhere. Where could have they gone to?" Hiroshi asked.

Mikey walked to Donnie's computer.

"Guys, I think I know where Donnie went." Mikey told them as Hiroshi and others walked over to him.

"Where?" Raph asked.

Raph looked at the computer and the message April got played. "Oh. There."

"That's the secret message," Leo says.

"Technically speaking; he followed it." Hiroshi directed.

"After he figured out what it was." Raph commented.

"What would Donnie do?" Mikey asked.

"What would Donnie do? Gimme that thing!" Raph replied, grabbing the laptop and shaking it.

Hiroshi shook his head with bothered look.

"OR what would Donnie do if he was doing an impression of Raph?" Leo asked.

Raph scowled at him while Hiroshi cupped on his mouth, snickering and then Kirby O'Neil's voice on.

_"April. It's dad. I pray you to get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility."_

Hiroshi and the Turtles heard from the computer.

"Dad?"

They hear from the door of Donnie's lab and turned to see April, who looked concerned.

"Yes, your Dad was alive. He said he was been moved to a secret Kraang facility." Hiroshi informed to her.

April sighed in relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Then where we can find it?" Mikey asked.

"Simple; Mikey. We used the map." Leo pointed at the map on the laptop monitor.

"Oh, right." Mikey shrugged.

(Lair – Common Area)

Leo, Mikey, and Raph packed up their gears and Hiroshi scrubbed the dust off from his Fiery Dragon Claws.

They all moved out, but Splinter called out to his nephew.

"Hiroshi, don't go."

Hiroshi turned at Splinter as the Turtles has already left in the Lair.

"Why?" Hiroshi asked.

"Today is helping April to soothe her mind. That why I need your advice." Splinter gestured with April who shrugged.

"Okay. I'm in." Hiroshi reluctantly accepted.

(New York City)

Donnie and Raccoonus jumped higher over to the top of the water tower and soon found Ziga's Autobody the place where the cars fixed.

"Well, this is it." Raccoonus said as Donnie checked the map.

"Huh. Doesn't seem very Kraang-y." He commented.

Raccoonus and Donnie jumped onto the fire escaping stairs and slides down the ladder, going down to the ground level. Both of them were used quietly movements to sneak to the auto shop and made it in front of the garage door with a padlock.

"It's locked." Raccoonus said as Donnie used his lockpick on it and positively unlocked it.

(Ziga's Autobody)

Donnie and Raccoonus drew out their weapons and walked around the area with caution.

"I felt something watching us." Raccoonus said.

"Be on your guard." Donnie suggested.

Suddenly, a Kraang spoke from behind them.

"It is one of, the ones called, the Turtles and, the one known as, Raccoonus." The Kraangdroid started firing his blaster at them.

Donnie and Raccoonus jumped out of the way as the two of them were able to knock the droid on the ground, right underneath the hydraulic car lift. Donnie pushed the release button and the lift landed on the Kraangdroid, crushing his lower body.

"Looks like you could use a tune-up, huh?" Donnie joked.

Raccoonus chuckling at him. "Good joke, Donatello."

Donnie smiled and asked in a cocky tone. "Who's the hero now?"

Then laser-fire startled them, and Donnie shouted, doing the barrage. "Holy cow!"

"Are you kidding me?" Raccoonus exclaimed.

Donnie ducked his head in his shell on the last blast and Raccoonus rolled over across the ground to evade from firing lasers. They both looked at the source and saw they were three more Kraangdroids.

Donnie grimaced in a high-pitched voice. "No response necessary."

And they ran for cover. Donnie hid behind a car and Raccoonus hid in the upper levels.

Donnie looked across from his hiding place and saw a red car on its own.

He called out to him. "Raccoonus, the red car at the back."

"Yes." Raccoonus heard as he gave him a salute.

He and Raccoonus made their way to the red car, taking down a few of the Kraangdroids along the way.

They met up from behind the car. Donnie peeked out and saw the remaining Kraangdroids continued to fire at them. One-shot at the hydraulic control panel, next to the car, and the car-lift dragged them down to an underground detention facility as they screamed.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and April stand on the floor and Master Splinter pacing around them.

"April, today I trained your mind. You as well, Hiroshi. Close your eyes." He said as April and Hiroshi shut their eyes.

"Listen to the silence."

Hiroshi remained his eyes closed, but April opened her eyes and looked up at the light, wanting to find her father.

"I know what you're thinking, April. But it's best for you to remain here." Splinter assured.

"Sensei, that's message was from my Father. I should be up there!" April protested.

"The best way is reunited with your father is to wait here. Now again. Close your eyes and listen to my movements. Listen for the silence." Splinter ordered as April closed her eyes again, wait for a moment until she grunted.

"How can I listen for the..." She opened them up and sees Splinter is not here. "Silence?"

Hiroshi sensed his uncle was behind him as he turned around and open to see Splinter. "Good job, Hiro."

April turned around to Sensei.

"You weren't listening. Listen deeply. Again." Splinter said.

April closed her eyes for a moment, then she heard a strange voice in her head.

"Well, I heard you that time." She then opened her eyes which makes Hiro and Splinter confused.

"Heard what? I did not move." Splinter replied.

"Then…then what is that sound? You hear that, right? It-it's coming from—It's coming from down there." April pointed at the exit as she exited.

"Let's followed it." Hiroshi and Splinter followed her and sees what she's doing.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Splinter continued followed her and sees anything.

"We hear nothing." Splinter replied.

"Really?" April asked herself and left the Lair as Hiroshi followed her with a concerned expression.

Hiroshi was catching up to her and called her. "April, wait up!"

(Sewers)

April and Hiroshi walked passed the sewer tunnel and entered the corridor.

"Okay, April. What's going on with you?" Hiroshi asked.

"I had no idea, just hang on. Let me hear something again." April then closed her eyes and concentrate her hearing.

Hiroshi crossed his arms, patiently.

(Kraang Detention Centre)

Donnie and Raccoonus landed with a thud as Raccoonus rubbed on his back.

"What was that? A secret elevator?" He asked.

Donnie stood up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Looks like an underground prison or detention facility. Maybe this place where the Kraang took Kirby." Raccoonus replied.

"Can you sense him?" Donnie asked as Raccoonus place his head on the ground, sensing Kirby was in the cell but something else was here with him.

And then he felt a disturbing sense that someone was evil and very malevolent.

"Yeah, he's here. Also, I sensed someone was right there next to him." Raccoonus answered.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know." Raccoonus shrugged.

"Okay. There should be a control room around here, somewhere. We need to find that first." Donnie informed him as Raccoonus nodded in agreement.

Donnie and Raccoonus jumped toward the ceiling and snuck their way around the hallways to find the main control room. They were able to avoid exposure from the Kraagdroids, patrolling the corridors. Once they were far enough, Donnie and Raccoonus jumped down to a juncture of multiple rooms, most of them were empty cells.

A Kraangdroid walked out of the door in front of us, indicating it was the room they were looking for. Donnie looked at me and held up his T-Phone. He smiled back and dialled the number as he threw his T-Phone toward the Kraangdroid as the ringtone rang. The Kraangdroid picked up the phone, then Raccoonus run up to him. The droid looked at him as Raccoonus sliced his head off and went offline. Donnie picked up his T-Phone from the droid's hand.

"It's for me." The Kraang screeched at them and Donnie whacked it into a wall.

"And that's for you." Raccoonus held up Kraangdroid's head over a retinal scanner, trying to get it open the door as he and Donnie entered the room.

It was a purple version of the control room of the last rescue mission with multiple monitors and doors. They both looked over the monitors and saw Kirby in one of the cells, curled into a ball. "Mr. O'Neil." Donnie gasped, as he saw the monitor and Raccoonus looked up at someone who sat next to him.

"And who's that?" He pointed at the other monitor as Donnie turned to see a teenage boy with a blond hair and black eyes who wore a t-shirt with red and yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks, sport watch, and red and yellow sneakers.

"Why's that kid doing in there?" Donnie asked.

"Beats me. But we gonna get them out." Raccoonus said.

Donnie nodded and began typing on the control panel. The computer beeped an affirmative response, and the cell doors were open.

"Come on. Let's get Mr. O'Neil out of there." Donnie told him as he and Raccoonus exit the control room.

Somewhere around in hallway with cell. One of the cells opened as the small boy came out hesitantly and sees all the doors had been opened.

"Who had freed me?" He said as he heard something croaking or growls sound which makes him terrified.

He then saw the two flaring yellow eyes on the window next to his former cell as he gasped and went back to his room. The strange creature walked past to his cell and then he turned to see it was gone.

"Whew. I'm almost got caught." He then left from a cell and running through the hallways in the opposite direction.

Donnie and Raccoonus walked slowly through the halls as they heard the snarling and turned around to look but didn't see anything. They reached a certain door and Raccoonus pointed.

"He's in here." Donnie opened the door and quietly called.

"Hello? Mr. O'Neil?" Kirby heard Donnie and looked at them, shielding his eyes.

Donnie smiled, "It's me. Donatello?"

Kirby gives a relieved smile at him. "Thank goodness you've come!" He threw his arms around Donnie which caught him surprised and Raccoonus raised an eyebrow that he never seen a person hugging a mutant before.

Donnie spoked up. "Right. Um, shall we go?"

Kirby smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Immediately." Kirby finished as he exits the cell and Raccoonus felt his presence on him was something wrong with him. They both followed Kirby through the hallway.

"I thought that you might be able to decipher my message." Kirby said to Donnie.

"Well, it wasn't so bad." Donnie assured with a shrug.

"You used a basic DVB scramble algorithm." Donnie continued.

"So I just—" Then Kirby and Donnie finished with a smile. "Flopped the ECM datastream."

Raccoonus took a surprised to see Kirby's knowledge.

"How can you be so smart?" Raccoonus asked with chuckling as Kirby shrugged on his shoulders.

They all heard something moved from behind them. They turned, but nothing was there. Raccoonus sensed the evil aura coming around from themselves as he braced himself.

"Donatello, why are all the other cells open?"

"I must have opened them when I let you out. But, they were all empty." Donnie answered.

They heard the sound of movement again and another roar accompanied it.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kirby voiced his thoughts.

The movement comes from right behind them this time. they turned again and heard the roar. Donnie got ready to draw out his Bo staff.

"Okay, don't worry. Whatever this is, I'm sure I can handle—" He assured, but was cut off by something appearing from right behind us.

Donnie, Kirby, and Raccoonus yelped in startle and fell to the ground. They quickly got back to our feet and turned.

It was a 7 to 8-foot-tall, anthropomorphic, armored dark purple newt with yellow eyes and a fire-toned underbelly.

"What is that?" Raccoonus asked. It looked at them and roared.

"On second thought, sir, you might want to worry just a little." Donnie corrected.

The newt aimed one of its weapons at them and fired a barrage of yellow lasers. Donnie, Kirby, and Raccoonus found cover behind a pillar.

"What is that thing?!" Donnie asked.

"You must've accidentally released one of the Kraang's alien experiments. "Kirby answered.

"I don't think he's a Kraang experiment." Raccoonus pointed out, shaking my head.

Kirby and Donnie looked at him. "How so?"

"I can't tell but he's mad at the Kraang." Raccoonus said.

Once the barrage had an opening, Kirby, Donnie, and Raccoonus ran down the hallway, dodging the incoming barrage of laser-fire.

"It looks like some family of Salamandridae if I'm not mistaken." Donnie summarized.

"With that proboscis?" Kirby asked, then identified. "It's clearly a Pleurodelinae. A newt."

The newt threw a disk at them, but it missed and hit the wall when they reached the end of the hallway. They turned back at the newt and it pressed a button. Donnie tackled Kirby to ground, while Raccoonus dove to the ground as the disk exploded and caused to the wall to crumble a bit.

"That was really explosive otherwise we would've been in trouble." Raccoonus commented.

"'Newtralizer' is more like it." Donnie said, naming the alien newt.

He helped Kirby back to his feet, and they continued their way to the exit.

Donnie tapped Kirby's shoulder and smiled. "By the way, prefer if you don't tell Mikey I named something without him. He's kind of protective about that."

Kirby and Raccoonus nodded in understanding as they walked through the hallways and Donnie got bumped by running teenage boy as he thudded on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed as he stunned to see a teenage boy who got startled and screamed but Raccoonus covered a teenage boy's mouth.

"Shh! It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." He calmed him down as the teenage boy soothed his panicking as Raccoonus released him.

"What's your name?" Kirby asked, kneeling down to him.

"I'm Lucas." The teenage boy introduced as Lucas.

"Lucas, that's a nice name." Raccoonus said.

"And what are you doing here?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know how I got here—" Lucas was about to tells them.

Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short as Newtralizer noticed them they were still alive.

Lucas gasped at it and screamed. "What is that?"

"No tell. We got to get away from that!" Donnie said as he, Kirby, Lucas, and Raccoonus ran through a number of corridors, taking down as many of the Kraangdroids and avoiding Newtralizer's attacks.

Kirby, Donnie, Raccoonus, and Lucas ran down another hallway, but they were stopped by three Kraangdroids. Donnie and Raccoonus had no time to waste beating them down.

"Other way!" Donnie told them.

They turned and Newtralizer was right behind them.

"Okay. Maybe the sole mission wasn't such a good idea." Donnie second-guessed.

The Kraangdroids and Newtralizer warmed up their weapons and aimed them at them.

Donnie grabbed Lucas and Kirby's hands and lead them into the nearest cell. "Come on!"

They all entered the cell and closed the door behind him, locking it. Donnie and Raccoonus sighed in relief.

"You are aware this is a detention facility." Kirby spoke up.

"Huh?" Raccoonus asked.

"You just locked us in a cell." Lucas added.

"Affirmative. Um, I think I can get us out." He looked at the door, and Newtralizer startled them.

Donnie screamed, then added. "Eventually!"

"Well, do it quickly!" Raccoonus shouted.

(Sewers)

Hiroshi kept following April who still had her strange senses as she stopped and held out her hand.

"What is it? Did you sense them?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah. Let's hide up there." April whispered and pointed at the pipes ceiling.

Hiroshi and April jumped up and grabbed the pipes as support. Then they saw the two Kraangdroids marching to the left direction as April and Hiro jumped down. April and Hiroshi looked around to see where they are heading to.

"Listen to the silence." She said.

"Right." Hiroshi replied as he and April shut their eyes and listened to the silence.

"Listen deeply." April suggested as she and Hiroshi heard the Kraang's voices and they were hearing them nearby.

"That way!" April opened her eyes and Hiroshi did the same.

April and Hiroshi ran to the sewer tunnel until they heard something over to the other area.

"I think it's coming from there." Hiroshi pointed at it as he and April ran to the secluded round area with some junks.

April looked around and turned down at the pile as she smiled. They both jumped down and ran towards the pile as they dig them out until they saw a white orb and April gasped at it.

Hiro picked it up and gazed at it.

"An orb?" He asked as they both heard the droid's voice and knowing that they were coming just a second.

"Quick, hide over there!" April whispered as Hiroshi and she quickly hides behind the big pipe.

"The Kraang communication device that Kraang searches for; is activating in this facility." One of them said as they have seen nothing here in the area.

"Kraang is that which is called 'idiotic'." A second one said as they all walked the other way and April sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's go back to the Lair." Hiroshi urged as April nodded to him.

They both going to the other sewer tunnel as they heard the sudden footsteps and saw the Kiren's shadow, coming even further.

Hiroshi gasped in shock and grimaced. "Oh no, not him again."

April then looked around to see anything that they could hide, and she saw a big pipe that hangs on the wall.

"Quick, get me up there." She replied as Hiroshi put her up on the pipe and she holds out her other hand while she still holding an orb.

Hiroshi grabbed it, April grunted as she pulled him out and they both scurried crawling into the shadows. Hiro shushed at her and she nodded back.

They saw Kiren's head as he continued strolling and then he was gone. They both sighed in relief.

"That's a close call." Hiroshi said.

"Hurry, we must go back to the Lair." April said as she and Hiroshi crawled through the long pipe.

(Kraang Detention Centre)

Donnie was trying to hack the locking system to free himself and the others.

Lucas cuddled himself in fear as Raccoonus comfort him.

"Hey, it's alright. We know we're locked up in a cell but let Donatello unlocked the door." He said as Lucas nodded to him.

"Where are you from?" Kirby asked.

"Onett." Lucas answered as Raccoonus and Kirby confused the word.

"Onett. We never heard before." Raccoonus said.

"You mean you're coming from another world?" Kirby wondered.

"Yes. I used to live with Ness." Lucas said.

"Who's Ness? Is he your friend?" Kirby asked.

"He was gone to travel all around the worlds, I tried to find him but he's not there. So, I used my psychic abilities to teleport myself, but I ended up here in the cell." Lucas said.

"So that how you got here." Raccoonus realized.

Donnie spoked up to them. "Okay, if I jump the resistors—"

He was cut off by the door exploding into dust and debris. "The door should open."

The dust and smoke cleared to show that Leo, Raph, and Mikey had joined the mission. Raph looked in the cell and saw them.

"Donnie! Raccoonus!" The Turtles then turned at Lucas and Leo has surprisal to ask.

"Who's the kid?"

"This is Lucas, he somehow got here by teleporting." Donnie answered.

"That boy can teleport?!" Raph exclaimed.

Leo looked and gasped, as they walked out. "Mr. O'Neil."

"Big, beady-eyed, lizardy thing with weapons!" Mikey cried as they looked over and saw the Newtralizer was looking at them.

They all slowly back away from Newtralizer.

"Donatello calls it the Newtralizer." Kirby explained to Leo, Raph and Mikey.

Mikey looked at Donnie. "You named something without me?"

Then Newtralizer started firing its lasers at them.

"Now it's not a good time, Michelangelo!" Raccoonus shouted as they ran from the laser-fire.

The Turtles, Lucas Kirby, and Raccoonus ran away from Newtralizer, evading from firing lasers. They all ran into the main control room and locked the door behind them. Newtralizer tried to pry the door open, but no luck. Donnie looked at Mikey. Mikey glared at Donnie in anger and disappointment.

"You named something without me?" Mikey repeated his question.

"We gotta get out of this prison." Leo told them as Newtralizer kept bashing on the door.

"Technically, this is a detention center." Kirby corrected, then explained. "The difference being that—"

Raph cut Kirby off. "Not now, Donnie—" He looked and noticed it was Kirby talking, then he apologized. "Oh sorry, Mr. O'Neil." Then he looked at Leo. "Great. Now there's two of them."

The other door opened to reveal Kraangdroids, ready for a fight.

The Turtles and Raccoonus drew out their weapons as Raccoonus glanced at the teenage boy with stripe t-shirt. "Lucas, you better stay close."

Lucas nodded to him as he bashed on some of droids and offline them while the Turtles competing them in combat.

"Little help!" Mikey shouted.

An idea hit on Donnie as he ran to the control panel and started typing. "How about some big help?"

"Not really the time to check your e-mail." Leo told Donnie.

"I'm guessing if they had the Newtralizer locked up, it wasn't because he was their friend." Donnie explained, as he entered the last code and slammed my hand on to the panel.

The locked door opened, and Newtralizer ripped off the head of a Kraangdroid. He roared and looked around, seeing the other Kraangdroids.

"Apparently, he likes trashing Kraang." Raph noted.

Mikey smiled. "Who doesn't?"

The Turtles and Raccoonus ducked for cover, as the Kraang and Newtralizer shot lasers at each other. Newtralizer was able to take down each of the Kraang with a one-shot hit.

The team jumped out from the panel and cheered. "Yeah!"

Then Newtralizer aimed a missile-launcher at them.

They frowned. "No!"

Newtralizer fired the launcher. They all jumped out of the way and the missiles blasted the door open.

The Turtles, Kirby and Raccoonus who hold Lucas on his back, ran out of the door, and made their way to the exit. Luckily, they found the red car They all jumped on to the platform and car, while Donnie tried to make the control panel work. But the previous Kraangdroid's laser-fire messed up the controls badly.

"We've gotta access the control panel." Donnie informed us, trying to get the panel to work.

"Got it!" Raph said as he drew out one of his sais and raised it to attack the panel.

Donnie grabbed his wrist and assured with a smile. "Raph, I got it."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Donnie nodded. "Really."

He took the sai and jabbed it into the control panel.

The panel sparked in response, and the lift take them at the high speed.

(Ziga's Autobody)

The lift threw them on the ground as the car flew off from the platform as well and nearly crushed Donnie and Kirby. Luckily, Donnie rolled Kirby out of the way, before the car landed on top of them.

"Close one, huh?" Donnie asked Kirby, who smiled in reply.

Raccoonus helped Lucas to stand up to his feet.

"You're alright?" He concerned.

"I think I'm going to be okay." Lucas replied. However, Newtralizer jumped out as he somehow found his way to them. The Turtles and Raccoonus grouped up to protect Kirby and Lucas.

"Let's split up." Leo told them, then he looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, you get Mr. O'Neil out of here." They went into battle with Newtralizer.

Newtralizer threw bladed disks at them, but they split up and the disks hit the tires. Raph went in first as he jumped on Newtralizer and delivered a few hits, then he threw him on to the ceiling lights. A stray tire hit on his head and that made him mad. He tried to attack Raph, but he jumped out of the way.

Then Newtralizer turned his attention on Donnie and Kirby. Donnie and Kirby tried to hide behind the cars on the second level as he tried to attack but all of a sudden.

"PK Fire!" Newtralizer turned at its head as the lightning bolt-like projectile straight at on its back and upon contact as he got burned with fire burst.

Newtralizer roared in pain as he staggered back from Donnie and Kirby. The Turtles, Kirby, and Raccoonus were surprised to see Lucas who holds out his hand with an index finger that flicked magical sparks as he's shown courage.

"Whoa…" Mikey awed.

"I can't believe it." Kirby shocked.

"Me neither." Donnie murmured.

Newtralizer growled as he fired his laser from his gauntlet at Lucas who jumped away.

"PK Thunder!" Lucas aimed the purple streak of lightning at Newtrailzer and got electrocuted as he bellowed in agony.

Newtralizer then fell on the ground, unconsciously.

"Did you guys see that?" Leo asked.

"Lucas shot a streak of electricity at the giant lizard." Raccoonus said.

"Yeah, he's got zapped into crisp." Mikey said as Raph went up to check Newtrailzer.

"Did you think he's dead?" He asked as Newtrailzer opened its eyes, quickly recovered his consciously and grabbed Raph in his hand.

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped off from the hanging lights and stomped on his head, making the newt lose its grip which Raph got freed.

Newtrailzer then turned at Mikey who blew a tongue at it. Mikey leads Newtralizer to the top level of the cars, where Leo and Raph waited. Raph and Leo were able to land a few hits on Newtralizer, but Newtralizer got angrier and threw Leo and Raph off the third level and on to the ground. Newtralizer stood above them and charging up his laser gauntlet to finished them.

However, Mikey started the van and drove it directly above Newtralizer. "Booyakasha!"

The van landed on Newtralizer, crushing him as it flipped upside-down. Leo, Raph, and Raccoonus looked at each other, realizing Mikey was still in the van.

"Mikey! /Michelangelo!" Mikey crawled out of the van with a smile.

"Don't worry. I wore my seatbelt." Raccoonus sighed in relief, while Raph chuckled and helped Mikey to his feet.

"Come on."

Leo walked to Lucas. "Lucas, that was impressive. What did you learn that anyway?"

"PK abilities." Lucas said.

"PK? Did you mean Psychokinesis?" Donnie asked.

"Yep, I used my abilities like elemental powers, assistances, recovers and outside combats." Lucas said.

"Wow. No wonder you're the brave kid." Raph commented with a smirk.

"That's sound awesome!" Mikey said.

"Okay, how about we talked a lot in the Lair?" Raccoonus asked.

"Agreed. Come on, guys." Leo said as he and others left from the garage.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi lied down on the couch being so tired while April gazed at the orb and sees Splinter walking behind her with looking in reflection and she turned around to him.

"Hmm. Interesting, but I'm curious about how you hear the sound, but I do not." He replied.

"Maybe it's why the Kraang after me." April explained.

"April." Kirby called as she turned at the Turtles, Raccoonus and her father.

April gasped as Hiroshi gets up and saw the guys.

"About time." He noted.

"Dad?" Then she ran to throw her arms around him. "Dad!" She released the hug and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Dad, I can't believe it!"

Then April looked at the Turtles and Raccoonus.

"You guys saved my dad! Thank you so much."

The Turtles and Raccoonus smiled until Raph opened his mouth and said. "The guy you really should be thanking is Donnie."

Donnie stuttered a bit. "Well, I—"

But, Raph cut him off. "Seriously! You should've seen him. He was—" Then Raph started making kung-fu noises and doing a silly dance, trying to make Donnie look good, but he made him look like a fool.

Donnie tried to stop him, by placing his hand on his shell. "Raph, I think that's a little—"

But, again, Raph cut him off, putting him in a headlock. "We kept saying, 'Careful, Donnie, it's too dangerous'. And Donnie was like, 'Danger? Ha! Nothing'll stops me'."

Donnie quickly stopped him by placing his hand over Raph's mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you, Raphael." He chuckled nervously, Raph got the message and walked off.

Donnie turned at April, rubbing the back of his head. "Those weren't my exact words, but—"

April cut Donnie off by hugging him. She released the hug and smiled. "Thank you, Donnie." Then she returned to her father.

Donnie giggled goofily and collapsed on the ground, with love-struck eyes.

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi joined up with them.

"Well, I tried." Raph shrugged.

"Dude, I'd say you succeeded." Mikey said with a smiled.

"So, Raccoonus. You helped Donnie to impress April?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, I did help him. And in fact, we brought the kid here as well." Raccoonus said, gesturing his look at Lucas who jumped over the turn-tiles gate.

Splinter saw him as he glanced at him with concern.

"Who is that boy doing here in our Lair?"

"Hey, he was ended up at Kraang facility. His name is Lucas." Raccoonus said.

"Yeah, he has his amazing power abilities." Raph added.

"Interesting. I want to know about Lucas." Splinter said.

"How about tomorrow, Uncle Splinter? And plus, we let him stay." Hiroshi said.

"Very well." Splinter said as he walked back to the dojo.

April walked right next to Lucas. "Lucas, wasn't it?" She asked.

"That's me. And what your name exactly?" Lucas answered.

"April O'Neil. You tried to help them to rescue my Dad." She replied.

"What? I just got locked up in the detention center." Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." April noted Hiroshi walked to them.

"It's hard to tell a story. I guess I can show him around in the Lair." Hiroshi said, pushing Lucas away from April.

(Unknown Room)

Honda contacted someone on the supercomputer as it showed the same man with dark tint yellow sunglasses.

_"Honda, the Kraang has begun their invasion plan." _The man said.

"I know, just as I feared. We can't let them destroy the city." Honda said.

_"Then what are you going to do?" _He asked.

"You have to go to New York to find Hiroshi and Atsuko in order to stop the Kraang Hive Mind." Honda said.

_"Of course. I'm prepared myself as soon as possible." _The man replied.

"Thank you and be careful of your mission, Mortu. My old friend." Honda mentioning to his name.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I was putting Lucas in this story which set between after Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and before Kingdom Hearts Greatest Adventure of Multiverse. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 24 – Showdown Part 1  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were sitting under the tree, Lucas explaining to Splinter about how he ended up in Kraang facility and he manipulated his PK(Psychokinesis) abilities.

"That's fascinating. In that case, you will assist the team as a backup." Splinter said.

"Thank you, Master Splinter. I guess I can handle it." Lucas said as he left the dojo.

"You can two can leaved for now." Splinter said as Hiroshi and Raccoonus bowed to him and they left the room.

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey was playing on the arcade game and Raph is reading one of the comic books. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were sat on the couch. Lucas was sitting next with Leo as they watched the last episode of Space Heroes.

"Do you ever watch the cartoon tv shows?" Leo asked.

"I haven't watched it before. All I do is used to play baseball with Ness." Lucas answered.

"So, you like playing baseball?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it was my favorite sport. Ness was the champion of Onett's Baseball Stadium." Lucas said.

"Really?! He is actually a baseball player? That's sound cool!" Leo said.

"Yeah, he was the best friend I ever had. I wished Ness will see me again." Lucas said, hanging his head to the ground.

Hiroshi walked right to him and kneeled on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm quite sure he will find you." He patted in Lucas's head.

"Thanks." Lucas said as Leo continued watching the final episode of the show, but Donnie switched the TV off.

"What are you doing? That's the final episode of Space Heroes!"

"I'm sorry, Leo. But, we've got something a little more important." Donnie told him.

Raph closed his comic book and looked at him. Mikey turned his attention to Donnie as he walked away from the arcade game.

Raccoonus did a little jump to Donnie. "Status report, Donatello."

"I got something from that Kraang Communication Orb. Follow me." Donnie said as he leads the others to his lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

"April and I have been sifting through all this Kraang chatter. And, well, listen to what we translated." Donnie explained.

He pressed the 'enter' key and the Kraang Communication Orb responded. A Kraang's voice spoked out from the orb.

_"The final phase of the plan, known as Kraang's invasion, shall commence in the unit of time that is six hours. The Technodrome shall arrive from Dimension X through the portal." _

"Are you sure this is the translated version?" Mikey asked.

The Turtles and Hiroshi sighed as they went facepalmed.

"They said in six hours, something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal." Hiroshi addressed.

"This is the final phase of the Kraang invasion." Donnie finished.

"Wait. But I thought April was the key to the Kraang plot. And they don't have her." Leo pointed out, gesturing to April.

"Let's save it for later." Lucas said.

"If that Technodrome comes through that portal, well, it sounds like the end of the world." Donnie summarized.

Mikey lightly whimpered as Lucas gasped. "Oh no."

"So, what do we do?" Raph asked.

"Guys." Leo called, catching their attention. "We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. It's up to us."

"To save the world?" Mikey asked.

"Leonardo is right." Master Splinter spoke up, coming from behind them.

"When you first went up to the surface, I feared you were not ready. But I have come to realize that you are not only ready to become heroes, but it was also your destiny. And if the fate of the world must rest in somebody's hands, I am grateful it is yours."

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus bowed to Master Splinter. They all dashed off to prepare for the biggest battle of their life. Leo, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Lucas was the last to leave, but Splinter spoke to him.

"Leonardo and Hiroshi, a moment, please." Leo turned and looked at Uncle Splinter.

Raccoonus and Lucas have waited for the door.

"What is it, Uncle Splinter?" Hiroshi asked.

"With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission." Splinter told his eldest son and nephew.

Leo nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

"No matter what you have to sacrifice, or who." Splinter finished.

"Don't worry, I promised I won't let this happened to my family." Hiroshi added.

"Hiroshi, I advise you to stay here with April." Splinter replied as Hiroshi got confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Sensei, why he's not coming with us?" Leo asked.

"I can't lose him or his sister like Shredder destroyed my family." Splinter said.

"But, Uncle. I am grown up, what choice you have?" Hiroshi asked.

"My choice has made. So please stay with me." Splinter said, put a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.

Hiroshi looked down on the ground, thinking about his family and turned up to him.

"I understand." Hiroshi said as Splinter smiled in relief.

Hiroshi turned at Raccoonus and Lucas.

"Raccoonus, take care of Lucas for us."

"I will." Raccoonus said as he put Lucas on his shoulder.

"Hiro, be safe with Splinter." Leo said as he, Raccoonus and Lucas took off to join the other Turtles.

(Lair – Outside)

April, Master Splinter, and Hiroshi watched the Turtles, Raccoonus and Lucas drive off in Shell-Raiser.

"Um, Sensei, do you mind if I ask you a question?" April asked.

"Of course not." Splinter answered.

"Why aren't you going with them?" April questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Splinter asked her.

"The Turtles and others are out there, risking their lives. Don't you think they could use your help?" April explained.

"I am their teacher. My role is to prepare them for the challenges they face." Splinter replied.

April shook her head. "But, Sensei, you said yourself that this time the fate of the world is—"

"Damare!" Splinter shouted at her as Hiroshi startled. "I do not have to explain myself to a child!"

He walked off, stopped at the stairs for a second then continued.

April lowered her head as Hiroshi comfort her.

"Don't worry, April. We would be safe together." Hiroshi said.

April nodded back to him as she went into the Lair and Hiroshi sighed.

"Hey, big brother." Hiroshi caught his attention as he turned at Atsuko and Kami.

"Atsuko? Uncle Kami? What are you doing here?"

"I told Atsuko that would too dangerous to stay at the surface, so we took refuge on your Lair." Kami said.

"I see." Hiroshi replied.

"Wait, aren't you with the others?" Atsuko asked.

"Splinter wants me to look after April and protected her." Hiroshi answered.

"Then I'll go talk with Splinter." Kami said, walked right into the Lair as Hiroshi and Atsuko followed him.

(New York City - Streets)

The Turtles and Raccoonus drove the Shell-Raiser out of the subway tunnel and into the streets of New York. Leo is about to come up with his plan.

"All right, guys, we're gonna keep it simple. We go to TCRI and we use the micro-fission Omni- disintegrator which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot." He revised.

Donnie, Raccoonus, and Raph nodded in agreement.

Then Mikey asked. "Well, then, why didn't we use it last time?"

"Because we didn't have last time." Donnie answered.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you, Donnie?" Mikey asked him.

"Yes, I do." Donnie smiled and nodded.

"Good one, Donnie." Raph agreed.

"What about Lucas? Because he was a boy. Are you sure he's going to help us?" Raccoonus asked.

"Don't worry, I assist my Metalhead to help him to infiltrate the lobby as a distraction." Donnie answered.

Raccoonus kneeled to Lucas who sat on Hiroshi's seat.

"Listen, Lucas. Tried to get everything you got, keep fighting and there's no turning back. Understand?" He replied and asked as Lucas nodded.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Atsuko sat on the concrete bench while Kami talking with Splinter and April leaned on the Space Heroes pinball machine.

"Hey, April." Kirby greeted, then he looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"The Kraang are making their move. The Turtles, Raccoonus and Lucas are on their way to TCRI." April answered.

"TCRI?" Kirby asked, then he frowned. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" April turned to him.

"The Kraang know that the Turtles and others are coming for them." Dad answered in a serious tone as April raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?"

She got out her T-Phone to contact Donnie and warned him, but Kirby stopped her.

"Don't! The Kraang have cracked the T-Phones' encryption. We've got to warn the Turtles in person."

Hiroshi and Atsuko walked right to them.

"What's going on?" Atsuko asked as April looked away in thought.

"I'm your father." Kirby smiled and placed his over her shoulder. "You have to trust me." April smiled at her dad, she knew she can trust him with her life. He smiled back, then said. "Come on."

April and her father made their way to the turnstiles gate until Splinter spoked up.

"April, where are you going?"

"The Turtles and other guys are in trouble. I've gotta go warn them." April answered.

"But, you know it's dangerous for you to be on the surface." Splinter reminded her.

"Well, some of us can't just sit around and do nothing!" April retorted as she left the Lair with her dad.

"Hiro. Atsuko. Go after her. Something's not right with him." Kami told them.

"Hai, Sensei." Hiroshi and Atsuko bowed to him as they both went off to follow April.

(Subway Tunnel)

Hiroshi and Atsuko ran over and stopped when they saw April was seized by two Foot Soldiers along with Karai and…Kirby! They both hid in the corner and shocked.

"I don't believe Mr. O'Neil working with them!" Hiroshi whispered as Atsuko saw something behind on Kirby's neck.

"Hiro, look." She pointed at him in the neck as Hiroshi looked closely and saw a small Kraang device.

"Hold on, he's been brainwashed. The Kraang must have done it to him. We gotta save him." Hiroshi said as he ready to intervene, but Atsuko stopped him.

"No, Hiro. Let's save it later. We have to warn Splinter and Kami about this." Atsuko urged as she and Hiroshi turned and began to run but stopped by Vigil Sever as it halted them.

"Kenji!" Hiroshi bellowed as Kenji appeared in front of them.

"You and Karai helped the Kraang?" Atsuko asked.

"That's right, Miyuki. They had the final phase of invasion at the city." Kenji informed.

"No. That's not gonna happen!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Oh, it will happen." Kenji smirked.

"Hiro, let me fight with Kenji. You go back to the Lair and warned them." Atsuko said.

"But, sister—" Atsuko cuts him off.

"Just trust me!" Hiroshi reluctantly nodded to her and he jumped over Kenji who ignored him.

Hiroshi turned back his head at them with worried, but he kept his eyes on the way, then he saw the unknown man wearing dark yellow tint sunglasses and stopped, took a fight pose.

Mortu was the leader of the Guardians of Utrom Tribe and Honda's closet friend and comrade. He has his platinum-white hair, his eyes were yellow, and his skin is slightly tanned. He wore his grey trench coat, black suit with a blue tie and black trouser.

"Who are you? Are you with the Kraang?" Hiroshi demanded.

"My name is Mortu. I was different than the Kraang as I managed escaped from Hive Mind many years ago." He said.

"Wait, you mean you're not like the other Kraang?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, but I can't explain to you everything. You heard the Technodrome?" Mortu asked.

"Yeah, we got six hours before it arrived through the portal." Hiroshi said.

"Well then, I'll see you later." Mortu said as he walked off and he was gone. Hiroshi pondered for a moment about why he can trust a man. Hiroshi got no time to think as he hurried to the Lair.

Later, Atsuko strikes him with Jumonji Yari while Kenji blocked her thrust attacks and they both locked against each other with their blades.

"Give up, my love. I will not hurt you again this time." Kenji grunted as Atsuko kicked him in the gut and ran away from him.

(TCRI – Lobby)

The Shell-Raiser was put in auto-pilot by Donnie as it made its way into TCRI building. Metalhead was controlled by Donnie, via headset and Lucas jumped out from the top of Shell-Raiser.

_"Booyashaka! Meet Metalhead! I see you!"_ Donnie shouted as Metalhead fired his barrage from a laser machine gun at Kraangdroids and Miss Campbell.

"PK Fire!" Lucas shot a thunderbolt projectile and contacted them to explode.

Lucas bashed at one of them with a stick.

(New York City)

The Turtles and Raccoonus were on their way to TCRI, via the air. Donnie created a pair of wings for his brothers and Raccoonus. So, they could infiltrate TCRI from the roof.

"That what they called me the Flying Raccoon!" Raccoonus cheered.

"Nice work, Donnie." Raph shouted to Donnie.

Donnie replied with a smile and a 'rock on' hand sign.

"You know what it's time for? The world's first-ever mid-air high three!" Mikey shouted with a smile.

The Turtles and Raccoonus gathered and performed a high three.

"Yeah!" Then they returned to the task at hand.

Mikey was having too much fun. "This is awesome! Turtles were born to fly!"

"All right, guys, let's do this." Leo told them, as they approached the Kraang's base.

They landed on the highest part of the roof, and Raph noticed a security camera on the corner. There were a group of pigeons resting just in front of them. Raph grabbed one and placed it in front of the camera. Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raccoonus walked hiddenly and Raph placed the pigeon back on its resting place. As they were progressed, Leo noticed two Kraangdroids on patrol. Raph caught up to us.

"It is quiet. Precisely the correct amount of quiet." One of the Kraangdroids spoke up.

Mikey jumped ahead and called. "Hey, Kraang."

Then he started acting like an idiot. He lost his balance and fell off the edge. Mikey caught himself with his shuko hand claws. The Kraangdroids looked over to see him. Mikey pointed toward at right direction. Raccoonus rushed to them with his metal tekko and knocked the droids off the edge. They fell on to the street below them.

"Nice work, Raccoonus." Raph smiled.

Leo and Raccoonus helped Mikey up and Donnie fired another new contraption to our arsenal; the Grappling Hook Gun. He fired him toward to another side of the building and the grappling hook connected. The ninja team zip-lined over the Kraang's base of operations were the portal was and made their way down to it.

(Subway Tunnel)

Atsuko hides from him by cowering underneath the walking path. But all of a sudden, a hand grabbed on her neck and she is choking as she gazed at Kiren the Gray.

"Kiren…" She then noticed the mind control device with three embedded hexagonals.

Atsuko just kicked him on the forehead which caused him to cry in pain and it sparks off from device as he let go of her. Atsuko manages to run but she heard Kiren said two words.

"Help me!"

Atsuko turned at Kiren who grasped on his head, feeling he got a headache. Atsuko has no choice but to help him as she rushed to him to help but Kenji knocked behind her head and lost consciousness.

"I'm going to take you back to my Father's Lair." Kenji said as he holds her up in his arms and getting out of here, but something blasted on him and he was lost consciousness.

Kiren still being controlled by the device as it's coming back online itself. Kiren put Atsuko around on his shoulder and walked calmly away from Kenji.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi rushed over to Kami who meditated for a few minutes.

"Uncle Kami!" He shouted as Kami opened his eyes and sees Hiroshi.

"What is it?" Kami asked.

"April got kidnapped by the Foot." Hiroshi said as Kami gasped in shock.

"And where's Atsuko? Is she with you?" Kami questioned.

"She's got in the fight with Kenji." Hiroshi said.

Kami stands up from the ground and pacing further and back.

"It's over. There's nothing else we can do." He replied solemnly.

"We gotta warned the others!" Hiroshi said. "No! It's too risky to get on the surface." Kami protested.

"But we can't stay here and do nothing! We got no choices!" Hiroshi said as Kami looked down at the ground and making his decision, he sighed reluctantly.

"You're right. Let's move." Kami said as he and Hiroshi rushed out of the Lair.

(TCRI – Lobby)

Lucas and Metalhead were still fighting the Kraangs as Lucas telekinesis blasted them away.

"They're so many of them!" He yelled.

_"Just keep fighting, kid!"_ Donnie talked through Metalhead.

Then Mortu showed up as he slashed some of the droids into the half with his plasma swords.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Let's just say I'm a friend." Mortu said as Lucas nodded and went back to fight.

(TCRI – Main Base)

The Turtles and Raccoonus were able to sneak into the main base. The Kraang were already preparing for the portal to open and summon the Technodrome. Some of the Kraang were already guarding the machine.

"We gotta take out that portal." Donnie whispered.

Raph looked over and saw the rock giant, that we faced before.

"It's that Traag again." Raccoonus growled.

"Yeah, I forgot about him." Raph added as he noticed it. Leo aimed the disintegrator for the center of the portal and made sure he had a clean shot.

"Okay, guys, this all ends in three, two, one." Leo fired the disintegrator and got a clean shot, but the shot was blocked by the invisible force-field that prevented the destruction last time.

"What? There's a force-field?" Leo exclaimed, then looked at Donnie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Obviously, because I wanted us to fail." Donnie answered in a fake amused tone and he shouted in frustration. "You never asked, knuckle-head!"

Upon complaining about the disintegrator and Donnie's voice, the Kraang and Traag noticed their presence. The Kraang aimed their blasters at them and began firing.

"Anyone got a Plan B?" Raph asked.

Traag snuck up from behind them. They noticed him and yelped. He destroyed the platform; they were on and fell to the floor.

(Shredder's Lair)

Kenji finds Shredder who stands on the roof and wait for Hamato Yoshi to come for a bait.

"Father, Atsuko got kidnapped by some kind of alien wearing the trench coat." He said as Shredder turned his head at him and glaring at him.

"Have you not listening to me for what I said? I told you to forget about her!"

"But she needs me!" Kenji persuaded as Shredder swiftly kicked him and he thudded on the ground.

Shredder maliciously stepped forward to him. "If you crossed the line of our clan, I will make you suffer!"

Then he left him as Kenji growled and he pounded on the ground with his fist. He then remembered what Atsuko said to him when he encountered.

(Flashback)

_"Kenji, you don't have to do this." She pleaded. _

_"You know your oath of the Foot Clan. Shredder cared for you." Kenji said. _

_"No. He sends his ninjas to kidnap me when I was a little girl." Atsuko replied. _

_"But he saved you and adopted you." Kenji argued. _

_"There's something on your mind that you lost a family." Atsuko said. _

_"If you refuse me, I will destroy Hiro and the Turtles." Kenji opposed._

(Shredder's Lair)

Kenji came back to his reality, he can't betray Shredder but what if Atsuko was right if he had a real family.

"What if I belonged to my family?" Kenji asked himself and get ready for himself.

(TCRI – Main Base)

Leo was still trying to take down Traag with help from Raccoonus. Mikey and Raph were still taking out the Kraang. Donnie put a virus on the terminal as it was taking longer to shut down the Kraang system.

"Come on, come on!" Leo begged as the disintegrator charged up again. He shot Traag's another arm and alerted them. "This thing's running out of juice."

"Then make it faster, Leonardo!" Raccoonus said.

"I know!" Leo shouted.

"And, guys, look!" Mikey shouted as he pointed to the portal. "The portal!"

The portal's stations started to point upward.

"Whatever's coming through the portal is gonna be here soon." Leo informed them.

"Donatello, what's taking it so long?" Raccoonus called out to Donnie.

"Almost half-way through the data stream." Donnie stated.

Raph landed just above him and asked. "When's that force-field coming down, Donnie?"

"Taking longer than it should."Donnie answered, then he looked over and called. "Raph, look out!"

Before Raph could react, a Kraangdroid shot him in the shell. Raph recovered, saw the droid that shot him and went full-on hothead on it. He threw weapons at the droid, tackled it down and threw it to the ground. Leo was still having trouble with Traag. The disintegrator was charging, and Leo was running out of options. Two Kraang, in cruisers, flew in to attack Leo and Raccoonus.

But, Leo took them out. He kicked one of them into Traag's face, giving him leverage. He jumped up and fired the disintegrator point-blank into Traag's chest. Traag fell into pieces, apart from its head and torso. After a few seconds of recovering from the blast, Traag started putting itself back together again.

"Uh, I forgot he could do that." Mikey noted.

"Not good." Leo grimaced, checking the energy of the disintegrator.

"Guys, I think I got it." Donnie shouted, as his virus finally made it through the data stream. The terminal sparked in response and the force-field around the portal shut down.

Donnie cheered. "Woohoo! All hail Donnie!"

However, the celebration was cut short, as the portal fired an energy beam into the sky. From the sky, a large, orb-like space ship started to emerge. Even by its appearance, it meant bad news to Earth. "Oh no…" Raccoonus deadpanned. "Holy giant floating shippy-ship." Mikey gasped.

(TCRI – Lobby)

Mortu, Lucas, and Metalhead stopped fighting as they saw the shadows that come from the Technodrome.

"We're too late. Retreat!" Mortu said as he, Lucas and Metalhead escaped from the building.

(TCRI – Main Base)

The Turtles and Raccoonus regrouped as the remaining Kraangdroids and Traag, had them cornered. The droids aimed their blasters and readied to finish them off.

"Leo, do the zippy-zappy thing now!" Mikey told Leo.

"Come on, baby. Come on, baby. Come on, baby!" Leo begged the disintegrator. The disintegrator responded, fully charged.

Leo smiled. "Yes! Say goodnight, Kraang." He aimed the weapon at the portal, but just as the weapon was about to fire, it died out and smoke came out of it.

"What the heck happened?" Donnie asked as Leo dropped the disintegrator.

"I think the batteries died." Leo answered.

"And we'll be joining 'em unless someone thinks of something!" Raph shouted as he protected us from the Kraang's barrage of lasers. The Kraang ship continued to emerge out of the clouds, getting larger by the second. And Traag has just finished putting itself back together.

"What's Plan C, Leo?" Donnie asked the leader.

Leo looked at Donnie. "Donnie, what would happen, if I ruptured the power cell?"

"The whole place would go up." Donnie answered, then shouted. "With us in it!"

Leo thought for a second, then drew one of his katanas. "Go!"

Raccoonus gasped. "Whoa, Leo. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking!"

As a reply, Leo dashed off, taking down the Kraangdroids.

"He's thinking it!" Donnie shouted.

He grabbed his paw and they left Leo to do what he had to do.

Donnie, Raph, Mikey and Raccoonus exit TCRI, put on their wings and put some distance between TCRI and themselves. After a few seconds of waiting, the entire top third of the TCRI building went up in smoke and debris. Raccoonus narrowed his eyes and saw something falling out of the smoke.

"Leonardo!" Raccoonus shouted, recognizing the falling object.

Raph flew down toward the falling turtle. He was able to catch Leo before he hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Then he started flying over the rooftops.

"Yeah! In your face, gravity!" Leo sighed in relief, as the rest of them flew down to meet up.

"Oh, thanks, Raph." Raph smiled.

"Anytime, buddy. I can't believe it. We saved the world." Donnie gasped in amazement.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered, then asked. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

However, again, their celebration was cut short. The Kraang ship, that emerged from the portal was fully appearance on Earth and flew in between the Turtles and Raccoonus. They flew around the ship, trying to get some distance between themselves and the ship.

"Guys, we're not out yet." Raccoonus grimaced as he and others looked at the ship's huge purple eye-like shape.

"I gotta stop saying stuff like that." Mikey sighed. Somewhere on the streets, Hiroshi and Kami took a glance at the big spherical Kraang ship.

"Oh, no!" Kami gasped.

"Is that the Technodrome?" Hiroshi grimaced.

Mortu and Lucas looked up at Technodrome as they are standing on the rooftop building.

"We're too late. The Technodrome has arrived and the whole planet was doomed." Mortu said in a solemn tone.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Don't forget to review after reading this!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I suggest you that I do not own TMNT 2012 or their characters in Fanfiction Story.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 1: Secrets in New York**

**Episode 25 – Showdown Part 2  
**

(New York City)

Raccoonus and the Turtles are trying to keep their space from the Technodrome. Every New York's citizen noticed it and was staring at it.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say..." Mikey said, then he started screaming in panic.

"What the heck is that thing?" Raph asked.

"It's the end of the world!" Leo answered.

"Actually, it's just the end of humanity's reign, as the planet's dominant life form." Donnie corrected then he continued. "You know, like when the dinosaurs—"

Leo cut him off. "Now? Really? Y-you're going to do this now?"

"Well, excuse me, but it's how I deal with stress!" Donnie answered in a shout.

"Well, maybe it doesn't have weapons." Raph said, trying to be optimistic. Then he asked. "Does it look like it has weapons?"

They all looked and saw that the sphere was aiming its antennae at them. Lasers fired, trying to take them out of the air.

"I think it has weapons!" Leo shouted.

The Technodrome continued to fire its lasers at them.

"Let's get away from that!" Raccoonus called out to them.

The ninja team tried their best to dodge the barrage. But Mikey got unlucky and accidentally collided with Donnie. Both Donnie and Mikey lost aerial control and they flew out of control.

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo called as the younger brothers landed right on the rooftop of an apartment building.

"What now?" Raph asked. Before Leo responded, the lasers fired at them. Raph tried his best to stir clear, but a laser was lucky and caught his right-wing. Raph lost control as he and Leo fell toward a nearby alley.

"Guys!" Raccoonus cried.

Technodrome fired a laser barrage at the raccoon ninja as he avoided from them, but he got shot in a left-wing and it's going haywire.

"Mayday! Mayday! Raccoonus out of flight!" He acted like a pilot as he removed the glider, flew straight on light-pole that are neighbouring in the street and landed on top of it.

"It was my perfect landing but I gotta record it later!" Raccoonus slide through the pole down and scurried into the streets to find the Turtles.

"Raccoonus!"

Racoonus heard Hiroshi's voice from behind him as he turned around to see him and Kami who were running to him and stopped in front of him.

"Hiro! Master Kami!" Raccoonus ran over to them.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm glad you're alright!" Kami said.

"I will be okay and that's not gonna happened." Raccoonus said.

"Where's Leo and the others?" Hiroshi asked.

"They're separated after we got ambushed by the Technodrome. I hoped the Turtles would be alright." Raccoonus told them.

"We are alright, raccoon-boy." Raph muttered.

Hiroshi, Kami, and Raccoonus turned their attentions at the Turtles.

"Hiro and Master Kami. What are you two doing here?" Mikey asked.

"We just tried to warn you about April. She's got kid—" Raccoonus interrupted him.

"There's no time for talk. We've got to go to the Lair to warn Splinter!" Hiroshi groaned as they all headed back to the Lair.

(Lair – Common Area)

Once they arrived at the Lair by the turnstiles gate, the entire area was completely empty. No sign of April, Kirby or Master Splinter.

"Hello? Sensei?" Leo called out.

"April?" Donnie hollered, following Leo.

"Splinter! Where are you?" Kami called.

"Spike?" Raph cried. Spike appeared from behind a cushion on the couch.

Raph sighed in relief and put Spike on his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, buddy."

"I'll go check in the dojo to see he's in there." Hiroshi noted, walked into the dojo.

"I'll right behind you, cuz." Mikey followed him.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and Mikey entered in the dojo.

"Uncle Splinter?" He called out to him but no sign of him.

"Anyone in here?" Mikey asked.

Kirby hid behind them as he tried to attack Mikey as Hiroshi quickly noticed him and he gripped the bamboo stick to stop Kirby attack him.

Mikey looked back and saw what happened. "Whoa, dude!" He shouted.

"Kirby, what are you doing?!" Hiroshi shocked.

"Must retrieve you for the Kraang." Kirby grunted.

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Raccoonus had heard Mikey's cried, arrived into the dojo and saw what happened.

"Hey!" Leo shouted as he, Raph and Donnie tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" Raph asked.

"Guys, check this out." Donnie forewarned them.

He lowered Kirby's collar and they saw a strange device on the back of Kirby's neck. Raccoonus takes it off from Kirby's neck. Kirby has blacked out and back to normal.

"Kirby was brainwashed." Hiroshi answered as he walked over to him and carried him out from the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi put Kirby down on the couch, so he could recover and Raccoonus gave Donnie a Kraang device.

"So, what is it?" Leo asked.

"I think, it's a mind-control device." Donnie answered.

Raph took the device from Donnie. "Really?" He asked as he grabbed Mikey and tried to put the device on the back of his neck.

Mikey struggled against Raph's grip. "No, stop it, stop it!"

Raph chuckled.

"Raph." Leo scolded.

Then Hiroshi and others heard groaning. They looked over and saw Kirby was waking up and walked over to check on him.

"Mr. O'Neil? Are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"I've done something terrible." Kirby answered with an apologetic face.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Kami assured, placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Donnie asked.

"It appears the Kraang have formed an alliance with your enemy, Shredder." Kirby explained, then added.

"That's not all. I fear the Shredder has handed April over to the Kraang."

"Shredder kidnapped April?!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Sensei must have gone after her." Raph summarized.

"Where is April now?" Donnie asked.

"They're taking her to the Technodrome." Kirby answered.

"The what?" Raph asked.

They heard noises coming from the TV. Mikey turned on the TV and the news channel was on. Apart from Joan Grody, a male, Afro-Brazilian reporter was on the scene.

"_Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe here. Pandemonium in the streets, as a 'techno-terror-dome' hovers over downtown." The reporter informed as the citizens ran past him._

"Dudes, this is getting freakier by the minute." Mikey told them as he pointed at the screen.

"We just escaped that freaky sphere." Raph pointed out, then he asked. "And now we gotta break into it?"

"In a matter of hours, the world we once knew will be gone. The Kraang want April to help in their conquest of Earth." Kirby informed them.

"Then, we have no time to lose!" Donnie shouted.

Leo nodded. "Let's save the world from the Technodrome."

"Wait! What about Atsuko?!" Mikey asked.

"I think she must have gotten kidnapped." Hiroshi said.

"By who?" Kami asked.

"It was Kiren."

They all heard Mortu's voice as they turned at him and Lucas who were here in the Lair. The Turtles drew out their weapons, Kami took out his fighting stance except for Raccoonus who surprised to see him.

"Who are you, mister? How did you find our Lair?" Leo demanded as Hiroshi quickly blocked them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! He's not here to attack us." Hiroshi calmed.

"His name is Mortu. He wasn't like from the Kraang and he's here to help us." Raccoonus assured them.

"Indeed. Raccoonus, it is very good to see you again." Mortu said.

"Wait, you knew him?!" Donnie asked.

"I just met him before. Raccoonus, how can you tell you know him before?" Hiroshi asked.

"Mortu is a friend, he taught me how to fight against the enemies. He never harm anyone." Raccoonus replied.

"But we don't who he is and we can't trust that guy. I gotta feeling he was working with the Kraang." Raph sneered.

"Kiren has captured Atsuko! You will need to trust me." Mortu said.

"Raccoonus was right, he was a friend." Lucas told them as the Turtles unsheathed their weapons, Kami and Raccoonus returned from their fight pose.

"So, what does the Kraang want with Atsuko?" Raph asked as he crossed his arms.

"Kraang Prime is going to extract her blood which had the Zenrai's DNA and created his own formula." Mortu said.

"And what's he going to do with that?" Leo asked.

"He can inject it which allowed Kraang Prime to gain the Ki powers." Mortu said as everyone was shocked to hear this.

"The Ki powers?" Kirby asked.

"The Ki is energy was visibly coming from the body. It is commonly from Zenrai." Kami said.

"That's right, Kraang Prime wanted that power if he gets his own hand on Zenrai's blood." Donnie summarized.

"Then, we gotta save April and Atsuko before Prime do anything on them." Hiroshi said.

"I'll stay with Mr. O'Neil and protected him. Be careful all of you." Kami said.

"Let's go." Mortu said as he and others prepared themselves for the final day of the invasion.

(Technodrome – Extraction Room)

Atsuko slowly opened her eyes and sees everything dark.

"Where am I?"

She looked at her legs that were restraint and then her arms were bounded on the arm-supports. Atsuko realized that she was trapped in a metal chair.

"Let me out of this chair!" Atsuko yelled as the spotlight shined on her and she looked away from being blind.

Then Kiren slowly approached her. "Tang Atsuko." He said.

"Kiren, where am I?" Atsuko asked, trying to break free.

"This is the Technodrome. Kraang Prime ordered me to extract your DNA and formulating it. With the formula, he will become unstoppable for enemies who were standing in his way." Kiren said, walking around her.

"No! You can't do this! You're being controlled by that hideous alien!" Atsuko said, but Kiren ignored her and pressed on the glass control panel.

The extraction needle had appeared beside her as it reached to her neck and injected which caused Atsuko grunted in pain. Her blood is now extracting until it went into full and the extraction is complete. Then it opened as the small canister revealed which look like a miniature version of Mutagen canister and Kiren took it.

"Don't this!" Atsuko pleaded as Kiren walked to the formulation machine and placed it on the attachment.

The monitor showed the percentage of formulating process and started in progress. Atsuko stared at it in horror.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others have arrived at the surface and the entire city was in utter chaos. They were able to hide from plain sight and made their way to two available pods that were hovering above a group of three over-turned cars and eight Kraangdroids.

"Those pods would take us to the Technodrome." Mortu said.

"Then we gotta get in one of those pods." Leo told them.

"But how?" Donnie asked, then pointed out.

"There are eight Kraangdroids between us and there."

"I say that we can surprised attack on them." Raccoonus.

"That's a sound good idea, Raccoonus." Raph smirked.

"Or we could create a diversion." Hiroshi suggested.

"Excuse me, how many did you say there were?" Raph asked.

"Eight." Leo answered.

"We could all dress up like robots. Sneak in." Mikey suggested.

Leo, Donnie, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Lucas, and Mortu looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"I think I'm not following it." Lucas murmured.

"Or I could try to override their security codes by—" Donnie spoke up, then he was cut off by the sound of fighting.

Hiroshi and others looked and saw that Raph and Raccoonus had already taken down the Kraangdroids and the two pods were free for the taking.

"Or... that... might... work." Leo spoke up.

"Raph and Raccoonus took out the Kraangdroids, didn't they?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let's go." Leo told them as he, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie got in the pod. Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Lucas, and Mortu gets on another pod.

(Shredder's Lair)

Kenji crawled through the broken window and saw Shredder locking with his left spiked gauntlet against Splinter's staff hidden blade while the string constricting him.

"I want to know about that Shredder is hiding something from me." Shredder muttered himself.

"You never had anything but your hatred and if you defeat me, you will have nothing!" Splinter bellowed as Shredder break himself free from being restraint.

He tried to impale Splinter, but he jumped out of the way and landed a further distance from Shredder. Shredder chuckling evilly which made Kenji confused.

"That is where you are wrong. You took something from me, so I took something from you. Your daughter." Shredder said with an evil grin behind his mask.

Splinter's eyes widen in shock, he doesn't know that Shredder took his daughter from him for 15 years and he raised her, and her name is Karai after all.

Kenji was even shocked to hear this about what Shredder did to him.

"No… It can't be." Splinter said.

Kenji growled as he jumped down behind Splinter, surprising him as he turned his head at him and Shredder chuckling coldly.

"Kenji, you heard every word that I say?" He said sarcastically.

"Every of it. What about me? Did you think I had a family?" Kenji asked as Shredder stared at his former son for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, you have your own family when I took you away from them as a little boy." Shredder said as Kenji gasped at Shredder's intention about himself was raised and even Splinter was utterly stunned to hear this.

"You have a family?" He asked warily at Kenji.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Lucas, and Mortu were now inside the pod same as the Turtles did. It took them on the left side of the Technodrome while the Turtles were going inside the other side of it.

(Technodrome – Corridors)

Hiroshi and three others were once inside the Technodrome as the other pods were being taken to other corridors of the Kraang ship.

"We are here, guys." Hiroshi told them as they prepared to exit the pod.

"One, two, three." Hiroshi and Raccoonus forced the pod open and they all jumped out.

Instead of landing on the ground, they were floating in mid-air. This made caught them by surprise and having the trouble of trying to keep themselves balanced except Mortu who abled to control.

"What is going on?" Raccoonus asked.

"Look like we were floating, guys." Lucas answered as one of the pod-selectors picked up Lucas and sucked him into the hall.

"Lucas!" Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Mortu shouted in unison before Lucas appeared out from another hall, behind them and they sighed in relief.

"The Kraang must have developed the anti-gravitons." Mortu explained.

"Is there any way for you to developed anti-anti-gravitons?" Hiroshi asked.

"You preferred gravitons?" Mortu asked.

"Yes." Hiroshi answered.

"Um…No." Mortu said.

"Well, it makes me a little bit sick but I'm going to be alright." Lucas replied.

Another pod floated toward them and caught Lucas with it.

"We still have an opportunity to save my sister. Let's go." Hiroshi replied.

The rest of them grabbed on to the pod, and we rode it down the hallway, hiding from any Kraang that might be patrolling. Another pod-selector grabbed their pod and dragged into the selected hallway. Then Hiroshi and his team and hid from the patrolling Kraang.

"Yo, this zero-gravity is quite crazy but it's much more fun." Lucas whispered and doing his backflipping.

"Uh, I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the Earth." Hiroshi reminded Lucas.

"It could do both too." Lucas suggested.

Raccoonus shook his head and smiled.

"Okay. Someone's been floating to do some back-flip." He helped Mikey turn right-side up, then they all heard a familiar yelled, coming from somewhere near them.

"You're not getting away from this!" Raccoonus used his super hearing as he recognized Atsuko's voice.

"Guys! It's Atsuko!" He shouted.

"Maybe you can keep your voice down. We can't draw the Kraang's attention in the entire Technodrome." Mortu whispered as the cameras saw them and a group of Kraang Floaters showed up.

"On the second thought; they did." Mortu said as he drew out his pairs of plasma sword.

(Technodrome – Extraction Room)

Atsuko was struggling to get free and grunting but her restraint is about to get loose. Kiren watching on the monitor as it went into fifty percent. Then all of sudden, the low-sounding alarm is blaring. Kiren looked up around and know that Kraang Prime has nearly gone up to full power to terraform the city.

During the fight of Kraang Floaters as Hiroshi descended on the ground.

"Guys, that's can't be good." Hiroshi said.

"Oh no, Kraang Prime is ready to turn this whole planet into a new homeworld of Kraang!" Mortu said as he sliced some Kraang Floaters.

Lucas whacked his stick at Kraang as it flew straight at the wall and it slide all the way down. "Then we must make haste." He said.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Kenji watched with helpless expression at vulnerable Splinter as Shredder kept beating him down until he gives one powerful uppercut on him and fell on the floor. Kenji gripped his hands and unsheathed his odachi as he launched a Vigil Sever at Shredder which caused him collided and skidded back.

Shredder growled at Kenji with a death glare.

"Kenji, you turned against me!?" He yelled as he extended his both gauntlet's bagh naka.

"You could have dragged me into this mess, Shredder!" Kenji shouted.

"Would have I raised a son like you!? Then you're no longer mine!" Shredder said charged at his former son as Kenji blocked the Shredder's blades with his odachi horizontally.

Shredder then headbutts him, causing him stunned and he kicked him and gone straight through the wall and crashed on it. Kenji gets up and fights him as he slashed at him, but Shredder kept blocking with his spiked gauntlets until he grabbed his wrist and twisted his left hand. Kenji screamed in pain as he dropped the odachi and Shredder then tossed him over on the ground right next with Splinter. Shredder got no time to deal with Kenji as he right walked over to Splinter and extended the third blade on his left hand.

"It's over, Hamato."

Splinter gets on his knee and staring at the ground.

"Soon, you will be no more, and your own daughter will go through her life; cursing your name!" Shredder muttered.

Splinter locked on his eyes at Shredder as he ducked down from Shredder's third blade and dashed to him. Shredder took him doon in fatal strikes but Splinter miraculously caught the blade and used his powerful inner-force jaw to break it. Master Splinter then flipped over and kicks backward to strike the Shredder squarely in the chest, right before lunging right towards him, teeth first. Kenji woke up as he held his left wrist and grabbed his odachi and watched Splinter defeating him.

(Technodrome)

"PK Freeze!" Lucas let out the big icy snowflake on Kraang and frozen them.

Kraang Floaters fired their lasers at Hiroshi and others as they evaded from them. Hiroshi blasted the last four Floaters with his Ki.

"We finished them off." Raccoonus said.

Atsuko roared in anger as Hiroshi feels worried about her.

"Atsuko!" He shouted as Raccoonus landed next to him and placed his ears on the floor, hearing the shouting coming from the bottom.

"She's down there!" Mortu then opened the panel using one of his plasma swords.

"Come on!" Lucas shouted as they all flew down in there.

(Technodrome – Extraction Room)

Atsuko barely rips the wrist restraint as she tore all other restraints and she drew out her Jumonji Yari. She charged at Kiren who narrowly dodged from her and he punched her as she falls over on the ground. Kiren walked forward to her.

"With the formulation complete. Kraang Prime has finally become invisible." Kiren said as he charged his red Ki ball at her, ready to finish her.

"Not if we can help it!" Raccoonus said as Kiren glanced around to see Hiroshi and others.

"Hiro! Guys!" Atsuko said happily.

"Fools! You cannot intervene—" Kiren then saw Mortu with a surprised expression.

"Mortu?" He asked.

"Kiren, my old apprentice." Mortu said.

"Your apprentice?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let's talked about after this." Mortu said as they heard the beeping sound and saw the formulation machine is completing the process.

"Quickly, let's destroyed the machine!" Lucas said as he and Hiroshi combined PK Thunder and Ki blast at it and exploded.

"Noooo!" Kiren said as he turned at them with anger and charged at them as they all dodged from him.

"Guys! Kiren was being controlled by mind device same as Kirby." Atsuko said.

"Are you sure?" Raccoonus asked.

"She's right. I'll take out that mind control device from his head while all of you distracted him." Mortu said.

"Like always do. Together. Then we gotta be so fast if we don't know how strong he was. Now!" Hiroshi said as he and others charged at him.

Raccoonus headed first as Kiren tried to punch him but he slides on the floor and went underneath him and punching on his back.

Kiren then got stunned by Lucas's PK Thunder as Hiroshi and Atsuko strikes together on him and firing their Ki blasts on him causing more smokes appeared.

"Did we win?" Lucas asked as Kiren stepped out from smokes being unscathed but felt a moderate pain and collapsed on the ground with his one knee.

Kiren grunted in pain as Mortu swiftly sliced the mind control device in half and causing exploded. Kiren screamed in vain until his pain faded and breathed deeply.

"Is he turned back to good?" Raccoonus asked.

"I think so." Hiroshi said.

Mortu walked in front of him.

"Kiren, do you remember me?" Mortu said as Kiren turned his head on him with a sympathetic expression.

"Of course, I do remember you, Mortu." Kiren then lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done something terrible. It was the Kraang using on me." Kiren said.

T-Phone ranged up from Hiroshi's gi as he took it out and answered.

_"Hiro! It's me, Leo. We already got April out from her held captive and stopped the Kraang from terraforming the city. Did you save Atsuko?" _Leo asked.

"Yes, she's here with us and she's fine." Hiroshi reassured.

_"Good work, we can regroup again as soon as we get off from this ship. Leo's out!" _

Hiroshi turned off his T-Phone and put it back inside his gi.

"Come on, guys. Let's regrouped the others and then get the hell outta here." Hiroshi said as he and others left the Extraction Room.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Splinter running in his four legs, using his combined traditional Ninjutsu Arts and Rat style-like instinct and beating up the Shredder.

"Whoa, Splinter is on the limit." Kenji murmured until Splinter gave him an uppercut and kicked him, making the Shredder flying all the way across the room, which knocks the helmet from his head, revealing the horrible scars and burns upon the villain's face.

Splinter then picks up a katana that was dropped and leaps into the air to end his mortal enemies' life once and for all, but he heard Karai's yell.

"No!" Splinter turned his head as she strokes her blade which Master Splinter blocked and do a few strikes on her as well as deflecting.

They both locked in their blades against, Splinter is stunned to see her long-lost daughter. "Miwa?" He asked.

Karai manages to graze Splinter's shoulder with a swing of her sword as he grunted, and Kenji helped him up. Karai then runs to the aid of her false father Shredder.

"Father." She murmured.

"Karai. That rat is Hamato Yoshi and…Kenji turned his back on me!" Shredder pointed at them.

"Miwa…" Splinter muttered at her biological daughter who bitterly turned towards at Splinter.

"My name is Karai." Splinter got hesitated.

Kenji confronted her and reasoned.

"Karai. Please let me explain—"

"You stayed out of this, traitor!" Karai shouted at his former partner which make him utter shock of what Karai said to him. "Father told me what you did to my mother. And now I'm going to return the favour." She charged at him with her Wakizashi while Shredder chuckling darkly.

"No." Splinter said as he and Kenji leaped to the top level.

"Why won't you fight? Cowards!" Karai yelled at them as Splinter watched her, heartbrokenly.

"Come on!" Kenji dragged Master Splinter out of the building and escaped.

(New York City – Street)

Kenji helped Splinter and went into hiding in the alley because Splinter got wound on his shoulder as Kenji still injured on his left wrist during the fight with Shredder and lay down on the ground.

"Are you alright, Kenji?" Splinter asked.

"I think I'm fine, my wrist is almost broken." Kenji said as Master Splinter came over to him and offered a hand.

"Let me help you." Kenji sighed in reluctantly as he lifted his left hand to him and Splinter fixed his left wrist, making the bones crack and Kenji uttered in pain.

"Why did you aid me?" He asked.

"Because you did the right thing from your heart." Splinter said with a gentle tone as surprising Kenji and his face turned soft.

Kenji get up and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" Splinter asked.

"I have to hide from Shredder and his clan. If it's anything happen between you and your family and friends, I'll be ready." Kenji said with a smug smirk and Splinter nodded.

Kenji vanished into the dark as Splinter knew that boy can trust him, and he walked off.

(Technodrome)

Hiro and his team walked through the tunnel hall and find themselves in the central hallway. Then they saw Leo and his brothers (Donnie still carried unconsciousness April on his back) coming out from the tunnel and regrouped them.

"Hiro! You're okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm good." Hiroshi said before Leo and his brothers turned at Kiren.

"It's him!" Raph yelled as he and his brothers drew out their weapons.

"It's alright, Turtles. I destroyed the mind control device on Kiren and he's no longer your enemy." Mortu said as the Turtles confused and quickly resumed themselves.

"Oh, right." Raph muttered.

Then they all got ambushed by the Kraang Floaters and droids. The whole group was fighting together against the enemies. Raph kicked a Kraang down to the ground floor and its Floater exploded. The explosion caused the Technodrome to tilt over and the hall turned diagonally right.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Hiroshi said as he and others running and jumped over the edges.

"Leo, I have a question." Mikey shouted over to him as they dodged from droids' lasers.

"Can it wait?" Leo asked.

"Not really." Mikey answered, then he asked. "Did we beat that big Kraang thingie?"

"Yes, Mikey. We did." Leo answered.

"Okay. Then why is it following us?" Mikey shouted.

Kiren sensed something coming as Hiroshi shared the same look and stopped next to him as well as the others.

"You sensed something too?" Hiroshi asked.

"Prime is coming behind us!" Kiren said. Hiroshi and the others turned to look behind, to their surprise and saw Kraang Prime was in his android body as he growled.

Kraang Prime is over ten feet in diameter. His pupils are star-shaped instead of diamond-shaped like the other Kraang and has tendrils over his mouth. He also has three hexagonal decorations on his forehead. His tentacles are bulky and dark red. The body is a massive, 25-foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head much larger than other Kraang droids.

"Run for it, guys!" Lucas said as they all started to run away from the Kraang Prime. He started firing neon pink jagged lasers at them and they all evaded.

"Everybody, there are two last escape pods up ahead." Donnie said in an alert.

"This is our last chance to escape!" Mortu exclaimed.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Mortu, Kiren and Lucas made them to the escape pods. However, Mikey and Lucas got accidentally tripped over themselves as they fell into the abyss as Mikey hold himself on his four legs against the walls and Lucas quickly grabbed on one of his legs.

"Hold on, buddy." Mikey said.

Leo drew his katana sword and dashed forward to cut the laser blaster from the robot while Hiroshi came to save them.

"Grab on!" He shouted as he reached out his hand to Mikey.

Mikey gave him his nunchuck and he pulled them up away from Prime.

"There's nowhere for you to run, mutants!" Kraang Prime hollered.

Mikey, Raph, April, and Donnie made their way into one escape pod while Mortu, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Lucas and Kiren made their way into another escape pod. Leo and Hiroshi stayed out as they looked back at Kraang Prime with glares.

"All of you will die here!" Kraang Prime yelled.

"Guys, what are you waiting for?! Hopped on our pods!" Atsuko cried at them, but they didn't listen to her.

Leo and Hiroshi stared at Kraang Prime. They both knew that they have to stay behind and hold Kraang Prime back, so their team can escape out of the Technodrome alive.

_"With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who." _Splinter's voice spoke in Leo and Hiroshi's minds.

Leo and Hiroshi were exchanged their glances as they nodded their heads and made their last decision.

Hiroshi took a stance and performing Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Hiroshi speeds up his five words before blasting a blue Ki beam at Kraang Prime.

"What is that power?" Kraang Prime demanded as he blocked himself with tentacles but got exploded and stumbling back.

"Leo, now!" Hiroshi yelled.

Leo nodded to him as he used Mikey's kusarigama chain around Kraang Prime to hold him back. Hiroshi helped Leo's strength and combining with Zenrai's strength which made Prime resisting let go.

"Leo! Hiro!" Raph cried.

"Go! Get out of here now!" Leo shouted.

"Big brother, you can't do this!" Atsuko shouted.

"You fool. That was suicide!" Mortu said as Kiren given a worried look.

"Go! We can't hold him back any longer!" Hiroshi insisted.

"We gotta go now!" Donnie said.

"He's right! We have to move!" Lucas cried.

The two escape pods closed their lids and begin floating toward the exit. The kusarigama chain snapped and Kraang Prime almost fell toward the escape pods but luckily, they were far to make a collision.

(New York City – Ocean)

The escape pods flew out of the Technodrome and into the water of the ocean. They sank only a few feet deep until the pods floated to the surface. The pods opened and Donnie gasped in astonishment.

"I can't believe it. We made it."

"Yeah, we were lucky to be alive." Lucas agreed.

Their celebration was cut short, as they saw the Technodrome fall into the water and began to sink.

"Leo. Hiro. No!" Mikey cried as the drome sank to the bottom of the seafloor.

"I can't believe they're gone." Mikey gasped in a sad tone.

April dug her head into Donnie's chest, fighting tears and Atsuko place her hands on her face, weeping.

Kiren sensed something in the sky and saw Hiroshi carried Leo from the clouds as he was flying.

"Look!" Kiren pointed at them as they gazed up at them.

Atsuko gasped at Hiroshi.

"It's Leo and Hiroshi! Look! My brother can fly?" Atsuko said as everyone was surprised at Hiroshi's flying and they thought it was crazy.

Hiroshi descended to them as he dropped Leo on Donnie's pod and he was still in mid-air above the water. Leo smiled and chuckled at Raph.

"Leo, you dork. You scared the heck out of us." Raph shouted.

"Hiro, how did you fly like that?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know before the Technodrome fell in the ocean. I somehow felt my Ki running through my body and awaken my Flight, so I carried Leo and myself out from the ship. And looked at me! I'm flying!" Hiroshi said as he is gliding around the group which made everyone amazed at him.

"Whoa, that was awesome! You were like a superhero from a comic book!" Mikey squealed in delightful as Raph playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, he is." Raph smirked.

Kiren chuckled and shook his head. "Not bad for a fast learner." He stated.

"I need a lot of flying lesson to train." Hiroshi said.

"Perhaps, you can teach me how to fly." Atsuko said.

"Not now, sis. Maybe another time." Hiroshi chuckled.

(New York City – Docks)

Hiroshi and others stand in front of Mortu and Kiren.

"Mortu, I couldn't do it without your help." Hiroshi said.

"You're most welcome, Hiroshi. Thanks for freeing my friend from the Kraang." Mortu gesturing with Kiren who walked to him.

"Hiro. I'm terribly sorry. Kraang brainwashed me and turning me into his servant. Until now, I have my freedom back." Kiren said.

"So we will be looking forward to seeing each other again." Hiroshi replied.

"We will fight each other again, someday. I must recover my own strength, so I want you to get stronger when I'm ready." Kiren said as he holds out his fist to him and Hiroshi's fist-bumped against his.

"Raccoonus. I will see you again soon." Mortu said.

"Looking forward, Mortu." Raccoonus replied.

"Mr. Mortu, we need to know about yourself?" April asked.

"That would be another time, April O'Neil. This is farewell." Mortu said as he pulled out the Kraang portable portal from his suit and activated to summon a portal behind them.

"Goodbye!" Mikey said to them.

"See ya soon!" Raccoonus said.

"Thank you for everything!" Atsuko said as Mortu and Kiren walked in the portal and disappeared.

"What about you, Lucas?" Donnie asked.

"I guess I have to go somewhere else." Lucas said.

"Let me guess, you want to find your friend Ness." Leo said.

"Yeah, I wished he was out there, traveling all over the universes and I loved to see you again." Lucas said.

"Good luck, Lucas." Hiroshi said.

Lucas used his PK Teleport and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Are you sure he was okay?" April asked.

"Don't worry, Lucas can take care of himself." Atsuko said. "Come on, guys! Let's head back home." Leo said.

(Lair – Common Area)

_Later that night…_

"Who saved the world?" Mikey asked.

"We saved the world!" Raph, Leo, Donnie, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi answered.

"I said 'who saved the world'?" He asked again.

"We saved the world!" They answered again.

"I said—"

Raph cut him off. "Stop asking!"

"We saved the world." Mikey answered, twiddling his fingers.

Raph threw the pizza box at his face.

Then the boys celebrated with eating pizza even April, Atsuko and Kami joined them. Hiroshi felt some gloom wash over his joy and chuckling. He looked and saw Uncle Splinter walking toward the dojo as he had his head hung low. Hiroshi walked followed him.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi found him in the dojo, staring at his family portrait.

"Oji-san? Is everything alright?" He asked him.

"Everything is fine, Hiroshi." Splinter answered.

"You can at least tell me what happened to you and Shredder. But I won't tell anyone about this." Hiroshi pleaded as Splinter sighed and explaining to him.

"I found out Karai was my daughter, Miwa."

Hiroshi gasped in shock. "You mean she's still alive?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Splinter said.

"Then all those years, I thought she has perished, and Shredder raised her as her own daughter!" Hiroshi said as he breathed when he felt stressed and Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, comforting.

"Don't be alarmed. My daughter Miwa will find herself for truth for a time being." Splinter said, feeling heartbroken about her.

Hiroshi nodded in understanding and there would be time for Karai. April entered the dojo and looked at Uncle Splinter.

"Sensei, I want to apologize, for the way I spoke to you earlier."

Splinter and Hiroshi looked at April.

"No need. You spoke what was in your heart. I am just relieved that you made it home safely." He said.

Then Leo entered the dojo.

"What's wrong, Sensei?"

"I learned some things from the Shredder." Splinter answered in a sad tone.

Hiroshi gave him a look of sympathy, but he kept quiet.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

Splinter shook his head.

"That's for another time, Leonardo." Then he smiled.

"Tonight is for celebration. After all, it is not every day you make the world safe from an alien invasion." The others entered the Dojo as well.

Mikey put his arm over Leo's shoulder and smiled. "You got that right." Then he looked at his brothers.

"Everybody, who saved the world?"

"Mikey." His brothers and his cousins sighed.

Mikey sighed, then they all cheered. "We saved the world!" Mikey smiled. "Yeah!"

(Lair – Common Area)

Then, their dance party started. Everyone was dancing. Donnie danced with April. Then Leo with Raph. Then, they reached the solo dances. April was the first. Donnie could help but stare with love-struck. Then it was Raph's turn. He did some pretty slick breakdancing. Then it was Mikey's turn. With a smoke bomb, he started doing his version of the Robot. Donnie and Metalhead joined him. Hiroshi doing his Japanese dance style which impressed everyone as Kami chuckled to see him.

(New York City)

Kenji walked down the streets, trying to find other places to hide from Foot Clan as he sat on the street.

"Kenji?" He heard a voice as he turned at Dr. Fuji who shocked at him and running over to him.

"My son. How I wonder to see you again?!" He exclaimed.

Kenji gasped and his memories slowly approaching his mind. "Dad?"

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm finally completed the first season of TMNT 2012, so read in order like Kingdom Hearts Greatest Adventure of Multiverse. Don't forget to review after reading this!


End file.
